O Segredo dos Cavaleiros
by Luna Del Rey
Summary: A vida parece gostar de nos pregar peças. Aquele plano tão bem traçado, o rumo tão certo e definido por vezes escapa do nosso domínio sem uma palavra de explicação. O que há de mais seguro também corre perigo. Uma reviravolta inimaginável aconteceu antes do fim daquele primeiro ano de internato: Shaka tem uma noiva... (segunda parte da fic "O Segredo das Internas")
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence a M. Kurumada e empresas associadas. Eu escrevo por diversão. A fic contém conteúdo adulto (sexo, violência, linguagem imprópria, etc), portanto não recomendável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os personagens citados que não estão na série do M. Kurumada são de minha autoria e eu não divido com ninguém. **

**Trata-se de um romance hétero. Quem leu a primeira parte sabe que misturei elementos e personagens de Lost Canvas com a saga clássica. Quem não leu, fica sabendo agora. **

**"Caríssimos**

**Conforme prometido, volto com a segunda parte da fic 'O Segredo das Internas'. Eu dei o título de 'Segredo dos Cavaleiros', pois pretendo mudar o foco das meninas para os rapazes nessa segunda parte. Depois de conhecerem a Jim e suas amigas, seus conflitos e paixões, vamos mergulhar no passado e presente dos cavaleiros de Athena e assim darei continuidade a estória. Prometo revelar tudo o que faltou na primeira parte, sem deixar faltar nada. Sei que deixei muita curiosidade no ar com o final da primeira parte, mas peço que vejam esse prólogo como o começo, as origens de tudo. Dela principalmente... **

**Vou acender a luz para tudo o que restou em escuridão na primeira parte. Espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo. **

**grande beijo."**

**~Luna**

* * *

**O SEGREDO DOS CAVALEIROS**

**RESUMO: A vida parece gostar de nos pregar peças. Aquele plano tão bem traçado, o rumo tão certo e definido por vezes escapa do nosso domínio sem uma palavra de explicação. O que há de mais seguro também corre perigo. Uma reviravolta inimaginável aconteceu antes do fim daquele primeiro ano de internato: Shaka tem uma noiva. Sim, Shaka tem uma noiva e esse fato novo causará um grande abalo na relação com sua amada discípula Jim. É possível um sentimento tão forte escapar ileso a tantas mentiras? Outras verdades surgirão antes que esse primeiro ano termine. Segredos terão que vir a toma, quer eles gostem ou não. As vidas dos cavaleiros terão que ser reviradas, revisitadas, desobstruídas. A paz também corre perigo com a revelação de um novo inimigo, que agora tem nome... (segunda parte do "Segredo das Internas").**

**PRÓLOGO**

Vila de Rodório, 1743...

**Botas douradas pisam a terra úmida.** Ao redor do cavaleiro um cenário desolador se estende a perder de vista. Quase toda a vila fora devastada pelos espectros de Hades no que parecia ser um dos ataques mais ferozes que ele já havia testemunhado, mas graças a sua força e a de seus companheiros obtiveram vitória em mais uma batalha.

Aqueles espectros que atacaram daquela vez não eram grande coisa. Apenas queria se divertir massacrando gente inocente. A lembrança de tantas mortes o fez parar a caminhada. Olhou para o céu a procura do Sol que se escondia entre as nuvens. Era fim de tarde, logo a noite chegaria e a Lua reinaria absoluta.

Suspirou cansado e voltou a caminhar pelos destroços da vila. Entrou em uma área onde árvores caídas denunciavam a presença de um pomar. As frutas amassadas no chão disputavam espaço com inúmeros corpos das vítimas. A visão de mais carnificina o fez engolir em seco. Depois de anos treinando e lutando contra os inimigos de Athena, ele já deveria estar mais do que acostumado àquelas cenas, mas ele ainda se surpreendia com a crueldade humana e dos deuses.

Andou devagar por entre os escombros. Afastou cuidadosamente um grande tronco de árvore de cima dos corpos de três homens, entre eles um menino. Agachou-se e tocou os pescoços de cada um para ver se respiravam. Era praticamente impossível encontrar vida no meio de toda aquela destruição, mas ele não desistia. Nunca fora capaz de desistir da vida e de lutar por ela.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e erguei-se ao constatar que estavam realmente mortos. Com semblante entristecido voltou a caminhar por entre as árvores e paredes despedaçadas. O vento carregou sua capa e seus longos cabelos. Desde o dia anterior ele lutava e salvava pessoas inocentes das garras dos espectros. Talvez se seu grupamento tivesse chegado alguns minutos antes aquelas pessoas teriam sido salvas...

E pensando nessas possibilidades diminuiu seu ritmo de caminhada até parar em frente a uma gigantesca pilha de escombros. Voltou a olhar para o céu que agora estava completamente laranja devido ao cair adiantado da tarde. Seria mais difícil continuar as buscas a noite, por isso ele resolveu se apressar.

Lembrou das vítimas que resgatou a mais ou menos uma hora antes buscando naquelas lembranças novo ânimo para continuar. Seu grupo conseguiu salvar menos da metade da população da vila, mesmo assim ele se sentia um pouco vitorioso, pois em outras vilas o número de sobreviventes de ataques semelhantes foi zero. Mais uma vez se condenou por não ter chegado antes. Talvez, meia hora antes quem sabe, teria salvado aquela gente.

Os espectros não eram numerosos tão pouco poderosos ao ponto de dar algum trabalho para um cavaleiro de ouro. Porém, o aviso do ataque lhe chegou tarde demais. Enquanto circulava a gigantesca pilha de escombros relembrou do pedido de socorro. Do homem que apareceu se arrastando no meio da estrada gritando por ajuda dizendo que sua vila estava sendo atacada.

Ele usou seu poder de teletransporte para chegar até lá junto com seus subordinados, mesmo assim, mesmo com sua rapidez, chegou tarde demais. Ele chegou tarde demais... O Santo de Athena cerrou os cerrou os punhos com força. A raiva encobriu seu cansaço por estar a dias lutando sem parar. Virou-se e avistou seus subordinados ajudando os poucos sobreviventes. A outra parte do grupo se preocupava em reconstruir alguma coisa para aqueles habitantes se abrigarem da noite.

Resolveu dar mais uma caminhada. Seria a última, afinal já haviam passado 4 horas e a chance de haver sobreviventes embaixo dos escombros eram mínimas. Talvez fosse melhor cuidar dos que estavam vivos e deixar os mortos desancarem em paz. Quando o dia amanhecesse voltaria ao santuário e faria com que um grupamento de soldados voltasse àquela vila para ajudar na reconstrução das casas e nos cuidados com os feridos.

No primeiro passo de volta ouviu um gemido abafado, depois ruídos que indicavam movimentação sob os escombros. Virou-se sobressaltado, os lábios entreabriram-se de esperança. Podia ser um sobrevivente...

Voltou-se para a montanha de escombros. Olhou com extrema atenção para cada ponto. Viu mais pedras se mexerem, as pequenas da parte de cima caíram e quebraram-se na parte mais baixa. Seu coração deu pulos quando ouviu de novo o gemido baixo. Tinha alguém ali.

Com muito cuidado removeu as pedras.

- Não se mova para não causar desabamentos... – disse em voz alta, torcendo para aquela vitima ouvi-lo – Apenas continue falando. Consegue falar?

Em resposta ouviu mais um gemido completamente incompreensível. A pessoa devia estar sufocando. Ele tinha que ser rápido.

- Tudo bem não se esforce... – disse mais uma vez em voz alta – Está a salvo agora, já encontrei você...

Revigorado pela possibilidade de achar alguém vivo, removeu as pedras com mais energia. Tirou uma a uma com cuidado e rapidez. Ele poderia dar um golpe e explodir tudo, mas isso era muito arriscado quando se tinha alguém sob tanto entulho. Ele não podia arriscar perder mais um habitante. Não ia deixar Hades levar a melhor desta vez, não ia de jeito nenhum!

Disse mais algumas palavras para tranqüilizar a vítima e continuou com o trabalho. Removeu talvez uma dezena de pedras e entulhos em menos de um minuto. Sorriu de satisfação ao ver uma mão coberta de areia se mexer. Calmamente retirou as outras pedras que cobriam o habitante. Ao poucos seu corpo foi se revelando.

Era esguio demais e possuía cabelo cumprido. No meio da areia apareceram como água brotando da terra cabelos ruivos. Era uma mulher, não uma jovem, ele constatou. Retirou de cima da jovem o móvel que serviu de abrigo. A madeira resistiu bem e protegeu a cabeça. Estava bastante ferida, porém viva.

O cavaleiro limpou a sujeira do rosto da jovem delicadamente. Seus olhos pareciam imensamente pesados, ela fez grande esforço para abri-los. Sem mais demora, o cavaleiro agarra o corpo da jovem e a puxa com cuidado para retira-la debaixo da pilha de escombros. Felizmente ela não estava presa. As pernas estavam intactas.

Quando saiu da prisão de pedras a moça tossiu colocando para fora saliva misturada a terra.

- Está tudo bem agora. – disse o cavaleiro limpando a poeira do corpo frágil estendido a sua frente – Você esta a salvo.

A moça tossiu mais, desta vez de forma lenta demonstrando todo o seu cansaço. O cavaleiro ampara sua cabeça para evitar que ela se engasgasse. Espera a respiração da jovem se estabilizar depois a coloca novamente a cabeça na terra. Olha para o corpo da jovem a procura de ferimentos e fica satisfeito ao encontrar apenas escoriações.

Os joelhos, os braços e o rosto estavam muito arranhados, mas era só isso. Dano maior havia sofrido as roupas, visto que estavam completamente rasgadas. A jovem estava quase nua.

- Eu me escondi aqui quando eles vieram... – disse a mocinha com dificuldades – Depois uma luz tomou conta de tudo e eu só ouvi gritos...

- Não fale... – pede o cavaleiro colocando gentilmente o dedo sobre os lábios marrons sujos de terra da jovem – Não se esforce. Apenas descanse.

Tido isso, puxa sua capa branca e envolve o corpo amolecido da jovem com a mesma. O brilho da armadura de ouro reluz em meio a escuridão do início de noite.

- Obrigado, senhor... – diz a jovem baixinho e sem conseguir segurar o choro. – Qual o nome do meu salvador? – pergunta fitando o rosto alvo do cavaleiro a curta distância.

- Shion, Shion de Áries. – responde o cavaleiro sem conseguir desviar do rosto da jovem.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso. Shion ficou com o rosto imóvel por alguns segundos apenas observando as lágrimas caírem pelo belo rosto da jovem. Não foi capaz de desviar daqueles olhos verdes límpidos durante aquele choro. Os lábios entreabertos denunciavam sua admiração. Não eram lágrimas comuns, elas brilhavam como cristais raros...

Shion levou a jovem ferida para uma das casas que escaparam da sede de destruição dos espectros. Era uma construção grande, com vários cômodos, dos quais a maioria servia como uma espécie de enfermaria improvisada. Achou por bem passar a noite no local junto com sua tropa de cavaleiros a qual liderava para prevenir outros ataques. Os habitantes agradecerem efusivamente aos cavaleiros pela gentileza, pois temiam a volta dos espectros. O exercito de Hades não dava trégua.

Colocou com muito cuidado o corpo frágil na cama aprontada especialmente para ele por um habitante agradecido. Porém, Shion ia deixar a cama e o quarto limpo para a jovem ferida e dormiria ao relento junto com os outros cavaleiros. Queria passar a noite vigiando.

Depois de acomodar a pequena mulher, ergueu-se para sair, mas foi impedido.

- Não me deixe sozinha... Por favor... – pediu a jovem tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Estava apavorada por conta dos momentos de terror passados nas mãos dos espectros, Shion presumiu. Seu olhar aterrorizado quase não se mexia, apenas sua boca balançava nervosa por conta dos soluços e das lágrimas cristalinas que derrama sem parar. Sensibilizado com aquela cena, e também hipnotizado pelo liquido brilhante que caia dos olhos da ruiva, Shion resolveu ficar.

- Não se preocupe. – disse com voz mansa de quem queria tranquilizar – Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Sentou de frente para a jovem e acariciou as mãos cobertas pela sua capa com delicadeza até que elas pararam de tremer. O contato a fez sorrir, um sorriso cansado e muito tímido, mas ainda sim o sorriso bonito. Este foi capaz de iluminar o coração do cavaleiro. Depois de presenciar tanta violência, dor e medo que era aquela guerra, um sorriso como aquele era igual a um presente.

Com a mesma delicadeza, Shion removeu parte da capa que envolvia a jovem. Ela deu um espasmo de susto quando sentiu estar sendo descoberta, já que aquele pano era a única coisa que a cobria, praticamente.

- Está tudo bem. Vou apenas ver como estão seus ferimentos. – disse o lemuriano.

Diante da calma e cuidado do cavaleiro, ela soltou o pano e se deixou ser descoberta. Durante todo o processo, ela não afastou os olhos do cavaleiro de Áries um só segundo. E Shion achou que ela estivesse com desconfianças de suas intenções, por isso ele tratou de ser rápido. Não queria assustá-la ainda mais.

Ficou satisfeitíssimo ao confirmar que os ferimentos eram realmente meros arranhões. Ela teve muita sorte em passar por um ataque e um desabamento sem quebrar se quer um osso. Quando levantou de leve o braço para verificar um corte maior ouviu um gemido. Então não eram apenas arranhões.

Avisando o que ia fazer e o tempo todo e olhando com suavidade para a jovem afim de tranquilizá-la, Shion a descobriu completamente e virou o braço machucado antes de realizar o atendimento. O pulso estava inchado e bastante vermelho. Na certa ela tentou se proteger do desabamento usando a mão e acabou machucando aquela parte com mais gravidade. Então para não causar mais alarme, avisou a moça deitada que ela estava apenas com o pulso torcido e não quebrado.

Colocou o braço na cama e voltou a cobri-la com a capa.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou enquanto a cobria.

- Nya. – respondeu a ruivinha segurando o sorriso ao mesmo tempo ficando com as faces coradas.

- Muito bem, Nya... – disse Shion ao terminar de cobri-la – Vou buscar água e um remédio para tratar destes ferimentos. Eu não demoro... – fez menção de se levantar, mas novamente teve seu braço agarrado pela jovem – Não vou demorar, eu prometo. – disse mostrando um sorriso para confirmar suas boas intenções.

Voltou com uma tigela de água e alguns panos. Colocou seu material de cura no chão enquanto preparava a jovem. Mais uma vez teve que explicar tudo o que ia fazer. Durante todo o processo, percebeu que Nya não o encarava mais com tanta desconfiança e medo. Ele havia conquistado a confiança dela.

Com muito cuidado, Shion limpou cada ferimento usando pedaços de panos molhados como esponja, em seguida fez uma tala improvisada para colocar o pulso da moça no lugar. Quando terminou o atendimento cobriu Nya com a sua capa suja de terra e sangue, pois não havia outro lençol disponível em toda vila. Levantou as vistas para observar o rosto da jovem e a encontrou dormindo profundamente. Shion constatou através daquela respiração calma e daquele sono repentino que ela estava bem. Finalmente se sentia protegida, graças a ele.

Lutando contra o próprio cansaço, Shion saiu do quarto e foi para junto de seus companheiros. Conversou com um dos moradores sobre o ataque. Queria saber tudo para relatar ao grande mestre Sage. Passava da meia noite quando fora descansar.

Sentou-se na sacada de uma das casas que haviam ficado de pé e esticou as pernas no assoalho de madeira. Emitiu um longo e cansado suspiro apoiando a cabeça na coluna. De longe ele via seus companheiros de batalha também descansando. Alguns dormiam. Outros relaxavam o corpo do mesmo jeito que ele estava fazendo. Com a mente anestesiada pelo cansaço ergueu os olhos para o céu estrelado.

Contemplou as estrelas por incontáveis minutos. Fazia tempo que ele não via um céu tão claro como aquele. Era noite de lua cheia. Seus longos cabelos verdes foram levados por uma saborosa brisa noturna. Fechou os olhos não para dormir e sim para visualizar seus próximos passos. Assim que amanhecesse ele voltaria para o santuário. Teria uma reunião com Athena e o grande mestre Sage sobre aquela missão de reconhecimento na qual acabou encontrando pelo caminho vários espectros de Hades e vilas atacadas.

As forças de Hades pareciam ainda mais afoitas, atacando em plena luz do dia e a poucos quilômetros do santuário. A guerra dava sinais de que já tinha começado com toda sua força e tudo aquilo era exatamente o que parecia, só o começo da Guerra Santa.

Sem se dar conta de caminho que estava indo, sua mente viajou ate a grande casa a frente, precisamente para o quarto de apenas uma cama velha onde dormia Nya, a pequena ruiva que ele havia salvo a vida. Perguntou-se se ela ainda estaria dormindo. Que tipo de sonhos passariam por aquela cabeçinha?

Continuou de olhos fechados relembrando o salvamento. O momento em que avistou sua mão pequenina coberta de terra se movendo, depois quando a removeu debaixo dos escombros e vislumbrou seu olhar puro de agradecimento. Reviu quando a colocou na cama. Era tão leve que a cama nem fizera barulho quando ele a pôs! Nya era leve, frágil, delicada, de beleza angelical, tão doce e desprotegida como um passarinho molhado.

Lembrou-se com carinho de seu rosto infantil quase todo coberto de sardas. Os grandes olhos verdes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas encantadas. A imagem mais forte e que não saia de sua mente foi quando a viu chorar. Ela havia ficado ainda mais bonita quando chorou. Estranhamente as lágrimas deram ainda mais brilho aos seus olhos. Pintaram o rosto angelical de cristais, tristes e belíssimos cristais.

A tristeza de Nya pareceu estranhamente bela aos olhos de Shion. Tanto que ele mesmo não soube interpretar o que sentiu ao se deparar com aquelas lágrimas. Talvez uma imensa melancolia, ou vontade de abraçá-la e protegê-la para sempre. Sentiu também desejo. Não dava para negar que havia se sentido atraído pelos pequenos lábios trêmulos e rosados. Houve um momento em que ficaram com os rostos muito próximos e Shion teve que se segurar para não beijá-la. Afinal, isto não seria apropriado para um cavaleiro de ouro. Um santo de Athena não podia se aproveitar de uma vítima. Jamais.

Ele devia protegê-la, certo? Protegê-la e não... Abriu os olhos de repente como se tivesse levado um susto. Passou a mão no cabelo verde querendo afastar os pensamentos luxuriosos que tinha acabado de ter. Porém, tudo o que fez foi inútil. Ele não conseguia desviar o pensamento dela.

Quantos anos ela teria? Talvez 15 ou 16 anos... Não, não mais do que 16. Sua aparência era jovem demais para ter mais idade, ele concluiu. No meio de suas divagações tornou a fechar os olhos. Concluiu que também era inútil lutar contra a imagem do corpo da ninfa coberta apenas pela sua capa. Deixou que a imagem se instalasse em sua mente, fizesse uma cama confortável de lençóis de seda e dormisse tranquila coberta apenas por sua capa branca.

Virou a cabeça para a casa onde tinha deixado Nya ainda visualizando ela em sua cama imaginaria. Perguntou-se se ela estaria bem. Podia estar com febre por conta do terrível trauma que passou, podia estar tendo pesadelos, podia estar precisando de ajuda... Então, movido por essa curiosidade misturada ao instinto protetor que lhe fora despertado, Shion se levantou e foi até lá.

Entrou na casa tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e assim não acordar os outros sobreviventes. Percorreu os quartos com olhos atentos a fim de checar se todos estavam dormindo. E estavam. A mais bela paz reinava naquele dormitório de flagelados. Dormiam um sono tranquilo tal como um presente dos deuses.

Caminhou quase nas pontas dos pés pelos corredores até o quarto de Nya e ao entrar um choque: ela não estava na cama. Correu até a cama afastando o lençol que na verdade era sua capa na torpe tentativa de encontrá-la. Já respirava acelerado pela descarga de adrenalina quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Virou-se quase em posição de ataque e arregalou os olhos cor de violeta quando viu Nya de pé no meio do quarto.

Olhava-o com doçura envolta pela luz cintilante do luar que entrava pela janela aberta. Shion engoliu em seco observando com atenção inesperada a figura delicada parada a sua frente. Ele podia ver cada curva, cada contorno de seu corpo esbelto sob os farrapos que usava. Os cabelos ruivos brilhavam mais do que nunca assim como a pele alva. Tudo graças a luz da lua que deixou todo o quarto mergulhado numa atmosfera mágica onde a jovem de pé reinava absoluta como a mais graciosa das ninfas.

Ela deu um passo à frente e Shion deu um para traz. Não foi capaz de não olhar para o pequeno pé descalço que avançava em sua direção. Ela era toda perfeita. Ele tentou falar, mas seus lábios pararam no meio do caminho que levava a primeira frase produzida por sua mente.

Nya se aproximou mais, lenta e graciosa até parar em frente ao cavaleiro colocando a ponta do dedo nos lábios entreabertos de surpresa e excitação do ariano. Shion ficou estático. Os lábios de Nya se movimentaram até formarem um sorriso puro e malicioso, ou seria sombrio? Shion não pode distinguir a natureza daquele sorriso. Ela pôs a outra mão no ombro do cavaleiro e sussurrou:

- Precisa descansar...

Shion nada respondeu. Apenas olhava a moça fixamente sem forças para desviar daquele rosto infantil que exalava tamanha sensualidade por meio daquele sorriso e daqueles olhos verdes molhados. Com o controle total da situação, Nya deslizou o dedo que estava nos lábios do cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo em que o fez sentar na cama.

Encarando fixamente Shion, lendo na expressão e na respiração o desejo crescente do cavaleiro, Nya sussurra mais uma vez, faz um pedido mostrando outro sorriso doce:

- Por que não tira sua armadura para poder descansar melhor?

Shion engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Imediatamente sua mente respondeu aquela pergunta. Não era necessário tirar a armadura para dormir. Afinal, era sua armadura sagrada, sua segunda pele. Já passou dias com ela sem que sentisse qualquer incomodo. Dormir de armadura para ele não atrapalhava em nada, ele fora treinado para isso, para resistir as mais terríveis condições.

Mas ele queria tirar a armadura dourada de Áries. Pela primeira vez a segunda pele de ouro lhe pareceu apertada. O metal era a barreira que o separava da ninfa sorridente, da bela jovem que o tocava e ele queria retribuir o toque também. Seu corpo e mente ansiava por isso.

De novo a parte racional da mente de Shion se manifestou. Ela era uma menina, uma menina que ele tinha salvado a vida. Tudo aquilo era errado, muito errado, mas o desejo não diminuía conforme ele pensava nisso. Muito pelo contrario, só aumentava. A cada sorriso que ela dava, cada movimento de suas mãos finas em seu rosto o atingia em seu ponto fraco, aquele mais em baixo...

O embate entre a racionalidade e o desejo masculino do jovem cavaleiro de 18 anos continuou. Então ele concluiu que estava realmente cansado. E se tirasse a armadura só para tirar um cochilo? Não ia tocá-la, apenas retiraria a armadura e deitaria na cama. Nada aconteceria...

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso... – disse Nya conservando seu sorriso lascivo de anjo em corpo de mulher.

Shion Balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e viu Nya se ajoelhar na frente dele. Ela começou a ajudá-lo a remover a armadura. Não era necessário aquele dispêndio. A armadura de Áries sairia de seu corpo apenas com uma ordem de seu cosmo, porém ele estava achando muito atraente ter sua sobrepele de ouro removida por uma ninfa ruiva.

Quando a última peça da armadura de ouro fora retirada, Shion movimentou os ombros e o pescoço como se tivesse acabado de largar uma pesada carga no chão. Ele fechou os olhos fazendo uma massagem em si mesmo na região dos ombros, que era onde mais doía. Nya foi até a porta do quarto e a encostou, não fechou, apenas e encostou. Deixou uma mínima fresta entre o corredor e o quarto onde eles estavam.

Caminhou de volta para Shion passando a língua no lábio inferior. Observou cada detalhe do corpo do lemuriano agora exposto iluminado pela luz da lua. Viu gotas de suor descer pela testa do jovem cavaleiro e outras escorregarem pelos ombros até o peito musculoso. Shion apenas usava uma calça esverdeada e ataduras nos braços. O cabelo verde muito volumoso dava a impressão de seu corpo musculoso ser ainda maior. Aquele corpo enorme de lemuriano também acendeu o desejo de Nya, principalmente por todo poder que sabia que ele tinha. O poder da telecinese...

Parou em frente a Shion e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Abra os olhos.

Novamente Shion abre os olhos assustado. Já não sabia mais o que esperar nem como controlar as reações de seu corpo. Vê a ruiva parada a sua frente. Seus olhos caem e se fixam nos seios pequenos da jovem cobertos por aquele branco vestido esfarrapado sedutoramente transparente. Seu próprio peito se agita quando a vê pegar as alças do vestido e baixá-las...

- Nya, não... – diz sofregamente com voz embargada.

Já não ouvia mais os argumentos da razão. Já tinha se convencido do rumo que os acontecimentos tomariam, mesmo assim ele tentava resistir, fazê-la desistir, precisamente.

Ignorando o pedido do cavaleiro, Nya desce as alças do vestido ate o mesmo cair em cima dos seus pés.

- Deixe-me agradecê-lo por ter salvado a minha vida, Shion... – dá um passo na direção do cavaleiro sentado na cama e seu joelho encosta no dele causando um espasmo no homem. Satisfeita com o resultado daquele mínimo contato, ela continua avançando sem nenhum pudor – Por favor... – sussurra aproximando os lábios dos dele.

Shion recua a cabeça a tempo de ser beijado, mas isso não intimida Nya que tinha plena certeza que derrubaria aquela barreira de responsabilidade em questão de segundos. Lenta e sedutora ela se acomoda sobre as pernas dele.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Shion a repele mais uma vez. Segura em seus ombros e consegue afastar os corpos.

- Nya, não devemos...

Ela baixa os olhos em seguida morde os lábios com força. Leva as mãos até a frente da boca como se quisesse se cobrir, cobrir sua tristeza principalmente.

- Perdão, meu santo... – diz baixinho sem coragem de encarar o cavaleiro – Eu não queria constrange-lo... – morde novamente os lábios antes de levantar a cabeça. – Eu só queria agradá-lo... – emitiu um soluço alto – Eu jamais esperaria que correspondesse aos meus sentimentos... – aperta as mãos contra os lábios e irrompe num choro quase descontrolado, soltando um soluço atrás do outro, novamente enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas brilhantes.

- Não fique assim... – diz Shion com pesar em sua voz. Ele se culpava por aquilo ter acontecido afinal ele era "adulto" suficiente para resistir a tentação de um corpo jovem. Quem mandou sair de seu posto de vigília? – Por favor, não chore...

A frase fora interrompida pelas lágrimas que rolavam pelo belo rosto da jovem. A atração era evidente e irresistível demais para se pensar ou olhar para outra coisa. Sua respiração de repente se estabilizou enquanto o desejo fez a cueca se apertar quase que instantaneamente. Era errado, um pecado para um santo de Athena, mas não havia meios para fugir.

Ainda soluçando, Nya se aconchegou no corpo de Shion, sentando em cima de seu membro latejante coberto apenas pela calça de treinos. Abraçou o corpo forte do cavaleiro sussurrando "me perdoe", "me perdoe"... Fez uma trilha de beijos até o queixo do cavaleiro que a essa altura já afastava os cabelos das costas da jovem a fim de sentir a maciez da parte de trás de seu corpo.

Ela deslizou o corpo no dele até se encararem. Os olhos se encontraram e ficaram conversando por longos segundos. Ela ainda estava com olhos molhados e isso fora suficiente.

- Beije-me, Shion... – disse a ruiva num tom entre doce e imperativo.

A mão grande de Shion apertou cintura da jovem quando os lábios se encontraram. Ele tomou os lábios de Nya, com rapidez e vontade. Já não se sentia mais dono de sua vontade nem de seu raciocínio. O desejo era quem ditava as regras. E ele dizia para beijar Nya, provar os lábios da tentadora ninfa.

Ainda estavam com os lábios colados quando a mesma mão que apertava a cintura feminina, deslizou atá o bumbum apertando aquela parte macia em seguida. Mudou de posição e a deitou na cama caindo sobre ela. Ambos tinham pressa. A pressão que a cueca fazia em seu membro chegou a níveis dolorosos, tamanha a sua excitação.

Habilmente Nya se encaixou sob o cavaleiro. Escorregou na cama de modo a dar todo espaço para ele. Suas partes mais sensíveis ficaram coladas durante os primeiros beijos que deram deitados, ou melhor, quase acoplados. O contato fez Shion investir entre as pernas de Nya ignorando o fato de ainda estar de calça.

Durante aqueles movimentos apressados, Nya arranhou as costas de Shion gemendo enquanto tinha seu pescoço chupado da curva dos seios até a orelha. Abriu os olhos verdes e procurou tirar a calça de Shion, a fim de proporcionar os primeiros alívios. Ela sentia perfeitamente bem o quanto ele estava excitado.

Shion levanta o corpo para facilitar o trabalho, paira sobre a ruiva buscando vez ou outra seus lábios tentadores. Sorriram um para o outro quando ela conseguiu desamarrar a faixa que prendia a calça a cintura do cavaleiro. Nesse momento uma sombra passa pela fresta da porta. Shion levanta a cabeça sobressaltado imaginando que estavam sendo espionados ou prestes a serem descobertos.

Ficam um tempo imóveis olhando para a fresta da porta. A iminência do flagra não diminuia o desejo de ambos, pelo contrario, aumentava ainda mais, dava perigo e muito mais excitação ao sexo. A sombra não voltou mais. Shion se livrou da calça e tornou a cair sobre o corpo da jovem em busca de seus lábios e de sua pele macia.

Ele podia levantar e fechar a porta. Trancá-la, seria mais indicado. Isso disse a sua parte racional para a sua parte irracional, mas ele não fez isso. Achou a possibilidade de ser descoberto fazendo sexo com uma camponesa ainda mais excitante. Era um tempero a mais saber que alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Beijaram-se ate o ar faltar e os lábios incharem. Os cabelos ruivos de Nya se destacavam em meio a brancura dos lençóis e da sua pele. Abraçá-la era o mesmo que receber um carinho de um anjo. O corpo dela lhe proporcionou imenso conformo como nenhum outro até aquele momento da sua vida.

- Ah, meu santo de Áries... – ela sussurrava cada vez que Shion beijava-lhe nos pontos mais sensíveis.

Ele fez um rastro com a língua até os mamilos completamente intumescidos. Ajeitou-se na cama de modo a ter livre acesso aquela delicada parte. Naquele momento a lua fora coberta por uma grossa camada de nuvens envolvendo o quarto humilde numa quase escuridão. Apenas os olhos de ambos se destacavam os dela verdes contra os violetas do lemuriano.

E Nya encarava os orbes violetas de forma incansável. Os viu adquirirem um brilho safado quando Shion mordiscou seus seios, depois os chupou, e lambeu cada um várias vezes. A carícia fez as costas de Nya se arquearem e nesse momento, Shion abriu as suas pernas e encaixou-se ao corpo da jovem sem se importar se estava sendo ansioso ou afoito demais.

Em resposta recebeu um sorriso, não um dos anteriores que transmitiam pureza, e sim um safado, na mesma medida do seu.

Lentamente Shion deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Nya na medida em que a penetrava com delicadeza. Ele não queria comprimi-la com seu peso tão pouco ser rápido demais. Era terrivelmente complicado se conter, mas ele se continha. Era um cavalheiro além de ser um cavaleiro.

Continuou sem se deitar completamente sobre ela, pairando a uma distância segura, mas com livre acesso a seus lábios. Praticamente não desgrudaram os lábios durante aquele inicio de penetração. Ficaram assim, nesse jogo de experimentação até os corpos se "encaixarem" completamente.

Ambos emitiram um gemido de dor e prazer quando o encaixe ocorreu. Quando um preencheu completamente a outra. Durante os primeiros movimentos mais profundos, Nya abraçou os ombros de Shion. Encarou os olhos cor de violeta do lemuriano até que uma onda de prazer a obrigou a fechá-los. Não foi capaz de conter os gemidos. Estes arrepiaram as costas de Shion e o estimularam a ir cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo.

Os gemidos dela eram baixos, o que levou Shion a achar que ela temia ser descoberta no meio do ato, por isso ele alternava entre ir mais rápido e mais devagar. Não queria chamar atenção dos outros habitantes que dormiam na casa.

Cada vez que Shion investia com mais velocidade contra o corpo de Nya os seios pequenos e arrebitados de adolescente se movimentavam para cima e para baixo numa dança terrivelmente erótica e irresistível para Shion. Sem se dar conta da realidade, Shion deixa-se levar completamente pelo movimento do corpo jovem a sua frente, indo cada vez mais rápido...

- Ah, meu santo de Áries... Meu santo... – gemia Nya também carregada pelas ondas de desejo que vinha dele enquanto a invadia.

O quarto continuava escuro, apenas a silueta das costas largas de Shion podia ser vista fazendo sua sombra na parede subir e descer entre as pernas da jovem. Assim permaneceram até chegarem ao mais alto prazer. Quando se sentiu ser invadida pelo líquido seminal, Nya abraça seu amante com carinho e faz com que ele caia em cima dela. Ficam assim, encaixados e atados por longos minutos.

Ate que o cansaço os atingiu e ambos adormeceram sem se preocupar em mudar de posição.

Quando a madrugada chegou a escuridão ainda dominava o quarto. Nya fora a primeira a acordar. Abriu subitamente seus olhos verdes como se não tivesse dormido nem por um minuto. Olhou para o cavaleiro adormecido sobre seu corpo para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente dormindo. Com muito cuidado para não acordá-lo, afastou o corpo pesado de cima de si e levantou. Uma sombra passa rápido pela janela aberta chamando sua atenção. Era a sombra de um pássaro...

Nya vai até a janela e vê uma grande ave negra voar em círculos pelos céus. Estava aguardando por ela. Ela sorri e vai até Shion deitado na cama.

- Meu santo de Áries... – sussurra acariciando os cabelos verdes de Shion na altura da testa. – Meu delicioso e gentil cavaleiro... – diz agora próximo ao ouvido de Shion que dormia profundamente – Obrigada...

Dá um beijo no rosto adormecido de Shion e se levanta levando consigo o vestido esfarrapado e a capa do cavaleiro. Já vestida e coberta com a capa, afinal ela jamais apareceria na frente de seus aliados vestida com trajes tão humildes.

Sai da casa pela janela e salta para o jardim da mesma atingindo o chão com graça. Ágil, vai para os fundos da vila onde os arbustos mais altos lhe serviriam de esconderijo para a fuga. A ave negra, que na verdade era um corvo a segue durante todo o trajeto. Certificou-se que não era vista por ninguém olhando para os lados, então ergue o braço e sussurra algumas palavras que serviam para chamar a ave para pousar em seu braço.

- Diga a Mephistopheles que o aguardo neste ponto... – faz um carinho na imensa ave negra – Rápido!

A ave ganha os céus desaparecendo entre as nuvens com grande velocidade. Menos de trinta segundos depois, o espectro aparece na frente de Nya.

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo, docinho? – indaga o homem vestido de smoking e cartola negra com um sorriso largo no rosto, porém seus olhos emitiam apenas sombras.

- O que importa, isso Youma? – diz com um sorriso insinuante. A ave negra pairava sobre a cabeça da ruiva – O que importa é que estou aqui...

Youma de Mephistopheles caminha até Nya mostrando seu largo sorriso cômico. Acaricia o queixo de ruiva como se acariciasse o de um animalzinho de estimação.

- Meu docinho... – levanta o queixo da jovem para obrigá-la a encará-lo – Não desapareça de mim de novo. Estive com saudades... – aproxima os lábios da orelha da ruiva cheirando os cabelos em seguida.

Nya caminha para frente interrompendo o contato, quase fazendo Youma cair por ter se projetado completamente sobre o corpo dela. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, de modo que sempre tinha que se curvar para beijá-la.

- Vamos logo, Youma... – diz não se esforçando para esconder a irritação e a pressa na voz – Preciso de um banho...

O espectro arruma a gravata borboleta antes de se virar para a dama.

- Precisa de um banho é? – repete levantando uma sobrancelha e com tom irônico – O que o meu docinho favorito esteve fazendo esse tempo todo longe de mim?

- Você logo saberá, meu querido – oferece um sorriso doce para o espectro que aceita de bom grado – Podemos ir?

- Claro que sim...

Youma pega sua aliada no colo e juntos desaparecem no meio da escuridão da noite sendo seguidos pelo corvo.

Descem no telhado de uma mansão situada no meio da floresta onde uma neblina espessa e branca cobria o espaço até as copas das árvores como um imenso lençol natural. Depois de se banhar, Nya escolheu um vestido lilás de um ombro só longo e fluído. Penteou o longo cabelo ruivo, mas não os secou com a toalha. Queria que o cheiro de seu perfume frutal exalasse por toda a casa medieval.

Caminhou sedutora e confiante até seu aliado espectro. Pousou em seu colo acarinhando os braços masculinos com movimentos circulares.

- Youma... – disse chamando atenção do espectro que se derretia com seus carinhos – Kairos... – a menção de seu verdadeiro nome o fez abrir os olhos e encará-la – Quero que faça uma coisa para mim.

- Sim...

- Quero que faça o bebê que estou esperando nascer como minha filha no século XXI...

- Estais grávida? – perguntou Kairos arregalando os olhos. O movimento brusco de sua cabeça quase derrubou sua cartola. – E quem é o pai?

Nya mordeu os lábios antes de mostrar outro de seus sorrisos insinuantes. Kairos entendeu aquele gesto no mesmo instante.

- Eu espero que sirva aos nossos propósitos...

- Servirá. – disse Nya com um sorriso confiante – Ela vai te ajudar a vencer qualquer guerra contra qualquer deus, meu caro.

- E por que quer que nasça tão longe no futuro? – perguntou o deus retirado sua cartola da cabeça e a polindo com a manga do smoking.

- Por segurança. Afinal não precisamos de mais aliados para esta guerra, que já está ganha...

Nya saiu do colo de Kairos que se levantou junto com ela. O deus segura o queixo fazendo uma expressão seria de quem estava refletindo sobre o que estava ouvindo. Mesmo querendo e se esforçando para ser sério, Kairos ainda parecia cômico. A pose e os gemidos que o deus manipulador do tempo emitiam ao caminhar pela sala provocou risadas na ruiva.

- Sim, está ganha... – disse de costas para a mulher – Se tudo ocorrer como eu planejei, venceremos Athena e Hades facilmente.

Deu alguns passos refletindo depois se virou para Nya com um sorriso aberto.

- Está bem! – exclamou ao se virar – Porém, vou fazer com que ela carregue um pouco de meu sangue. Para no caso de eu vir a precisar de vocês, Hanzo no futuro. – completou sua proposta abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

Nya virou o rosto ao ouvir aquela proposta. Aquele acordo implicaria na sua filha estar ligada aquele deus por toda a eternidade. O risco numa aliança como aquela era muito grande, mas ela tinha que correr. E depois de pensar um pouco a respeito, respondeu:

- Que assim seja, Kairos.

Kairos foi para frente de Nya e pôs a mão em seu ventre. Fechou os olhos enquanto usava seus poderes de manipulação do tempo. Uma luz azulada saiu de sua mão e circulou a barriga da mulher, então a imagem de um relógio surgiu em cima do ventre feminino tal como uma imagem holográfica. Com a outra mão, Kairos ajustou os ponteiros de seu relógio sobrenatural para o século XXI conforme a vontade de Nya.

Quando terminou o processo agarrou o corpo da jovem sugando todo o cheiro de fruta que vinha do pescoço feminino numa só fungada.

- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo, docinho... – disse segurando o queixo da jovem lambendo-lhe os lábios rosados em seguida.

Nya sorriu, mas na verdade sentiu nojo daquele contato. Ela ainda se lembrava do gosto de Shion em sua boca e aquilo era uma lembrança considerada por ela boa. Lembrança esta que Kairos estava maculando com aquele contado indelicado.

- Adoraria ficar, mas preciso ir agora, docinho – disse Kairos a soltando. Nya adorou se ver livre dos braços do deus, é claro que procurou não demonstrar nada – Tenho um assunto de suma importância para resolver... – disse Kairos ajeitando a gravata borboleta em seguida colocou a cartola altivamente na cabeça – Me espere aqui quietinha até eu voltar, sim?

Nya concordou com a cabeça. Ao passar por ela Kairos deu-lhe um tapa na bunda.

- Assim que eu gosto, docinho... – soprou-lhe um beijo e saiu do quarto, deixando por fim o casarão.

Quando se viu livre da presença de Kairos. Nya soltou o ar aliviada por não ter que aturar o deus manipulador do tempo e seu jeito falastrão naquela noite. Voltou para os seus aposentos e contemplou a capa do cavaleiro de Áries estendida em sua cama que ela tinha levado consigo como um souvenir. Era sua doce lembrança. A sua doce lembrança de Shion, o verdadeiro pai da filha que carregava no ventre.

Quando acariciava a capa branca estendida na cama sentiu a presença de alguém no quarto.

- Hanzo... – virou-se para receber o visitante que na verdade estava lá aguardando por ela há bastante tempo – Bom saber que esta aqui, meu filho.

Um homem alto de cabelos tão negros quanto suas roupas sai das sombras e se curva perante a jovem que assim como ele, apenas aparentava ter pouca idade, mas já tinha vivido mais de um século.

- Mãe... – beija a mão da ruiva e encosta a mesma na testa em seguida – Estava preocupado com tamanha demora...

- Hanzo... – a voz firme e tranquila faz o filho levantar a cabeça. Nya toca o próprio ventre e dirige um olhar de felicidade para o filho – Está feito.

Hanzo abre a boca maravilhado. Aquela era uma excelente notícia.

- Quando ela nascerá?

- No século XXI, meu filho amado... – responde acariciando o rosto do jovem – Ela será a melhor e mais perfeita criação de nosso clã... "O guerreiro perfeito"...

- Por que ela não nasce agora? Por que não nesta guerra para nossa vitoria ser plena... – pergunta ele mostrando sua agitação na voz. Naquela época, ele ainda não era tão frio.

- É a nossa melhor alternativa, meu filho. – interrompe a voz firme da mãe – no século XXI ela estará mais segura, será melhor para nosso clã...

Hanzo baixa a cabeça. Não aceitava, mas não podia ir contra as regras da mãe, principalmente por que ela nunca errava em suas previsões. Fora capaz de salvar o clã ate nos piores momentos. Quando eles foram descobertos por Abel e perseguidos pelos guerreiros do deus Sol e pelos cavaleiros de Athena. A inteligência de Nya livrou os Hanzo da extinção certa.

- Meu filho... – disse segurando o rosto de Hanzo com carinho – Quero que me prometa que vai esperar pacientemente até o nascimento de sua irmã e que vai seguir com o nosso plano até o último momento... – segurou o rosto do filho com as duas mãos olhando com suplica e firmeza – Prometa Hanzo, que vai fazer tudo pelo nosso clã, prometa que não vai permitir que sejamos extintos. Jure que vai preservar e proteger o nosso sangue sob qualquer pena...

Hanzo tocou as mãos delicadas da mãe sob o seu rosto e respondeu:

- Eu juro...

* * *

_Então?_

_nos vemos no primeiro capítulo. Querem saber mais? Acessem Cdzficsession, nossa página no facebook. E continuem lendo, claro ^^._


	2. Capítulo I - A Noiva de Shaka (parte 2)

**Caríssimos,**

**Peço desculpas por deixa-los esperando por essa atualização. Espero sanar todas as dúvidas com esse capítulo e deixá-los curiosos para ler o próximo. **

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I – A Noiva de Shaka (parte 2)**

**- Então você é a noiva dele? – perguntou Jim apontando para a indiana **e para Shaka.

A mulher respondeu que sim com a cabeça ainda conservando o sorriso doce na face. Juntou as mãos na frente do corpo fazendo suas inúmeras pulseiras douradas balançarem e se chocarem umas contra as outras.

Jim deu um passo à frente inclinando a cabeça e estreitando as vistas para observar bem a mulher. Usou seus poderes telepáticos para entrar na mente da jovem indiana. Pela primeira vez teve vontade de fazer tal coisa que julgava improcedente. Constatou que a simpática mulher não mentia.

Shaka ao lado das duas era incapaz de se mexer. Sua boca não se fechou desde que viu Haranni. Os lábios entreabertos denunciavam ainda sua surpresa. Sentia-se perdido num mundo surreal e perverso. De repente toda a vida deixada para trás, um colorido país chamado Índia voltou a sua memória.

Fechou os olhos esperando que quando abrisse não visse mais Haranni ali parada, desejou firmemente que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho ou uma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém que tivesse poderes ilusórios. Porém quando abriu os olhos a estranha realidade continuava ali mais viva do que nunca.

Pensou em abrir a boca para falar, mas sua discípula fora mais rápida. Jim virou o rosto na sua direção mostrando uma coisa que ele jamais pensou que veria no meio de toda aquela situação: um sorriso.

- Você é inacreditável, sabia? – disse Jim mostrando muita calma. Ela deu outro passo na direção de Haranni massageando o anel recém colocado no dedo – Seja bem vinda ao Santuário de Athena, Haranni. – disse abrindo o sorriso. Olhou para Shaka depois para a outra – Vocês devem ter muito que conversar...

Shaka estendeu a mão para tocar sua discípula ao perceber o que ia acontecer. A fala de Jim o fez sair do mundo de perplexidade no qual se encontrava, como se alguém de repente batesse a porta da sala na qual ele dormia um sono leve sentado em alguma poltrona.

- Vou deixá-los a sós... – relanceou o olhar para Shaka. Seus olhos não transmitiam mais a calma de antes e seu sorriso não parecia tão amistoso.

- Jim, não... – sussurra Shaka ainda com a mão estendida para pega-la no ar.

- Aproveitem a festa. – diz antes de retirar o anel do dedo com um movimento brusco.

Shaka viu com a visão embaçada ela colocar o anel em cima de um móvel e caminhar até a saída de seu templo. Seu coração batia com força dentro do peito, berrando para ele ir atrás dela, mas suas pernas não se mexiam. Tudo por conta da imagem chocante dela retirando o anel do dedo e colocando no móvel com raiva... Aquilo significava que estava tudo acabado?

Olhou para traz e viu o caminho que levava até os portões de seu jardim sagrado onde havia feito o pedido de casamento. Engoliu toda a saliva da boca e tornou a olhar para a saída, para a porta deixada aberta por sua discípula e mulher amada. "Está tudo acabado?"

Haranni se aproximou e chamou por ele. Shaka foi incapaz de responder, pois ainda estava distraído com a porta aberta e a imagem de Jim saindo deixando para trás seu anel. Não ouvia nem via nada mais. A pergunta ainda continuava ecoando dentro de sua mente...

- Haranni... – disse ele com voz falha.

Sua vista continuava embaçada, só que agora não era por conta do pânico e sim por conta de lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo... – disse ela olhando-o com aflição e timidez – Perdoe-me o terrível inconveniente de chegar à uma hora destas, mas... – segurou a ponta do sári vermelho e baixou a cabeça. Sentia-se completamente envergonhada, pois estava vendo seu noivo pela primeira vez e ainda muito de perto – Como não respondeu a nenhum de meus avisos...

- Avisos? – pergunta Shaka abrindo bem os olhos azuis.

São interrompidos pelo barulho de passos estalados de alguém que usava sapatos de festa. A voz conhecida entrou pela sala sem pedir licença como era costume do dono. Mu de Áries...

- Shaka, o Kiki não está na festa e eu não quero nem pensar no que ele pode estar metido agora. Espero que não esteja no jardim terminando de destruir a iluminação que o Dohko e o Seiya tiveram tanto trabalho em arrumar... – foi até a cozinha antes de olhar para a sala. Continuou falando a distância agora elevando o tom de voz – Eu ouvi um monte do Dohko por conta dessa última traquinagem do Kiki. Imagine a reação dele quando viu sua iluminação arruinada depois de horas de trabalho? O Kiki me paga dessa vez. Vou pensar num bom castigo para ele... – depois de beber água foi para a sala, falando com a mesma agitação – Não imagina o que está acontecendo no templo, Milo e o Camus descobriram os traidores e eles estão agora com o mestre Shion na sala do... – para de andar assim que vê a mulher coberta pelo véu vermelho. Ela imediatamente se cobre e vira o rosto na direção oposta – Quem é ela, Shaka? – pergunta ao ver o amigo quase sem ar – Onde está a Jim?

- Mu... – Shaka fecha os olhos buscando estabilizar a respiração – Ela... Ela saiu...

- Saiu para onde? Para onde ela foi, Shaka?

- Vamos até a cozinha... – disse segurando com nervosismo o braço de Mu. Volta-se para Haranni que ainda continuava se recusando a olhar na direção do ariano – Eu volto em 5 minutos, Haranni. Por favor, não saia daqui.

Shaka não espera ela responder, apenas puxa Mu até a cozinha, onde joga o amigo dentro e fecha a porta em seguida.

- Shaka, o que está acontecendo? Quem é essa mulher? – pergunta Mu com tom de voz rápido de quem estava prestes a perder a calma.

- Ela é a minha noiva...

- Quê? Noiva?

- Isso mesmo...

- Que história é essa de noiva, Shaka?

- Mu, não, posso explicar agora, a-a Jim...

- Mas eu exijo uma explicação, Shaka de Virgem! – exclamou.

- Não há tempo! – disse fazendo gestos para o amigo baixar o tom de voz – Precisamos ir atrás da Jim...

- Antes você vai me explicar tudo...

- Ela saiu não sei para onde...

- ... Passamos quase 2 horas percorrendo joalherias a procura de um anel de noivado para a Jim...

- Mu... – Shaka cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- ... E você agora está me dizendo que tem uma noiva? Ou melhor, que já tinha uma noiva? É isso que estou entendendo?

- Mu...

- É melhor você ter uma boa explicação para isso, Shaka de Virgem! Porque eu não vou sair daqui até você me contar tudo o que está acontecendo, portanto, pode ir colocando o seu traseiro sagrado naquela cadeira e comece a me contar tudo e do começo! – berra Mu apontando para a mesa, seu olhar sempre em paz agora pedia guerra.

Shaka observa a demonstração de raiva do amigo em silêncio. Em seguida fecha os olhos, mas não mostra sua típica expressão serena. As sobrancelhas contraídas evidenciavam seu sofrimento. Um sofrimento misturado a vergonha. Suspira quase sem forças e senta no lugar apontado. Mu puxa uma cadeira e senta-se a sua frente.

- Pode começar. – diz Mu de braços cruzados, ainda não tinha perdido a agressividade na face.

Shaka respira fundo para tomar coragem e começa a falar:

- A mulher que está na sala se chama Harann minha noiva, sim. – os olhos verdes de Mu se estreitam – O compromisso foi firmado dias depois de meu nascimento. Ela pertence a uma família de mais alta casta da Índia e tornou-se minha noiva depois que de um acordo feito entre a família dela e os mestres budistas que me criaram... Os monges do templo escolheram uma noiva para mim para que seguisse os passos da divindade a qual represento. Assim como o Buda lendário que se casou e teve um filho, depois fez voto de castidade. O casamento aconteceria depois que completássemos a maior idade e eu atingisse a iluminação. Desde então ela vem se preparando para o casamento, nós dois, na realidade. A preparação consiste em não ter nenhum contato com o mundo exterior e seguir a risca os preceitos budistas... Nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de contado, ela é uma desconhecida para mim...

- Está dizendo que nunca a viu? – pergunta Mu se inclinando sobre a mesa.

- Nunca...

- Então como a reconheceu há pouco?

- Eu lembrei tudo assim que a vi. Isto que estou te falando agora tomei conhecimento quando era criança, muito antes de vir para cá para o Santuário. A última carta que recebi de meus antigos mestres foi há muito tempo e ela não falava nada sobre a Haranni. Então estourou a guerra santa e eu imaginei que o compromisso tinha sido desfeito... Eu não imaginava que ela viria até aqui. Achei que tivesse seguido a sua vida... Os casamentos arranjados são um costume antigo de meu país, mas eu nunca fui a favor disso. Apesar de não achar certo, só aceitei para cumprir minhas obrigações como reencarnação de Buda...

Shaka se levantou e ficou de costas para Mu.

- Você achou que o compromisso tinha sido desfeito, "achou"? – perguntou Mu colocando raiva na última palavra.

- Sim. – respondeu depois se virou para o amigo – Quando vim para o Santuário eu tinha pleno conhecimento que meu destino era ser um cavaleiro e não um líder religioso. Sempre soube que estava arriscando a minha vida por Athena e me preparei desde pequeno para a guerra santa... – seus olhos procuraram os de Mu – Todos nós, Mu, recebemos o nosso destino de bom grado, abandonamos tudo e a todos em nome de Athena, sem se quer questionar. Todos nós sabíamos que a guerra santa seria o fim da linha... Eu me preparei para morrer lutando, Mu, não para voltar e me casar! Por isso acreditei que Haranni não me esperaria, pois não haveria como me esperar depois que entrássemos em guerra contra Hades! Quando poderíamos imaginar que sobreviveríamos à guerra santa? A verdade é que nenhum de nós se quer cogitou a possibilidade de ter uma nova vida depois que a guerra terminasse...

Mu permaneceu de olhos fechados. Havia um pouco de tristeza em seu rosto, como se estivesse se recordando dos terríveis momentos vividos durante a guerra santa. Shaka sentou e continuou:

- Nenhum de nós imaginava, Mu, nenhum de nós... Mesmo depois de ressuscitar, eu continuei sem receber noticias da Haranni. O Santuário foi reconstruído, e não me chegou se quer uma carta! É certo que ela vivia em uma região muito remota, perto das fronteiras com o Tibete, junto com as outras monjas budistas, sem nenhum contato com mundo exterior, tal como determina as tradições antigas que seguimos, mas como não tive nenhuma notícia sobre ela nem sobre o casamento, imaginei que tudo estava realmente desfeito...

- No entanto, ela está lá, na sua sala esperando por você, a sua noiva. Aquela que você achou que tinha perdido... - insinuou Mu.

- Mu, eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu estou tão surpreso quanto você. Jamais esperei por isso. Eu se quer lembrava dela...

Mu se vira na cadeira dando um sorriso de escárnio.

- Você esqueceu que era noivo, é isso que está querendo dizer?

- Mais ou menos...

Mu segura um palavrão com o punho serrado na frente da boca temendo ser ouvido pela mulher que estava na sala. Ficou um tempo em silêncio andando de cá para lá.

- Alguém sabe desta história, digo Athena, ou o mestre Shion?

- Apenas Shion sabe, eu pedi que mantivesse em segredo enquanto durasse o meu treinamento...

- Mestre Shion... – diz Mu com leve ressentimento na voz – Sempre cheio de segredos! Deve ser por isso que nunca foi capaz de desconfiar que você estivesse se envolvendo com a Jim. Já que era o único que sabia que você era comprometido. A Jim deve ter ficado uma fera quando soube, com toda razão...

- Preciso falar com ela, preciso me explicar...

- Só queria entender como a sua noiva chega aqui no Santuário sem que ninguém soubesse de nada, e como passou todo esse tempo sem se comunicar. Isso é muito estranho... – depois de caminhar pela cozinha olha para Shaka – Você tem certeza que é mesmo ela?

- Tenho. Ela está vestida com os trajes típicos do templo budista do qual eu vim, e eu li a sua mente, é realmente a Haranni que me foi prometida...

- Tem que haver uma explicação para a vinda dessa mulher, ela não apareceria assim do nada depois de tantos anos, ainda mais assim desse jeito, sem aviso prévio...

- Ela disse que eu não respondi aos avisos...

- É isso! – exclamou Mu levantando da cadeira – Ela te avisou que viria, sim. Só que você não deve ter visto...

- Como não vi? – indagou Shaka também se levantando – Eu sempre checo as minhas correspondências. Nenhum servo me trouxe nada recentemente...

- Pode ter vindo por outro meio... Ligação telefônica, ou talvez e-mail...

- Ela estava isolada, Mu, como acha que poderia ter me mandado um e-mail?

- Talvez não estivesse tão isolada assim. E se tivesse mandado, você teria visto? Está checando sua caixa de entrada regularmente?

- Não... – respondeu Shaka depois de pensar um pouco – A Jim era encarregada de fazer isso por mim, mas ela não teve muito tempo nem cabeça para isso enquanto esteve de luto...

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. Onde está o seu computador?

- Que computador?

- O computador que a Saori mandou para você. Todos receberam um há pouco tempo, lembra-se? Onde ele está?

- Está guardado. Eu não quis fazer a instalação...

- Mas por que não?

- Nunca gostei destas coisas e a Jim é viciada em internet, e isso estava atrapalhando o treinamento dela. – cruzou os braços – Custei muito a fazê-la se desapegar de seu notebook, não poderia estragar tudo instalando um micro na minha casa. Precisava mantê-la longe...

- Não dá para acreditar em você, Shaka... – diz Mu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Cumpri meu dever de mestre e não me arrependo.

- Você estava querendo impedir que ela conversasse com o Camus e com o Milo através da internet, isso sim! – Shaka fez uma careta em resposta – Onde está o computador dela então? Preciso tirar essa dúvida...

- No quarto dela, eu acho...

Mu se teletransportou antes mesmo de Shaka terminar a frase. Reapareceu segurando o notebook de Jim.

- Vamos ver se tem algum e-mail da Índia aqui... – disse Mu abrindo a tampa coberta de adesivos coloridos. – Coloque a sua senha Shaka...

Eles se sentaram a mesa e depois de alguns minutos estavam de frente para o e-mail de Shaka, aquele que não era aberto a mais de um mês...

- Tem mais de 30 mensagens não lidas aqui Shaka... Aqui está, eu sabia! – e virou o notebook para Shaka ver – Tem pelo menos 19 mensagens da Índia, reconhece o endereço de envio?

- Buda Iluminado... – sussurrou Shaka diante da pequena tela.

- Ela te avisou várias vezes que viria. Se você fosse menos intransigente e checasse seus e-mails regularmente como eu falei para você, alias, eu venho te falando isso a séculos, isso não teria acontecido...

- Como poderia adivinhar que meu antigo retiro espiritual possuía internet?! – defendeu-se Shaka fechando o computador com raiva.

- Pois é meu amigo, mas se você tivesse visto esse maldito e-mail antes teria ficado sabendo a tempo da chegada da sua noiva e teria evitado que a Jim soubesse da pior maneira possível!

Shaka levou as mãos à cabeça praguejando a si mesmo em sua língua materna. Depois encostou a testa na geladeira sentindo-se completamente idiota.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa para concertar isso. – disse Mu de braços cruzados.

- Preciso encontrar a Jim e me explicar... – disse Shaka descolando a testa da geladeira.

- Precisa mesmo...

- E você vai me ajudar. – o ariano abre os olhos no mesmo segundo que Shaka termina a frase – Fique com a Haranni, eu vou atrás dela...

- Ah não! Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Você se quer se preocupou em me contar que era noivo. Guardou segredo até para seu melhor amigo...

- Mu... – Shaka segura os ombros do ariano – Eu sei que devia ter te contado, peço desculpas por isso. Sei também que vou sofrer as conseqüências de ter mantido isso em segredo durante todo esse tempo, mas... Eu preciso falar com a Jim primeiro. Preciso me explicar, por que acho que ela deve estar pensando horrores de mim nesse momento, sem falar que ela está sozinha por ai com o inimigo a solta...

- Deve estar mesmo, se eu bem a conheço deve estar pensando coisas terríveis e com muita raiva. Ela com certeza não vai saber lidar com essa novidade... – e diante do olhar aflito do amigo, Mu acaba cedendo – Ta bom! Vou ajudar você dessa vez, embora você não mereça. O que quer que eu faça com a sua noiva?

- Fique com ela aqui na casa, não deixe que ninguém a veja, nem que saia antes de eu voltar. Depois que eu falar com a Jim, resolvo tudo com a Haranni.

- Ok...

Quando estavam prestes a sair pela porta, Mu segura o braço de Shaka.

- Shaka, traga a Jim de volta.

- Trarei, pode deixar comigo... – e tentou abrir a porta, mas novamente teve seu braço retido pelo ariano.

- Shaka, você não está entendendo. Você tem que trazer a Jim de volta, de qualquer maneira! Ela é uma irmã para mim, e não vou gostar de saber que a magoou... De modo que se você não a trouxer de volta... – fez uma leve pressão no braço de Shaka – Pode ir se preparando para uma guerra de mil dias...

- Vou trazê-la de volta, Mu. Pode confiar em mim... – disse Shaka retirando lentamente a mão que lhe apertava.

Um segundo depois de soltar Shaka, Mu abre um sorriso e depois abre porta da cozinha para eles saírem. Confuso pela mudança de humor do melhor amigo e ainda muito preocupado com sua discípula, Shaka passa direto pela sala e sai do templo de Virgem.

Mu para no meio do caminho antes de entrar na sala. Fica observando a noiva de Shaka caminhar pela sala com o corpo quase totalmente coberto pelo véu vermelho. Ela lembrava uma figura mitológica que Mu tinha visto em algum livro, mas ele não chegou a se recordar do nome. Aproximou-se com cuidado e se esgueirou ante o corredor para ver melhor a mulher caminhar suave pela casa. A viu passar a mão morena, única parte a vista de seu corpo, por cima de um móvel. Os dedos eram finos e pintados lembrando uma luva rendada preta.

Ele chega a se condenar por ter que interromper aquela exploração silenciosa.

- Senhorita... – diz chamando a atenção de Haranni.

O tom de voz do lemuriano, mesmo calmo assusta a jovem indiana. Ela dá um sobressalto para trás e cobre totalmente o rosto com o véu vermelho. Fica em silêncio.

- Desculpe senhorita, não queria assustá-la... – dá um passo a frente. Haranni dá dois para trás – Permita que me apresente, sou Mu... – inclina levemente o tronco para mostrar respeito – Defendo a Casa de Áries...

- Oh... – sussurra Haranni se agarrando ao seu véu protetor.

Lembrou imediatamente que já tinha ouvido aquele nome e já tinha visto aquele rosto e aquele belo sorriso em uma fotografia mostrada por Kiki quando passou pela casa de Áries.

Haranni, com muita hesitação, avança na direção de Mu apenas com um passo. Observa por baixo de seu véu o homem vestido de smoking olhando-a com toda docilidade do mundo. Não entende por que sua mão está tremendo nem a dificuldade que sente para falar. Envergonhada, pois nunca havia visto tão de perto um homem tão belo e gentil como Mu, baixa a cabeça continuando em silêncio.

- Seu nome é Haranni, não é? – a mulher faz que sim com a cabeça ameaçando dar outro passo para trás – O Shaka já me contou tudo sobre...

- Mestre Mu! – a voz aguda de Kiki interrompe a tentativa de aproximação.

***~O~*O~***

No momento em que Shaka terminava de descer o primeiro lance de escada que levava até Libra, Jim adentrava a casa de Áries. Chegou até ali com mais rapidez usando seu poder de teletransporte. Mal começou a andar e tropeçou na barra do vestido. Era a quarta vez que tropeçava. Isso acontece quando se tenta andar de salto alto segurando a vontade de chorar.

Seu coração batia a uma velocidade absurda dentro do peito. Estava prestes a explodir na verdade. Segurou o vestido para não tropeçar de novo e apoiou as costas em uma coluna. Olhou para trás quando sentiu o cosmo do mestre a chamando. Ele estava vindo atrás dela, ela podia sentir. Decidiu-se a voltar a caminhar em direção a saída das 12 casas. Não queria falar nem ver ninguém e isso incluía Shaka. Principalmente ele.

O cosmo dourado do mestre emitiu outro sinal que mais uma vez não fora respondido. Jim concentrou-se na caminhada para não tropeçar em cima daquele salto alto absurdamente fino e em ocultar o próprio cosmo. Felizmente para ela e infelizmente para Shaka, nessa atividade ela ficara muito boa. É claro que a raiva dava mais força, mas isso não tira o mérito das horas que ficou meditando e treinando.

Em frente ao templo de Áries parou. Olhou para traz. O vento carregou os fios presos de seus cabelos alisados para a festa, alguns cobriram seus olhos castanhos turvos de lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Por que... – sussurrou e sua voz triste foi carregada pelo vento noturno.

Outro sinal, este mais forte, o cosmo de Shaka gritava para que ela dissesse onde estava. As pernas de Jim tremeram, bambearam e ela quase foi ao chão. Não. Não ia responder. Simplesmente não gostaria de vê-lo. Vê-lo para quê? Para ouvir explicações que no fundo não explicavam nada? Não explicavam a mulher sorridente dizendo: "Sou Haranni, sou a noiva de Shaka..."

E essa frase, dita pela indiana se repetia sem parar desde que começou a descer as escadas. A voz doce e rápida da indiana sorridente. "Sou a noiva de Shaka...". Constante como um badalar de um sino.

Por isso ela não conseguia responder ao chamado do mestre. Por causa dessa voz. A verdade era tão terrível aos seus olhos que doía fundo dentro do peito. Shaka tinha uma noiva, Shaka tinha uma mulher antes dela, Shaka era comprometido, Shaka mentiu.

Trincou os dentes e se virou. Deu as costas para o chamado do mestre e para o topo das 12 casas. Teletransportou-se para a arena. Foi o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente em meio a sua confusão. Precisava fugir para longe. Quando reapareceu quase caiu de novo na terra batida. As pernas continuavam bambas, o coração ainda dando pulos, a garganta seca sufocava um grito... E tudo isso por que Shaka mentiu.

A raiva pela desilusão a fez se teletransportar novamente, desta vez para um lugar que ela não tinha a menor ideia qual era, mas não quis botar a cabeça para funcionar para descobrir. Tudo o que ela ouvia era seu coração arrasado pedindo socorro, pedindo para fugir de tudo aquilo.

Olhou para o dedo onde estava o anel que Shaka havia lhe dado. Novamente sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e eles ficaram terrivelmente pesados. Todo o corpo de Jim estava pesado de tristeza. Não se arrependeu de ter deixado o anel, na verdade se arrependeu de não ter jogado a jóia na cara de Shaka!

Todo aquele tempo falando em casamento, fazendo inúmeros planos, a mandando para orfanatos de criancinhas, dormindo com ela, fazendo sexo a noite toda, depois o pedido de casamento no jardim das árvores gêmeas... Tudo isso para descobrir que ele já tinha uma noiva? Ele, Shaka de Virgem, se comprometeu com ela mesmo sendo noivo de outra. De repente, Jim se sentiu suja, imunda.

Teletrasportou-se de novo, novamente para um lugar desconhecido. Sentou numa pedra, ao redor um imenso gramado. Ventava muito. Sua cabeça ficou tonta, parecendo pesada, ou grande demais para o corpo carregar.

Fechou os olhos e sua mente viajou para o passado, para os dias em que interrompia a meditação para olhar o belo rosto de Shaka. Foram tantas as ocasiões que usou roupa curta só para provocá-lo. Lembrou-se de como achou graça no dia seguinte que se teletransportou por engano para o quarto dele. Fora a primeira vez que o viu de olhos abertos. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis... Continuou sua viagem e chegou ao dia em que se amaram pela primeira vez. Ele relutou, disse que não podia, que não devia. Terá sido um sinal?

Shaka com aquela recusa insistente queria lhe dizer que não podia ficar com ela? Tinha um pouco de lógica. Ora, tinha toda lógica! Quando a nossa cabeça está enevoada pela mágoa e o nosso coração esmagado de desilusão, qualquer coisa tem lógica. Por mais terrível que seja. Talvez tudo se resuma a uma busca desesperada por explicações.

Abriu os olhos, novamente as lágrimas quiseram cair, mas ela impediu com firmeza. Disse para si mesma: "Não, você não vai chorar! Também não vai ficar esperando ele aparecer para dizer – desculpe não ter lhe dito antes, mas sou comprometido. Foi divertido enquanto durou. Volte a treinar, Jim..."

- Maldito, miserável, mentiroso! – exclamou e desta vez o vento levou sua voz cheia de raiva.

Como não acreditar nisso? Ela o viu a pedir em casamento, colocar uma aliança em seu dedo depois viu a mulher dizer que era noiva dele. Ela viu! Ela participou. Participou de toda aquela mentira deslavada. E ninguém poderia dizer que Shaka não mentia, por que ela não acreditaria. Afinal, Shaka era homem, e os homens mentem. Ela mesma já teve provas disso inúmeras vezes.

Levantou e explodiu a pedra na qual estava sentada. Mandou uma bola de energia gigante na pedra, segundos depois ela não existia mais. Virou pó e se espalhou pelo ar em volta dela misturada a pedacinhos verdes de grama. Jim se sentiu mais leve.

Tão leve que fechou os olhos desta vez sem peso nenhum de lágrimas. Respirou fundo. Demorou aproveitando o vento noturno no meio daquele campo aberto. Levantou a cabeça e contemplou o céu. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, pareciam tão perto, quase ao alcance das mãos. Respirou novamente fundo, demoradamente e começou a flutuar.

Estranhou a própria facilidade em conseguir se concentrar para levitar. Há tempos que ela não fazia aquilo. Shaka a proibiu veementemente de usar aquela técnica dizendo que ela não estava pronta para usá-la. Porém, não era o que parecia. Rapidamente, Jim ganhou o céu do Santuário de Athena. O vento carregava seu vestido à medida que subia.

Olhou para baixo e viu o mundo pequenino sob seus pés. Respirou fundo mais uma vez demoradamente, saboreando bem aquele momento. Não teve como não se lembrar da luta na arena, quando mostrou a todos do que era capaz. Voou por cima das cabeças dos cavaleiros deixando a maioria de boca aberta. Fora divertido. Lutar era divertido.

Pouco a pouco, foi se sentindo mais calma. Coração batendo em seu ritmo normal, cabeça ganhou leveza, olhos sem peso de lágrimas, a boca não tão seca. Não mais havia raiva, nem ressentimento, não havia noiva de Shaka, nem Shaka, só havia o céu, o vento, as estrelas sobre sua cabeça. Olá, paz de espírito...

Flutuou durante vários minutos. Experimentou ir mais rápido, mais alto, de cabeça para baixo, todas as posições, todas as maneiras. Quando foi que esqueceu que era livre? Subitamente sentiu de novo o chamado do mestre. De alguma forma ele havia conseguido encontrá-la. Sempre ele.

Voou até as montanhas próximas. Estava nos limites do santuário. Teletransportou-se uma última vez e quando colocou os pés no solo pedregoso reconheceu logo de cara: era a montanha na qual Mu havia a ensinado a levitar. Ela lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Fora antes da sua primeira luta.

Caminhou com dificuldades no terreno acidentado. Quase caiu várias vezes. Os saltos nunca se acostumariam aquele solo. Aprumou o corpo e olhou em volta. Era questão de tempo até sentir novamente o cosmo de Shaka a rondando. Ele a encontraria mais cedo o mais tarde.

Levantou a cabeça e viu sua última esperança. Uma montanha ao longe pontiaguda que destoava de todas ao redor. Havia um templo no topo, Star Hill. "Star Hill é uma fortaleza sagrada, ninguém jamais chegou vivo ao topo. Apenas os deuses e o grande mestre de cada época tem permissão para ir até lá", disse a voz de Mu dentro de sua mente. Exatamente como no dia em que o mesmo Mu a levou para o topo daquela montanha e de lá avistaram a linda paisagem do santuário e também Star Hill.

Fechou os punhos e começou a levitar em direção a Star Hill, o único lugar onde Shaka nem ninguém a procuraria. E daí se morresse tentando chegar ao topo? Qualquer coisa era melhor do que retornar a casa de Virgem e dar de cara com Shaka e sua noiva. Impulsivamente concentrou-se como nunca. Teletransportou-se cada vez que o cansaço ameaçava chegar. Em pouco tempo chegou perto da grande montanha.

Era maior do que ela pensava. Imensa, tal como um planeta. Altíssima. De onde ela flutuava, não dava para ver o topo. Era como se não tivesse fim. Como se a rocha maciça fosse infinita para o alto. Porém não desistiu. Continuou subindo, flutuando, e flutuando rumo ao topo. Era um desafio com todas a letras. Quanto mais ela subia, mas a subida ficava difícil e perigosa.

Chegou um momento em que o vento ficou tão frio que Jim sentiu que sua pele ia congelar a qualquer momento. As rajadas constantes e implacáveis rasgaram seu vestido nos ombros. Seus lábios endureceram e se racharam. A garganta ficou tão seca que ela teve a impressão que se abriria uma fenda em seu pescoço se abrisse a boca.

Quando ela achou que não poderia ficar pior, pedras de vários tamanhos começaram a cair sobre ela. Sempre que se desviava de uma, outra maior e mais rápida vinha, uma delas passou raspando por seu rosto e lhe tirou sangue. Foi ai que Jim começou a se arrepender.

Porém forçou-se a continuar. Estava quase lá, quer dizer, sua mente entorpecida de adrenalina lhe dizia isso e ela acreditava apenas para não se desapegar daqueles fios de esperanças. Olhava para cima e não via nada além de nuvens e o paredão rochoso sem fim, mas ela não parou de subir. Para quem podia voar como ela, era até mais fácil.

Agora o topo era a única coisa que importava, era a terra prometida. Havia uma estupenda e surreal atração no mundo acima daquelas nuvens. Por curiosidade, por paixão, por desespero, por teimosia, por medo, por tudo e por qualquer coisa ela tinha que chegar ao topo.

Quando viu que o paredão de rocha finalmente estava chegando ao fim, deu um impulso desesperado com o cosmo cheio de vontade e força projetando o corpo para cima. Rugiu de dor forçando a mente a não perder o foco. Subiu pela última vez até conseguir colocar os pés no chão. Chegou ao topo de Star Hill. Olhou para traz e tentou calcular o tempo de subida. Impossível mensurar e descrever aquela subida.

Andou cambaleante até o templo. Um cheiro forte de jasmim invadiu suas narinas. As flores estavam plantadas em quase todos os lugares e balançavam calmamente com o vento como se estivessem dizendo em coro: "bem vinda". Estranhamente o vento no topo de Star Hill não era como lá em baixo, era manso, quente, revigorante.

Jim respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo entrar em "pausa". Não sentia mais dores, nem cansaço, nem medo. O cosmo quente de Star Hill devolveu a vida, a curou dos males da subida. Quando começou a caminhar dentro do templo, os pés vacilaram. Provavelmente os sapatos de grife estavam destruídos, e aquele escorregar era por conta da perda dos saltos. Contudo, tomou um susto quando olhou para baixo e viu seus sapados intactos. Brilhando como se fossem novos, recém saídos da caixa.

O templo sagrado a curou por inteiro. Seus sapatos, seu vestido, sua pele, seus cabelos, tudo estava alinhado e sem nenhuma manchinha de sujeira. Continuou olhando para os pés e sorriu ao ver que as unhas estavam até pintadas. Que espécie de energia sobrenatural era aquela que lhe devolveu até a beleza?

Sentia aquela energia cósmica a preencher por inteiro a fazendo sentir tudo e ao mesmo tempo não sentir nada. Sorriu quando constatou que podia levitar sem o menor esforço. Então tirou os sapatos. De que adiantava continuar com eles se ela não estava colocando os pés no chão? Flutuar era mais confortável.

Percorreu o templo tocando as colunas em pedra, as paredes, as flores, as pequenas quedas d'água. Era tudo mágico ao mesmo tempo terreno. Então concluiu que Star Hill devia ficar em algum ponto no meio do universo, sendo banhada pela mais pura luz das estrelas, tal como o seu nome: vale das estrelas.

Terminou sua flutuação exploradora já bem dentro do templo. Caminhou até um grande altar. Ao lado dele havia várias mesas e estantes de pedra com instrumentos de observação dos astros, lentes, sextantes, compassos, mapas astrais, e livros, muitos livros escritos em línguas indecifráveis para ela, mas com caligrafia belíssima, assim como os desenhos de figuras mitológicas em cada página.

Caminhou até a última fronteira do templo, a região onde havia uma grande abertura circular no teto, na qual se podiam ver o céu claro com todas as constelações, estrelas principais e também os planetas. Aquele devia ser o ponto de observação máximo, onde o grande mestre via o destino do mundo através das estrelas.

Mas ela não conseguia ver nada, apenas pontos luminosos. Que por vezes se mexiam. Eram estrelas cadentes. Jim voltou para a área dos instrumentos. Suas mãos percorreram uma imensa fonte na qual havia um belíssimo espelho d'água. Aproximou-se da piscina circular e viu seu reflexo. Ao redor o cosmo mágico que a havia curado e guiado voltou a fazer com que ela sentisse tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.

As lembranças logo vieram. A mulher de sári vermelho, o anel inexistente em seu dedo, tristeza... O pedido de casamento feito no jardim das árvores gêmeas, dor... O sorrido de Haranni se abrindo e ela dizendo em seguida: "sou a noiva de Shaka", desilusão...

Os olhos de Jim voltaram a ficar pesados e ela chorou. Chorou pela primeira vez depois de todo o incidente. Chorou com força, com raiva, botou para fora, tudo o que estava guardado. Cobriu o rosto com a mão e caiu de joelhos, chorou mais, e continuou chorando...

Até que parou. Levantou a cabeça e seus lábios rosados se mexeram lentamente:

- Shaka... – sussurrou.

O cosmo mágico que cercava todo o templo carregou sua voz triste até o espelho d'água. Uma última lágrima caiu na fonte causando inicialmente uma pequena refração circular que foi crescendo, se avolumando pela superfície da água, até agitá-la por inteiro.

Então Jim ouviu um sussurro e com ele parte da água flutuou da fonte e formou um espelho vertical a sua frente, bem diante de seu rosto. Assustada com o estranho fenômeno, ela se levanta arregalando os olhos e dando um passo para trás perante o espelho magicamente criado. Teve susto maior quando viu que o rosto refletido no espelho não era o dela.

Aproximou-se com os lábios entreabertos sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Inicialmente achou que o reflexo não era o dela, mas era sim. Os cabelos estavam de outra cor e bem mais volumosos. Em vez do ondulado castanho, os fios eram verdes e lisos. No rosto, os traços eram os mesmos, salvo pela ausência de sobrancelhas. No lugar delas havia pontos violetas.

Os mesmos pontos que Mu, Shion e Kiki possuíam no lugar das sobrancelhas. Eram pontos lemurianos. Atraída pelo estranho retrato dela mesma, Jim se aproxima do espelho, dá um passo e seus pés descalços tocam a beirada da fonte. A ponta de seu dedo vai lentamente de encontro ao espelho, e para entre os pontos misteriosos. Assim que a ponta do dedo toca o espelho causa a mesma refração circular igual aquela que vemos quando atiramos uma pedra num lago de água parada.

Os círculos crescem lentamente e quando atingem as bordas do espelho a imagem muda. O estranho rosto lemuriano dá lugar a imagens. Eram rápidas como um filme visto em alta velocidade. As imagens refletem diretamente em seus olhos, e vão direto para sua mente. O tom castanho da íris se torna violeta durante a passagem do filme.

Nele Jim revê os ataques do inimigo, incluindo todas as sensações. O cosmo que só ela sentiu horas antes do ataque as ruínas do templo de Abel, a voz sombria e tranqüila de Hanzo voltou a sua mente repetindo toda a conversa dentro do sarcófago de gelo. Depois o corvo observando seus passos no jardim do Orfanato Pequeno Cavaleiro e por fim, o encontro com o coelho branco no meio da floresta da neblina.

A imagem do coelho branco evaporou-se dando lugar ao rosto enigmático de Hanzo. Jim se viu novamente diante do casarão, reviu toda a conversa que teve com o inimigo, a luta, o tempo parado, tudo, recordou-se de tudo.

Até quando ele a chamou de "irmã". Irmã... Irmã... A palavra ficou ecoando por sua mente, assim como o sorriso sombrio de Hanzo, o abraço dado, a lâmina da espada apontada para seu rosto, tudo misturado a sua voz sussurrante que repetia: "irmã... irmã..."

Então na velocidade de um sussurro, o filme termina e ela está novamente diante do espelho d'água onde se via com traços lemurianos. Seus lábios tremem não de medo, mas de surpresa depois da visão. Seu dedo ainda se encontrava próximo ao espelho, era como se não houvesse passado o tempo. Fora tudo muito rápido, porém intenso.

Ela toca o espelho finalmente e este volta a ser água e cai diante de seus pés. O cosmo violeta de Star Hill toma forma de vários pontos luminosos preenchendo todo o espaço ao redor dela. Jim fecha os olhos sentindo um cansaço irresistível a consumir em decorrência do esforço mental de reviver todos aqueles momentos de terror. A visão fica turva, o mundo ao seu redor gira a deixando completamente toda, por fim as pernas fraquejam e ela vai ao chão.

Perde a consciência ao cair e bater a cabeça no chão de pedra. Um filete de sangue escorre de sua testa e mancha o piso do templo sagrado...

***~O~***

No mesmo segundo que Jim cai desmaiada em Star Hill, seu irmão mais velho, Hanzo, abre os olhos saltando de seu sono leve. Era a primeira vez que dormia depois de dias concentrado na tarefa de ocultar sua fortaleza dos olhos dos cavaleiros. Ele quase não tinha descanso.

Levantou da cama e apanhou sua espada. Passou os dedos pelas escritas de seu povo que adornavam a bainha. Uma gota solitária de suor desceu por sua face. Ainda tenso, Hanzo vai até a janela. Encontra a lua brilhando sorrateira por trás das nuvens.

- Jim... Irmã... – diz encarando a noite.

Em seguida fecha os olhos. Ele sentia o cosmo de sua irmã pulsando nitidamente tal como a luz de um farol em uma ilha deserta. Aquele sinal apenas eles emitiam entre eles e apenas eles, os irmãos descendentes daquela linhagem de guerreiros ancestrais sentiam.

Hanzo segura sua espada adormecida dentro da bainha na frente do peito desnudo e senta em frente à janela. Passou a noite imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo a sua irmã...

***~O~***

Casa de Virgem...

- Mestre Mu, mestre Mu, mestre Mu... – grita Kiki desaparecendo e reaparecendo em vários pontos ao redor de Mu – É verdade que o mestre Shion descobriu os traidores?

- Não, Kiki... – diz Mu piscando os olhos várias vezes a fim de se recuperar do susto que foi a entrada hiperativa de seu discípulo – Foram o Milo e o Camus... Mas onde esteve esse tempo todo mocinho? Estava a sua procura...

Kiki dá um sorriso sapeca colocando o gato amarelo na cabeça.

- Estava brincando com o Fred na casa de Câncer. Onde estão Shaka e Jim?

- Shaka e Jim... – repete Mu revirando os olhos buscando uma boa resposta, já que ele não podia revelar a verdade agora – Eles... – pensa mais um pouco – Foram resolver um assunto... – então vira-se para Haranni – Aliás, foi por conta disso que eu vim procurar a senhorita. Shaka pediu para avisá-la que precisou sair para... Resolver um assunto, um assunto muito importante, como eu disse antes. De modo que ele talvez demore um pouco, mas pediu que não saísse da casa até ele voltar. – e assim que terminou de dar a desculpa soltou o ar dos pulmões dando um sorriso de alívio.

Haranni balança a cabeça coberta pelo véu vermelho para mostrar que tinha entendido. Kiki pula na frente dela ainda com o gato na cabeça.

- Mestre Mu! Sabia que ela é a noiva do Shaka que veio lá da Índia?

- Não me diga que você já sabe? – pergunta Mu com um sorriso sem graça. Com toda certeza o segredo de Shaka já tinha caído em péssimas mãos, pensa em seguida.

- Ela me disse quando estávamos subindo até aqui... – explica Kiki flutuando sentado na posição de lótus. Passa por cima da cabeça de Haranni, depois se teletransporta entre os adultos – Por que não levamos a Haranni para a festa que está rolando no templo de Athena? A comida que estão servindo é ótima... – agarra a mão da indiana – Vamos mestre Mu!

E antes que Mu pudesse impedir, Kiki já estava arrastando Haranni pela sala da casa de Virgem. Por estar vendada pelo véu, Haranni acaba tropeçando e quase cai em cima de Kiki e do gato. Por sorte, Mu fora rápido e a segurou a tempo de dar com a cara no chão.

- Cuidado... – agarra os braços da jovem – Não podemos ir a lugar nenhum. Perdoe-me o mau jeito do meu discípulo...

Haranni morde os lábios por trás do véu encarando o cavaleiro que a segurava com muita gentileza, tendo seu olhar correspondido por ele. Olhando com bastante atenção, Mu percebeu a boca vermelha da jovem e as jóias brilhantes que ela usava em cada mão. Viu um tanto maravilhado os lábios escondidos da jovem se mexer.

- Tudo bem... – diz Haranni baixinho. Era a primeira vez que falava desde que Mu entrou – O menino só está tentando ser gentil...

Mu fica alguns segundos imóvel diante do soar da voz de Haranni, encantado pelo rápido e doce sotaque indiano. Os dois continuam se encarando. Ficam longos segundos presos no olhar um do outro. Os olhos verdes esmeralda de Mu sendo engolidos pelos lábios vermelhos de Haranni. Era a única parte que ele podia ver de seu rosto com mais nitidez.

- Fui eu que a trouxe até aqui, mestre Mu, e a ajudei com sua mala também. – diz Kiki com uma incomum voz maliciosa ao mesmo tempo sapeca.

Ele tinha percebido o clima entre seu mestre e a estrangeira. Já não era tão criança.

- Você fez muito bem, Kiki. – diz Mu.

Sua fala já não tinha mais o quê de bronca de antes quando se referiu ao menino que treinava. Haranni havia devolvido sua calma. Solta finalmente os braços da jovem.

- Não acho conveniente a senhorita andar por ai com o rosto coberto desse jeito. Pode causar acidentes, principalmente quando for subir as escadas... – ergue a mão – Permita-me... – e começa a puxar parte do véu que cobria o rosto da indiana. Ela não se meche durante toda a ação, apenas seus lábios tremiam levemente. Com muito jeito, Mu puxa o véu que cobria o rosto da jovem revelando uma parte que ele estava sobremaneira curioso para ver: os olhos – Assim não está melhor? – pergunta com um sorriso.

- Sim... – sussurra Haranni ficando inteiramente corada. Era a primeira vez que se descobria daquele jeito na frente de um estranho. Ela baixa a cabeça por não conseguir segurar sua timidez – Mas eu não posso...

- Eu sei. – interrompe Mu – Shaka me contou que não pode mostrar o rosto. O que é uma pena... – diz admirando os belos olhos escuros de Haranni exoticamente pintados por um kajal – Apenas não quero que se machuque ao caminhar, senhorita.

Ela sorri por baixo do véu evitando levantar a cabeça e dar de cara com o cavaleiro de Áries. Kiki tira o gato da cabeça e o coloca em seu ombro, em seguida torna a agarrar a mão de Haranni.

- Vamos levá-la até a festa, mestre Mu! A deusa Athena está lá...

- Deusa Athena? – pergunta Haranni segurando seu véu.

- Sim, a deusa Athena em pessoa! Vamos, eu te levo até lá...

Antes que Mu pudesse impedir Kiki já tinha sumido da casa de Virgem com Haranni.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Shaka, tudo culpa sua... – reclama segundos antes de se teletransportar atrás de seu discípulo.

***~O~*~O~***

Sala do mestre...

Shion já tinha sido informado da captura dos traidores e os esperava sentado em seu trono de grande mestre. Dohko de Libra estava ao seu lado em silêncio esperando ver alguma reação do amigo, mas este permanecia imóvel, olhando fixo para a porta.

Passados alguns segundos a porta dourada da sala do mestre se abre para que Milo e Camus entrassem segurando Jamian e Aneta respectivamente. 4 soldados entraram atrás deles dando cobertura. Porém não era necessário, visto que os "inimigos" estavam completamente rendidos.

Caminham altivamente até a frente do trono de Shion. Milo atira Jamian de Corvo no chão. Este cai quase aos pés de Shion com o corpo enriquecido como o de um cadáver. Aquilo era ainda efeito do veneno das agulhas escarlates que tinha recebido. A boca grande cheia de dentes amarelos babava compulsivamente, já seus olhos estavam arregalados e sem brilho.

Diferente da violência de Milo, Camus trouxe Aneta calmamente até Shion. A solta com delicadeza em frente ao patriarca. Esta mantinha a cabeça baixa e sentia-se de pé talvez por um milagre, já que suas pernas estavam totalmente bambas. O rosto sujo de terra e marcado por lágrimas também não exibiam o menor brilho de vida, apenas melancolia.

Depois de observar bem os dois traidores, Shion se levanta de seu trono dirigindo um olhar de interrogação para Camus e Milo.

- Estavam no jardim, senhor – começa Milo olhando com desprezo para Jamian – Ele ofereceu resistência, por isso eu...

- Já entendi, cavaleiro. – interrompe Shion de olhos fechados – Fizeram um excelente trabalho. Principalmente mantendo o incidente em segredo e trazendo-os primeiro a mim. Seria terrível se algo atrapalhasse a felicidade de Athena num dia de festa como esse... – abre os olhos mostrando apenas seriedade em sua expressão – Eu os agradeço, cavaleiros...

- Não fizemos nada além de nosso trabalho, grande mestre. – responde Camus.

- Qual será o destino deles, senhor? – pergunta Milo dirigindo seu olhar para Aneta que permanecia de cabeça baixa com os cabelos cacheados cobrindo quase todo o seu rosto.

Shion desce de seu trono e vai primeiramente até Jamian. Abaixa-se e levanta o queixo do cavaleiro de Corvo. Encara o rosto deformado pela dor de Jamian com uma expressão fria. Jamian não devolve a encarada, apesar de estar de olhos abertos e com o rosto de frente para Shion. O mestre dos corvos estava num estado de semi consciência onde era incapaz de sentir ou pensar qualquer coisa. Seus sentidos estavam bagunçados pelo veneno da agulha escarlate que recebeu de Milo e por algo mais.

Ao constatar o estado em que se encontra Jamian, Shion fecha os olhos e começa a usar seus poderes telepáticos, porém tudo o que vê são borrões escuros dentro da mente do cavaleiro.

- A mente dele está selada. – diz, em seguida se levanta.

- Selada? – dizem Milo e Dohko ao mesmo tempo. Camus permanece em silêncio.

- Sim. O inimigo se aproveitou da perda de consciência causada pelo golpe de Milo e selou a mente dele. Nenhuma telepatia funcionará.

- Então não poderemos saber onde está o inimigo através dele? – pergunta Milo com tensão em sua voz.

- Por enquanto não. – responde Shion de olhos fechados – Teremos que esperar ele recuperar a consciência para tirar alguma informação dele.

- Eu posso me encarregar disso, mestre. – diz Milo se virando na direção de Jamian.

- Sim... – diz Shion caminhando até Aneta – Porém, depois Milo. Athena não aprova atos de crueldade, mesmo para com seus inimigos. Vamos esperar que ele se recupere, depois trataremos de conseguir as informações que precisamos. – fechou os olhos – Levem-no as prisões e fiquem de sobre aviso.

Os soldados levantam Jamian. Milo vai com eles para prevenir qualquer tentativa de fuga, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário. Camus e Dohko ficam a espera de instruções. Aneta mantém a cabeça baixa. Ela tinha voltado a chorar só que silenciosamente.

- Dohko, Camus... Deixe-nos a sós. – pede Shion de olhos fechados parado em frente à Aneta.

- Shion...

- Dohko, vá! É uma ordem... – e olha com o canto do olho para Libra que ainda abre a boca para argumentar temendo por Aneta, mas acaba desistindo e entrega por fim os pontos.

- Não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois, velho amigo. – diz Dohko antes de deixar a sala do mestre.

Shion espera a porta se fechar para começar a falar. Antes de abrir a boca sente um terrível mal estar por estar diante de Aneta naquela situação. Ele tinha suportado todo o turbilhão de emoções sem deixar escapar nenhuma pista do que estava sentindo, mas sozinho diante dela mascarar seus sentimentos era impossível. Quando soube que Aneta havia traído o Santuário pôs a mascara de grande mestre e dela não se despiu até aquele momento.

Mas ali, a sós, de frente para ela, ou melhor, a imagem decadente que um dia foi a mulher que ele mais amou em toda sua vida, depois de Athena, ele não conseguia mais se manter firme, não conseguia mais ser o grande mestre. O patriarca do santuário havia se retirado, dando lugar ao homem.

O homem que fora enganado, traído, pela pessoa que ele mais confiava, por seu braço direito, por sua melhor amiga, servente, companheira e amante. Fecha o punho com força e quando abre a mão esta pingava sangue. Levantou a cabeça e fitou Aneta de cima a baixo, sentindo seu coração sangrar junto com suas mãos.

- Por quê? – ele pergunta simplesmente.

Sua voz é ofegante, parecendo que via do fundo de seu ser, uma dimensão onde prevalecia apenas a dor e o sofrimento.

- Por quê, Aneta? – ele repetiu colocando mais dor nas palavras.

Ele não queria, mas era impossível controlar seus impulsos. Era impossível controlar o choro interior, visto que além da sofrer com a traição dela, Shion sofria de culpa. Culpava-se por não ter percebido antes, por ter se deixado enganar, por ter permitido que o seu Santuário caísse naquela armadilha.

Era ele, ele respondia por isso diretamente, pois Aneta era sua serva pessoal! Sua confidente, sua mulher! A culpa era mais dele do que dela, era mais dele do que de qualquer um, pois Shion era a voz de comando do Santuário. Aquele que jamais poderia ser o elo fraco. O grande mestre não podia errar daquela forma tão primária, tão absurda, tão amadora, tão ignorante.

- Me diga, por quê?! – berra Shion agarrando os ombros de Aneta com força.

Ela não responde, ou melhor, sua resposta vem na forma de soluços. Aneta volta a chorar de maneira desesperada. Agarra-se como pode aos braços de Shion para não cair. Chora mais quando sente o nojo com que ele a toca e a raiva com que a olha. Agora sim, não restava mais nada.

- Eu te dei a minha confiança, te dei a minha amizade, te dei o meu amor... – agarra os ombros da mulher com mais força olhando-la diretamente nos olhos – Eu te dei tudo! Tudo! – exclama mais uma vez.

De novo Aneta não responde. Baixa a cabeça soluçando compulsivamente, os olhos ardiam vermelhos como brasa. Shion percebe que ela tenta falar, tenta articular a boca para emitir algum som distinguível em meio ao seu choro. Só que ele não tem a paciência para esperar. Então a solta. Larga os ombros de Aneta como se antes segurasse uma boneca sem vida. Ela cai de joelhos no chão.

- Eu quero saber por quê, Aneta?! O que ele te prometeu que foi melhor do que eu te prometi? Em que este vilão é melhor do que Athena?!

Aneta passa mais algum tempo chorando alto, aperta o rosto com força usando as mãos. Sentia-se imunda perante aquele homem de natureza tão nobre.

- Responde! – grita Shion segurando novamente seus ombros com força – Me dê alguma justificativa para isso...

Por um momento Shion a olhou com tristeza, seu olhar era melancolia como o dela, por dentro suplicava para que nada daquilo fosse verdade. Ansiava que aquela jogada ao chão em prantos não fosse a sua serva pessoal, a sua mulher, a sua Aneta... Por um momento seu coração bateu descompassado dentro do peito por estar diante dela. Daquela mulher linda e inteligente que ele tinha prazer em conversar, em beijar, em abraçar... Fechou os olhos com força lutando contra seus próprios sentimentos. O amor que ele sentia por ela tinha a força de um titã, se debatia em seu peito, rugia para perdoá-la, mas ele não podia. O dever o impedia de agir com o coração.

O dever era também tão forte quanto um titã.

Não era por ele que a interrogava, era pelo Santuário, por Athena, pelos cavaleiros, pelas amazonas, pelos aprendizes e pelas outras servas, por toda a terra sagrada que era morada da deusa que representava a justiça e que ele defendia acima de tudo. Por eles e por Athena ele lutava, por eles vivia e mais nada.

Afasta-se dela mais uma vez. Por pouco o amor que sentia por ela, aquele sentimento tão forte como um titã o fez sucumbir a protegê-la. Aneta afasta as mãos do rosto, respira com força para conseguir falar. Shion dá as costas novamente com o rosto contorcido de dor, seu peito ardia, subia e descia mostrando sua respiração dificultosa.

- Eu... – começa Aneta baixinho se esforçando com tudo para segurar o choro – Eu sei que nada do que disser vai justificar o que eu fiz... – volta a chorar – Não vou pedir o seu perdão... Por que eu sei que não mereço... Não mereço nada que venha de você, Shion...

Novamente o rosto de Shion se contorce. Ele se sente incapaz de se virar e olhar para ela. Fechou os olhos com força, o peito recebendo as pancadas do titã, o amor lutava bravamente para falar mais alto que o titã protetor máximo do Santuário, destruindo tudo em volta. Shion teve a impressão que quando tudo aquilo terminasse, não restaria mais nada de si.

Aneta volta a levantar a cabeça. Observa Shion de costas imaginando que aquela seria a última vez que o veria. Abre bem os olhos para gravar cada parte do corpo do homem que amava. Cada fio de cabelo verde, cada centímetro de sua roupa tradicional de patriarca, os pés, tudo... Arrasta-se para chegar mais perto dele, pois não tinha forças para ficar de pé. Aproxima-se de Shion com muita dificuldade usando as suas últimas forças.

Levanta mais a cabeça a tempo de ver uma parte mínima do rosto de Shion. Ele olhava fixamente para frente com uma expressão vazia, dura como aço. Um líquido escorre por sua face jovem. Lágrimas? Ele estaria chorando?

- Shion... – sussurra Anete esticando a mão para tocá-lo.

A mão de Aneta cai e toca o calcanhar de Shion. Se tivesse forças ela levantaria a cabeça e pediria para ele olhar para ela, pois tudo o que ela queria era um último olhar. Tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele momento era ver o rosto de Shion pela última vez. Era seu último pedido de condenada. Só queria a chance de olhar o rosto do homem que amava antes de ir. Não podia ir sem isso.

Shion não a olha. Ele a sente tocar seus pés, sabe que ela se arrasta até ele, mas não se vira em nenhum momento.

- Soldados! – berra em seguida vai pisando firme até a metade da sala – Soldados! – chama de novo aos berros sabendo que a tropa protetora de sua sala estava a postos na porta.

Dois soldados armados com lanças entram na sala e se ajoelham perante o patriarca. Dohko entra afobado atrás deles.

- Levem essa traidora daqui... – vira-se para olhar o trono. Em nenhum momento olha para Aneta – Levem-na para as prisões... Athena decidirá os destinos dos dois quando a festa acabar.

Os dois soldados obedecem. Levantam Aneta e a retiram da sala sem ouvir um só ruído da prisioneira. Dohko observa a cena de boca aberta, sem conseguir acreditar na atitude do amigo.

- Shion, o que significa isso? – pergunta se dirigindo a Shion com uma expressão atônita no rosto.

- Não podia deixar uma traição como essa passar impunemente...

- Mas, Shion... – segue o amigo até o trono – Você poderia ter pelo menos a ouvido, podia dar a chance para ela se explicar. Aneta não faria uma coisa destas por maldade, você a conhece bem... Shion, Shion... Shion, está me ouvindo?

- Dohko... – responde ao se virar para o amigo. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos cor de violeta – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Por favor, deixe-me sozinho...

Mundo dos mortos...

A visão turva aos poucos se torna nítida. Os olhos rodeados por longos cílios pretos examinam o local timidamente ainda lutando para se acostumar a pouca luz. O nariz se contrai devido ao forte cheiro de carne podre. Por fim ouve gemidos. Os ouvidos se abrem por conta dos terríveis gemidos das almas que andam em fila para seu destino final.

A sinfonia de horror vem de longe, mas a sensação de quem cai ali é de que estão por toda parte e ecoando dentro da mente. Os sons horrendos terminam por despertar de vez a jovem de seu desmaio.

Conforme Lucy ia mexendo a cabeça, sua visão vai ganhando força. Quase sentada já consegue visualizar tudo em volta. A fumaça que sai de aberturas negras na terra, o céu escuro como numa noite eterna, que de fato, o era. A escuridão do firmamento apenas é quebrada por raios que rasgam o céu esporadicamente. Lucy apóia a mão na terra seca e escura como o céu para se levantar de vez.

De longe observa a fila de almas condenadas indo para o terrível buraco do Yomotsu. A fila parecia infinita. Infinita também era a dor e o sofrimento exibido por aqueles corpos dilacerados. Alguns totalmente enegrecidos, talvez contagiados pela atmosfera de escuridão mórbida do ambiente?

Um berro chama sua atenção:

- Miserável! Puto! Filho de uma cadela!... – os xingamentos continuam ao passo que Lucy se aproxima soltando também alguns pelas vezes que afunda os pezinhos na terra seca. O salto agulha entrava sem dó na areia a fazendo virar os pés várias vezes. – Vai tirar essa merda do meu peito se não quiser perder a cabeça... – berrava Máscara da Morte segurando Afrodite pela gola.

- Antes de você levantar um dedo contra mim, Carlo, estará morto! – devolve Afrodite com um sorriso provocador nos lábios.

- Vou arrancar sua cabeça e jogar o seu corpo pessoalmente no Yomotsu, seu maldito! – balança o corpo do cavaleiro de Peixes – Recomeçarei a minha coleção de cabeças com a sua...

Afrodite empurra Máscara e continua provocando:

- Por que não senta e desfruta os últimos momentos da sua vida? Logo a rosa estará completamente vermelha e você vai se juntar a fila de miseráveis que estão indo em direção ao inferno...

- Filho da puta! – grunhi Máscara antes de socar a cara de Afrodite.

O golpe fora rápido e certeiro, sem chance para o pisciano escapar ou se defender. Ao sentir o sangue escorrer de seu nariz e sujar seu smoking, Afrodite tem um ataque:

- Você... Você me bateu? – olha para a mão ensangüentada – Você bateu no meu rosto? No meu rosto perfeito! – berra avançando em direção a Máscara que no momento gargalhava com gosto.

Vendo que Afrodite e Máscara estavam de um jeito que não estava para brincadeiras. Lucy desce correndo até eles ignorando o fato de estar de salto pela primeira vez.

- Para! Larga ele Mask! – grita Lucy se jogando entre os dois. Fica na frente de Afrodite com os braços abertos.

- Sai da frente Lucy, se não sobra para você também... – exclama Máscara.

- Mask... Calma...

- Calma? Olha o que ele fez comigo, Lucy?! – berra Máscara apontando para a rosa sangrenta fincada no peito - E você ainda defende esse viado?

- Vai pagar por ter estragado minha beleza, carcamano! – berra Afrodite sendo barrado por Lucy - Por que não tira a Lucy daqui para podermos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, Carlo? – propõe Afrodite se colocando na frente de Lucy.

- Não! Ninguém sai daqui até você tirar isso do meu peito!

Avançam um na direção do outro e antes do choque, Lucy mais uma vez se coloca no meio querendo impedir o pior.

- Sai da minha frente, Lucy. É a última vez que aviso... – ameaça Máscara bufando de raiva.

- Não vou sair! – exclama Lucy ainda protegendo Afrodite.

- Você não devia estar aqui, Lucy, só está por que esse carcamano não passa de um covarde! – reclama Afrodite – Se está pensando que vou te salvar por causa dela, está muito enganado!

- Você que está enganado, viado de merda! – berra Mascara dando um passo para trás – Ela pulou no meio do golpe, ela nos seguiu!

Afrodite lança um olhar interrogativo para Lucy.

- Sim... – responde Lucy – Eu segui vocês, sim. Não podia deixar que se matassem por minha causa...

A rosa branca no peito de Máscara tem outra pétala pintada de vermelho. O italiano cambaleia sentindo os efeitos do golpe, mas ainda assim não perde a raiva. Ele ri desvairadamente antes de falar:

- É bom que ela veja. Depois que arrancar a sua cabeça, vou atirar o seu corpo no buraco... Vai ser um belo espetáculo... – e se aproxima cambaleando de Afrodite.

Tenta dar um soco, mas erra grotescamente o alvo caindo no chão logo em seguida segurando o peito perfurado pela rosa branca.

- Mask! – grita Lucy e se atira para ampará-lo. – Fala alguma coisa, Mask, por favor...

- Isso é pela Dominica, seu canalha! – diz Afrodite apontando para o rosto do italiano.

- Dominica? – indaga Lucy olhando para o mestre e para seu amante com uma grande interrogação em cima de sua cabeça rosa.

Máscara ri.

- Você ainda está chateado por causa disso? Por causa de uma doida varrida!

- Ela se tornou uma doida varrida por sua causa! – responde Afrodite – Você destruiu a vida dela, destruiu sua carreira, sua beleza e o nosso relacionamento!

- Mas quem é Dominica?! – pergunta Lucy no meio da troca de farpas.

- É uma ex-namorada do seu mestre. Uma vagabunda que ele não esquece... – diz Máscara aprumando o corpo para se levantar.

Mais uma pétala da rosa cravada em seu peito se torna vermelha...

- Lave a sua boca quando for falar da Dominica! – exclama Afrodite avançando contra o ferido Máscara. Ele teria esmurrado o cavaleiro de Câncer se Lucy não estivesse se colocado na frente. – Vou lhe dizer quem era Dominica – recomeça Afrodite com ressentimento na voz – Era uma modelo internacional, lindíssima, nascida na Ucrânia. Uma mulher fina, inteligente, doce, perfeita... Éramos muito felizes até esse carcamano aparecer e seduzir minha mulher! Ele a viciou em drogas e álcool a pobre moça e a engravidou. Hoje Dominica está jogada numa clínica de recuperação lutando contra os vícios que ele causou!

- Eu não causei nada! Ela já se drogava muito antes de conhecer você, ela mesma me disse e o filho não era meu. Você acha que eu sou algum trouxa para me deitar com vagabundas sem proteção?! Ela dava para qualquer um na agência para conseguir desfilar por ai. Todo mundo sabia disso. Ela era uma va-ga-bun-da... Eu te livrei de uma boa. Você escapou da bala, devia me agradecer...

- Cínico! Você é um cínico, Carlo! – berra Afrodite de volta.

- Eu?! – Máscara dá uma risada cansada – Ela se afundou sozinha! E Carlo é a puta velha que te pariu!

- Para os dois agora! – exclama Lucy separando novamente Peixes e Câncer. Vira-se para Máscara com ódio no olhar – Isso é verdade, Mask? Você deu em cima da namorada do meu mestre? Fico com essa tal de Dominica? – diante da confirmação de Máscara, Lucy explode de raiva e de ciúme – Seu... Seu... Ridículo, cafusu, nojento! – grita socando peito ferido de Mask – Eu espero que você morra com essa rosa, que você morra!

Empurra Máscara e esconde o rosto no peito de Afrodite. Afrodite dá um sorriso triunfante para Máscara, um sorriso que dizia: "observe minha jogada de mestre que a trouxe definitivamente para o meu lado".

Outra pétala se torna vermelha. Mais da metade da rosa se encontra tingida de vermelho agora...

Máscara sente náuseas pelo gosto de sangue que se faz presente em sua boca. Respira fundo para manter-se de pé. Tenta avançar na direção de Afrodite, mas cai depois do primeiro passo.

A rosa cravada em seu peito ganha mais uma pétala vermelha. Faltava pouco...

- Ninguém vai sair daqui... – balbucia Máscara tentando ficar de pé.

No meio da tentativa acaba desistindo e ficando sentado mesmo. Lucy observava a cena com um aperto no coração. Estava com ódio dele, mas ainda o amava. O amava tanto que não conseguia imaginar Máscara com outra mulher sem ter um ataque de ciúmes. Arrependida por ter desejado a morte de Máscara, deixa Afrodite e se atira no chão para socorrer o italiano.

- Mestre... – diz segurando o corpo de Máscara – Ele vai morrer se não fizer nada...

- Assim espero. – reponde Afrodite usando um lenço para parar o sangramento de seu nariz – Esse é o pagamento por tudo o que ele me fez e a você também!

- Mas mestre... – olha para Máscara com expressão de choro – Sabemos que ele não presta, mas se ele morrer vamos ficar presos aqui para sempre...

Duas pétalas brancas separavam Máscara do seu fim...

Vendo que não teria outra saída, Afrodite acaba cedendo.

- Você está certa... – joga a cabeça para trás e faz uma última pressão para estancar o sangramento por um curto espaço de tempo. Dá um chute na perna de Máscara para acordá-lo – Levanta carcamano! Vou salvar a sua vida miserável. Só que você vai ter que nos tirar daqui primeiro...

- Nada disso! – interrompe Máscara se apoiando em Lucy para se levantar –Tire a rosa primeiro que eu reverto as ondas do inferno...

- Quê?!

- Mestre! Não temos outra escolha... – adverte Lucy vendo apenas uma pétala branca na rosa do peito de Máscara.

- Ok, ok! Vamos fazer isso ao mesmo tempo então...

Máscara concorda com a cabeça e depois de ficar de pé ergue o dedo para mostrar que ia reverter o golpe. Afrodite segura a rosa sangrenta. Lucy ia contar até 3 mas, achou que não daria tempo, por isso ela resolveu que eles reverteriam os golpes no mesmo segundo que ela gritasse "já". Assim não teria chance de um fazer antes do outro e comprometer o plano.

Quando os dois cavaleiros ficaram a postos, ela gritou "já" e eles reverteram o golpe ao mesmo tempo. A ponta do dedo de Máscara brilhou no mesmo segundo que Afrodite arrancou a rosa de seu peito. Um clarão surgiu e engoliu os três e quando eles abriram os olhos estavam de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

Máscara se solta de Lucy e apóia o corpo numa árvore do jardim respirando com profundidade para passar os efeitos do veneno da rosa sangrenta. Assustada, Lucy não se mexe até seu coração parar de bater em desatino. Tinha visto a morte de seus cavaleiros preferidos e mais amados de perto, aquilo fora demais para ela. Não sente quando Afrodite a puxa pelo braço.

- Vamos embora, Lucy – diz irritado – Não temos mais nada a fazer nessa festa... – a puxa com força para ficar na frente dele. Fala colocando um dedo sujo de sangue na cara da jovem – Vamos ter uma conversa séria quando chegarmos em casa sobre essa sua conduta. Estou profundamente decepcionado com você, Lucy Renard...

- Desculpe, mestre... – diz Lucy querendo chorar.

Logo seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas pela bronca e pelo olhar ameaçador de Afrodite. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele olhar. Pela primeira vez, e depois de tudo o que viu, sentiu medo de seu mestre.

- Talvez desculpas não sejam suficientes! – exclama Afrodite apertando o braço de Lucy a fazendo soltar um soluço de dor e de tristeza – Confiança não é uma coisa fácil de se recuperar. Eu te avisei um milhão de vezes! Mas o que deu em você para dar confiança para esse carcamano sujo?

Lucy rompe em prantos sem que Afrodite pare a bronca.

- Afrodite! – berra Máscara atrás deles. Aparentemente estava recuperado do ataque – Você vai pagar por isso. Vou reportar tudo ao grande mestre Shion, ele vai saber que você me atacou sem motivo e você vai perder seu status de mestre... – deu um sorriso maldoso – Vai perder o direito de ter uma discípula e eu vou ficar no seu lugar. A Lucy vai morar na casa de Câncer comigo...

- Isto só vai acontecer em seus sonhos! – responde Afrodite arrastando Lucy para fora do jardim.

**~*o*~**

Templo de Athena...

Mu até que tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que Kiki levasse Haranni para a festa e a apresentasse a deusa Athena. Saori, assim como todos que estavam ao lado dela, ficou um pouco confusa quando avistou a moça coberta por um véu vermelho entrando em seu templo.

Antes que seu discípulo fizesse mais confusão, Mu o agarrou pelo braço:

- Para a cozinha, agora Kiki! – disse com firmeza – Depois conversamos. E esconda esse gato, não quero vê-lo perambulando no meio dos convidados!

Desanimado, pois tudo o que Kiki queria era fazer o gato perambular pelos convidados como um ratinho, acatou a ordem do mestre vendo pelo olhar do ariano que ele estava falando muito sério. Segurou o gatinho por baixo das roupas e foi devagar e discreto em direção a cozinha do templo.

- Senhorita Athena... – disse Mu antes de fazer uma discreta reverência – Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente causado pelo meu discípulo...

- Quem é ela, Mu? Onde está o Shaka? – pergunta Saori mandando um sorriso entre sem graça e de boas vindas para a jovem indiana.

Haranni por sua vez se encolhia e puxava o véu para frente do rosto tremendo por estar rodeada de tanta gente. Era a primeira vez que entrava numa festa como aquela.

- Senhorita, prefiro conversar sobre isso em um lugar mais reservado...

Percebendo o mal estar de Haranni, Saori concorda.

- Está bem, vão indo na frente. Preciso avisar ao Seiya primeiro...

Mu se aproxima lentamente de Haranni mesmo assim ainda a assusta. Ela estava completamente incomodada em receber tantos olhares, parecia um cavaleiro de Athena no meio de uma festa de espectros de Hades. Não havia quem não olhasse e comenta-se a cerca da jovem quase toda coberta.

Delicadamente, Mu a leva até uma das salas de visitas, fecha a porta, abafando assim os sons da festa. A coloca por fim sentada em uma das poltronas. A vê respirar fundo aliviada por estar longe da aglomeração. Por baixo do véu vê que os olhos de Haranni continuavam assustados. Novamente a troca de olhares foi inevitável o deixando constrangido por ter sido pego observando com aquela atenção a noiva do melhor amigo.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Mu.

Haranni apenas balança a cabeça agarrada ao véu que a cobria como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Desculpe pelo Kiki. Você não devia ter vindo parar aqui...

Por baixo do véu, Haranni deixa escapar um sorriso tímido. Ao levantar a cabeça percebe mais uma vez Mu a observando. Ela olha para os lados tentando escapar daquele olhar doce, porém indiscreto do homem sentado ao seu lado. Incapaz de resistir a curiosidade que aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda causavam nela, acaba encarando Mu também. Em seu íntimo se sentia segura por estar coberta pelo véu. Ela podia vê-lo mais do que ele a ela.

Tenta falar algo em agradecimento, mas as palavras param em sua boca. Sem se dar conta acaba tocando a mão de Mu com dedos trêmulos, torcendo para que ele entendesse o gesto como um obrigada.

- Fique tranqüila, Haranni... – diz se ajoelhando e tomando uma das mãos femininas – Ninguém vai exigir que você se mostre, nem eu vou deixar que isso aconteça. Você está segura no Santuário...

Ele sorri e Haranni por baixo do véu, em seu mundinho particular vermelho, sorri também. A porta se abre interrompendo outra troca de olhares que estava prestes a se iniciar:

- Pronto. Consegui avisar a todos... – disse Saori após fechar a porta – Agora podemos conversar com mais calma. – sorri e senta-se na poltrona ao lado de Haranni. – Ah, onde estão Shaka e Jim, Mu? Eles não virão à festa?

- É sobre ele mesmo que eu desejo falar, senhorita, sobre o Shaka... – Mu se acomoda na cadeira – O correto seria o próprio Shaka estar aqui dando a explicação que eu vou dar, mas por conta dos acontecimentos, creio ser mais prudente tomar o lugar dele nessa questão...

***~O~***

Muito longe do templo de Athena, Shaka abre a porta do Bar do Pool e para na entrada. Os poucos clientes, entre eles soldados, aprendizes e umas poucas amazonas olham diretamente em sua direção quando escutam a porta ser aberta daquela maneira tão brusca. Todos param o que estão fazendo e silenciam para olhar o cavaleiro de Virgem, uma presença totalmente inusitada para um lugar como aquele.

Os clientes cochicham entre si depois voltam para seus copos de bebidas alcoólicas, suas conversas, seus pensamentos. Shaka percorre com os olhos azuis muito bem abertos cada ponto do bar. Pool que secava copos atrás do balcão principal observa com atenção toda a movimentação do visitante. Para ele ilustre, pois conhecia Shaka, a reencarnação de Buda, apenas de ouvir falar. No fundo se sentia orgulhoso por recebê-lo em seu humilde bar.

No entanto a cara aflita do loiro não inspirava nenhum orgulho. Ele parecia que estava fugindo do inferno. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo quase febril. Os cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa amarrotada, os sapatos de festa sujos evidenciavam que estava correndo, talvez lutando... Pool não soube distinguir ao certo. O fato era que o indiano loiro com fama de iluminado não estava nada bem.

Discreto como era, Pool resolve voltar para seus copos molhados e ignorar a presença dourada em seu bar quase vazio e ainda pede para seus outros barmans fazerem o mesmo deixando de lado o homem transtornado na porta do bar.

Shaka pisca os olhos várias vezes querendo recuperar o fio do raciocínio perdido. Caminha até o balcão do bar sob os olhares atentos, porém discretos do robusto Pool.

- Posso ajudar? – pergunta Pool sem parar de secar seus copos.

- Estou procurando minha discípula... – diz Shaka depois de olhar mais uma vez para os lados – Chama-se Jim, ela tem cabelo cumprido, está usando um vestido de festa e não aparenta mais do que 16 anos.

- Desculpe senhor, mas não vi ninguém passar por aqui com essa descrição... Parece-me que está havendo uma festa em um dos templos do Santuário... Já procurou lá?

- Ela não está lá. Tenho certeza... – responde Shaka depois de um suspiro discreto.

- O senhor é o cavaleiro de Virgem, não é?

- Sim...

- Perdoe-me pela indiscrição! – diz Pool com um largo sorriso amigo – É que já ouvi falar muito do senhor. Essa mocinha... – terminando de secar um copo – Já esteve por aqui ao lado de outra com cabelo rosa há algum tempo... Mas por que não senta e espera um pouco? Quem sabe ela possa aparecer... Pode pedir o que quiser, é por conta da casa! – diz Pool mostrando um dos banquinhos para Shaka sentar.

- Não quero nada, obrigada...

- Eu se fosse o senhor aceitava... – Pool dá um novo sorriso amigo e mostra novamente o lugar para Shaka sentar que acaba aceitando a proposta.

Afinal já havia procurado por todos os lugares possíveis e Jim já esteve aquele bar quando se sentiu sozinha. Não fazia mal algum em esperar. Sentou e fez seu pedido vendo naquela pausa nas buscas uma oportunidade dele mesmo se acalmar e botar a cabeça no lugar.

- Água, por gentileza...

Colocou um cotovelo no bar e ajeitou os cabelos. Seu pensamento não se desviava de Jim um só segundo. A preocupação era tanta que chegava a apertar seu peito, chegando perto da sensação de sufocamento. A porta do bar se abre chamando sua atenção instantaneamente. Era só mais um soldado cabisbaixo...

Volta a olhar para frente e vê Pool deixar a bebida. A TV ligada mostrava um show de uma artista pop que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas não estranhou o rosto. Só não lembrava onde a tinha visto. Estimulado pela vaga lembrança que tinha daquela cantora passa a prestar atenção ao show enquanto bebe sua água gelada.

Após a introdução curta a música começou e era cantada de forma muito sensual pela vocalista...

_You said I was the most exotic flower,_

(Você disse que eu era a flor mais exótica,)

_Hold me tight in our final hour._

(Abrace-me forte na nossa hora final)

A voz suave e grave também lhe era familiar. Depois daqueles primeiros versos, Shaka teve certeza que tinha visto aquela cantora cantar, mas ainda era incapaz de dizer onde.

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but;_

(Eu não sei como você os convence e os ganha, mas)

_I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable,_

(Eu não sei como você o faz, mas você é inacreditável)

_I don't know how you get over, get over,_

(Eu não sei como você supera, supera)

_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you._

(Alguém tão perigoso, podre e falho como você)

Fechou os olhos no decorrer da canção, pois outro detalhe perturbador havia aparecido quase que de intrometido no meio das suas lembranças: o tom de voz suave, o jeito infantil de cantar, quase como um sussurro, lhe lembrou alguém. Jim tinha aquele mesmo tom de voz, considerando as diferenças de timbre e entonação da cantora que era bem mais velha que ela na aparência. Sua discípula tinha voz ainda mais infantil.

Também o jeito de se colocar na frente de microfone, era um pouco parecido sim. Aquela postura meio tímida, meio elegante. Balançou a cabeça e disse para si mesmo: "você está tão apaixonado que a enxerga em todas as pessoas... ah Jim, onde você está?"

_One for the money, two for the show,_

(Um para o dinheiro, dois para o show)

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready, to go,_

(Eu te amo, querido, eu estou pronta, eu estou pronta para ir)

_How did you get that way? I don't know..._

(Como você se tornou dessa maneira? Eu não sei)

_You're screwed up, and brilliant,_

(Você é fodido e brilhante)

_Look like a million dollar man,_

(Você parece um homem de um milhão de dólares)

_So why is my heart broke?_

(Então por que meu coração está quebrado?)

Sua preocupação aumentava a cada minuto. Ele precisava tanto falar com ela, precisava tanto se explicar. Tinha que dizer que tudo aquilo não foi proposital, que não passou de um equivoco. Uma bela armadilha aprontada pelo destino quando trouxe sua prometida no dia que a pediu em casamento. Jim não merecia aquilo.

O amor deles não merecia aquilo. Não depois de tudo o que passaram, não depois de toda a briga interior que travou para acreditar no amor que sentia por ela, não depois de sofrer com o ciúme, não depois de vencer a culpa angustiada que sentia cada vez que a tocava.

Ele demorou a enxergá-la como mulher, ou melhor, demorou a assumir que a enxergava como uma mulher. Talvez desde o primeiro dia em que a viu entrar em sua casa e não ouviu uma palavra se quer de seus pensamentos, talvez a partir daí sua vida passou a ser preenchida por aquela curiosidade, pelo desejo de estar com ela e observá-la.

E depois de tudo aquilo, depois daqueles dias sofridos ele ia perdê-la? O que era pior, perdê-la por conta de uma infeliz coincidência? Era difícil de acreditar. Parecia tudo tão banal...

_You've got the world, but baby at what price?_

(Você possuiu o mundo, mas querido, a que preço?)

_Something so strange, hard to define._

(Algo tão estranho, difícil de definir)

_It isn't that hard boy, to like you or love you,_

(Não é assim tão difícil, garoto, gostar ou amar você)

_I'd follow you down, down, down,_

(Eu o seguirei para baixo, baixo, baixo)

_You're unbelievable._

(Você é inacreditável)

_If you're going crazy just grab me, take me,_

(Se você está ficando louco, apenas me agarre, me leve)

_I would follow you down, down, down, anywhere, anywhere._

(Eu o seguiria para baixo, baixo, baixo, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar)

Sentindo a cabeça ferver, Shaka passa novamente a mão nos cabelos. Olhou para a porta talvez umas 20 vezes durante aquela música na esperança que sua discípula abriria. Se isso acontecesse, ele não tinha dúvidas que correria até ela, a levantaria do chão e a beijaria até faltar todo o ar, dizendo que a amava e pedindo perdão por não ter falado nada sobre a noiva.

Perturbava-o imaginar o que ela estaria pensando dele. Na certa se sentindo enganada, iludida. Novamente a cena dela arrancando o anel do dedo e indo embora corroeu sua mente já muito abalada. Ela ia e vinha sem dó, sem avisar. Lembrou também de Haranni, na sua sala revelando seu rosto pensando estar fazendo aquilo para seu noivo esperado... Depois o olhar do surpresa de Jim quando Haranni se apresentou como sua noiva. Como tudo aquilo foi acontecer?

As duas podiam estar se sentindo enganadas naquele momento. Elas não tinham culpa, mas quem tinha culpa além dele? Ele escondeu a verdade, ele fez aquilo que sempre condenou na discípula: tirou uma conclusão precipitada quando achou que seu compromisso estava desfeito. Engoliu mais da metade da água de sua só vez. A água gelada fez sua garganta doer. Sentia-se tão idiota, tão estúpido por ter caído naquele erro tão ridículo!

"O cavaleiro mais sensato do exercito de Athena, que grande piada!", pensou colocando o copo no balcão do bar.

_How did you get that way? I don't know..._

(Como você se tornou dessa maneira? Eu não sei)

_You're screwed up, and brilliant,_

(Você é fodido e brilhante)

_Look like a million dollar man,_

(Você parece um homem de um milhão de dólares)

_So why is my heart broke?_

(Então por que meu coração está quebrado?)¹

Antes da música acabar, Shaka tira o celular do bolso e liga para Mu.

- Mu, como estão as coisas por ai?

- Não muito boas, Shaka... Então, conseguiu encontrar a Jim?

- Não. – afrouxa a gravata fazendo uma careta – Avise ao grande mestre, diga para mandar outros cavaleiros na busca. Estou começando a achar que ela pode ter sido capturada pelo inimigo, por que não consigo localizá-la em lugar nenhum!

- Dá para ver que está muito preocupado pelo som da sua voz. Algo me diz que o grande mestre não vai gostar nada de saber que ela sumiu...

- Eu também acho que não... – Shaka se levanta e com um gesto de mão agradece a Pool pela água. Dirigi-se a saída do bar – Mas pode ser perigoso deixar que isso se estenda por mais tempo.

- Ok... – suspira Mu – Vou avisar ao mestre Shion... Er... Sobre a Haranni, não consegui mantê-la na sua casa...

- O que?!

- O Kiki apareceu e a teletransportou para o templo de Athena e antes que você reclame, não deu para segurar. Contei tudo para a deusa também. Não contei nada sobre você e a Jim, apenas sobre a Haranni. Não deu para evitar, Shaka. Quando vi ela estava cara a cara com a deusa, Saori ficou surpresa, então tive que apresentá-las...

- Tudo bem, Mu. Avise ao grande mestre e a Shina também...

- Avisarei assim que ele sair de sua sala. Ele está com os traidores nesse momento...

- Traidores?

- Sim, eu comentei com você antes, mas você estava tão transtornado com a chegada da sua noiva que não deve ter me ouvido. Milo e Camus pegaram os traidores no jardim do templo, Aneta e Jamian de Corvo...

- A serva pessoal de Shion? Ela foi capaz disto?

- É o que parece, meu amigo. Também fiquei muito surpreso. Dohko passou por mim e pela cara dele as coisas na sala do mestre não devem estar boas.

- Me ligue depois que falar com Shion. Vou desligar agora...

- Espere, não vai perguntar pela sua noiva?

- Ah sim, onde ela está?

- Eu pedi que as servas de Athena a levassem para descansar em um dos quartos do templo. Coitada, devia estar exausta da viajem...

- Fez bem. Tenho que desligar agora...

Guardou o celular no bolso e seguiu pela estrada de acesso aos arredores do Santuário. Depois que dobrou a esquina um vulto saiu das sombras das árvores e caminhou até a calçada do bar onde a luz avermelhada e amarela do letreiro iluminou seu rosto. Kanon.

Depois da briga com Alexia, Kanon teve outra com Saga por que não quis revelar a razão de ter voltado para a festa irritado. A briga com o irmão gêmeo o deixou mais irritado, e para não descontar a raiva em mais alguém, resolveu sair da festa e ir terminar sua noite no bar. Bem longe das 12 casas, do irmão e de Alexia.

Ele viu de longe quando Shaka saiu do bar, resolvendo ficar oculto para tentar descobrir os motivos que levaram a reencarnação de Buda a visitar aquela hora da noite um lugar tão mundano como aquele. Não ouviu muito da conversa de Shaka ao telefone.

- Isto não está me cheirando bem... – disse para si mesmo coçando o queixo.

Entrou no bar e foi direto pedir uma bebida a Pool. Quando o grande homem voltou com a bebida perguntou como quem não quer querendo:

- O que o loiro estava fazendo por aqui?

- Veio atrás da discípula. Por algum motivo ele achou que ela estivesse aqui...

- Hum... – tomou um primeiro gole – Só isso? Não disse mais nada?

- Para mim não. Vai pedir mais alguma coisa, senhor? – disse Pool seriamente com uma expressão de quem não se metia na vida de ninguém.

- Por enquanto não... "A Jim não estava na festa e agora ele me aparece por aqui sozinho... se ela não está com o Shaka, onde será que se meteu a bonequinha?" – pensou vendo o dono do bar se afastar.

Menos de cinco minutos depois um servo conhecido entra no bar e senta ao seu lado. Kanon sorri discretamente. Aquele homem não lhe negaria nenhuma informação.

- Trabalha nas 12 casas, não é?

- Sim, na casa de Libra. – responde o servo.

- É perto... Sabe se está acontecendo alguma coisa errada na casa de Virgem?

- Não estou sabendo de nada, senhor. Por que a pergunta?

- Curiosidade. – responde Kanon tomando outro gole – Quero que volte para as 12 casas e descubra o que está acontecendo na casa de Virgem...

- E por que eu faria isso estando de folga? O que eu ganharia com isso? – pergunta com um sorriso interesseiro, mostrando que queria sim ganhar algo com isso, um pagamento precisamente.

- Vou lhe dizer o que você vai ganhar. – bate o copo no balcão com força – A certeza que eu não vou te mandar para outra dimensão nas próximas 24 h! Portanto é melhor fazer o que eu estou mandando, servo, antes que mude de ideia...

- Já estou indo senhor Kanon! Não fique irritado... – e desce do banquinho do bar quase caindo devido à pressa.

- Espere imbecil! – berra Kanon fazendo o homem se deter no meio do caminho que leva a saída – Pegue o número do meu celular, se descobrir alguma coisa me ligue imediatamente...

***~O~***

Templo de Athena...

A festa continuava como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. É claro que algumas pessoas já sabiam e outras suspeitavam, principalmente sobre a captura dos traidores, mas os cavaleiros faziam questão de manter as aparências na frente dos convidados e de Athena. Ninguém tinha coragem de estragar a felicidade dos noivos, tão pouco da deusa.

Depois de esfriar bem a cabeça até um nível que desce para disfarçar suas decepções, Shion deixa a sala do mestre. Encontra Dohko na porta, o esperando.

- Está melhor? – perguntou o libriano.

- Sim, na medida do possível. – suspira Shion.

Começam a caminhar em direção ao salão de festas.

- Você vai contar para Athena e os outros? – pergunta Dohko.

- Não. Vou esperar até amanhã. Os traidores já estão sob vigilância, amanhã procederemos aos interrogatórios e mais investigações. Além do mais, Athena não merece passar por esse desgosto hoje.

Entram no salão de festas chamando a atenção de todos que esperavam ansiosos o retorno do grande mestre. Shion não decepciona, ergue a cabeça e dá um largo sorriso para os noivos. Vai até eles de braços abertos.

- Meus sinceros votos de felicidade nessa nova etapa que se inicia, Shiryu... – diz ao abraçar o Dragão.

- Obrigado, grande mestre. – responde Shiryu também sorridente.

- E você, querida Shunrei... – segura a jovem chinesa pelos ombros paternalmente, depois a abraça com o mesmo carinho dado a Shiryu – Só tenho a agradecê-la por ter estado ao lado do Shiryu o apoiando todo esse tempo. Ele não seria este esplendido cavaleiro de Athena sem você... – Shunrei fica vermelha, Shion sorri e volta a abraçá-la – Meus parabéns, minha querida e felicidades.

Muito emocionada e tímida, Shunrei volta para os braços de Shiryu ficando os dois abraçados de lado e de frente para Shion.

- Que a relação de vocês seja sempre iluminada pela luz de Athena. – faz um gesto para um servo se aproximar com uma grande bandeja de taças de champanhe. Todos se servem – Viva aos noivos! – exclama Shion recebendo o grito de volta de todos em volta deles.

- Do jeito que está falando mais parece que os dois se casaram, velho amigo. Quando na verdade eles apenas noivaram. Muita coisa pode acontecer ainda... – diz Dohko após tomar um pequeno gole de champanhe.

- Pois para mim é como se tivessem casados! – responde Shion sorridente – Sempre foram tão ligados, acho até que deviam se casar já! – todos riem do comentário.

Depois do brinde, Shion sai de perto dos convidados e vai falar com Athena.

- Está lindíssima, minha deusa...

- Obrigada, grande mestre. – responde Saori com um sorriso – Então o que descobriu em Jamiel?

Shion pigarreia.

- Depois falaremos sobre isso, Athena, depois...

- Shion, está me escondendo alguma coisa, não está? – pergunta Athena procurando olhar Shion nos olhos apesar da diferença de altura e dele sempre desviar o olhar.

- Imagine, minha deusa. Apenas quero que aproveite a festa...

- Não gosto quando me trata como criança... Apenas me diga, descobriu algo sobre esse inimigo?

Diante da expressão ávida de Athena, Shion resolve responder para não deixá-la preocupada:

- Sim...

Athena suspira e leva as mãos ao peito.

- Graças aos deuses, uma boa notícia finalmente. E falando em boas notícias, precisamos conversar sobre o Shaka e sua noiva... – Shion volta-se para a deusa com olhos bem abertos – Você podia ter me dito que ele era comprometido, assim eu não teria feito... – cobre a boca com o dedo e se repreende mentalmente por quase ter contado que fez questão de Jim morar com Shaka para "acabar com a solidão" de seu santo de Virgem – Eu quero dizer, a noiva dele está aqui no Santuário...

- Quando chegou?

...

Athena informa Shion que Mu tinha mais informações sobre o caso, já que foi ele que trouxe a indiana para o templo. E foi com o protetor da casa de Áries que Shion foi falar depois. Chamou-o por telepatia para conversarem perto de uma das mesas do bufê.

...

- Disse que Shaka não viu os avisos que a noiva mandou dizendo que estava vindo para o Santuário? – pergunta Shion com um tom de voz cortante de quem estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Sim, mestre. Ele disse que explicaria tudo depois da festa. Creio que aconteceu um terrível mal entendido...

- Onde está o Shaka nesse momento?

- Ele teve que sair...

- Sair para onde? Algum problema com a Jim? – instintivamente passa o olho pelos convidados a procura da aprendiz – Onde ela está Mu?

- É por causa dela mesmo que o Shaka saiu... – Shion encara Mu com meia aflição no olhar – Ela sumiu...

- Sumiu como? – pergunta Shion arregalando os olhos. Agora ele estava totalmente aflito.

- Ela teve um desentendimento com o Shaka e deixou a casa de Virgem. Shaka está atrás dela nesse momento...

- E você o que está fazendo que ainda não foi procurá-la junto com ele?! – diz Shion exaltado.

- Eu estava esperando o senhor terminar o interrogatório na sala do mestre, precisava lhe contar sobre a Haranni também...

- Você devia ter agido imediatamente! – interrompe Shion ainda mais exaltado. Exaltado de uma forma que Mu nunca tinha visto – A quanto tempo ela está desaparecida?

- Mais de 3 horas, mestre...

- Isso é muito tempo principalmente quando temos um inimigo a solta por ai! Ela não deveria estar sozinha... – dirigi-se para o meio da festa resmungando – Mais essa agora...

Vai pisando duro até o pequeno palco onde tocava a banda assustando os músicos com a subida inesperada. Arranca o microfone da mão do vocalista causando um ruído incomodo de microfone com defeito. Bate três vezes na ponta para fazer o aparelho voltar a funcionar e também chamar atenção dos cavaleiros ali presentes.

- Atenção! Peço um minuto da atenção de todos... Obrigado. Tenho uma missão urgente para os cavaleiros aqui presentes. A aprendiz do Shaka, a Jim, creio que todos vocês a conhecem, está desaparecida e tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos envolvendo a presença de um inimigo poderoso no Santuário estou convocando os cavaleiros para procurá-la. Esta é uma missão para todos os cavaleiros de Athena aqui reunidos. Espalhem-se pelo Santuário. Ninguém vai dormir ou voltar até ela aparecer. Estarei na sala do mestre esperando por notícias. Isso é tudo.

Todos os cavaleiros que já tinham se levantado no meio do discurso saem do templo com passos acelerados. Athena olha para Seiya, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Não se lembrava de ter visto Shion ter uma reação intempestiva como aquela em nenhum momento. Ele que sempre fora tão calmo parecia tão preocupado, tão aflito.

Dohko correu até o palco para interceptar o lemuriano:

- Shion, o que está acontecendo?!

- A Jim está desaparecida... – responde caminhando até sua sala.

- Sim, eu entendi essa parte – segura o braço do lemuriano – Posso saber o que tem essa garota para você ficar tão atacado? Não foi você mesmo que disse que não ia interromper a festa...

- Dohko... – segura os ombros do amigo – Eu tenho uma forte suspeita com relação a essa garota e agora quando soube que ela sumiu, minha intuição voltou a dar sinais... Ela tem que aparecer!

- É alguma coisa relacionada ao que você leu em Jamiel? – pergunta vendo toda a preocupação nos olhos do melhor amigo.

- Não! É... – aperta os olhos – É algo mais profundo... Eu não sei explicar... E também não consigo segurar... Ela tem que aparecer, Dohko, tem que aparecer.

Ao ver as mãos do amigo abandonar seus ombros, Dohko percebe que elas tremiam.

**~*O*~**

O salão de festas do templo de Athena ficou praticamente vazio depois da saída dos cavaleiros. Saga e Shura ficaram mais um pouco no templo por que precisavam achar outra pessoa antes da desaparecida Jim.

- Falou com o grande mestre? – perguntou Shura ao cruzar com Saga em um dos corredores do templo.

- Sim, e você encontrou ele? – devolveu Saga.

- Não, mas falei com algumas servas e elas me disseram que o viram sair a já faz tempo...

Saga soltou o ar fazendo uma careta.

- Você está achando que esse sumiço da interna tem a ver com o Kanon?

- Não, mas ele vivia implicando com essa garota, por isso suspeitei que ele pudesse saber mais alguma coisa, mas como você disse que ele saiu depois da Jim sumir, sinto-me mais confortável em sair para procurá-la agora que sei que o meu irmão não está por trás disso...

Um grito de mulher vindo da cozinha chama atenção dos dois cavaleiros.

- Vá na frente, amigo. Deixe que eu dou uma olhada nisso. Deve ser uma barata voadora atacando uma serva... – diz Shura batendo no ombro de Saga.

Os dois riem do comentário do espanhol e então tomam direções opostas. Ao entrar, Shura se depara com Kiki rindo e uma serva dando tudo de si para apanhar pratos e copos quebrados.

- Como você me trás um animal para dentro deste templo, menino! – ralha Alexia ainda agachada. Ambos não viram quando Shura se aproximou e se escondeu atrás da porta – E não se aproxime, pode se cortar com os vidros.

- Ele não é um animal qualquer, é um gato e eu o estou treinando. – responde Kiki ao recuar com a bronca – E você não pode me dar bronca, mestre Mu pediu para você tomar conta de mim e não para reclamar de tudo...

Alexia suspira.

- Eu sei e nunca negaria um pedido de seu mestre... – levanta e joga todos os cacos na lixeira – Só que você não me ajuda, Kiki. Não me ajuda a cuidar de você. Vive brincando com esses seus poderes e agora trás um gato para o templo de Athena! – outro suspiro. Vai até o menino com as mãos na cintura disposta a continuar a bronca, mas é desarmada pelo sorriso inocente do garoto que a esperava de braços abertos pronto para abraçá-la. – Por que você não é assim sempre, heim Kiki?

- Você parece triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Kiki agarrado a cintura da mulher.

- Não... – o menino levanta a cabeça para olhar o rosto da babá – Na verdade aconteceu, mas você é muito pequeno para entender...

- Não sou muito pequeno, sou um dos aprendizes mais fortes! Alguém brigou com você? Se me disser quem é, vou atrás dele e o coloco de cabeça para baixo como telecinese...

- Hum... Eu sei que é muito forte. – bate com o dedo indicador no nariz de Kiki – Só que você não é páreo para ele... – diz fazendo cócegas na barriga do menino arrancando muitas risadas. – Agora fique ai sentadinho, que vou pegar alguns doces que sobraram da festa para você.

Solta Kiki e vai até os armários onde estavam as caixas com os doces. Enquanto separa os doces com sabores diferentes pensa naquele que a "magoou". Kiki apesar de pequeno era perspicaz, principalmente para perceber alterações de humor nas pessoas. Era uma característica lemuriana e Alexia sabia disso devido a convivência que teve com ele. Olhou para o menino que brincava com o gato esperançoso por seus doces. Sentiu-se mais calma. As crianças sempre a acalmavam com seus sorrisos inocentes e frouxos.

Suspirou ainda com a mente preenchida por imagens da briga que teve com Kanon. O jeito rude que ele a deixou. Nem se quer olhou para trás, seu tom de voz e postura eram de quem não estava nem ai para o que ela sentia. Como ele podia achar natural todo aquele plano sórdido para pegar Aneta? E como ela não pôde perceber nada? Fechou firme os olhos para não derramar lágrimas com o garoto por perto.

Respirou fundo duas vezes para acalmar os pensamentos, a raiva, o amor e a decepção. Às vezes é melhor evitar pensar naquele assunto que nos sentencia ao sofrimento para não mergulhar de vez na tristeza. Terminou de colocar os doces no prato e antes de levar para a mesa ouve um barulho arrastado vindo do lado de fora. Desejando que fosse Kanon voltando para se desculpar, vai até a saída da cozinha que dava para o jardim com passos rápidos.

Ao abrir a porta é engolida pelo corpo de um homem que cai sobre ela.

- Oh, deuses! – exclama segurando o homem enorme como podia. – Senhor Máscara da Morte, o que aconteceu?!

- Me ajude, por favor... – sussurra o cavaleiro sem força nenhuma na voz.

Alexia deu dois passos para trás tropegamente devido ao peso do homem jogado sobre si. Tenta de todas as formas colocá-lo de pé, mas não consegue. Tem outro susto quando sente um liquido molhar seu vestido. Ele estava sangrando, e antes de gritar apavorada, alguém que estava observando toda a cena da cozinha, todo o cuidado para com Kiki aparece para ajudá-la. Shura.

- Deixe comigo, senhorita. – diz com seu sotaque espanhol carregado – Permita-me ajudá-la... – e tira Máscara de cima da serva o arrastando em seguida para a cozinha onde o coloca sentado numa cadeira.

- Ele parece que foi atacado... – diz Alexia com nervosismo na voz.

- Máscara! – chama Shura levantando o rosto do italiano – O que aconteceu, _hombre_?

**- **Afro... Afrodite... – balbucia Máscara.

Ao ouvir o nome Shura olha para o peito de Máscara vendo no meio do sangue um pequeno orifício que indicava que uma rosa sangrenta esteve sugando o sangue de Máscara há pouco tempo.

- Senhorita, peque algumas toalhas e água, por favor...

A serva rapidamente vai até um dos armários e volta com 4 toalhas e um copo cheio de água. Shura agradece e depois de fazer Máscara tomar a água, faz pressão no peito do italiano com uma das toalhas.

- Aqui, senhorita, segure firme. – diz para Alexia que prontamente entende que aquela pressão com a toalha era para estancar a hemorragia.

As mãos masculinas seguram momentaneamente as femininas no meio de todo o sangue. Sem querer os olhares acabam se encontrando e ficam parados um de frente para o outro por longos segundos. Até que finalmente Shura retira a mão de cima da de Alexia e quebra o silêncio:

- Como te chamas?

- Alexia... – dá um sorriso tímido.

- _Encantado de conocerte_. – diz segurando o olhar no rosto da serva.

Shura tira o celular do bolso e liga para o serviço médico do Santuário. Avisa que está chegando com um paciente grave que vai precisar fazer uma transfusão de sangue urgente.

- É a primeira mulher que vejo não desmaiar com sangue. Eis muito corajosa, sabia? – diz com um sorriso galante.

- Obrigada, senhor Shura...

- No precisa me chamar de Senhor! Na verdade não gosto que me chamem assim, me sinto muito velho... – brinca Shura novamente carregando no sotaque espanhol.

- Oh, desculpe então...

- Anda logo espanhol! Não dá tempo de namorar! – reclama Máscara estirado na cadeira.

- Está _bien_, está _bien_! Vamos indo de uma vez, antes que... – pega o corpo pálido de Máscara no colo emitindo um gemido de reclamação – Vais me contar tudo o que aconteceu, ham?

- Espere, não é melhor eu ir junto? – pergunta Alexia seguindo os dois homens até a porta.

- _No_ é necessário, Alexia... – responde Shura com um sorriso – Deixe que leve este aqui para o centro médico do santuário sozinho. E não te preocupas, ele não vai morrer, não se eu correr rápido. _Adiós_!

Quando os homens saem, Kiki entra na cozinha.

- Onde estão os meus doces, tia Alexia?

- No canto esquerdo do armário... – responde Alexia com olhar perdido para a porta pensando que nunca tinha se dado conta que o sotaque espanhol era tão bonito.

**~**O**~**

Amanhece. A luz quente do sol invade o templo sagrado de Star Hill e se mistura ao cosmo diluindo o tom violeta solto pelo ar. Em meio ao farfalhar de saias esfregando o chão de pedra, Jim acorda quase se obrigando a abrir os olhos por conta de uma forte dor de cabeça.

Ordena mentalmente aos membros a se mexerem. Primeiro os dedos, depois os pés... Demorou até ficar de pé. Quando deu alguns passos descobriu onde estava, em seguida vieram as lembranças. Caminhou lentamente até a fonte de brilho misterioso que tinha lhe revelado parte de seu passado. Aquele que o inimigo apagou da sua mente e outro que ela não fazia a menor ideia da existência nem o que significava.

Com a cabeça ainda latejando vai até seus sapatos e os calça. Sai do templo pensando nas imagens vistas no espelho d'água. O rosto lemuriano era o mais intrigante, pois ela tinha certeza que era ela mesma ali naquele reflexo, e ao mesmo tempo não era, pois via com seus olhos outra forma. Do lado de fora tocou a testa encontrando suas sobrancelhas em vez dos pontos. Puxou o cabelo para frente do corpo para ter certeza de que ele era castanho e não verde como a imagem no espelho.

- O que isso significa? – sussurrou para si mesma ainda segurando uma mecha de cabelo.

Pensou imediatamente em Shaka. O mestre era aquele que sempre tirava todas as suas dúvidas, porém, ainda era aquele que tinha mentido, portanto, ela continuava sem querer vê-lo. Contudo, não precisou pensar muito para descobrir outra pessoa que com certeza não lhe negaria ajuda. Era exatamente para ele que ela iria. Caminhou já com passos firmes, pois se sentia melhor das dores, para longe do templo, em direção a beirada da montanha.

Olhou em volta calculando a distância até as 12 casas. Esperou até as rajadas de vento diminuírem um pouco, posicionou-se de modo a aproveitar as fortes correntes de ar e começou a flutuar rumo ao nível do mar. No começo se desequilibrou várias vezes, por conta do vento cortante e do frio daquela altitude que dificultava sobremaneira sua concentração, mas como para descer todo santo ajuda, acabou chegando rápido até um ponto seguro onde "aterrissou".

Parou em cima da montanha onde teve as primeiras lições de levitação. De lá para um campo próximo, depois para a beira de um rio, concentrando-se mais chegou até a arena e finalmente apareceu em frente as 12 casas.

- Espero que ele não esteja ocupado para me receber... – disse antes de agarrar o vestido e começar a subir as escadas correndo.

Só parou quando chegou em frente a entrada do templo de Athena. Agradeceu a deusa por Shion estar na porta. Parecia esperar alguém. Quando a viu chegando, não hesitou em ir correndo ao seu encontro. A recebeu com seu costumeiro abraço de urso. Só que aquele fora bem mais demorado...

- Graças aos deuses... – agradecia Shion seguidamente agarrado ao corpo da jovem – Quase morri de preocupação...

Jim fica estática diante da demora e da emoção daquele abraço. Pisca os olhos várias vezes sem entender o que estava se passando. Só conseguia imaginar que talvez tenha passado tempo de mais em Star Hill, mas isso não explicava aquela recepção tão calorosa de Shion.

- Mestre, eu... – diz quase sufocada pelo abraço interminável do lemuriano.

Tenta se soltar, mas Shion só a deixa ir quando bem quis. Jim chegou a sentir o coração bater acelerado por baixo do traje tradicional de patriarca a deixando ainda mais confusa e mexida.

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo? – pergunta Shion a segurando pelos ombros.

Olhava-a de cima a baixo e a tocava sem parar nos cabelos e no rosto como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estava realmente ali e que estava bem, sem nenhuma parte do corpo faltando.

- Star Hill... – responde Jim com voz vacilante.

- Como?

- Sim... – responde engolindo em seco – Eu subi até lá, sei que não podia, mas eu fui... Mestre, eu lembrei tudo. Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu nas ruínas do templo de Abel e na floresta da neblina. Eu vi o inimigo, conversei com ele, ele me disse coisas muito estranhas... Chamou-me de irmã... – sussurrou sentindo medo das próprias palavras – O que isso significa mestre? Por favor, me diga...

_Continua..._

* * *

___"So why is my heart broke?"_ D:  


_1 - Million Dollar Man da Lana Del Rey._


	3. CAPÍTULO II – Dia Seguinte

**"Caríssimos leitores,**

**Trago um capítulo mais curto em relação aos outros. Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura."**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – Dia Seguinte**

**- Ele me chamou de irmã, mestre... – Jim baixou a cabeça apertando os olhos com força segurando o choro que insistia em vir por estar relembrando **contra sua vontade todas as visões do inimigo. Voltou a olhar Shion com olhos cheios de lágrimas recém nascidas – O que isso significa, mestre? Por favor... – não foi capaz de controlar a tristeza latente e rompeu a chorar na frente de Shion.

- Não... – disse Shion segurando o rosto feminino gentilmente – Não fique assim... – e movido por um forte sentimento protetor torna a abraçá-la, sentindo aqueles soluços descontrolados doerem fundo em sua alma – Você está muito nervosa para falar sobre isso agora...

- Mas, mestre... – interrompe erguendo a cabeça para olhar o rosto de Shion.

- Não, meu anjo... – diz limpando as lágrimas brilhantes com a ponta dos dedos – Não podemos ter essa conversa aqui na porta do templo... – olhou em volta para checar se não eram observados por ninguém. Depois se voltou para a aprendiza com um sorriso bondoso – Primeiro você precisa recuperar a calma para podermos conversar devidamente. Vamos para minha sala, está bem?

Fez uma última carícia no rosto de Jim e quando a viu mais calma, a conduziu para dentro do templo. Bem protegida por seu manto, Shion a leva até seu escritório particular onde a coloca sentada em uma poltrona. Senta-se ao lado da menina que já tinha parado com o choro, agora exibindo um olhar entre vazio e sonolento.

Segura as mãos da aprendiza e antes de abrir a boca, escutam batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. – diz serenamente imaginando ser alguma serva.

- Senhor, mestre Dohko de Libra mandou avisar que está a sua espera na sala do mestre... – a serva se interrompe ao ver a interna desaparecida sentada ao lado de Shion. Pisca os olhos e retorna a falar com convicção – Quer que avise que o senhor está a caminho?

- Não, Alexia. – diz Shion de olhos fechados sem se virar para a serviçal – Diga que estou ocupado no momento, e que irei falar com ele assim que terminar... – abre os olhos e vira o rosto na direção da mulher sem, no entanto olhá-la – Avise a Dohko que a interna apareceu e que ele deve me esperar na sala do mestre, pois quero falar com ele ainda nessa manhã. Telefone também para Mu, Shaka e Shina avisando que Jim reapareceu, mas não diga que ela está aqui comigo. Diga apenas que ela está a salvo. Você entendeu?

- Perfeitamente, senhor...

- Providencie chá calmante e um bom lanche para nós. – completa voltando a segurar as mãos de Jim.

- Sim, senhor. – diz Alexia e se vira com rapidez na direção da porta.

Ao encontrarem-se novamente sozinhos, grande mestre e aprendiz retomam a conversa.

- Onde está Aneta, mestre? – pergunta Jim - Acho que nunca vi essa moça servindo o senhor antes...

- Ela... – Shion fecha os olhos procurando as melhores palavras, depois de uns segundos torna a abrir as janelas violetas – Está impossibilitada no momento, mas... – segura firme as mãos de Jim usando seu tom de voz mais sereno para desviar rapidamente daquele assunto incomodo – Está pronta para me contar tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada?

- Sim... – respira fundo - Como eu disse antes para o senhor, fui até Star Hill... – evitou olhar para Shion – Queria ficar sozinha e lá achei que ninguém me procuraria...

- Como conseguiu subir até lá se...

- Eu sei o que o senhor vai dizer... – interrompeu timidamente – Só o grande mestre de cada época e os deuses podem subir até lá. Já ouvi milhões de histórias sobre isso. O fato é que realmente não sei como consegui subir até lá. Usei levitação...

Shion suspirou profundamente refletindo sobre aquelas palavras e encarando a jovem apenas disse:

- Prossiga.

- Quando cheguei ao templo, vi uma fonte com um brilho estranho e quando cheguei perto a fonte se transformou num espelho bem na minha frente, como se fosse mágica...

Shion segurou o queixo sem emitir palavra, apenas prestava total atenção ao relato. A tal fonte a qual Jim falava fora um presente da deusa Hera dado em eras mitológicas para servir de oráculo para Atena. A fonte tinha a capacidade de revelar dons ocultos e o passado de quem a tocasse, mas esse poder não se revelava para qualquer um. Só aqueles que tinham pleno conhecimento e domínio sobre o cosmo podiam "ativar" aquela fonte mágica.

– ...Então eu vi tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu durante os ataques do inimigo. Revivi tudo, cada sensação... – olhou assuntada para Shion – Foi como se eu tivesse viajado no tempo...

Então Jim contou tudo o que tinha visto, sem esquecer nenhum detalhe.

- ... Ele disse que matou os meus pais, por que eu não era como eles e que ele era meu único parente verdadeiro. Os outros não tinham o meu sangue, não tinha o meu DNA... Chamou-me várias vezes de irmã...

Jim abriu a boca soltando angustiosamente o ar para fora. Baixou a cabeça lutando para não sentir medo, apesar de tremer por dentro.

- Você tem certeza disso, minha filha? – pergunta Shion levantando o rosto dela gentilmente querendo enviar um pouco de forças para ela continuar sem transparecer seus próprios receios perante aquelas revelações.

- Sim, tenho certeza...

- Como ele se apresentou para você?

- Hanzo. O nome dele é Hanzo. Ele é muito alto, pouco maior do que o senhor, mas não tão alto quanto o Aldebaram. Seu cabelo é preto e comprido. Ele tem um olhar estranho... – Jim engoliu em seco ao lembrar o rosto sombrio de Hanzo – Um olhar de assassino... Usa uma espada e parece ser muito forte. Em todos os sentidos! Ele conseguiu ver tudo sobre mim, invadiu a minha mente com muita facilidade, entende?

- Entendo perfeitamente. Já estava estudando essas habilidades dele desde o primeiro ataque... – disse Shion se levantando e ficando de costas para Jim.

- Mestre, isso tudo o que eu vi é verdade, não é? – pergunta Jim agarrando-se as saias do vestido com força, pois sentia seu mundo prestes a despencar com aquela realidade. – Eu sou irmã dele...

- Não! – Shion se precipita ficando de joelhos na frente de Jim. Segura firme as mãos pequenas e nesse momento seu coração volta a bater em desatino por sentir aquelas sensações inexplicáveis que o levavam a querer proteger aquela menina como se fosse parte dele – Não deve pensar assim...

- Como não mestre?! Por que não me diz a verdade logo de uma vez! Era isso que o senhor estava investigando, não é? Minha ligação com ele...

- Mas que verdade você quer ouvir, meu anjo?! – pergunta Shion trazendo-a de surpresa para um abraço caloroso. Queria acalmá-la, já que sabia que a verdade a perturbaria implacavelmente. Temia com plena certeza que ela não saberia lidar com aquela situação e poderia fazer coisas piores do que fugir, por isso silenciou, para protegê-la. Fez com que apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e usou o tom de voz mais paternal para continuar: – Existe um forte motivo para não afirmarmos uma coisa dessas... – olhou-a com ternura ajeitando os cabelos que insistiam em cair por cima dos olhos castanhos – As visões proporcionadas pela fonte de Star Hill são passives de interpretações e você não tem o conhecimento devido para entendê-las...

- Está dizendo que eu não vi o que eu vi?

- Não é isso. – respondeu em tom de risada - Estou dizendo que temos que interpretar seriamente a sua visão para emitir alguma conclusão. Mas adianto que não há possibilidade de você ser irmã desse tal inimigo...

- Mestre Shaka sempre diz isso... – disse Jim baixando os olhos.

- E eu também tenho certeza! Não dê ouvidos a esse ser maligno que tenta tirar a nossa paz conquistada com tanto esforço. – faz um último carinho no rosto de Jim – A sua energia interior é boa assim como a de todos os guerreiros que lutam por Atena.

Jim acabou dando um sorriso quando o grande mestre novamente limpou suas lágrimas nascentes. Sentiu-se aliviada com as palavras do patriarca, em seguida voltou a ficar séria.

- Isso não é tudo, mestre... O espelho me mostrou outra coisa estranha: meu rosto estava diferente nele. Eu tinha cabelos verdes, olhos da cor violeta e tinha pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas, como o senhor. – apontou para a testa de Shion - Era como se não fosse a minha imagem refletida, mas eu tinha certeza que era... Isso também é uma visão passível de interpretação?

- Creio que sim. – responde Shion acariciando com os dedos as mãos pequenas entre as suas, sem demonstrar vontade de largá-las. Novamente fora tomado pelas emoções protetoras inexplicáveis quase o levando ás lágrimas no momento em que ela falou da imagem que viu no espelho.

- Não sabe o peso que tirou das minhas costas, mestre Shion! – e agarrou a mão do patriarca e beijou do mesmo jeito que viu tantos servos devotos fazerem – O senhor é sempre tão bom comigo mestre... E eu não consigo imaginar por que, acho que não mereço tanta atenção da sua parte...

Shion não responde, apenas observa aquela que lhe tirou por completo a paz quando soube que sumiu. Na verdade, era ela quem tirou um peso enorme das costas dele quando reapareceu na sua frente sã e salva. Ao mesmo tempo colocou outro quando chegou com aqueles relatos impressionantes, mas a presença dela, a possibilidade de tocá-la de ouvi-la, era o seu presente.

O imenso carinho inexplicável que ele sentia por ela transbordava em seu olhar e Jim sentiu isso por um breve momento. Sentiu-se totalmente acolhida por ele. Estava em casa, depois de passar pela pior noite da sua vida, estava finalmente a salvo. O som de batidas na porta interrompe a troca de olhares carinhosos do desconhecido pai para com a desconhecida filha.

- Trouxe o lanche que me pediu, senhor. – avisa Alexia portando uma bandeja prateada. Coloca a bandeja em cima da mesa e vira-se para o grande mestre o encontrando já de pé e com sua costumeira postura imponente – Coloquei alguns doces que sobraram da festa para a jovem provar.

- Fez muito bem, Alexia! – diz Shion mostrando um sorriso – Adivinhou perfeitamente que Jim adora doces, excelente trabalho.

- Obrigada senhor. – reponde a serva colocando as mãos na frente do corpo.

- Grande mestre, não queira dar trabalho...

- Imagine, minha filha, trabalho nenhum! Venha, você precisa comer antes de ir para a arena treinar...

- Mas mestre...

- Não adianta reclamar. – interrompe mostrando o dedo indicador como um professor transmitindo a lição – Você só sai deste templo depois que comer alguma coisa. Alexia, providencie um uniforme de treino para a ela.

- Sim, senhor... – responde a serva.

Shion puxa uma cadeira e chama Jim para sentar que acaba aceitando um tanto desconfiada.

- Mestre Dohko continua o esperando na sala do mestre, senhor. Ele parece impaciente... – diz Alexia observando Shion se servir do chá.

- Diga a ele que me espere quietinho... – da um sorriso maroto para Jim seguido de uma piscadinha, como quem diz "não estou com a menor pressa".

A serva se despede e sai da sala dando um suspiro ao fechar a porta, pois tinha que dar uma desculpa para não deixar o impaciente, leia-se já irritado pelo chá de cadeira, Dohko.

- Esses doces estão deliciosos... – diz Jim de boca cheia.

Enquanto ela comia, era observada por um satisfeito e sorridente Shion. Então quando a percebeu alimentada e mais calma, falou:

- Tenho um pedido a fazer... – Jim para de comer imediatamente e olha para Shion – Tudo o que conversamos aqui, deve ficar em segredo. Ninguém deve saber sobre a sua visita a Star Hill, nem mesmo Shaka.

- Tudo bem... – concorda Jim meio desconfiada. Toma um gole de chá e já que estava ali de frente para um tão solicito patriarca, pergunta: - Mestre, sobre essa avaliação que o Aioros pretende fazer comigo...

- Sim...

- Sabe do que se trata?

- Ele não me falou muito a respeito. Mas não deve se preocupar com isso. Preocupe-se apenas em treinar. Do resto eu me encarrego. – e sorriu para passar confiança.

Com um murmúrio de assentimento, Jim voltou a comer. Ver tantos docinhos de festa a fez lembra-se do noivado que perdeu e do seu que parecia estar terminado...

- Aposto meu elmo dourado que tem algum problema passando por essa cabecinha... – disse Shion ao terminar de tomar seu chá.

- Tem sim. É sobre o Shaka e a...

- Já fiquei sabendo – interrompe Shion – Na verdade eu já sabia sobre a noiva dele.

- O senhor sabia?!

- Sim. Ele me contou quando ainda era uma criança. Não quis que a história viesse a público para não prejudicar o treinamento para ser um cavaleiro de ouro. E eis que a noiva volta mesmo contra todas as expectativas! – diz Shion com ar divertido não compreendido por Jim – Bem, Shaka é um homem de muitas responsabilidades, sempre foi, na realidade...

- Eu sei... – sussurra Jim circulando a borda da xícara com a ponta do dedo se esforçando para não passar nenhum sentimento nas palavras, pois não sabia até onde Shion "sabia" – Acho que vou ter que mudar da casa de Virgem, já que o Shaka vai se casar...

- É o parece, meu anjo. Mas não fique triste por se mudar. Isso não afetará em nada o seu treinamento. Shaka não vai deixar de treiná-la só por que vai se casar! – as palavras do grande mestre fazem Jim perder o apetite – Você pode ir morar com o Mu, ficar na casa de uma de suas amigas, pode se mudar para o alojamento dos internos na vila das amazonas ou pode ficar aqui no templo comigo!

- Aqui?! – indagou Jim sentindo uma alegria subida e escandalosa saltar do rosto do grande mestre.

- Sim. Não gostaria de morar aqui comigo até terminar esse primeiro ano de internato? Temos tantos quartos vazios aqui no templo. Você pode escolher qualquer um para ficar... – pergunta segurando a mão da interna paternalmente.

- Eu não sei, grande mestre... – responde totalmente encabulada.

- De qualquer forma, pense no assunto. Qualquer decisão que tomar terá o meu apoio. – e sorri colocando a outra mão em cima da mão feminina.

- Vou pensar sim. Obrigada por tudo, grande mestre... – responde retribuindo o toque carinhoso.

- Agora deve ir se trocar para o treino. Veja que está um pouco atrasada...

Jim agradece mais uma vez a atenção recebida e antes de cruzar a porta Shion a chama:

- Não esqueça, não conte a ninguém o que conversamos aqui. Está bem?

- Pode deixar... – responde antes de fechar a porta.

Sozinho em sua sala, Shion vai até a janela. O dia estava claro, porém algumas nuvens cinza enfeitavam o horizonte além das montanhas. Virou o rosto para a mesa onde havia lanchado com Jim pensando em tudo o que tinha ouvido e em suas próprias emoções. Internamente sentia sua alma tremer de preocupação pela segurança daquela que inconscientemente e incondicionalmente amava. "Por que a fonte revelou um rosto parecido com o meu para ela? E como é possível ela ser irmã dele? A menos que...", em meio aqueles pensamentos, sua atenção cai exclusivamente sobre uma xícara usada pela interna. Aqueles itens lhe dariam as respostas que queria.

Agarrou a xícara e ficou olhando para a marca de batom deixada pelos lábios de Jim. Colocou-a de frente para si e tirou o telefone do gancho para ligar para a fundação...

*****O*****

Trocou-se em alta velocidade e desceu correndo para a arena. A única coisa com que se preocupava era a possibilidade de encontrar com Shaka quando passasse pela casa de Virgem, pois ainda sentia nenhuma vontade de falar com ele. Felizmente o destino lhe sorriu e ela não o encontrou nem na ida nem na volta.

Não quis saber onde estaria Shaka naquele momento, tudo o que Jim queria era treinar, brigar, distribuir pancadas no primeiro interno que aparecesse para descarregar toda a sua raiva acumulada na noite passada.

A conversa com Shion serviu para esclarecer sua última dúvida: Shaka realmente mentiu e agora parecia interessado apenas em se casar com sua prometida. "É bem capaz de estarem juntos agora, matando a saudade. Podem ter passado a noite toda juntos enquanto a trouxa aqui chorava feito um bezerro desmamado em Star Hill!", pensou passando pela casa de Touro.

Quanto atravessou Áries tratou de ocultar o cosmo para Mu não interceptá-la caso estivesse em casa, porém foi inútil. Antes de sair da primeira casa ouviu a voz de Mu a chamando:

- Jim, espere! – gritou o ariano chamando a interna que já estava prestes a sair da casa. Jim se vira a muito contra gosto, e pela expressão apresentada o ariano pode ver que não estava nada feliz – Onde você passou a noite, menina?! O Shaka estava como um louco atrás de você...

- Será mesmo, Mu? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- É lógico! Todo mundo ficou muito preocupado com o seu sumiço, passamos a noite toda te procurando. Vamos entrar, precisamos conversar... – e tentou conduzir Jim para dentro de sua casa, mas a interna recusou afastando o braço com um movimento brusco para a surpresa de Mu – Mas o que deu em você?!

- Vou lhe dizer o que deu em mim, caso você ainda não tenha percebido: seu melhor amigo Shaka me enganou todo esse tempo! – exclamou apontando para o ariano.

- Jim, isso não é verdade. – disse Mu com a sua costumeira calmaria na voz - Eu sei que você está com muita raiva e tem razão de estar, mas precisa ouvir o outro lado da história...

- Não quero ouvir nada! Ou melhor, não quero ouvir mais nenhuma mentira sair da boca do seu amigo! E você não devia defender ele, Mu, a não ser... – deu um sorriso de escárnio seguido de uma tapa na testa – Claro! Como eu fui burra! É claro que você defende ele, vocês são amiguinhos. Aposto que sabia de tudo e ajudou o Shaka a guardar esse segredo...

- Eu jamais faria isso! – e tentou de novo levá-la para dentro de casa recebendo outro empurrão.

- Eu preciso ir para a arena, Mu. Preciso treinar! – diz a ponto de explodir de raiva – Por que se eu ficar aqui nas 12 casas, não sei o que sou capaz de fazer...

Dá as costas e começa a descer os últimos degraus da casa de Áries. Vencido, ao mesmo tempo ciente do estado explosivo da interna, Mu resolve não insistir e a deixa seguir seu caminho. Também estava aliviado por vê-la indo treinar e não sair sem rumo como foi na noite passada. Primariamente e ao seu modo ela estava lidando com aquilo.

Jim desce o último degrau e dá de cara com Kanon. Ele estava voltando da farra.

- Bom dia bonequinha! – diz o geminiano com um sorriso largo porem zombeteiro.

- O que é que tem de bom?! – responde ríspida ao passar por ele.

Com o mesmo sorriso largo e zombeteiro, Kanon agarra o braço da aprendiza a fazendo girar nos calcanhares e ficar de frente para ele.

- Ainda não desisti de te ensinar boas maneiras... – fala olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos.

- Por que não ensina para a sua avó! – responde Jim usando um tom de voz baixo, porém cortante sem se intimidar em nenhum momento com a encarada firme que recebia.

- Olha que desse jeito, acabo me apaixonando... – dá uma risada em seguida solta o braço da interna.

Querendo deixá-la mais irritada, Kanon dá um tapa na bunda de Jim no momento em que ela se vira para sair de perto dele, sabendo que ela odiava mortalmente aquele ato. Queria mesmo era provocar. Jim pula e solta um grito de raiva com o tapa forte que recebeu. Xinga Kanon de todos os nomes feios que conseguiu lembrar naquele momento, ao passo que Kanon verteu a caminhar rumo a Áries rindo com descontração do acesso de raiva da interna.

Segue seu caminho até o templo de Gêmeos. Saga o esperava na porta.

- Não vou nem perguntar onde esteve por que suas roupas amarrotadas e seu cheiro de bebida estão me dizendo muito bem... – diz Saga fuzilando o irmão com olhar.

- Bom dia para você também, Saga. – diz Kanon puxando a gravata que pendia totalmente frouxa de seu pescoço. Pergunta com o tom de voz irônico que deixava o irmão irritado todas as vezes que usava: - Diga-me, aproveitou bem a festa?

- Graças a você não!

- E o que eu fiz dessa vez? – pergunta Kanon fitando o irmão com cara de inocente.

- Não se faça de santo! – exalta-se Saga – Você sumiu de repente da festa e eu tive que dar uma desculpa para Shion quando ele perguntou por você.

- O que o cabelo de alface queria comigo? – pergunta entrando no terceiro templo sendo seguido pelo irmão.

- Ele queria todos os cavaleiros reunidos na tarefa de procurar a interna de Shaka...

- A bonequinha sumiu? Mas eu acabo de cruzar com ela a pouco e estava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou de dar medo... – e desata a rir depois de abrir a geladeira.

- Sim, já soube que ela reapareceu... Mas você não devia ter saído daquele jeito...

- Saga! – bate a porta da geladeira – Eu não estava com paciência para aturar aquela festa a fantasia imbecil! E ainda bem que eu sai a tempo, pois não me daria ao trabalho de procurar a queridinha do Shion. Eu tenho mais o que fazer! – arrastou uma cadeira e se jogou sentado nela. Pôs-se a beber a água gelada direto na garrafa. Outra coisa que irritava demais Saga. Depois de matar a sede em decorrência da forte ressaca que estava enfrentando, pergunta: - Soube que Shaka tem uma noiva. É verdade?

- Sim. – responde Saga fechando os olhos e contando até 10 para não olhar para Kanon – Ela chegou ontem à noite ao Santuário... – e antes que pudesse terminar, ouve uma sonora risada do irmão.

- HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH... – Kanon se dobra na cadeira e continua rindo. Bate o punho contra a mesa gargalhando mais, depois levanta a cabeça sem conseguir parar.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – pergunta Saga com uma grande expressão de confusão em sua face.

- Saga... – Kanon se levanta entre risadas. Encosta o cotovelo no ombro do irmão e continua rindo. Quando finalmente para continua: - O Shaka se casando é coisa mais engraçada do mundo... – mais gargalhadas – Eu achava que ele não gostava da fruta... – volta a rir apoiando a testa no ombro do irmão que permanecia sério como nunca – Fora o fato dele ter enganado todo mundo dizendo que era solteiro. Veja você o Buda que se fazia de santo na verdade é um grande cara de pau! Se fosse um de nós que fizesse isso, aposto que o Shion caia matando...

E volta a rir sarcasticamente agora.

- Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para fazer isso... – diz Saga se afastando de Kanon.

- Sei... – diz o gêmeo mais novo voltando ao seu tom de voz sarcástico – Será que isso tem a ver com...

- Tem a ver com o que? – interrompe Saga com voz contrariada, pois previu pela expressão pensativa de Kanon que sairia sujeira daquela mente.

- Com o mau humor da interna dele, é possível que seja ciúme...

- Com certeza não! – exclama Saga dando as costas para o irmão, pois sabia que sua expressão seria reveladora para seu gêmeo.

- Por que ficou tão preocupado em excluir essa possibilidade, Saga? Ta sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – pergunta indo para a frente do irmão.

- Não estou sabendo de nada... – novamente evita olhar o irmão mais novo.

- Saga... – mostra um olhar inquisidor.

- Já disse, não sei de nada! – diz Saga saindo de novo da frente do irmão, pois sabia que esconder alguma coisa dele era muito difícil, se não impossível – Por que não se mete apenas com a sua vida, Kanon?

Kanon solta uma risadinha.

- Não adianta me esconder as coisas, Saga, pois sabe bem que sempre descubro tudo, de um jeito ou de outro...

- Conheço bem os seus métodos, por isso fique avisado: desista enquanto é tempo. – avisa Saga encostando-se à mesa de jantar da bem decorada cozinha da casa de Gêmeos.

- Nunca, irmão. Não suporto essa falsidade toda! O Shaka sempre se meteu na vida de todo mundo com aquele jeito arrogante que ele tem de se achar o dono na verdade. Todo mundo enxerga a maneira suspeita que ele trata a própria discípula, mas ninguém tem coragem de falar nada por que é Shaka de Virgem e sua interninha intocável. Tudo isso graças a ele e a Shion! – arranca os sapatos dos pés – Principalmente a Shion que colocou essa garota em cima de um pedestal! Para mim isso é muito estranho... Ele colocou um exercito inteiro a procura dela! Quando o Shion fez isso por algum aprendiz? – olhou para Saga com expressão interrogativa.

- Chega, Kanon... – olha com firmeza para o irmão interrompendo a fala do mesmo – Você age também como se não precisasse dar explicações de seus atos. Estou falando da serva do templo de Atena que você está enrabichado...

- Serva do templo de Atena... – repete Kanon esticando as pernas e se espreguiçando – Qual delas?

- Não se faça de cínico! – exclama Saga com o dedo em riste na cara do gêmeo – Está fazendo questão de manter essa relação em segredo há muito tempo, como se fossem amantes. Eu se fosse você tomava cuidado, pois esta é diferente. Ela gosta de você...

- E qual é a que não gosta? – pergunta com um sorriso petulante.

Displicentemente, Kanon se levanta, bate no ombro do irmão e diz caminhando em direção a saída:

- Não se preocupe com a chapeuzinho vermelho, pois o lobo mal aqui não pretende comê-la...

Sem se dar por convencido, Saga o segue até o quarto.

- Eu espero mesmo que não, pois eu não quero mais confusão com Shion...

- Fique despreocupado, irmão... – e entram no quarto.

Kanon logo tira o paletó e joga em cima da cama.

– Fique sabendo que ela me largou, não quer mais nada comigo.

- Então ela tem mais juízo do que eu pensei... – diz Saga com uma expressão de alívio.

- Tem, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso também... – dá um sorriso malicioso – Agora se me der licença, pretendo tomar um merecido banho e dormir até a próxima guerra santa.

*****O*****

Depois de perguntar a muitas pessoas e descer muitas escadas estreitas, finalmente conseguiu chegar aquele lugar. Suava fortemente pelo esforço físico e pelo nervosismo. Alexia parou para observar a entrada daquele lugar arruinado. Seus olhos tristes percorreram cada pedra coberta por grossas teias de aranha e cada coluna que compunha aquela paisagem desoladora. Segurou o pacote coberto por um pano sem cor com firmeza, respirou fundo e então deu o primeiro passo para as antigas prisões do Santuário.

Aquelas instalações permaneceram intactas durante as guerras por estarem situadas no subsolo do templo de Atena. Por todo o caminho difícil de acesso só observou colunas depredadas, paredes mofadas, esculturas destroçadas, algumas ossadas humanas e muita poeira. Era de fato um porão, uma área de espólio, onde se guardava, ou melhor, se abandonava tudo o que o Santuário julgava não precisar mais e isso incluía desordeiros, bandidos e traidores a espera de julgamento. Era ali onde Aneta estava.

Com passadas vacilantes, Alexia adentrava fundo aos porões do templo que mais parecia uma gruta de tão mal iluminado. Mais a frente viu tochas acesas. Abanou o rosto com a mão sentindo muito calor e uma terrível sensação claustrofóbica. Tirou quase todo o peso dos passos quando chegou à área das celas. Parou no meio do corredor quando ouviu a fala de homens, provavelmente soldados fazendo a guarda dos dois prisioneiros. Esgueirou-se ante uma saliência de pedra e esperou os homens entrarem em uma saleta, talvez para lanchar, ou para descansar um pouco.

A serva esperou até a coragem vir, e então saiu do seu esconderijo. Assustou-se ao ver mais ossos humanos espalhados pelas celas fechadas. Andando mais um pouco e observando atentamente, teve certeza de suas suspeitas: aquele lugar era também um cemitério.

Já tinha ouvido falar de um antigo cemitério desativado, só que jamais imaginou que ele ficasse no subsolo do templo onde trabalhava. Sempre achou que se tratasse de uma lenda contada pelas servas mais antigas para assustar as mais novas. Era disseminado com olhares de assombro que aquele cemitério-prisão era mal assombrado e que as almas que ali residiam, gostavam de perseguir quem os incomodassem. Alexia sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha ao lembrar-se dessas histórias.

Piorou sua culpa e tristeza também quando se deu conta de que sua amiga fora jogada ali. Tudo por que se recusou a se defender. Alexia fecha os olhos e resolve se concentrar apenas na caminhada. Então na última cela avista uma figura, coberta de sombras, porem seu vestido acetinado denunciou sua verdadeira identidade.

- Aneta! – chama a serva mais nova em voz baixa para não chamar atenção dos guardas.

A figura coberta de sombras e sujeira levanta lentamente a cabeça na direção da recém chegada que esticava a mão por entre as grades da cela. Aneta pisca várias vezes os olhos se perguntando se não estava vendo uma miragem. Depois de ouvir novamente o chamado a reconhece finalmente.

- O que faz aqui, Alexia? – pergunta sussurrando.

- Eu precisava ver você, precisava saber como estava... – diz a mais nova segurando-se nas grades – Eu sinto tanto, minha amiga... – lágrimas começaram a pintar o rosto da morena.

- Você não devia ter vindo até aqui... É perigoso demais... – diz Aneta se levantando com dificuldades.

Quando a antiga serva de Shion chegou mais perto, Alexia quase caiu para trás de susto. Ela estava irreconhecível. O vestido sujo e rasgado nos ombros, os cabelos, as mãos, o rosto quase completamente cobertos de poeira. Aquela criatura maltratada nem de longe lembrava a mulher altiva que fora sua chefe. Um nó se formou no estomago da morena.

- Eu já disse... – recomeça a falar em meio as lágrimas pesadas – Precisava te ver. Shion foi duro demais te mandando para cá...

Aneta balança negativamente a cabeça.

- Ele tomou a atitude correta. Trair Atena é o pior dos crimes por aqui... – disse Aneta baixando a cabeça.

- Mas não posso acreditar que fez isso, é impossível! – Alexia procura o rosto de Aneta que continuava de cabeça baixa – Por que Aneta? Por que você não se defendeu?!

- Você não deve saber, Alexia, para o seu próprio bem, deve sair o mais rápido possível daqui...

- Não! – exclama a outra com raiva. Mais de si mesma do que da prisioneira, pois seu coração dizia que ela era a causa de Aneta estar ali presa. Ela deu informações a Kanon e ele ficou calado, silenciou perante um problema grave. Ela era parte em tudo aquele sofrimento que via a amiga passar. Chorando copiosamente, Alexia agarra as grades e pede mais uma vez: - Por favor, Aneta, eu preciso saber. O que a levou a tudo isso, por que eu sei que não seria capaz de trair Atena nem Shion...

Aneta fica em silencio, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Aquela pequena distância Alexia pode ver o rosto marcado por lágrimas que deviam estar caindo desde o dia que fora presa e continuavam caindo. Aneta puxa com força o ar para dentro dos pulmões e abre lentamente a boca para falar.

- Ele me chantageou... Ele... – segura o choro contorcendo o rosto dolorosamente – Ele seqüestrou os meus pais, a única parte da minha família que restou nesse mundo e disse que os devolveria a salvo se eu desse informações... – as mãos de Alexia agarram com mais força as grades. Se tivesse forças ela mesma arrancaria aquelas barras de ferro e resgataria Aneta – Então eu acreditei. Passei todo esse tempo achando que estava salvando a minha família, quando na verdade eles já estavam mortos há bastante tempo... – novamente Aneta cobre os olhos com as mãos emitindo ruidosos soluços – Eu estava decidida a contar tudo a Shion quando tudo acabasse, quando entregasse o que eles queriam, um livro chamado Catálogo de Hakurei e eles devolvessem os meus pais, só que tudo não passou de uma mentira...

Agora as duas choravam quase da mesma forma desesperada. Alexia estica a mão para dentro da cela e toca as mãos de Aneta.

- Por que não conta tudo para Shion, sobre essa chantagem... – pergunta Alexia.

- Não adiantaria. Isso não apaga a minha traição, não apaga o que eu fiz. Eu fui fraca. Acreditei nas palavras de um inimigo. Cai sozinha nesta armadilha...

- Mas Aneta, não é justo!

- Sim é justo, por que ajudei esse bandido a avançar! – apertou firmemente os lábios e disse com voz fina: - Eu enganei Shion...

- Enganou por que foi obrigada! – bateu nas grades com raiva – Tem que contar isso a Shion, tem que se defender! Atena já perdoou traições bem piores, tenho certeza que ela vai perdoar você quando souber o que passou. Mas para isso você precisa se defender, precisa buscar o perdão...

- Não, Alexia... – interrompe Aneta erguendo a mão serenamente – Shion jamais me perdoaria, mesmo se soubesse a verdade...

- Desculpe, mas não posso acreditar nisso! – exalta-se Alexia – Shion é severo, mas é justo. Quando mais tempo ficar calada, mas ele se convence que você é culpada. Eu vou falar com o mestre Dohko de Libra, ele tem fama de conseguir convencer o grande mestre sempre, tenho certeza que ele pode interceder por você. Também posso falar com Atena. Sem a menor dúvida a deusa vai te perdoar. Eu sei bem o quanto ela é bondosa...

Aneta se vira fitando com olhar vazio os lados da cela suja.

- Não faça isso Alexia...

- Mas...

- Pela nossa amizade, não faça isso...

Alexia sentiu um soco no estomago quando ouviu a palavra amizade sair da boca de Aneta. Logo ela que agiu por impulso apenas para agradar um homem ardiloso e esqueceu o que era certo, podia ser chamada de amiga? A serva mais nova baixa a cabeça envergonhada. Aneta continua a falar com voz estranhamente serena:

– Se interceder por mim pode ser acusada de traição também. Recomendo não dizer para ninguém se quer que éramos amigas para que nenhuma suspeita caia sobre você.

Alexia deixou cair as mãos que seguravam as grades e apoiou a cabeça na estrutura de ferro. Sentiu-e completamente derrotada e mais suja do que aquela prisão. Lembrou-se de Kanon no mesmo segundo. Ele também deu a mesma recomendação, mas diferentemente, Kanon disse aquilo para proteger seus propósitos e Aneta estava tentando proteger ela, a pessoa que chamou de amiga, mas na verdade ajudou a condená-la.

Sem coragem de encarar Aneta naquele momento dolorido. Alexia se volta para a parede oposta, segurando uma terrível vontade de gritar e contar toda a verdade. Não fazia por falta de coragem. Aneta delicadamente toca a mão de Alexia por cima da grade.

- Alexia, me escute. Eu tenho plena consciência do que eu fiz e aceito a minha punição de bom grado. Quero que saiba que antes de me trazerem para cá, indiquei você para ficar no meu lugar. Deve assumir o cargo de governanta do templo e serva pessoal de Shion com muita coragem, minha amiga. – a brasileira olha para a gaulesa com surpresa – Só te peço uma coisa: cuide bem de Shion.

- Aneta, eu... – inconscientemente recomeça o pranto sentido aquelas palavras soarem como uma despedida.

- Shion pode parecer severo, imponente demais, mas é um homem extremamente doce e nobre. Muito sábio também! – mostrou um sorriso para a outra se lembrando do homem que amava – Demonstre sempre disposição para ouvi-lo, faça perguntas, mostre que quer aprender. Shion é um mestre nato que está sempre disposto a ensinar e a contar histórias. Algumas são bem engraçadas. Você vai adorar ouvir. E nunca esqueça: de manhã ele prefere café e a tarde chá. Shion só bebe café a noite quando precisa ficar acordado até tarde. Ah, e nunca dispense a bandeja de Shion dos biscoitos amanteigados que ele tanto gosta.

- Aneta, por favor! Eu não quero o seu lugar! – diz Alexia entre soluços.

- Eu sei, eu sei, minha amiga, mas deve aceitar. Quero que seja forte. – aperta a mão trêmula da brasileira que segurava a grade – Shion merece alguém forte ao seu lado. Não uma fraca como eu...

Inconformada, Alexia ainda tenta argumentar. Procura com todas as forças convencer Aneta a desistir daquele silêncio e da ideia de ser substituída tão prematuramente. É tudo inútil.

- Shion vai ficar melhor sem mim... – diz Aneta recostando-se as grades e limpando as lágrimas com as mãos sujas.

- Está fazendo tudo isso para não ficar contra o grande mestre? Gosta tanto de Shion assim? – pergunta Alexia.

Silêncio... Aneta suspira fechando os olhos e quando solta o ar coloca a mão no coração. Estava pensando em Shion. Então olha para Alexia com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

- Ele é e sempre será o homem mais importante da minha vida...

- Então vocês dois realmente... – sussurra Alexia com expressão de assombro.

Aneta balança afirmativamente a cabeça fazendo o mundo de Alexia cair mais uma vez. Então Kanon estava certo. Esteve certo o tempo todo quando disse que Shion e Aneta eram amantes. Sentiu-se estúpida por não ter notado antes, nem ter levado a sério os boatos. Era tão óbvio! As duas figuras mais respeitadas do Santuário tinham que ficar juntos, eles até combinavam em vários aspectos. Como ela não pôde suspeitar de nada? Talvez por Aneta sempre demonstrar seu profissionalismo e sua devoção a Shion quando estavam juntos.

Afastou os cabelos escuros da testa e lembrou-se do dia que viu Aneta olhar para Shion com olhar infinitamente amoroso e submisso, como se ali na frente dela não estivesse um homem e sim um deus. Quando levantou os olhos viu Aneta olhando para a cela vazia com o mesmo olhar... Só de falar o nome do patriarca do Santuário, Alexia via a expressão sofrida da amiga mudar, como se um sopro de vida cobrisse superficialmente a face triste da gaulesa e despertasse seu amor.

Ela devia o amar muito. Dando-se conta daquela realidade, Alexia sentiu uma pontinha de inveja daquela condenada, pois seu amado era um homem honrado, nobre, já ela amava com o mesmo fervor de Aneta um homem sem nenhum escrúpulo como Kanon. Era tão condenada quanto a outra, se não pior.

Fez um esforço para voltar a falar em meio aqueles pensamentos dolorosos:

- Aceite pelo menos esse presente... – diz Alexia após se abaixar para pegar o pacote coberto pelo pano – São alguns doces da festa e um pedaço de bolo...

- Não posso aceitar isso, Alexia... – diz recusando com a mão o pacote que lhe era estendido.

- Por favor, Aneta. Até os condenados a morte tem direito a uma última refeição. – estende novamente o pacote – Aceite.

Timidamente, Aneta pega o pacote da mão da serva e agradece...

*****O*****

Arena de treinamentos...

Os internos esperavam pela mestra que tinha mandado avisar por Helena que se atrasaria por estar voltando das buscas à interna de Shaka. A turma de Jim estava espalhada por toda a arena, esperando por notícias. Boatos já davam conta que ela estaria morta pelas mãos do inimigo. O burburinho por conta daquele desaparecimento era muito grande e as duas pessoas mais preocupadas eram Lucy e Helena.

- Eu já não tenho mais unhas para roer! – exclamou Lucy se levantando do degrau da arquibancada.

- Calma, Lu. – disse Helena sentada de braços cruzados. – Logo a mestra Shina estará de volta e tenho certeza que ele trará alguma notícia...

- Não estou preocupada com a cobra peçonhenta, e sim com a minha amiga! – exclamou segurando o rosto com as mãos.

Andou em círculos na frente da carioca até parar bruscamente de olhos arregalados.

– Helena, você acha que ela pode ter sido capturada...

- Não pense o pior... – responde Helena olhando ternamente para a amiga.

- Mas essa demora...

Helena se levanta e segura a nervosa interna de Afrodite pelos ombros.

- Confie nos cavaleiros, tenho certeza que vão achá-la... – e mostra um sorriso para passar confiança para a amiga, apesar dela mesma estar tão apreensiva quanto ela.

Lucy suspira e volta para o acento com ares cansado. Espera a amiga sentar ao seu lado e diz tristemente:

- Ela nem se quer viu a decoração da festa. – outro suspiro – A decoração estava tão linda e romântica...

- Verdade. – concorda Helena olhando para a movimentação de internos na arena.

- Por falar em festa... – diz Lucy com um sorrisinho – Como foi a sua com o centauro?

- Centauro? – Helena fica vermelha.

- Não se faça de inocente! – diz Lucy batendo no braço da amiga – Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando. Daquele centauro que usa uma armadura de ouro e atende pelo nome de Aio...

- Sei, sei! – reclama Helena se virando no acento para ficar de costas para a amiga.

- Vocês dançaram agarradinhos e depois sumiram... – bateu mais uma vez no ombro da amiga para chamar atenção e quando ela se virou fez um gesto com a mão que significava "bateram asas" – Como terminaram a noite? Quero saber de tudo! Todos os mínimos detalhes! O lado cavalo dele é grande ou não é?

- Não! – exclama Helena se levantando bruscamente e ficando mais vermelha com as insinuações da amiga.

- Não?! – pergunta Lucy com expressão estarrecida – Não é grande? Mas um homem do porte dele devia ter sim um...

- Não estou falando disso! – grita Helena – Eu quis dizer que não queria falar sobre isso...

- Mas eu achei que vocês tinha se acertado! – grita também Lucy depois fica pensativa.

Analisa bem o rosto vermelho de Helena assim como os sinais que o corpo envergonhado da brasileira emitia a olhos vistos – Helena, não tente me enganar... – joga o verde. Helena toma um susto. Sorri ao descobrir que colheu maduro – Você com aquele vestido decotado lindo que eu mesma escolhi. Sem falar que te ajudei com a maquiagem e com o cabelo. Modéstia a parte, você estava perfeita! Aposto minha chapinha que o centauro ficou mexido...

Helena se encolhe no acento.

- Eu já disse, não quero falar sobre isso...

- Ah, minha deusa Afrodite! – ergue as mãos para o céu – Nem um beijinho?

Helena arregala os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas arderem como nunca. Preparou-se para abrir a boca para falar, mas antes vê de longe Jim entrando na arena. Estava salva! Ambas...

- Ji! – grita chamando atenção de todos, inclusive de Lucy.

As duas preocupadas amigas correm para receber a interna de Shaka.

- Obrigada Atena, obrigada Atena, obrigada... – sussurra Lucy agarrando-se ao pescoço da amiga, em seguida puxa a orelha de Jim – O que deu em você para sumir desse jeito e deixar todo mundo preocupado?!

- Ai! – reclama Jim fazendo uma careta de dor – Ainda preciso dessa orelha, Lu!

- Ela está coberta de razão! Onde se meteu todo esse tempo? – pergunta Helena também brava.

Depois de muitas reclamações, Lucy solta a orelha de Jim. Elas vão conversar nas arquibancadas.

- Eu saí por que briguei com o Shaka. – disse Jim massageando a orelha dolorida.

- Saiu para onde? – perguntou Lucy ainda com notas de irritação na voz.

- Sai... – Jim se levanta e dá alguns passos inseguros – Simplesmente sai... Sem pensar em rumo... – evita olhar as duas amigas nos olhos lembrando que fora instruída por Shion a não contar a ninguém que esteve em Star Hill – Eu me teletransportei e quando dei por mim estava muito longe...

- Você foi para a floresta da neblina? – pergunta Helena.

- Não! Quer dizer, eu acho que sim, mas não sei ao certo. O Santuário é muito grande, então eu acabei me perdendo mesmo. Dormi no meio do mato e esperei amanhecer. Foi então que consegui retornar. – finalmente olha para as duas colegas.

Helena e Lucy se olham confusas. Jim apenas dá de ombros esperando que elas engolissem.

- Mas o que importa é que estou aqui, oras! Não estão felizes em me ver? – pergunta abrindo os braços.

- Sim, estamos, mas é isso tudo é muito estranho. – diz Helena de braços cruzados – Os cavaleiros saíram malucos a sua procura e não dá para entender como eles não conseguiram te encontrar...

- Sem falar nessa briga com o Shaka... – insinua Lucy – Deve ter sido uma briga muito feia para você sair assim... Por falar em Shaka, já soube da noiva dele?

Jim desfaz o sorriso no mesmo segundo que ouviu a palavra "noiva".

- Já. – responde secamente – Soube ontem mesmo. Alias, como vocês ficaram sabendo tão rápido?

- Estamos no Santuário de Atena, minha cara. Aqui a rádio patrulha funciona 24 h por dia! – brinca Helena - Todo mundo ficou chocado. Quem poderia imaginar que o Shaka fosse comprometido?

- Pois é. – diz Jim cuspindo as palavras sentindo a raiva voltar aos poucos – Quem poderia imaginar?

- Acho que deve ser esse o motivo da reencarnação de Buda não se relacionar com ninguém. – diz Lucy enrolando um cacho da cabeleira rosa - Estava se preservando para a noiva prometida...

- Tem toda razão, Lu. – Jim trinca os dentes com raiva – Com certeza ele estava se preservando...

Jim aperta os olhos assim como os punhos morrendo de vontade de explodir uma coluna. As amigas percebem seu estado alterado:

- Algum problema, Jim? – pergunta Helena colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Não! – retira a mão com raiva – Problema nenhum! Por que não vamos treinar logo de uma vez. Lutar! É isso o que eu preciso, lutar! Onde se meteu a Shina?

- Deve estar chegando a qualquer minuto... – responde Helena.

- Se fosse agente a se atrasar ela ficava uma fera, já ela... - e se vira ficando de frente para arena. Para de falar ao ver os olhares curiosos dos internos.

No mesmo instante associou aqueles olhares às fofocas sobre Shaka e sua noiva. Será que estavam desconfiando do verdadeiro motivo de seu sumiço? Outras questões invadiram a sua mente de rabo preso. Verdade seja dita que ela sempre fora muito "visada" por conta de seu poder e status de ser a discípula de Shaka de Virgem, mas naquele dia não estava com muita paciência para aturar gracinhas, os olhares da turma foram suficientes para fazer o sangue de Jim ferver, pois se sentia de alguma forma acusada.

Era como se eles soubessem a verdade. Cerra o punho e vai até o grupo de internos fofoqueiros.

– O que vocês estão olhando, heim? Estavam sentindo a minha falta, é isso? – berra assustando a turma de jovens – Estão querendo ir para a ilha de Páscoa via teletransporte? Se quiserem é só falar!

Helena corre para apartar uma possível briga. Segura firme o braço da amiga raivosa:

- O que deu em você, menina?

- Nada! – responde com total rispidez afastando o braço para trás.

- Já pensou se a Shina chega e te pega brigando de novo? – diz Helena com firmeza.

- Eu quero mais que a cobra exploda! – diz voltando para o lugar na arquibancada.

- A Helena tem razão, Ji. – intervém Lucy – Não pode ter esse tipo de ataque com a Shina de olho na gente o tempo todo. – passa as mãos nos ombros de Jim querendo acalmá-la - Mudando de assunto, soube que a noiva do Shaka se chama Haranni e é lindíssima. Tão bonita que precisa esconder o rosto com um véu escuro. Isso é verdade, Ji?

- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! – responde arremessando uma pedra numa coluna com força.

- Por Afrodite! Até parece que está com ciúmes do Shaka, Ji... – brinca Lucy.

- Deve estar mesmo – se mete Helena – Ela sempre teve ciúmes do Shaka, na verdade. Lembra aquele dia da balada?

- Ciúme uma ova! – exclama Jim se levantando.

- Não? – perguntam Helena e Lucy ao mesmo tempo. Depois caem em risadas.

- Não. Lógico que não! E não entendo por que vocês duas estão fazendo tanta questão por essa "noiva do Shaka"... – faz uma careta – É uma mulher indiana, normal como todas as outras... E não adianta me olhar com esses olhinhos acusadores porque eu não estou com ciúmes. E daí que o meu mestre tem uma noiva?! Não tenho nada a ver com a vida pessoal dele. Desde que não interfira no meu treinamento, nada do que ele faça me diz respeito. – cruza os braços para manter a pose de durona – Eu sou uma pessoa madura. Posso lidar com isso muito bem!

É claro que Helena e Lucy não se convenceram com o discurso de Jim. No entanto não puderam continuar com a conversa, pois Shina adentrava a arena ao lado de Marin de Águia. Helena se despede das amigas e se dirige a casa de Touro para treinar com seu respectivo mestre. Depois de dar algumas broncas em Jim pelo desaparecimento, o treinamento daquele dia se inicia, com um berro de Shina.

*****O*****

Durante toda a manhã as amigas não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Jim focou-se em descarregar a sua raiva e segurar a tristeza pela grande decepção. Já Lucy ainda se encontrava abalada por conta da briga de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte no mundo dos mortos. Só voltaram a conversar normalmente durante o intervalo.

- Está mais calma agora? – pergunta Lucy oferecendo uma garrafa de água gelada.

- Mais ou menos...

Lucy senta na mesma coluna que a amiga.

- O que a Shina queria com você naquela hora que te chamou?

- Me dar bronca, o que mais seria? – disse antes de dar o segundo gole de água – Disse que ia pensar num bom castigo para o meu sumiço. Eu até já esperava por isso. Desgraça nunca vem sozinha...

- Por falar em desgraça... Talvez se eu tivesse sumido junto com você, não tivesse me acontecido uma desgraça como aquela... – diz Lucy olhando para o nada.

A afirmação fez Jim olhar atentamente para Lucy. Foi então que percebeu que a amiga estava diferente. Estava quieta, com olhar entristecido e o que era mais inusitado, estava sem maquiagem. Era a primeira vez que Jim via Lucy de cara limpa.

- O que rolou dessa vez? Pegou o Máscara com outra na cama?

- Não... – sussurra Lucy fazendo uma cara triste que logo migrou para uma cara de choro. – Ele quase morreu, Ji...

- Quase morreu? Como assim? – pergunta Jim ficando de frente para a amiga.

- Ele brigou com o mestre Afrodite e... – põe a mão nos lábios sem conseguir evitar o choro – Foi horrível, Ji...

- Vem cá, fica assim não... – diz Jim pouco antes de abraçar a amiga. – Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil para você já que tentou evitar isso de todas as maneiras. Mas será que não tava na cara que isso era inevitável?

- O que você quer dizer? – interrompe o abraço e olha para Jim.

- Lu, o que você queria era algo irreal! O Afrodite nunca vai aceitar que você fique com o Máscara. Deixa eu adivinhar o que aconteceu, ele descobriu que você estava ficando com o Máscara todo esse tempo e fez uma cena dos diabos, acertei? – Lucy balança a cabeça afirmativamente – Viu só? Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, era questão de tempo.

- Eu só queria que eles convivessem pacificamente e junto comigo... – diz Lucy limpando as lágrimas. – Gosto muito dos dois e agora que os dois brigaram e não se falam mais, sinto que os perdi, entende?

- Entendo...

Lucy seca as lagrimas e encosta a cabeça no ombro de Jim. Ficam assim apoiadas uma na outra por longos minutos.

- É uma pena não ter conhecido o seu namorado secreto, Ji... – diz Lucy olhando para o céu. – Quando vai me apresentar a ele, estou curiosa.

- Não sei Lu, acho que agente meio que terminou... – responde Jim pensando em Shaka – Foi por causa dele que o Shaka brigou com você? Ele descobriu o seu namoro secreto?

- É... Foi sim. – responde depois de uma breve hesitação.

- Que azar o nosso de ter mestres tão incompreensivos...

Suspirou com tristeza por ter que mentir para a melhor amiga mais uma vez. Inevitavelmente pensou na realidade paralela aquela que estava vivendo. Teria sido tudo tão mais fácil se Haranni não existisse. Ela teria ido à festa, mostrado seu anel de noivado para Lucy e todos ficariam sabendo.

Olhou para o dedo procurando o anel de noivado inexistente. "Parecia tudo tão fácil dentro daquele jardim...", pensou fechando os olhos.

De longe a conversa das duas amigas é observada por uma atenta Shina de Cobra.

- Viu como elas estão diferentes? – perguntou de braços cruzados.

- Parecem tristes, a Jim principalmente. – responde Marin sentada na parte alta da arquibancada onde tinha boa visão da arena.

- Quando ficam caladas assim é por que estão aprontando alguma. Conheço bem esse tipinho...

- O que está pensando, Shina? – pergunta Marin saltando de seu ponto de observação.

- Tenho quase certeza que o sumiço da Jim teve relação com a vinda dessa noiva do Shaka. Alguma coisa muito grave aconteceu na casa de Virgem. Por que antes tudo estava às mil maravilhas, de repente uma noiva perdida aparece e a discípula foge de casa? Ai tem, Marin, ai tem!

- Não posso negar que é suspeito. – disse Marin – Fiquei espantada também com a reação do Shion quando soube que ela tinha sumido. Ele ficou transtornado! E não me lembro de ter visto o grande mestre assim. O Aioria também achou muito suspeito...

- Vou concordar com banana do seu namorado uma vez na vida. Realmente aquela cena foi muito suspeita. Para mim Shaka e Shion tem alguma coisa com essa interna...

- Alguma ideia? – pergunta Marin olhando para Jim e Lucy.

- Por enquanto só suspeitas, mas antes do dia amanhecer eu vou descobrir...

*****O*****

Casa de Virgem...

Mu de Áries entra a procura do guardião, Shaka. Como não o encontrou, resolveu ficar e esperar um tempo. Caminhou pela área privativa onde residia Shaka com passadas lentas, para ao ver um lenço vermelho jogado sobre um móvel. Era um dos lenços de Haranni.

Mu segura o lenço e sem pensar aproxima do nariz para sentir o cheiro. A imagem da indiana misteriosa logo vem a sua memória. Lembrou-se com carinho quando tocou em sua mão morena naquela sala do templo de Atena. Ficou imaginando como seria o seu rosto, já que ainda não o tinha visto por inteiro. Ela apenas lhe mostrou, ainda que cheia de receios, os olhos e mais nada, belos olhos por sinal.

Escuros, porém brilhantes, com longos cílios ao redor e aquela maquiagem... Ah, aquela maquiagem típica indiana. Mu suspirou largando o lenço vermelho onde havia encontrado. Mesmo ela estando quase toda coberta, não tinha dúvidas de que a noiva do melhor amigo era uma linda mulher. Não só a beleza exótica, mas o jeito suave, os gestos tímidos, o vestuário colorido, tudo havia chamado atenção de Mu e com certeza de qualquer homem naquela festa. Shaka com certeza era um cara de sorte, pensou o ariano.

Dirigiu outro olhar saudoso para o lenço vermelho imaginando com um sorriso nos lábios o que Haranni estaria fazendo no Templo de Atena. Será que já havia acordado? Será que estava no jardim apreciando aquela bela manhã de sol?

O som dos passos de Shaka entrando na casa interrompem seus pensamentos.

- Onde esteve? – pergunta ao avistar o amigo na sala.

- Templo de Atena. Estava falando com a deusa sobre a Haranni...

- E então?

Shaka dá um suspiro cansado. Ele havia passado a noite acordado.

- Ela não ficou nada satisfeita por eu ter mantido meu compromisso em segredo durante todos esses anos...

- Já ficou sabendo que a Jim apareceu? – perguntou Mu vendo o amigo se sentar em um dos sofás.

- Sim, Shion me contou há pouco.

- Eu encontrei com ela mais cedo. Continua bastante brava, eu diria furiosa. Não aconselho você a descer lá agora e falar com ela... – Shaka baixa a cabeça e fita o chão com olhar vazio. As sobrancelhas contraídas denunciavam que estava muito preocupado. – Que cara é essa Shaka? Pensei que você fosse ficar eufórico com a notícia...

- Estou pensando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, Mu. – passa a mão nos cabelos para tirar a franja de cima dos olhos – Eu subi decido a contar tudo a Shion e a Atena, mas quando falei com a deusa perdi novamente a coragem. Então pensei melhor e vi que estava prestes a cometer um erro terrível.

- Em relação a quê? – pergunta o ariano com olhar intrigado.

- Eles têm muitas esperanças que a Jim se torne uma amazona de Atena num futuro próximo. Shion até me disse certa vez que espera que ela se consagre amazona num tempo bem menor do que os outros...

- Isso já é consenso entre todos. A Jim sempre demonstrou muito potencial. – concorda Mu.

- Por isso eu pensei melhor e vi que se contasse a Shion e Atena que estava me relacionando com ela todo esse tempo isso se refletiria diretamente no seu futuro de amazona. Muitos achariam que o meu julgamento estaria comprometido por conta dos meus sentimentos, quem sabe até perdesse o direito de treiná-la...

- Sinceramente não estranharia se Shion retirasse você do treinamento da Jim. Ele sempre me disse que mestres e pupilas jamais devem se envolver, para não prejudicar o treinamento em nenhum aspecto. Mas a questão maior é: você acha que o seu julgamento esta comprometido por você namorar a sua discípula? – pergunta Mu encarando Shaka.

Este pensa entes de responder. Levanta e fica de costas para Mu olhando para a área das almofadas onde dormia o gato de estimação de Jim.

- Há alguns meses atrás a resposta para essa pergunta era não... – responde Shaka ainda de costas – Mas atualmente eu não tenho mais tanta certeza. – Mu abre a boca mostrando surpresa em sua face. Aquela postura cheia de dúvidas com relação ao treinamento de Jim por parte de Shaka era inédita – Jim é uma ótima guerreira, talvez a melhor aprendiza deste Santuário, mas eu me pergunto agora se ela não seria ainda melhor se eu não... – olha para Mu – Se eu não a amasse. Aioros me disse certa vez que a Jim não tem a menor estabilidade emocional para vestir uma armadura, e eu tenho que concordar com ele. Porém, se eu não a tivesse protegido todo esse tempo de tudo e de todos, por conta do meu amor, será que ela não teria essa estabilidade emocional que Aioros procura?

- Também não precisa exagerar, Shaka. – diz Mu sorridente – Você não a treinou numa redoma de vidro, e não se esqueça que ela ainda recebe aulas da Shina e minhas também.

- Mesmo assim, Mu. – diz Shaka voltando a olhar para o chão com olhar difuso – Ela cometeu alguns erros cruciais nessa jornada, e eu também tenho responsabilidade neles...

Então se iniciou uma longa conversa entre os amigos onde Shaka contou entre outras coisas, tudo o que aconteceu durante a missão na floresta da neblina...

*****O*****

Arena...

Perto do final do treino, a luta entre a interna de Shaka e quatro internos não acabou bem. Quatro golpes certeiros e poderosíssimos foram dados em cada um seguidos de uma explosão de cosmos que destruiu várias colunas da arena, assim como jogou os poucos expectadores da luta a grande distância.

A turma, que não estava acostumada aquele tipo de poder agressivo, ficou assustada. Muitos correram em direção aos vestiários aos gritos. Uma interna indignada vai tirar satisfação com Jim:

- Ei, você exagerou sabia?

- Quem ainda não está acostumado ao treinamento duro devia desistir de ser um cavaleiro ou amazona de Atena. – diz Jim limpando a poeira das mãos com desdém.

- Então você devia ser a primeira a desistir, já que é a mais mimadinha daqui! – exclama a outra com um sorriso provocador nos lábios, claramente se aproveitando da situação para tirar Jim do sério, quem sabe provocar outra suspensão.

- Vou te mostrar quem é mimadinha, sua... – berra Jim avançando na direção da colega até seu braço ser retido por Lucy.

- Não Ji! – grita a sueca – Não caia no jogo dela!

A interna rival continua chamando Jim para briga. Lucy tinha cada vez mais trabalho para segura-la.

- Ta na cara que ela quer te desestabilizar, Ji! – argumenta Lucy ao pé do ouvido da amiga – Lembra daquilo que eu te falei sobre manter o controle na frente daquela que tem o poder de nos ferrar, Shina de Cobra...

Muitos internos voltam do vestiário para ver a briga. Jim para de avançar e dá as costas. Lucy a tira de perto das pessoas soltando um suspiro de alivio. Apesar da desistência da brasileira, a rival continua provocando, usando agora palavras de baixo calão. Isso fora suficiente para fazer o sangue de Jim já quente, voltar a ferver.

Shina e Marin assistiam a tudo de longe.

- Por que eu não estou surpresa por isso acontecer... – ironiza Shina diante da confusão que estava prestes a se formar.

- Jim está muito nervosa, esteve assim praticamente o treino todo. Você devia liberá-la mais cedo, Shina...

- Vou fazer coisa bem melhor, Marin. – e passa pela amazona de Águia.

Marin segura o seu braço e adverte:

- Vê lá o que você vai fazer. Nesse momento, mais broncas não adiantarão nada!

Ignorando a advertência, Shina se afasta da amiga com passadas decididas. Empurra meia dúzia de internos para abrir caminho. A aproximação da mestra foi o "calmante instantâneo" para os ânimos exaltados.

- Se eu ver mais um mínimo princípio que confusão que seja, vão todos treinar até a amanhã de manhã! – diz com seu costumeiro tom de voz ameaçador. Em seguida berra: - Voltem ao treinamento, já!

Jim e Lucy se olham. Esperam todos se dispersarem para então seguir o mesmo caminho.

- Espere Jim! – chama Shina fazendo a brasileira parar no mesmo segundo.

Jim respira fundo uma vez e volta do caminho parando em frente à Shina. Começa a se preparar psicologicamente para outra mega bronca. Porém em vez de gritar, Shina apenas observa Jim. Olha profundamente nos olhos da interna. Os olhos verdes de Shina nunca foram tão analisadores, Jim pensou. A espera por uma reação da mestra deixa a interna nervosa. Uma gota de suor escorre pelo seu rosto.

Depois de um tempo encarando a pupila de Shaka, Shina finalmente fala:

- Estou aqui se precisar. Sou sua mestra também, nunca se esqueça disso. – diz com voz séria e também acolhedora.

Jim arregala os olhos segurando a vontade de cair para traz. Shina nunca havia usado aquele tom de voz antes, tão pouco se mostrou daquela forma tão... Amiga. "Será que ela está com febre?", pensou.

- O que disse, mestra? – pergunta com uma leve hesitação na voz infantil.

- Eu disse que se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar. Você entendeu?

Jim balança a cabeça dizendo sim ainda confusa.

- Agora volte ao treinamento.

*****O*****

O sol se escondia entre as montanhas avisando que o dia chegara ao fim. Shina vai para o meio da arena e decreta fim de treino. Os internos cansados, alguns machucados, outros sorridentes, deixam a arena aos poucos. Lucy se despede de uma colega e vai até Jim que ainda não tinha se mexido para ir para casa. Estava parada no meio da arena olhando para os próprios pés.

- Ji? – pergunta a sueca baixinho. A brasileira não responde, apenas fecha os olhos – Vamos indo? – pergunta Lucy puxando gentilmente o braço da amiga.

As duas começam a andar devagar em direção a saída. Lucy suspira observando a movimentação dos internos que saiam da arena. Volta-se para a amiga que continua de cabeça baixa.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Ji? – pergunta Lucy fitando o rosto de Jim – Você esteve agressiva e calada demais durante todo o treino. Você não é assim... Quer conversar?

- Não... – responde Jim virando o rosto – Eu só quero...

- Ir para casa?

- Descansar... – responde Jim.

Para casa era o último lugar que Jim queria ir. Pensar na possibilidade de encontrar Shaka e sua noiva na casa de Virgem e perturbava profundamente e conforme as horas daquele dia passavam, essa possibilidade chegava mais perto, aumentando assim sua perturbação e melancolia. Os sentimentos tristes experimentados durante a noite voltaram com tudo quando o treino terminou.

Dava passos cada vez mais lentos em direção a saída da arena. Lucy acabou ficando distante. Tentou se preparar para olhar para o rosto de Shaka e ouvir aquilo que considerava "desculpas esfarrapadas e mentiras". Dentro de si pairava apenas uma única certeza triste como a última folha seca que acabara de se desprender de uma árvore solitária no meio do deserto. Nada do que ele dissesse apagaria sua raiva. Para Jim a verdade era uma só: Shaka mentiu.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou ao Santuário e começou a receber treinamento de Shina não desejava voltar para casa depois de um dia cansativo de treino. Não via mais a casa de Virgem como um lar. A desilusão transformou aquele templo no lar de Shaka e sua noiva. Ela estava sobrando.

- Não sinto a menor vontade de voltar para lá... – sussurrou para si mesma segurando a vontade de chorar.

Naquela marcha lenta, reflexiva e dolorida, chegaram as 12 casas. A noite começava a pintar o céu de cinza e entre as montanhas no horizonte, o laranja vivo vespertino ganhava esmaecidos tons vermelhos e tristes. Uma tempestade se aproximava. Quando passou por Touro, Jim parou no meio das escadas de acesso a Gêmeos. A cabeça estava baixa e a sombra da franja despenteada cobria quase todo o seu rosto.

O som de um trovão quebra o silêncio daquela subida. Jim sussurra alguma coisa inaudível então uma lágrima cristalina cai de seus olhos...

- Disse alguma coisa, Ji? – pergunta Lucy chegando até ela.

- Eu disse que Shaka tem uma noiva... – sua voz é melancólica e tremida.

- Eu sei Ji... – diz Lucy fazendo uma cara de pena diante da tristeza daquela que considerava uma irmã. – Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Jim levanta a cabeça e fita o rosto da sueca. Sem conseguir mais segurar, desaba ali mesmo no meio das escadas tendo como única testemunha a melhor amiga.

- Lu... Shaka tem uma noiva, e não sou eu... – baixa a cabeça rompendo a tremer e a chorar ao mesmo tempo. Soluço atrás de soluço.

Lucy abre a boca surpresa com aquela reação, sobretudo com aquele choro tão intenso e repentino. Logo descobre a verdadeira causa das lágrimas. A verdade surge para Lucy como se alguém tivesse puxado as cordas da cortina que cobre um palco.

- Então você e ele... Ele era seu namorado secreto? – pergunta ainda com notas de surpresa na voz.

- Sim... – responde Jim balançando a cabeça nervosamente – Shaka tem uma noiva, Lu! Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso comigo...

Jim sente suas pernas fraquejarem. Seu corpo chega a pender para frente e só não caiu por que Lucy a segurou. A interna de Afrodite a segurou firme e a abraçou com todo amor de uma melhor amiga. Não disseram mais nada uma para outra, pois nada precisava ser dito...

_Continua..._

* * *

_Acho que perceberam que vem tempestade por ai._


	4. CAPÍTULO III – Tempestades

**"Caríssimos,**

**Eu estava pensando nas vezes em que nos vemos perdidos em meio a tempestades. Quando o céu cai sobre nossas cabeças e no meio disto ouvimos a voz do desespero perguntando quando tudo vai acabar... E demora. Sabe, meu desejo é sempre manter os pés fincados na realidade. Olho para os lados e não vejo finais felizes. Me sinto na obrigação de reproduzir isso. Então, sim, a fic vai rumar para algo de obscuro. Contudo quero continuar ouvindo vozes perguntando até quando. **

**Desejo que tenham uma boa leitura."**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III – Tempestades**

**O som de mais um trovão se fez presente. Pingos finos começam a cair sobre as escadarias empoeiradas das 12 casas.**

- Por que ele fez isso comigo, Lu? – pergunta Jim mais uma vez entre soluços. Sua cabeça e ombros chacoalhavam em meio aquela onda de tristeza incontrolável que estava sentindo.

- Calma, Ji... Calma... – pedia Lucy docemente acariciando os cabelos castanhos da amiga meio que tentando arrumar os fios bastante desgrenhados pelo dia de treino.

- Eu não posso acreditar que vou voltar para casa e ver ele com a noiva... – diz soltando-se de Lucy e se sentando na escada. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos ainda chorando. – Não quero ver essa cena, não posso... – se segura aos ombros de Lucy em desespero – Não vou suportar isso, Lu. Não vou suportar isso...

- Eu sei, eu entendo você. – diz Lucy segurando as mãos de Jim. Passa a mão no rosto dela – Calma... Olha, por que não voltamos para a casa de Touro? Não acho que você não deve encarar o Shaka agora, não desse jeito tão abalada... – ajuda Jim a se levantar – Vem... Se apóia em mim. Vamos falar com a Helena...

Segurando a amiga com cuidado para ela não cair enquanto desciam, as duas voltam à Touro. Entraram na casa com Jim ainda chorando dolorosamente. Helena surge sem demora para socorrer a amiga ao ouvir o chamado de Lucy. As três foram para o quarto de Helena a pedido de Lucy e lá ficaram trancadas. Então, depois de Lucy contar tudo, Helena se pronunciou:

- Não consigo acreditar que o Shaka mentiu desse jeito. Ele não tem cara de quem age assim...

- Não tem, mas agiu! – retrucou Lucy de braços cruzados – Eu sempre desconfiei dos santos demais... E ainda dizem que o Mask é o único cafajeste por aqui!

- Se ele fez isso mesmo, ele é um canalha! – disse Helena com o punho cerrado.

Deitada na cama de Helena e abraçada a um travesseiro, Jim ainda derramava lágrimas só que agora silenciosamente. Penalizada pelo estado da amiga causado por aquela terrível desilusão amorosa, Helena interrompe seu acesso de raiva, senta-se na cama e faz um carinho suave na perna de Jim.

- Ji, eu sinto tanto... Sabe, acho que você devia contar tudo o que está acontecendo à mestra Shina, ou melhor, já devia ter contado. Ela vai saber te ajudar...

- Você ficou doida, Helena?! – berra Lucy puxando o braço da loira – Se a Shina fica sabendo disso vai fazer questão de fazer o maior escândalo. Tenho certeza que expulsa a Jim do programa de internato e até do Santuário!

- Não exagera, Lu! – interrompe Helena.

- Não é exagero, é a realidade! Sabemos como a Shina é, e como ela implica sem dó com a Jim. Ela não vai aceitar calmamente uma discípula ser amante do mestre, nem ela nem o grande mestre. Todo o Santuário vai falar mal da Jim. – Helena baixa a cabeça pensando nessas terríveis possibilidades – É isso o que você quer? – Lucy senta-se ao lado de Jim e instintivamente a abraça – Você quer que a nossa amiga seja expulsa, por causa de uma mentira do Shaka? Que culpa ela teve se o Shaka não falou a verdade e disse que era comprometido?

Helena pensa um pouco, então responde:

- Está bem, você tem razão, Lucy, mas eu acho que isso é um fato muito grave para ser mantido em segredo. Não foi certo o que o Shaka fez e é um erro esconder isso de todo mundo...

Jim que até aquele momento estava deitada agarrada ao travesseiro se levanta limpando as lágrimas ao ouvir as palavras de Helena. Ela diz ainda com voz triste:

- Quem sabe seja melhor contar tudo logo? Assim acaba com toda essa farsa de uma vez. Não suporto mais segurar tanto segredo...

- Nada disso! – interrompe Lucy – Ninguém vai falar nada. Você não pode deixar que isso estrague a sua jornada, Ji! – agarra as mãos da amiga com força – Entramos aqui para ser amazonas de Atena. Sonhamos com isso! Nós somos as melhores da nossa turma. Todo mundo diz que temos grande potencial... – levanta o queixo de Jim e diz com tom de voz encorajador – Não permita que essa tristeza te abale...

- Vou tentar... – aperta as mãos de Lucy que seguravam a suas devolvendo o olhar encorajador que recebia com um sorriso.

Durante toda a fala de Lucy, Helena permaneceu imóvel sentada na cama de costas para as amigas, ainda refletindo. Até Lucy pegar uma das mãos de Helena e colocá-la sobre as delas entrelaçadas as de Jim. As três tinham que estar unidas naquela hora.

- Helena, eu sei que você é muito responsável e que está a ponto de explodir com toda essa situação e com tantas regras sendo quebradas, mas isso tem que ser mantido em segredo sim... A Jim faria mesma coisa por você e eu também...

Jim baixa a cabeça esperando que Helena saísse do quarto e fosse direto a Aldebaram contar tudo. Em outros tempos, antes de conhecer aquelas duas garotas que amava como se fossem suas irmãs, ela faria isso mesmo. Porém, ao invés de atender a sua mente responsável, Helena colocou outra mão sobre as das amigas e disse com um sorriso franco:

- Eu sei que vocês fariam o mesmo por mim, por isso não vou falar nada. Afinal, é isso que amigas fazem, se protegem...

As três se abraçam emocionadas. O pacto estava feito. Batidas na porta são ouvidas. Aldebaram...

- Helena, está tudo bem ai? Estão precisando de alguma coisa?

- Sim, mestre! – responde a loira em voz alta e clara – Estamos bem sim...

Levanta para atender o mestre e tem seu braço segurado por Lucy.

- Aproveita e diz a ele para não deixar o Shaka entrar aqui. – olha para Jim que tinha voltado a deitar agarrando o travesseiro – Ela ainda não está em condições de falar com ele...

Helena faz que sim com a cabeça e vai falar com seu mestre. Depois de se justificar, volta a sentar na cama junto com suas amigas.

- Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Se pudesse mataria o Shaka! – diz Lucy olhando para a interna de coração partido.

- Acho que sei como ajudá-la... – Helena vai até seu criado mudo e tira de uma gavetinha uma cartela de remédios. Entrega para Jim que a olha confusa – Isso é um calmante. Toma, vai te fazer bem, principalmente vai te ajudar a dormir e a descansar...

Enche um copo com água de uma jarra posta em cima do mesmo criado mudo e entrega para Jim. Hesitante, ela bebe e depois deita a cabeça no travesseiro que Lucy tinha acabado de arrumar para ela.

- Onde você conseguiu esses comprimidos, Helena? – pergunta Lucy.

- Mestre Aldebaram precisou tomar remédios para dormir quando ressuscitou. Ele tinha insônia, e não só ele, a maioria aqui ficou meio traumatizado depois que saíram da tal prisão castigo dos deuses...

- Já ouvi falar. Mestre Afrodite odeia falar sobre isso, e odeia também tudo o que lembre que a alma dele esteve aprisionada. – diz Lucy.

- Os primeiros meses pós-guerra santa não foram fáceis por aqui... – diz Helena com semblante pensativo – Quando ele me recrutou ainda precisava tomar esses remédios e era eu quem cuidava disso, por isso deixava as cartelas aqui em meu quarto. Então quando ele não precisou mais tomar eu acabei esquecendo de me desfazer. Ainda bem que hoje eu lembrei que ainda os tinha... – olha para Jim que já começava a sentir os efeitos do calmante forte, somado a dia cansativo de treino e cama confortável. – É melhor ela passar a noite aqui. Eu posso dormir em outro quarto. Amanhã quando acordar mais calma ela resolve se vai falar com o Shaka ou não. Apesar de achar que ela deveria falar logo com ele...

*****L**

Casa de Virgem...

Shaka se levanta do sofá com o rosto cheio de expectativa a espera da resposta de Mu. Ele tinha acabado de receber um telefonema de Aldebaram.

- Ele disse que a Jim está lá com a Lucy e com a Helena e que vai dormir essa noite lá... – explica Mu ao tirar o telefone do ouvido.

- Por que ela não volta para casa? – pergunta Shaka aflito.

- Aldebaram não deu detalhes, só disse que ela parecia bastante abalada...

- Chega! Não vou esperar mais. – exclama Shaka se dirigindo a saída do templo – Eu preciso falar com ela, preciso me explicar, ela precisa me ouvir... – tem seu braço retido por Mu.

- Shaka, não é o momento para isso. – a fala serena de Mu faz com que Shaka pare e procure o rosto do ariano – Se ela optou por passar essa noite na casa de Touro com a Helena, significa que ela ainda não quer te ver, do contrario teria voltado para casa.

Shaka volta para a sala caminhando rudemente, bate as mãos no sofá com raiva. Mais de si mesmo do que do qualquer outra coisa.

- Até quando essa raiva vai durar?

- Não sei, meu amigo... – responde Mu com a mesma serenidade na voz – Mas se você for até lá agora, vai acabar acontecendo uma briga em vez de reconciliação. Vocês dois ainda estão em choque com tudo o que aconteceu. – coloca a mão no ombro de Shaka – Espere o choque inicial passar. Quanto a você devia descansar. Está com uma cara péssima...

*****L**

Jim dormia profundamente sob o efeito do calmante quando Lucy saiu da casa de Touro. Despediu-se de Helena e Aldebaram e começou a subir os degraus de acesso a Gêmeos de cabeça baixa. Em frente ao templo de Saga, Afrodite a esperava. O mestre de Peixes não deixava mais a discípula ir e voltar sozinha da arena depois do flagra no jardim com medo de que ela se "perdesse no caminho" ao passar pela casa de Câncer.

- Desculpe o atraso, mestre. – diz Lucy ao se aproximar da entrada da terceira casa. – A Jim não se sentiu bem, por isso fiquei até agora com ela na casa de Touro...

Afrodite olhou a interna de cima a baixo durante a explicação. Apesar de desconfiado, acabou aceitando a justificativa. Os dois voltaram para Peixes em silêncio, que só foi quebrado quando chegaram a casa. Lucy entrou correndo até seu quarto e Afrodite, preocupado com o estado dela, foi atrás.

Encontrou-a jogada na cama chorando com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

- Querida, eu sei que está me odiando por tudo o que estou fazendo... – disse acariciando os cachos rosados da discípula. – Mas eu faço para o seu bem, para te proteger do Carlo...

Lucy se levanta e diz com olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- Me proteger por que, mestre, se o Mask nunca me fez nada de mal?

- Não fez, e saber disso me deixa muito aliviado... – segura o rosto de Lucy encarando os olhos azuis cristalinos da sueca – Não queria que terminasse como a Dominica... – abraça Lucy apertando a cabeça dela contra seu peito – Você é muito importante para mim. Ver-te triste assim me corta o coração... – os dois se encaram. Ficam longos segundos presos no olhar um do outro. Involuntariamente os olhos de Lucy descem até os lábios rosados do mestre. Algo sempre se mexia dentro dela quando ficava assim tão perto dele e o via dar aquele sorriso algo malicioso algo belo, perfeito... Eles se aproximam mais um pouco, então Afrodite ciente dos efeitos que estava causando na jovem sueca, diz – Vamos me dê um sorriso, ou não sou mais merecedor de ver esse sorriso lindo?

Tímida, Lucy se entrega aquele fascínio proporcionado por seu belo mestre. Era quase impossível não se entregar. Resistir a Afrodite de Peixes não era tarefa para seres humanos. Dá o seu melhor sorriso como ele queria.

- Assim é bem melhor. – diz Afrodite acariciando o queixo da pupila. Ele se levanta para deixar o quarto – Vou pedir a serva para adiantar o nosso jantar. Você precisa de uma boa refeição e de um bom banho também.

Refeita de sua tristeza, Lucy vai até o banheiro do quarto. Despe-se pensando em Máscara da Morte. Estava preocupada com ele, pois desde o incidente no jardim ainda não o tinha visto. Temia principalmente os efeitos do golpe rosa sangrenta que ele tinha levado quase até o fim... Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, querendo limpar a mente daquelas terríveis imagens do mundo dos mortos.

Finalmente nua, entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água morna cair sobre seu corpo por vários minutos, só depois começou a se ensaboar com o sabonete líquido caríssimo que seu mestre comprava especialmente para ela. A fragrância não podia ser outra se não de rosas. Deu um longo suspiro sonhador e voltou sua mente para a madrugada da noite anterior enquanto se limpava em sua região íntima.

Seus dedos tocam sem querer em seu ponto de prazer. Resolveu se entregar um pouco aquele ato, que debaixo do chuveiro era ainda mais prazeroso. Encosta o corpo na parede do box e a primeira imagem que lhe vem a cabeça é Máscara da Morte. Nu, corpo todo suado, as estavam pernas sujas de terra por conta de mais um dia de treino e havia sangue do adversário respingado no rosto. Suspira aprofundando os toques. Mascara era um gladiador em sua fantasia.

Ele vinha até ela depois de matar um leão. Um não, vários! Caminhava debaixo e um sol forte com o suor quente e o sangue fresco das feras que havia acabado de matar salpicado pelo corpo bronzeado. Parava na sua frente e a comia com os olhos. Entrava no chuveiro a devorando por inteira mantendo os braços para trás naquela postura de homem ameaçador e viril que só ele tinha. Colava a testa na dela e quando a via diminuir de medo apanhava sem avisar seus cabelos com uma mão e os puxava.

Lucy se imaginou gemendo de prazer com aquele ato. Baixinho ela também gemia, enquanto acelerava a sua masturbação. Pegou mais sabonete, derramou o vidro em sua mão sem se importar com o desperdício e continuou. O cheiro das rosas tomou conta do box a transportando para outro lugar. Lucy tornou a fechar os olhos. Agora se imaginava no meio do jardim de Afrodite.

De repente não viu mais o gladiador Máscara da Morte na sua frente. Em seu lugar estava seu mestre, também nu. Seu corpo era bem menor do que o de Máscara. Não havia gotas de suor deslizando pela pele branca e macia, não havia marcas de sangue tão pouco sujeira. Porém, ele era tão sexy quanto Máscara, sobretudo pela forma arrasadora que a olhava com aqueles olhos cristalinos estreitos, analisadores, interrogativos, sensuais...

"Então não mereço ver esse lindo sorriso?" ele perguntava com voz insinuante. Embalada pela visão do corpo nu do mestre, Lucy suspira. Imaginou ele segurando seus cabelos molhados, mas de uma forma totalmente diferente de Máscara. Afrodite não puxava os fios, ele acariciava, envolvia suavemente em sua mão madeixas e mais madeixas rosadas. Entrelaçava os dedos até que estes chegaram a nuca arrancando outro suspiro apaixonado da jovem.

"Você merece tudo mestre, tudo..." ela responde mentalmente submergida naquela fantasia sexual solitária. Imagina Afrodite levando a mão até a dela entre as suas pernas. Agora Afrodite a ajudava com os movimentos. Lentamente retirou a mão dela e colocou a sua. "Ah Afrodite... Afrodite..." ela gemia e suspirava pelas carícias proporcionadas pela mão imaginaria de seu mestre em sua feminilidade. Até que não suportando mais, chega ao ápice, gritando e gozando sozinha dentro do box.

Cai de joelhos. As pernas estavam fracas pela onda de prazer. Estica a mão para fechar o chuveiro e sai engatinhando do banheiro. Levanta-se em frente a seu espelho de corpo inteiro e diz vendo-se completamente molhada:

- O que você estava pensando quando fez aquilo?

Fecha os olhos e relembra a noite do flagra...

_ Flashback:_

_ Depois de saírem da festa, Afrodite a arrastou até a casa de Peixes ignorando os apelos, pedidos de perdão e o choro descontrolado da discípula. Estava transtornado de raiva. Jogou-a no sofá e continuou com a bronca. Foi duro de um jeito que Lucy nunca poderia imaginar. Irreconhecível. _

_ Enfim, depois de muito esbravejar. Jogou os cabelos para trás e a mandou para o quarto, dizendo que ela devia pensar em tudo o que fez durante aquela noite e se ela se mostrasse digna, quem sabe ele recuperaria a confiança que tinha nela um dia. _

_ Derrotada, magoada e culpada pelo que tinha acontecido a Máscara da Morte, Lucy correu para o quarto e chorou até sua maquiagem borrar totalmente. Horas depois, quando já havia se calado e agora enfrentava o vazio proporcionado pela tristeza profunda, agarrada ao travesseiro escuta a porta de seu quarto abrir. Era Afrodite. Ele vai até ela e começa a limpar o rosto borrado de rimel com um lenço._

_ Lucy baixa a cabeça para evitar olhá-lo. A mágoa ainda estava viva dentro de seu coração e depois de tudo o que presenciou, ficou um pouco de medo também. Tinha medo de olhar para o rosto de seu mestre e não ver a doçura que sempre lhe acolheu._

_- Minha querida... – diz Afrodite segurando o queixo de Lucy para erguer o rosto dela delicadamente – Não me queira mal, por favor..._

_- Mestre... – lágrimas voltam a cair dos olhos de Lucy – Eu não quero o senhor mal, não estou com raiva, só triste... Sinto-me culpada por tudo o que aconteceu..._

_- Com certeza a culpa não é sua, e sim do Carlo e sua influência nefasta! – Afrodite levanta da cama e dá as costas. Por um momento Lucy achou que receberia outra bronca devido à postura de autoridade que agora se fazia presente. Soltando o ar dos pulmões, Afrodite se volta para ela. Inclina a cabeça, piscando seus olhos azuis muito claros e mostrando um sorriso carinhoso – Minha doce Lucy... – ajoelha-se e segura as mãos da discípula – Eu faço tudo pelo seu bem! Se sou enérgico, é unicamente para te proteger. Ou você acha mesmo que gostei de agredir um companheiro de batalha?Não sabe o quanto é importante para mim..._

_- O senhor também é muito importante para mim... – solta o travesseiro e cai nos braços de Afrodite – Só de pensar em te ver magoado comigo, ou machucado por minha causa... Eu sei, eu sei que fui culpada de tudo... – e começa a soluçar._

_- Não, não foi... – repete Afrodite afagando seus cabelos dando um beijo em cima da cabeça de sua discípula._

_- Mestre, acha que o Mask está bem? Quero dizer, é possível que ele tenha escapado ileso dos efeitos da rosa sangrenta? _

_- Ileso não escapou, mas tenho certeza que ele vai sobreviver. _

_ Gentilmente Afrodite a coloca na cama. _

_- Não foi minha intenção te assustar... – diz._

_- Eu sei, mestre... – sussurra Lucy tocando a face de Peixes. _

_ Afrodite apanha a mão de Lucy e a beija. Os dois se contemplam por segundos incomensuráveis. Lucy finalmente se sentiu bem e experimentava uma calma que ela jamais imaginou que voltaria. Seu mestre gentil e amoroso havia voltado para ela. A impressão que tinha era que tudo aquilo não passou de um pesadelo. _

_ Com a certeza de que tinham feito as pazes, Afrodite deita ao lado da discípula na cama:_

_- Posso dormir aqui com você, hoje?Também me sinto abalado com tudo isso..._

_- Claro que pode! – exclama Lucy deitando a cabeça no peito masculino. – Também não gostaria de dormir sozinha hoje... _

_ Depois de passar um tempo deitada sobre o corpo do mestre, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e recebendo os carinhos feitos pela mão de Afrodite entre seus cabelos, Lucy levanta o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. _

_- Tem certeza que não está mais bravo comigo? – pergunta fazendo biquinho._

_- Absoluta... – responde deslizando os dedos pelo rosto afilado de Lucy – Você é perfeita sabia? Por isso te escolhi para ser minha discípula. Sempre soube que seria tão poderosa quanto linda desde o primeiro momento que a vi naquele shopping da Suécia... _

_ Continuaram conversando sobre aquele primeiro encontro e sobre outros assuntos até o cansaço se fazer presente e vencer a ambos os levando para os braços de Morpheus. Dormiram abraçados, discípula em cima do corpo do mestre, totalmente aconchegada no corpo forte e perfumado. _

_ No meio da madrugada, Lucy acorda. Meche-se na cama ouvindo o roçar da saia de seu vestido prateado no colchão. Percebeu que havia se esquecido de trocar de roupa. Sentou na cama e procurou ajeitar os cabelos. Deitado na cama estava Afrodite adormecido e com a camisa quase toda aberta... _

_ Estranho. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto desabotoar a camisa antes de deitar com ela. Será que ela tinha feito aquilo enquanto dormia? Intrigada, aproxima-se do rosto do mestre para checar se ele estava mesmo dormindo. Ao confirmar, volta a deitar sobre ele, lentamente e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulhos que pudessem acordá-lo. _

_ Sua cabeça encaixa-se perfeita e confortavelmente na curva do pescoço alvo de Afrodite. Ao movimentar o rosto sente o cheiro inebriante de rosas que vinha do cabelo do cavaleiro. Nem depois de voltar do mundo dos mortos Afrodite perdia aquele cheiro. Cheirou a pele do rosto e do pescoço uma vez e teve vontade de repetir a dose. _

_ Desceu o nariz até o peito, não resistiu à maciez da pele e ao perfume e deu um beijo logo abaixo da orelha. De início os lábios de Lucy tocaram de leve a pele branca descoberta, depois os beijos foram ganhando luxuria... Até que ela se viu dominada por um desejo poderoso que nem sabia que tinha. _

_ Sem pensar em mais nada ficou em cima do mestre. Com a mesma ânsia de um viciado que procura a sua droga pela casa, abre os botões restantes da camisa de Afrodite para sentir mais da maciez da sua pele. Nenhuma cicatriz no corpo, sinal, pelo ou marca... Ele parecia intocado. Os músculos eram de contornos suaves, mesmo assim se podia notar cada curva de músculo moldado por anos de treinamento. Lucy lembrou-se da estátua do rei Davi de Leonardo Da Vince ao ver e sentir aquele corpo masculino delicioso ao mesmo tempo dotado de uma suavidade imensa._

"_- Como pode ser tão perfeito?", ela pensou novamente procurando sentir o cheiro que vinha dos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro._

_ Afrodite se mexeu, mas não demonstrou que ia acordar. Ele parecia mergulhado em sono profundo. Estava cansado. O mundo dos mortos afetava até mesmo os cavaleiros mais poderosos, apenas Máscara conseguia ir e vir sem nenhuma seqüela. _

_ Algo dentro dela disse para parar com aquelas carícias, com aquela exploração ao corpo do próprio mestre, só que uma voz mais insistente gritava em sua mente para continuar. "Você precisa disso, Lucy Renard... Você precisa disso...", pensou dizendo para si mesma._

_ Movida pelo desejo e pela curiosidade Lucy desce a mão até o abdômen de Afrodite, passa pelo umbigo, toca o cós da calça. Descobriu um botão aberto e imaginou na mesma hora que ele podia ter se aberto sozinho com a movimentação na cama, ou podia ter sido ela que já sentia desejo por ele enquanto dormia e o abriu. E ela teve mesmo a impressão de uma mão ter a guiado até aquela área, feito com que ela abrisse o botão da calça assim como os da camisa social. _

_ Teria sido um sonho? Ou o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento e naquela meia luz da madrugada era um sonho? Sonho e realidade se misturavam em sua memória. Fechou os olhos e abriu o zíper da calça. Sem demora enfiou a mão dentro da mesma. Tocou com a ponta do dedo a cueca box. Ela não via por estar olhando fixamente para o rosto adormecido do mestre a fim de checar suas reações e por estar escuro, apenas sentia com as mãos. _

_ Concentrando-se firmemente no uso de seu sentido tato, Lucy apalpa o volume sobre a cueca box. Com medo de acordar o mestre mantém os toques em ritmo suave, usando mais os dedos do que a palma da mão. Fecha os olhos e morde os lábios imaginando como seria se ele acordasse e a tomasse nos braços... _

_ Continua com a exploração proibida passando pela virilha, mais um pouco e baixaria a calça do próprio mestre. Mas não era preciso tanto para sentir o que ela realmente queria sentir. Apenas se sua mão entrasse delicadamente para dentro da cueca box... Mordeu novamente o lábio inferior lembrando a noite que foram para a balada e dançou com ele. Aquele membro macio e adormecido estava roçando nela, por trás e pela frente, só que naquela ocasião ele não estava adormecido... _

_ Ela tinha certeza de que Afrodite era bem dotado, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto nu. "Será que é maior do que o do Másk?", ela pensou acariciando com mais vontade, mais um pouco e entrava no ritmo da masturbação. Então Afrodite se mexeu e ela parou. Quase colocou o coração para fora, tamanho foi o seu susto. _

_ Mesmo depois de ter passado o susto, ela queria mais. Queria provar outro sabor. Fitando os lábios entreabertos de Afrodite ela volta a se deitar sobre ele. Sua respiração ficou suspensa até a distância entre sua boca e a de seu mestre se tornar nenhuma. Primeiro ela passa os dedos em cima dos lábios de Afrodite, como quem testa o terreno. Constatou que eles eram tão macios quando uma pétala de rosa. _

_ Sem conseguir se conter mais, ou segurar seu desejo, Lucy se inclina sobre o rosto de Afrodite e antes do beijo acontecer, ele abre os olhos. Acorda sem avisar sorrindo cinicamente. ._

_- Perdão, mestre, perdão! – diz ficando sentada na cama, incapaz de olhar para Afrodite se recriminando bastante dentro de si mesma. _

_ Seus pensamentos param assim que é abraçada por traz por Afrodite. Ele beija ternamente seu pescoço e orelha._

_- Por qual motivo devo perdoá-la se estava fazendo uma coisa tão boa... – vira o rosto vermelho da discípula para olhá-la nos olhos – Não precisava ter esperado eu dormir para me beijar. Se queria um beijo era só ter me pedido antes.._

_- Eu não queria acordá-lo... Eu, eu... Não sei o que eu fiz... – e tenta sair da cama, mas Afrodite segura sua mão._

_- Está tudo bem... Não Se recrimine... – gentilmente a coloca deitada na cama. _

_- Mas você é meu mestre e, e estava dormindo e eu praticamente te ataquei... _

_- Xii... – diz Afrodite colocando um dedo sobre a boca de Lucy. – Não fale como se eu fosse uma criança. – afasta os cabelos de cima dos olhos de Lucy – Agora descanse. Se preferir, posso voltar para o meu quarto e fingimos que isso nunca aconteceu..._

_- Não! Não quero que vá, nem fingir nada... _

_- Tudo bem, então... _

_ Recebeu um beijo na testa e ambos voltaram a deitar e procurar dormir. Afrodite abraçou Lucy por traz e assim dormiram de conchinha. Simplesmente dormiram... _

_Fim do flashback._

Deu as costas para o espelho e puxou todos os cabeços para trás da cabeça.

- O que você está pensando, Lucy Renard? O que? O que? – pergunta a si mesma enquanto procura pela toalha no quarto. – Você só pode estar ficando maluca... Justo agora que tinha decidido ficar com o Máscara, acontece isso... Ah minha deusa Afrodite...

Depois de muito procurar pela toalha percebe que a mesma estava jogada na cama o tempo todo. Estava tão distraída pensando em Afrodite que fora incapaz de ver que aquilo que procurava estava bem na sua frente.

...

No dia seguinte levantou gemendo devido às dores no corpo resultado de uma noite mal dormida. Lucy martelou quase a noite toda sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre ela se seu mestre. Era difícil aceitar por que aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ela. Todos os homens que esteve eram iguais a Máscara da Morte, rudes, machões, com pegada violenta. Nunca se viu desejando com aquele fervor um homem que não tivesse essas características.

Foi tomar banho e desta vez prometeu a si mesma não mais pensar naqueles assuntos por hora. Ligou o chuveiro e achou por bem tomar um banho frio. Tirou a roupa enquanto pensava em seus problemas se esforçando para não imaginar nem Afrodite nem Máscara nu. Queria a mente limpa de distrações para penar com clareza.

Era certo que amava Máscara e amava Afrodite também. Os dois eram especiais cada um ao seu modo, mas e quanto ao desejo? Antes a certeza pairava em cima de Máscara. Por que ele era machão, destes com uma pegada enlouquecedora. Já com Afrodite acreditava que sentia uma espécie de amor mais puro, quase o mesmo que uma irmã sente para com o irmão. Porém, depois da última noite em que dormiram juntos tudo mudou.

A imagem do delicado Afrodite disputava espaço com a do machão Máscara na sua mente. Com isso o pensamento racional que dizia que ela tinha que escolher um dos dois ia perdendo cada vez mais força. Simplesmente porque não dava para escolher um dos dois! Ambos eram perfeitos para ela. Naquele momento ainda estava sob o efeito da noite luxuriosa que teve com Afrodite. Tinha curiosidade de ir adiante, mas e se fosse, o que aconteceria com seu desejo para com Máscara? Será que acabaria?

Terminou o banho, arrumou-se e foi para cozinha tomar café. Ao terminar seu desjejum foi para o jardim ver Afrodite. Ele sempre tinha uma recomendação para dar antes do treino. Caminhou pelo jardim sentindo a grama fofa acariciar seus pés. O vento estava fresco naquela manhã. Era um resultado da chuva fina que caiu durante toda a noite. Aquela chuva com trovões fora na verdade uma ameaça. A verdadeira tempestade ainda estava por vir.

Passou por vários canteiros de rosas vermelhas e brancas e avistou Afrodite no meio de outros canteiros de rosas menores e de um vermelho mais escuro que as outras. Lucy respirou fundo para sentir o doce e suave aroma das rosas plantadas com tanto cuidado pelo seu mestre. Aquele jardim era parte dele, tinha seu frescor, sua beleza, sua vitalidade e seu cosmo. Parou a certa distância e pôs-se a admirar seu mestre de pé no meio de tantas rosas, borrifando uma solução feita por ele para proporcionar melhor crescimento em cada uma.

Afrodite estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça de treinos. Entregava tanta atenção as suas rosas que não foi capaz de perceber a aproximação de Lucy. A respiração da sueca ia acelerando conforme observava os movimentos do mestre. Não achou palavras para definir a visão. Dentro de si se perguntou se era mesmo real o homem que passeava graciosamente por tantas rosas, se aquela pele branca banhada por uma suave luz matinal era de um homem mesmo. Ele parecia mais um elfo, um anjo, um deus ou qualquer figura mitologia. Os cabelos volumosos e ondulados nas pontas serpenteavam atrás de suas costas, pareciam dançar alguma dança sensual.

Então Afrodite se vira na sua direção, ainda sem notar sua presença. Olha fixamente para as rosas. Seu rosto quase todo coberto por ramos e folhas recortadas foi aos poucos se revelando para sua apreciação silenciosa. Os olhos azuis num tom mais escuros que os cabelos passavam por cada rosa, analisando cada detalhe.

Dá algumas borrifadas de sua solução nutritiva e a água cai difusa pelo ar lentamente. Algumas gotas parecem pousar sobre o rosto de traços delicados, quase femininos de Afrodite e deixa Lucy ainda mais hipnotizada. Ela cria coragem e caminha na direção do mestre.

"- Como ele pode ser tão perfeito?", se pergunta e percebe que vem se fazendo essa pergunta com muita freqüência ultimamente.

Fica corada ao parar atrás dele. As mãos tremiam sem parar.

- Mestre... – ela chama baixinho.

- Sim, querida. – responde Afrodite ainda entretido com suas rosas.

Joga os cabelos para o lado e Lucy percebe uma fina pulseira de prata no pulso que se ergueu. A jóia não brilhava mais do que os olhos de Afrodite.

- Mestre... – ela chama de novo, dando um passo a frente.

Pensa em tocá-lo, chega a erguer a mão para tocar as costas talhadas do cavaleiro, mas desiste sem saber por que ficara tão tímida com alguém que convivia já há vários meses. Ao ouvir o chamado ser repetido, Afrodite se vira na direção da pupila, oferecendo um sorriso questionador.

- Algum problema?

- Eu... – a fala de Lucy se interrompe quando sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Timidamente baixa a cabeça. Querendo quebrar aquele gelo, Afrodite retira uma pequena rosa vermelha de um dos pés e a coloca nos cabelos de Lucy, em cima da orelha. Levanta o queixo da jovem para observar seu trabalho.

- Pronto. Agora está ainda mais bonita. – diz satisfeito.

Foi apenas uma breve encarada e um gesto que ele fazia sempre, mas suficiente para Afrodite perceber os motivos daquela timidez. Ela estava impactada, e ele era a causa. Seu peito desnudo naquele jardim não era nada além de uma isca, ou melhor, uma teia meticulosamente preparada para atrair uma jovem mosquinha desavisada. Vibrou por dentro ao perceber que Lucy estava em sua teia, mas é claro que procurou usar a máscara de mestre preocupado para que ela não percebesse suas reais intenções. Ela nunca percebia.

Aproxima-se ainda com a mão na face da jovem a espera de alguma frase ou ação. Lucy segura a mão de Afrodite e a leva até seus lábios, como se segurasse uma delicada e perfumada rosa.

- Lembra quando me disse que eu poderia beijá-lo quando quisesse? – ao terminar a pergunta já havia se aproximado bastante dos lábios do mestre. Afrodite não se mexeu. Observou com olhos atentos e maliciosos o avanço da discípula. Ele segura o queixo feminino a poucos centímetros do seu, levanta seu rosto de uma forma tão suave que Lucy se quer percebeu o toque e que estava tendo seu rosto manipulado. Afrodite continua com a sedução, movimenta seus olhos lentamente percorre todo o rosto corado de Lucy a para as orbes nos lábios femininos – Eu quero fazer isso agora... – sussurra Lucy entreabrindo um pouco mais os lábios para comportar os do mestre dispostos a receber os dela.

Afrodite retira a mão do queixo da discípula e a deixa conduzir o beijo. Espera ela terminar a exploração na forma de delicados toques em sua boca. Lábios superiores, depois inferiores... Permanece todo aquele contato inicial de olhos abertos, ergue uma sobrancelha quando tem seus ombros segurados. Logo as mãos de Lucy descem pelo braço musculoso e param nos pulsos. Ela queria o prender, o raptar para ela e só o libertaria quando seu desejo estivesse completamente satisfeito.

Sem mudar sua expressão de cinismo, Afrodite abre um pouco mais a boca para dar mais espaço a exploração dos beijos de sua pupila. Lucy suspira sentindo uma onda de prazer dominá-la por inteiro. O desejo era tanto que fazia suas pernas tremerem, ao passo que sua mente havia se tornado um vazio completo, onde apenas Afrodite e seu cheiro e gosto viciante predominavam.

Ela aperta os pulsos de Afrodite e aprofunda o beijo, avança com certa ansiedade. Usa a boca do mestre como bem quer, sentindo todo o desejo que sentia por ele não diminuir e sim aumentar a cada sugada que dava. Seu corpo pedia por mais e mais... Nada foi parecido como nas outras vezes em que esteve com Máscara ou com qualquer outro homem. Não houve puxões de cabelo, mordidas, compressões ou qualquer outra "violência".

O beijo que deram foi delicado, sem pressa, do tipo que se pode aproveitar cada fração de segundo. Sentiu-se como se estivesse dando o seu primeiro beijo, pois experimentava a mesma ansiedade, o mesmo frio na barriga, o mesmo medo de errar, ou de não agradar. Era tudo tão novo, tão cheio de desejo e com tamanha dose de magia que fazia suas pernas bambear e um líquido escorrer de sua feminilidade. Seu corpo estava respondendo a tudo, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um coma profundo.

Pararam para respirar e logo retomaram. Lucy deslizou uma mão pelo abdômen sarado do mestre subindo até o peitoral e parando em seu rosto perfumado. Os dedos finos entraram nos cabelos azuis e foram parar na nuca o trazendo mais para perto de si. Afrodite deixa cair o borrifador que segurava e o som do objeto impactando na grama faz Lucy interromper o beijo como se alguém estalasse os dedos e ela saísse de seu transe hipnótico.

Os lábios se separaram emitindo um estalo. Ela dá um passo para trás.

- Eu não... – queria dizer "não sei como isso foi acontecer", mas foi incapaz de articular a frase. Perguntava-se onde estaria a Lucy que adorava homens machões.

- Não queria? – pergunta Afrodite com um sorriso questionador ao mesmo tempo cínico.

- Não! – levou as mãos à cabeça – Não foi isso que quis dizer... É exatamente o contrário! Eu queria sim... Queria muito... – começa a se abanar sentindo muita vergonha por estar ali na frente do mestre depois daquele beijo tão quente. – Eu preciso ir treinar! Estou atrasada. Nos vemos a noite...

Dá as costas e sai correndo para fora da casa de Peixes. Seu corpo trêmulo de tesão clamava para que ela voltasse e pulasse no pescoço de Afrodite, mas ela continuou seu caminho. Ordenou com todas as forças as pernas que andassem para fora da Casa de Peixes, se não acabaria explodindo.

De novo teve a nítida sensação de estar acordando para o mundo. Então se sentiu estranha. Como aquele beijo poderia ter sido daquela forma tão perfeito se Afrodite se quer se mexeu? Ele não encostou um dedo nela! Permaneceu o tempo todo imóvel. Foi ela quem ditou o ritmo, foi ela quem explorou cada centímetro de seu corpo perfeito. Ela fez tudo. Jamais tinha passado por experiência igual.

No jardim, Afrodite abaixa-se para pegar o borrifador em seguida toca os lábios com a ponta do dedo. O sorriso cínico ainda não havia abandonado seu rosto. "Sim, nos veremos a noite, minha querida...", pensa consigo mesmo.

*****L**

Casa de Touro...

O calmante tomado na noite passada proporcionou uma noite de sono tranquila a Jim, algo com certeza jamais alcançado se ela tivesse tentado dormir através de vias normais. Ela acorda disposta a encarar mais um dia, mesmo ainda estando ressentida com tudo o que aconteceu, se sentia leve e descasada. Dormir bem é sempre um santo remédio.

Saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha da casa de Touro atraída por um cheiro delicioso de café.

- Bom dia... – diz ao adentrar no ressinto.

- Bom dia, Jim! – saúda Aldebaram com um sorriso largo – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, dormi como uma pedra. Acho que estou bem...

Nesse momento Helena entra na cozinha também. Discretamente chama a amiga para perto do balcão.

- Shaka ligou agora pouco... – diz em voz baixa.

- E o que você disse?

- Que você ainda não havia acordado. – responde Helena lavando as mãos para comer. Jim repete o gesto.

- Não quero ver a cara dele tão cedo... – diz fechando a cara.

- Mas, Ji, tem que resolver isso logo! Vocês precisam conversar. Olha, falei com meu mestre e ele disse que você podia ficar aqui se quisesse...

- Ai, muito obrigada, Helena... – diz dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Vocês duas venham comer logo! Joana fez um café da manhã reforçado em homenagem a convidada. – a voz grossa e animada de Aldebaram interrompe a conversa das aprendizas.

As jovens se sentam a mesa. Helena é a primeira a se servir do café, enquanto Jim fica estupefata com tanta comida numa mesa tão pequena. Atrás dela surge uma serva rechonchuda com um bolo fumegante em uma bandeja.

- Seu bolo de laranja acabou de ficar pronto, senhor...

- Joana, minha rica, muito obrigada! – exclama Aldebaram abrindo os braços – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você... – e pega uma faca para cortar uma fatia do bolo.

- Cuidado, senhor! Está muito quente...

- Não se preocupe, vou apenas tirar um pedaço para a Jim e não vou me queimar... – cuidadosamente começa a dividir o bolo fofinho. O cheiro do bolo recém saído do forno toma conta da cozinha. – Gosta de bolo de laranja, Jim?

- Adoro! – responde sentindo a boca salivar – Nossa, vocês comem bem por aqui...

- Sim, graças a Joana que é uma santa e sabe cozinhar muito bem! – Aldebaram deposita um bom pedaço de bolo no prato da interna – Sabe, o Milo já tentou levar a Joana de mim, mas eu não permiti. Ela é minha e ninguém tasca! Não troco minha cozinheira por nenhum ouro do mundo!

- Milo ofereceu uma fortuna para levar a Joana, mas o mestre fez o maior drama e ela ficou... – brincou Helena sentada na frente da interna de Shaka.

- Imagine um homem deste tamanho chorando! – disse a serva tirando risadas dos três.

A serva gorducha e simpática volta para o fogão para deixar os ocupantes da mesa comerem a vontade.

- Então se desentendeu com o Shaka? – pergunta Aldebaram servindo-se do segundo pedaço de bolo.

- Mais ou menos... – responde Jim com atenção plena em seu pedaço que comia bem devagar.

- O Shaka tem aquele jeito arrogante, mas é uma ótima pessoa. Releve, baixinha, não é nada fácil ser mestre... Você não se incomoda de ser chamada de baixinha não é?

- Imagina! Por mim tudo bem, eu sou baixinha mesmo. – e dá uma risada acanhada observando o homem enorme na cabeceira da mesa.

- Que bom! Como eu ia dizendo... – pega um pão grande e começa a passar manteiga – O Shaka é um cara difícil de lidar, mas ele melhorou muito desde a sua chegada. Creio que vá melhorar muito mais depois do casamento. – sorri Aldebaram sem saber que aquela conversa era um balde de água fria na felicidade matinal de Jim – Eu soube que Atena ficou animada com a possibilidade de fazer o casamento de seu cavaleiro de Virgem...

- Eu imagino o quanto a deusa deve ter ficado feliz ao saber da felicidade de seu defensor... – disse mostrando uma falsa animação na voz – Certa vez ela me confidenciou que adora festas e que sempre procura incentivar festejos aqui no Santuário para afastar um pouco a seriedade de seus cavaleiros.

- Eu fico muito agradecido pela atitude da minha deusa, mas não me sinto bem em festas muito chiques ao estilo que ela gosta. Eu prefiro mesmo um bom churrasco! – brinca Aldebaram.

- Eu também. – se mete Helena – E por falar em churrasco, o senhor está me devendo um. Não se esqueça...

- Nunca me esquecerei disso... – e dá um beliscão carinhoso na bochecha de Helena que sorri feito criança para seu mestre que amava como um pai.

- Oh, meu Buda, estou diante de dois carnívoros depois de meses convivendo com um vegetariano... – assombra-se Jim levando a mão ao peito. Olha para a mesa e seu assombro se transforma em pura felicidade – Zeus! Isso é refrigerante de guaraná?

- Sim, por quê? – indaga Helena.

- Eu adoro refrigerante de guaraná e faz meses que eu não tomo um gole destes... – olha para Aldebaram com olhos suplicantes – Eu posso?

- Claro, baixinha! Podes tomar a garrafa toda se quiser! – responde Aldebaram muito sorridente.

Jim agradece e com lágrimas nos olhos enche seu copo com a bebida. Sente um orgasmo ao tomar.

- O Shaka não deixava você tomar refrigerante, Ji? – pergunta Helena vendo a amiga tomar quase o copo todo de uma vez.

- Não... – responde ao terminar de virar o copo – Ele dizia que comida industrializada faz mal. Doces, refrigerantes, carne, nada disso entra na casa de Virgem, apenas vegetais e comida saudável...

- Deve ser por isso que está tão magrinha... – diz Aldebaram observando os braços finos da convidada – Mas aqui podes comer o que quiser. O Shaka não precisa ficar sabendo que saiu da dieta vegetariana.

- Aldebaram, eu lhe serei eternamente grata... – os olhos de Jim brilharam de emoção com aquela afirmação.

- Que absurdo! – mete-se Joana da beira do fogão – Uma jovem da idade dela precisa de proteína para crescer. Como conseguia treinar na arena, filha?

- Não faço ideia... – responde Jim tomando ouro copão de refrigerante – Ai que delícia...

A serva se volta para Aldebaram.

- Senhor, sobrou algumas carnes do almoço de ontem, posso dar para a menina experimentar?

- Claro! Também fiquei com pena. Ela merece!

Jim bate palmas em agradecimento. Quase tem um treco de felicidade ao ver o prato enorme cheio de pedaços de carne trazido pela serva.

- Oh meu Buda, isso é lingüiça calabresa? – pergunta ao espetar a iguaria com um garfo. Aldebaram confirma e no mesmo segundo, a interna abocanha o pedaço da lingüiça – Deuses do Olimpo... – fecha os olhos tendo outro orgasmo alimentar – Nem lembrava mais desse sabor maravilhoso. Adoro lingüiça... Hum... – mal mastigou e engoliu o pedaço que havia colocado na boca – Bife a milanesa! Acho que morri e fui para o céu...

Depois de comer toda a carne que tinha direito, Jim agradece a hospitalidade de Aldebaram e parte para o treino junto com Helena. Avistam Lucy nas arquibancadas. Gemendo a interna de Shaka se joga no acento de pedra com a mão na barriga.

- Nunca comi tanto em toda a minha vida... – cobre os olhos com a mão.

As duas começam a relatar a Lucy aquele pungente café da manhã, até que a mestra Shina de Cobra chama a interna de Shaka para conversar. E quando ela volta não estava com uma cara muito boa...

- Levou outro puxão de orelha? – pergunta Lucy.

- Não. Ela me chamou para falar sobre a avaliação que o Aioros pretende fazer comigo. – senta-se resmungando – Não sei o que tem aquele sagitariano que resolveu pegar no meu pé! Você bem que podia falar com ele, Helena...

- Eu?! – assusta-se a loira.

- Sim. Você bem que podia seduzi-lo. Quem sabe assim ele me esquece. – termina dando uma piscadinha para amiga que na mesma hora fica vermelha com a menção ao nome do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Helena levanta-se do assento bruscamente e cruza os braços. Fica de costas para as amigas achando que assim diminuiria sua vergonha.

- Que ideia mais sem propósito! Jamais vou fazer isso, Jamais! – fala um tanto atrapalhada.

- Ta bom, ta bom! – rende-se Jim se deitando no acento levando a mão ao abdômen – Não precisa ficar desse jeito. Foi só uma sugestão. Ai...

- Que foi, Ji? – pergunta Lucy com preocupação.

- Não sei. De repente me deu um enjoou forte... – encolhe-se no assento – Acho que foi a comida.

Lucy e Helena se olham depois da afirmação de Jim.

- Que há com vocês duas? Posso saber por que ficaram com essas caras de desconfiadas? – pergunta se sentando usando um terrível tom mal humorado.

- Bem... – começa Helena fitando a amiga com preocupação – Para mim esse enjoou parece suspeito...

- Suspeito como? – insiste Jim ainda mais impaciente.

- Suspeito do tipo que pode significar que você está grávida! – responde Lucy com as mãos na cintura.

Jim abre bem a boca e só não fala um palavrão por que Shina podia ouvir. Levanta e aponta para as amigas vermelha de raiva e de vergonha.

- Vocês duas só podem ter ficado malucas! Grávida eu?!

- E por que não? – rebate Lucy – Se você fazia sexo a noite toca com o... – baixa o tom de voz para a altura de um sussurro – Shaka. Sendo assim tem toda chance de ser verdade...

- Não tem, por que eu sempre fazia com proteção. Não sou nenhuma tonta... – passa pelas amigas evitando olhá-las.

- Sempre, todas as vezes, você quer dizer? – insiste Helena.

Jim pensa um pouco antes de responder.

- Na verdade, não todas as vezes. Nas primeiras acabamos não usando, mas... – encara as amigas com firmeza e fala: - Eu não estou grávida! Estou enjoada porque comi demais. Entupi-me de carne depois de meses fazendo dieta vegetariana, então meu estomago estranhou, só isso... – mostrou as mãos para passar mais credibilidade a sua fala.

Novamente Helena e Lucy se olham.

- Bem, vou treinar com meu mestre. – diz Helena – Vocês duas, muito juízo...

Passado algum tempo desde a saída de Helena, as duas internas iniciam os aquecimentos para o treino. Jim toma um susto quando estica a perna com ajuda de Lucy ao ver a interna de Afrodite novamente sem maquiagem. Põe a mão na testa da amiga para checar a temperatura.

- Que está fazendo? – pergunta Lucy.

- Vendo se está com febre. Só pode estar doente para sair de casa de cara limpa por dois dias consecutivos. Alguma coisa errada, amiga?

- Nada. Fora o fato de eu me sentir a pessoa mais confusa do mundo! – estica a perna para Jim segurar dando inicio ao seu alongamento.

- O que o Máscara fez desta vez?

- Ele não, mas o mestre Afrodite sim. Quer dizer, ele não fez nada, eu fiz... – aproxima a boca do ouvido da amiga e sussurra: - Eu o beijei.

- Beijou o... – Jim abre bem a boca – Se bem que não me espanta, já que você vivia dizendo que gostava dos dois...

- Eu sei, mas, eu achava que amava um e desejava e o outro eu só amava, tipo como um irmão, sabe?

- Sei...

- Mas depois do que aconteceu hoje de manhã, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada...

Então depois de contar tudo, da madrugada pós-festa ao beijo no jardim...

- Hum... Pelo que pude perceber, o Afrodite curtiu os amassos que vocês deram. Talvez seja a sua chance de ficar com ele e dar um pé no cafusu do Máscara de uma vez por todas. Aproveita, amiga! – e dá uma batidinha no ombro da sueca.

- Não! – diz assustada - Quem disse que eu quero deixar o Másk? Eu gosto dele também, ainda penso nele, só que agora penso mais no mestre Afrodite... – puxa os cabelos rosados – Ai Ji, a sensação que eu tenho é que o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo...

Começam a caminhar para o meio da arena. Shina chama para dar início ao treino.

- Eu já te dei a solução. Escolhe um dos dois e pronto. Caso resolvido. Próximo...

- Não consigo, não sou capaz... Eu tenho que falar com o Mask. Preciso saber como ele está depois de escapar da rosa sangrenta. Sinto que ele não está bem, que está precisando de mim...

- Também não precisa exagerar! Vaso ruim, não quebra tão fácil...

*****L**

Casa de Capricórnio...

Shura sentou no confortável sofá da sala portando uma taça de vinho e uma garrafa da bebida na outra mão. Tomar uma dose toda a tarde era seu costume de muitos anos, apenas quando estava fora em missão não realizava esse ritual. Apoiou os pés na mesinha de ficava no centro da sala e antes de dar o esperado primeiro gole sente um cosmo familiar pedindo passagem pela sua casa. Aioros.

Á contra gosto devido à interrupção na sua hora sagrada do vinho, ele dá permissão para o amigo entrar. Este adentra a área privativa do templo resmungando todos os palavrões de sua língua materna. Senta em uma das poltronas da sala e bufa como um rinoceronte chateado.

- Parece agitado... – fala Shura displicentemente observando sua taça.

- Estou uma pilha! – antes do amigo virar o rosto e perguntar, Aioros já vai despejando – Acredita que o grande mestre Shion não quis falar comigo agora pouco? Eu subi para falar com ele sobre a avaliação que pretendo fazer com a interna de Shaka e ele simplesmente não quis me receber... – levantou do acento falando e gesticulando com toda a sua raiva – Mandou dizer pela serva que estava ocupado e que eu deveria primeiro mandar os planos da avaliação por escrito para ele analisar, para então ele dar alguma posição sobre o assunto.

- Sério? – pergunta Shura acompanhando a movimentação do companheiro em sua sala. Coloca a garrafa na mesinha dirigindo a Aioros um olhar indignado em seguida – Mas isso é muito estranho, Shion parece que está...

- Dificultando as coisas! – completa com rispidez – Exatamente isso! Ele está querendo me fazer desistir, mas isso não vai acontecer... Se Shion pensa que vou desistir de avaliar essa garota está muito enganado! Eu vou até o fim nisso, e mais do que nunca quero continuar e descobrir tudo sobre essa garota!

- Tudo o que? – pergunta Shura ao voltar da cozinha com outra taça.

Queria oferecer um pouco da bebida para Aioros com intuito de acalmá-lo. Aioros recusa educadamente. Shura volta a sentar no sofá e começa a beber seu vinho sozinho.

- Tudo, toda a verdade. Cada vez mais me convenço que o Kanon estava certo todo esse tempo. Ele sempre disse que Shion protegia demais essa garota e que ela tinha algo de muito estranho. Tudo leva a crer que Shion tem alguma ligação com essa aprendiza...

- Você tem alguma ideia?

- Não... – responde um Aioros já mais calmo – Mas vou descobrir. Shion vai ter que abrir a boca e vou arranjar um meio dele fazer isso. Depois de hoje, virou questão de honra para mim. E não faço isso só por mim. Atena me pediu que observasse a Jim. Nossa deusa está preocupada, e eu acho que tem toda razão...

Conforme ouvia o amigo, Shura recomeça a beber lentamente seu vinho. Leva alguns minutos para sorver todo o conteúdo da taça. Na sua poltrona, Aioros estica as pernas querendo relaxar, mas seu semblante ainda permanecia fechado. Isso não passou despercebido pelo espanhol.

- É impressão minha ou tem mais alguma coisa te preocupando, meu amigo?

- Não... Quer dizer, tem sim... – apóia o cotovelo no braço acolchoado da poltrona. – Mais cedo eu passei pela casa de Touro e o Aldebaram não me recebeu bem. Parecia bastante chateado, mas eu não consegui entender por que. Ele estava malhando e por um momento eu tive a nítida sensação de que ele queria me atirar um daqueles pesos...

Shura inclina-se para frente segurando um riso.

- Não sabe mesmo por que o Aldebaram está chateado? – pergunta.

- Não! Você sabe?

- Acabei de te perguntar isso...

- Mas eu não sei por que ele está chateado, não sei o que deu no Aldebaram! Não faço a menor ideia...

- Hum...

Silêncio. Aioros bate as costas na poltrona enquanto Shura estica suas pernas até apoiar os pés no encosto em frente ao acento. Ambos permaneceram sérios. Até Aioros não suportar mais o silêncio onde tinha que representar que não estava se importando com o assunto:

- O que você quis dizer com "Hum..."? – imitando o jeito do amigo murmurar.

- Nada, apenas disse "Hum...".

- Não! Eu sei que esse "Hum..." tem um significado e não é apenas um "Hum..." qualquer...

- Que ideia é essa sua? Eu apenas disse, "Hum..."...

- Mas eu não gosto quando você faz esse tipo de "Hum..." – imita o jeito do amigo murmurar outra vez, desta vez piorando no trejeito do espanhol.

Shura sorri.

- Está imaginando coisas...

- Desembucha! – intima Aioros apontando o dedo para o amigo.

Shura levanta as mãos, para mostrar que tinha sido vencido.

- Está _bien_! Vou falar. Achei que sagitarianos fossem mais observadores...

- Vá direto ao ponto! – lança um olhar estreito para o capricorniano.

- Aldebaram está desse jeito contigo por causa da Helena, não é óbvio? – recebe um olhar confuso de Aioros – Eu percebi que ele começou a te olhar feio quando você estava dançando com ela na festa. Parecia um touro prestes a chifrar alguém... – arregala os olhos.

- Não faça brincadeiras! – exclama Aioros se levantando.

- Não é brincadeira! – defende-se Shura levando a mão ao peito – Só estou dizendo o que _yo_ vi. Você saiu da festa com a _chica_ e ele não deve ter gostado. Aldebaram adora aquela discípula, a trata como se fosse uma filha. E eu percebi também que de repente a Helena voltou com uma cara muito esquisita para a festa depois que esteve com você. O que aconteceu entre vocês naquela festa? Tentou mostrar o tamanho da flecha de Sagitário e ela se assustou? – deixa escapar uma risada debochada.

- Não foi nada disso. – justifica-se Aioros se virando o rosto com desdém.

- Pois pela cara dela deve ter acontecido alguma coisa _si_...

- Não aconteceu nada! – interrompe Aioros. Senta-se na beira da poltrona e apóia os cotovelos nas pernas antes de começar a explicar – Vou lhe contar tudo e você vai me dar razão: nós estávamos dançando, até ai tudo bem. Então eu a levei para ver o luar da sacada do segundo andar do Templo de Atena. A festa estava parada e ela me confidenciou que não sabia se portar naquele tipo de ambiente, que se sentia envergonhada, então eu a levei para tomar um pouco de ar e observar o belo céu noturno. Minha intenção foi a melhor! Eu quis acalmá-la. Então quando chegamos à sacada ela começou a ficar estranha. A moça que conversava comigo animada havia sumido completamente. Helena não disse uma só palavra, ficou muda, silêncio total. Eu senti que ela estava incomodada com alguma coisa então procurei me aproximar para fazê-la falar... – Aioros sentou mais na ponta da poltrona olhando para Shura que ouvia tudo com a maior atenção – Aquilo começou a me deixar mal, até que me virei por não mais do que 5 segundos e quando olhei de volta, ela havia sumido. Saiu correndo sem me dar nenhuma explicação. Deixou-me vendo estrelas, literalmente... – Shura gargalhou ao ouvir a última frase – Isso foi tudo o que aconteceu. Até agora não consegui entender nada.

- _Mi amigo_... – diz Shura entre risadas.

- Existe alguma razão para o Aldebaram me odiar? Fiz algo de errado com a pupila dele?

- Quem sabe por que não houve tempo... – outra gargalhada que deixa Aioros mais irritado.

- Por Atena, Shura! A Helena é muito nova para mim, é um bebê e ainda é discípula de um grande amigo meu...

- Principalmente grande, não se esqueças disto...

- E você acha que eu iria tentar alguma coisa com alguém assim?

- Não sei, iria? – pergunta com um olhar sorrateiro.

- Não! – exclama, depois pensa um pouco – Não vou negar que a Helena é uma jovem muito bonita. É uma ótima aprendiza, e eu a admiro por ser muito responsável... Mas mesmo assim não me vejo tendo algum tipo de relação íntima com ela. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro e ela é uma aprendiza, acho que certas coisas não devem ser misturadas. Já temos mestres apaixonados por discípulas demais aqui neste Santuário...

- De quem está falando? – indaga Shura aproveitando a deixa do amigo.

- Ninguém, apenas pensei alto... – justifica-se.

Shura inclina a cabeça lhe dirigindo um olhar de "sei, acredito...".

- De qualquer forma, Aldebaram não tem nada com que se preocupar.

- Talvez. Aldebaram é muito ligado a pupila e deve ter percebido que ela mudou de comportamento depois de esteve com você, por isso te olhou com esse olhar atravessado. Sabe, certa vez o Milo me disse uma coisa sobre a Helena. Ele disse que ela era a aprendiza mais pura desse Santuário... Na hora eu não entendi muito bem, mas depois de ouvir você a conclusão que faço é que ela talvez goste de você e aja desse jeito arredio por não ter experiência em determinados assuntos... – balança a cabeça demoradamente fitando o rosto do amigo que logo interpreta aquelas palavras.

- Você o Milo acham que a Helena nunca... Que ela é virgem?

- Aparentemente... – insinua Shura sem desviar o olhar como se lesse tudo o que o amigo estava pensando – Vai dizer que não tem esse tipo de fantasia?

Aioros sorri olhando para o chão. De repente seu olhar se ilumina.

- Que homem não tem? – Shura concorda com a cabeça – Se isso for verdade, Aldebaram tem que ficar bastante atento mesmo. – levanta-se da poltrona – Vou falar com ele. Quero esclarecer tudo antes que ele fique pensando mal de mim. Não quero que me veja como um cafajeste em potencial que pode levar a inocente Helena para o mal caminho, isso é que não!

Shura levanta-se para acompanhar o amigo até a porta de seu templo. Ao saírem o vento forte atinge a ambos, contudo o ar frio não foi suficiente para abalar a postura natural de bravos guerreiros que ambos tinham.

- Parece que vai chover... – fala Shura observando as montanhas do horizonte quase totalmente encobertas por nuvens cinza.

- Não pense que não reparei que quando cheguei estava mais pensativo do que costuma estar. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Estava pensando numa moça que encontrei depois da festa. Ela cuidava do Kiki na cozinha de uma forma muito carinhosa... – dizia Shura com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios – Fiquei encantado e pensando como seria a vida se eu tivesse uma família. Sabe, mulher, _hijo pequeño_...

- Eu entendo você. Também penso nisso. Talvez o instinto paterno esteja batendo a nossa porta!

Os dois dão altas risadas depois da afirmação de Sagitário.

- Mas para um cavaleiro, isso é tudo muito complicado... – afirma Aioros desfazendo seu sorriso.

- Tens razão, mas e se a paz durar mais algum tempo?

- Esse é o problema – responde Aioros olhando para o horizonte cinza que se aproximava – Não sabemos até quando vai durar nossa paz. É como aquelas nuvens carregadas que estão no horizonte. Sabemos que indicam tempestade e que ela virá impreterivelmente, mas não dá para saber quando. Pode chover daqui a pouco, ou só à noite, ou amanhã, ou daqui a alguns dias. O que nos resta é ficar nessa expectativa. – coloca a mão no ombro do amigo – Bem, eu preciso ir andando...

- Boa sorte na tourada... – brinca Shura vendo o amigo descer os primeiros degraus. – Passe por aqui quando voltar. Quero saber como foi com o Touro bravo mestre da donzela...

*****L**

Templo de Atena...

O salão vasto cercado de colunas e cortinas vermelhas estava vazio. Diferentemente da mente do ocupante do trono no fim da sala. Shion tinha a sua mente assolada por terríveis pensamentos. Lembrava de Aneta a cada minuto. Seu peito por vezes ardia em preocupação e culpa por sabê-la preza, jogada em alguma cela escura e suja dos antigos calabouços. "O que seria dela", o patriarca passava horas a se perguntar sentado em seu imponente trono.

Suas mãos repousavam em cada braço do trono e na cabeça o elmo dourado de grande mestre fazia uma triste sombra por cima de seus olhos. Os mesmos olhos violeta de brilho mágico que sempre passou imensa confiança para cada guerreiro de Atena, depois da festa de noivado de Shiryu e Shunrei transmitiam apenas tristeza.

De repente a porta de sua sala se abre. Shion não ergue os olhos por conhecer bem o dono daquele andar tranquilo de pisadas decididas.

- Pode me receber agora, senhor papa?

- Dohko... – levanta só um pouco o rosto, não permitindo que a sombra do elmo abandonasse seus olhos – Fez bem em vir, precisava falar contigo.

- Também precisava falar contigo. – disse se encostando a uma coluna e fechando os olhos – Ontem depois da nossa conversa fiquei pensativo em um assunto e depois de saber da sua última nomeação, eu tive certeza das minhas suspeitas. Você nomeou aquela serva de Atena, a Alexia, para ser sua serva pessoal, sabendo que ela foi uma indicação de Aneta. – abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto parcialmente encoberto de Shion – Não teria feito isso se acreditasse que Aneta é culpada da traição, afinal colocou em seu lugar uma amiga dela. Atena já a perdoou e pelo visto você também acredita na inocência de Aneta. Então quer me dizer por que a mantém presa?

- Por que é o meu dever, Dohko... – responde Shion com voz baixa e firme.

- Eu acho que você foi longe demais...

Dohko balança a cabeça negativamente. Interrompeu-se para não entrar em outra discussão com seu amigo. Mais do que isso via o sofrimento estampado no rosto do patriarca por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Shion havia sido derrubado cruelmente com a traição de Aneta.

Shion finalmente levanta a cabeça para corresponder ao olhar do libriano. Suspira antes de falar.

- Tudo o que fiz, doeu mais em mim do que em qualquer outro. Mas não havia outra alternativa. Aneta cometeu um crime terrível e precisa ser punida por mim, o grande mestre deste Santuário. Mesmo que isso dilacere o meu coração, não posso fugir das minhas obrigações...

Retirou o elmo dourado da cabeça. Sua expressão triste não mudou apesar da ausência da sombra.

- O que vais fazer daqui para frente? – pergunta Dohko.

- Aneta vai para o lugar onde todos aqueles que traíram Atena foram mandados... – diz se levantando altivamente de seu trono.

Dohko abre os olhos e a boca ao mesmo tempo ao ouvir as palavras.

- Não me diga que... – engole em seco – Pretende mandá-la para a prisão do Cabo Sunion? – exalta-se.

Shion dá alguns passos se afastando do trono de olhos fechados.

- Ela não vai durar nem um dia naquele lugar! Shion isso é...

- Dohko! – vira o rosto na direção do amigo – Já tomei minha decisão. Nesse momento preciso concentrar meus esforços na demanda desse inimigo. Sinto que estou chegando perto de descobrir tudo sobre ele...

Os dois saem da sala do mestre e dirigem-se para o segundo andar do templo para falar com Atena. Dohko bem que tentou argumentar para fazer Shion mudar de ideia no caso Aneta, mas este demonstrava estar irredutível.

- Quando você pretende se reunir com os cavaleiros e contar tudo o que descobriu sobre esse tal de Hanzo nos escritos de Hakurei?

- Quando estiver com mais certezas do que dúvidas...

A resposta desagrada Dohko que ao ouvi-la segura o braço do lemuriano o impedindo de subir os degraus de acesso ao pavimento superior.

- Não me venha com essa! Eu sinto que você sabe mais coisas e não quer dizer. Está guardando muito segredos. Não adianta dizer que não tem certeza, por que eu sei que você tem sim. Você é Shion, o governante desse Santuário por mais de um século! Você, Shion de Áries, não me engana tão facilmente... – encara com firmeza os olhos do patriarca – Pode enganar os outros cavaleiros e aprendizes, mas a mim não. Sabe qual é a minha suspeita: que você se tornou esse ser soturno desde que falou com a interna de Shaka ontem. Ela sumiu e quando reapareceu te deixou ainda mais estranho e preocupado, o que ela te contou de tão grave?

- Dohko... – lentamente solta a mão do amigo de seu braço – Por enquanto tudo o que posso adiantar é que Kairos está realmente por trás de todos os ataques. Fora esse fato, a minha suspeita é tão grave que pode mudar o rumo dessa guerra radicalmente. Eu irei fazer um exame, e se ele der positivo muita coisa sobre ela será explicado. Até o resultado chegar, eu preciso ganhar tempo. – olha para o alto das escadas – Preciso também ir a Jamiel e terminar de ler a pesquisa de meu mestre. Não posso permitir mais o avanço desse inimigo. Quero saber tudo sobre ele...

- Espere um minuto, exame? – Dohko vai para frente de Shion exibindo em sua face uma grande interrogação – Mas que tipo de exame? E pelos deuses, que suspeita tão terrível é essa?

- Um exame de DNA... – Shion fecha os olhos violeta, os abrindo em seguida para olhar seriamente para Dohko – Peguei uma pequena amostra da saliva da Jim que ficou numa xícara de chá após ela lanchar comigo e vou levar a amostra para a fundação. Eu suspeito, já há algum tempo, que ela seja a minha filha...

- Filha? – exclama Dohko abrindo bem os olhos verdes – Como isso pode ser possível? Por acaso você conheceu a mãe dela no passado... – sorri confusamente – Shion, isso não faz o menor sentido...

Ignorando as insistências do amigo para saber mais sobre o assunto, Shion começa a subir os últimos degraus que lavam ao segundo andar do templo. Ele precisava avisar a Atena da sua futura ausência...

*****L**

Arena...

A noite finalmente chega. Shina dispensa os internos para o descanso merecido e todos saem em disparada. Como no dia anterior, Lucy e Jim ficam para trás. Paradas no meio da arena de chão de terra as duas amigas refletem suas questões interiores observando os colegas saírem animados da arena. As nuvens cinza tornaram-se mais escuras e encobriam o céu quase completamente. Nenhuma estrela ficara a vista para apreciação.

Lucy é quem dá os primeiros passos ao som de uma trovoada. Raios rasgavam o horizonte acima da colina que abrigava as 12 casas, parecendo convergir diretamente atrás do grande relógio de fogo que marcava as horas no Santuário e ao mesmo tempo enfeitava a paisagem.

- Vamos logo, antes que chova. – disse Lucy olhando para Jim.

As duas pareciam tão mudadas. A sueca nem de longe lembrava a patricinha que vivia a reclamar do sol e da poeira nos cabelos e Jim desde a festa não exibia mais seu sorriso esperto na mesma medida que infantil. Se é verdade que a dor escurece as almas, aquelas duas seriam boa prova de tal premissa, pois eram exatamente assim que seus semblantes estavam: perdendo as cores.

Jim era a mais séria das duas. Com a postura ainda desafiadora olhava fixamente para o alto das 12 casas, especialmente para a sexta casa. Já Lucy, sempre mais emotiva, recusava-se por vezes e levantar o olhar para qualquer coisa, no entanto para quem perguntava recebia sempre a mesma resposta: estou bem e de quebra um sorriso falso.

Um trovão precede a fala de Jim:

- Eu já me decidi. Vou falar com o Shaka agora, não posso adiar mais essa conversa.

- Está fazendo a coisa certa, amiga. Te desejo boa sorte e coragem... – se aproxima de Jim – Já sabe o que vai fazer e o que vai dizer a ele?

- Sim... – responde desviando o olhar para Lucy – Sei exatamente o que fazer. E você vai falar com o Máscara?

- Vou... – aperta os olhos e balança a cabeça desejando ter a mesma forma que a amiga, mas ela não conseguia – Quer dizer... Não sei ainda. Eu gostaria, mas não sei se tenho coragem...

Jim coloca a mão no ombro de Lucy.

- Eu vou na frente e você decide no caminho. – prepare-se para usar o teletransporte – Nos vemos amanhã... – e some da frente de Lucy que dá um suspiro cansado em seguida.

Em poucos minutos, Jim chega à Casa de Virgem. Encontra as luzes apagadas. Olha para os lados, mas não vê Shaka em parte alguma. Decidida a fazer o que premeditou toda a tarde, parte em disparada até seu quarto. Abre o guarda-roupa com raiva e rapidamente começa a arrancar as roupas e os pertences pessoais do móvel. Joga todas as roupas na cama. Em seguida pega sua mochila e abre o zíper e coloca boa parte dos panos dentro, sem se preocupar em dobrar.

Queria ser rápida para não dar tempo de mudar de ideia. Naquela noite iria embora da casa de Virgem para sempre. Limpa o suor da testa e volta para pegar mais roupas. Estaciona quando escuta a porta do quarto ser aberta. Shaka...

- Que está fazendo? – ele pergunta vendo toda a bagunça.

Jim não se vira para responder, nem para o seu processo de mudança.

- O que te parece? – pergunta sarcasticamente – Arrumando as minhas coisas para ir embora daqui...

- Não! – mestre segura os seus braços e a vira para encará-lo. Se prendem nos olhos um do outro por alguns segundos. Era a primeira vez que se viam depois de toda aquela confusão. – Não vou deixar você fazer isso! Não sem antes me ouvir...

- Me solta! – exclama Jim se afastando de Shaka – Ouvir o que? Mais mentiras?

- A verdade! – o tom de autoridade silencia Jim. – Quero lhe contar tudo. Precisamos conversar, Jim!

Vencida, ela se senta na cama colocando todo o peso do corpo. Olha sombriamente para Shaka de pé a sua frente, seu peito subindo e descendo evidenciava que estava queimando de ódio por dentro. Afasta os cabelos dos olhos e diz:

- Está bem. Se quer conversar, conversaremos! Eu duvido que vá adiantar alguma coisa...

Shaka se senta ao lado de Jim. De repente a raiva recua e no lugar chega a sensação de frio estomago. Era ele, seu amado mestre ali sentado ao seu lado, a olhando com todo amor de antes. Parecia que nada havia mudado. Até a roupa de Shaka era a e mesma da festa, ou o que sobrou dela. Shaka vestia apenas a calça e uma blusa social amarrotada. Por mais que Jim quisesse beijá-lo e amá-lo não conseguia, não dava para fechar os olhos para tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Aquela moça, a Haranni – começa Shaka – É realmente minha noiva, mas não por que eu quero! O casamento na verdade é uma imposição, fora arranjado pelos meus antigos mestres muito antes de eu nascer. A tradição diz que a reencarnação de Buda deve seguir os passos da divindade a qual representa. O Buda lendário se casou, teve um filho e fez voto de castidade, por isso esse casamento fora arranjado para mim para que eu repetisse a lenda...

- Entendi... – disse Jim fechando e abrindo os olhos – Tudo isso significa que o seu destino já estava traçado, mas por que você não me disse isso antes?

- Por que jamais imaginei que a minha noiva viria até aqui me cobrar esse compromisso. – tenta segurar as mãos de Jim, mas ela não permite – Jim, acredite em mim, eu não quis te enganar e nunca vi essa mulher, nunca a procurei. Quando vim para o Santuário abracei o meu destino como cavaleiro de Atena e abri mão de tudo. Sempre soube que quando Hades despertasse... – fez uma pausa – Meu destino seria outro do que me foi traçado...

Jim se levanta e dá alguns passos irritados pelo quarto.

- Shaka, ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Mas vou reformular, caso você não tenha entendido. Eu perguntei por que não me contou tudo isso quando me conheceu? Por que não me contou que tinha uma noiva, que era comprometido?

- A verdade é que não esperava que a Haranni viesse me procurar... – responde com tristeza em seu olhar – Eu imaginei que ela tivesse seguido a vida dela, afinal de contas, após a guerra santa estaria morto...

Jim abre um sorriso irônico.

- Como pode dizer que não esperava que ela viesse se o mestre Shion me disse que sabia o tempo todo da existência da sua noiva e que agora tudo estava pronto para o casamento? Disse até que você era um homem de muitas responsabilidades. Soube na arena que Atena já está até se preparando para outra festa. Não se fala em outra coisa...

- Isso não! – interrompe se levantando – Apenas o fato de Shion saber de meu compromisso é verdade, mas não haverá casamento nenhum, pois não concordo com nada disso, nunca concordei...

- Se não concordava devia ter ido até a Índia para desfazer esse casamento antes... – exclamou avançando na direção de Shaka – Se não foi é por que estava ciente e esperando ela chegar sim! E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que o grande mestre está mentindo, quando foi você que mentiu para mim esse tempo todo...

Dá as costas e tenta de novo se afastar, mas Shaka a segura. A olha com o carinho de sempre, porém não é correspondido.

- Você está cega de raiva... – diz com tristeza - E tem toda a razão de estar... – toca o rosto dela a fazendo parar de se mexer e de empurrá-lo – Eu sei que errei mantendo meu compromisso em segredo. Porém não menti com relação aos meus sentimentos por você. Eu te amo, e nada vai mudar o que eu sinto. Agora vejo que acertei em não ter contado para ninguém sobre nós. Seria muito pior para o seu treinamento se todos soubessem da nossa relação...

- Claro! Para você principalmente. Isso tudo é muito conveniente! – diz se soltando dos braços do mestre. – Chega, chega... – cobre o rosto com as mãos para esconder as lágrimas nascentes – Não quero mais ouvir. Não consigo mais acreditar em você... – apóia a mão no guarda-roupa ao sentir as pernas fraquejarem.

Shaka se aproxima mais uma vez. Tenta abraçá-la, ao menos vira-la para ver seu rosto, mas Jim não se mostra disposta a receber qualquer tipo de contato.

- Não chega perto de mim! Não me toque nunca mais na sua vida! – empurra Shaka e volta a tirar as roupas do guarda-roupa. – Não vou cair em mais uma mentira sua. Não perca seu tempo tentando me enrolar... – ao escancarar uma das portas vê um objeto que ela não havia colocado lá – Mas o que é isso? – sussurra apanhando a mala. Era uma mala de mão vermelha feminina. Ao virar o objeto logo conclui quem poderia ser a dona – O que significa isso?! – berra mostrando a maleta para Shaka que recua – Diz que não quer se casar, mas já colocou as roupas da noiva no armário! No meu armário precisamente! Pretendia jogar as minhas roupas fora e colocar as dela no lugar?! – joga a mala na cama com raiva.

- Claro que não. – responde Shaka – Não coloquei isso ai dentro. Deve ter sido alguma serva...

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou deixar o caminho livre de uma vez por todas para você instalar sua noivinha aqui neste quarto. – dirige-se até a porta – Mando alguém pegar minhas roupas e o meu gato depois. Não fico aqui nem mais um minuto!

Em frente a porta Shaka segura o seu braço.

- Não faça isso! Não vou permitir que deixe essa casa e ainda não terminamos nossa conversa...

- Não me importo se você permite ou não! – exclama puxando o braço de volta – Não vou obedecer você, não é mais o meu mestre! – abre a porta para sair e Shaka imediatamente a fecha com mais força que ela

- O que você disse? – pergunta segurando a porta olhando-a com evidente surpresa.

- Isso mesmo o que você acabou de ouvir. – responde ofegante – Não sou mais sua discípula e não tenho mais obrigação nenhuma de viver aqui. O grande mestre Shion disse que apoiaria qualquer decisão que eu tomar e eu decido não ter mais um mentiroso como meu mestre!

Abre a porta e sai do quarto deixando um Shaka estupefato. Ao entrar na sala, Jim da de cara com Mu, Kiki e Haranni coberta pelo véu vermelho. Vendo a agitação da jovem, Mu se aproxima mostrando preocupação. Shaka aparece em seguida atrás de Jim.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – pergunta Mu.

- Estou indo embora. – responde ríspida – Tudo graças ao seu amigo! – ao passar por Haranni fala com ironia e raiva: - E você pode fazer bom proveito dele!

Jim atravessa a sala e bate a porta de acesso à área privativa do templo de Virgem. Shaka ainda a persegue até o salão de entrada, gritando para que ela voltasse e o escutasse. É tudo em vão. Quando se resolveu a interceptá-la a força, Mu se materializa na sua frente.

- Não posso deixar que ela vá embora, Mu!

- E o que pretende fazer, arrastá-la de volta a força? – diz de olhos fechados – No estado em que ela saiu daqui isso não vai adiantar nada, pelo contrário, só vai piorar as coisas, só vai deixá-la com mais raiva de você.

- Também não posso ficar parado! – precipita-se para sair, mais uma vez Mu barra sua passagem.

- Meu amigo, creia-me, o melhor a fazer é esperar essa raiva passar. Só assim ela vai conseguir pensar com tranquilidade. Também não recomendo fazer nenhum escândalo na frente da sua noiva... – olha por cima do ombro de Shaka vendo a jovem indiana parada a certa distância dos dois. Shaka acompanha o olhar do ariano e obriga sua agitação a recuar ao ver o olhar assustado de Haranni – Fique aqui enquanto eu vou atrás da Jim. Ela deve ter ido para a casa da Helena. Não creio que ela desapareça outra vez, mas prevenir nunca é demais.

A chuva começa a cair assim que Mu deixa a casa de Virgem. Shaka observa imóvel o amigo descer as escadas e desaparecer em meio ao início de temporal. Apóia as costas em uma coluna e solta o ar dos pulmões fazendo uma careta triste. Até ouvir passos se aproximando...

- Mestre Shaka, a Jim foi embora? – pergunta Kiki que segurava a mão de Haranni.

- Não, apenas tivemos um desentendimento. – aperta os olhos olhando para o alto – Mas eu sei que ela vai voltar... Eu espero...

- Se ela não voltar, posso ficar com o gato dela para mim? – pergunta o garoto com um sorriso animado.

*****L**

A chuva caia pesada no momento em que Jim entrou na vila das amazonas. O temporal cobria todo seu campo de visão, sendo impossível enxergar muito longe por isso ela andava devagar. Pegou a rua principal daquela humilde vila no momento em que outro raio estrondoso caia em algum ponto distante. A luz da descarga elétrica iluminou momentaneamente o caminho à frente, sendo suficiente para ela ver o restante do caminho e a casa a qual queria chegar.

Ao som de muita chuva e trovões impiedosos bateu a porta de madeira da maior casa da vila, era a casa de uma das líderes. Após a terceira batida, Shina apareceu na sua frente. Olhou-a de cima a baixo com um olhar interrogativo, porém bondoso.

- Que está fazendo aqui, menina? – pergunta a amazona fitando a jovem ensopada a sua frente.

Lembrando-se do que a mestra havia dito no dia anterior, Jim dá um passo fazendo muita água pingar no tapete velho em frente à porta da casa. Respirou fundo para ganhar coragem para falar com a mestra, pois via nela a sua única opção.

- Mestra, posso entrar? Preciso conversar...

Shina encara Jim durante algum tempo, depois permite sua entrada. Fecha a porta atrás da jovem, restando visível apenas a luz que vinha por baixo da porta enquanto a tempestade caia com mais força sobre a vila das amazonas...

_Continua..._

* * *

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Don't turn around_

_Leave me high and dry..._

_Mais? Cdzficsession, página no facebook. _


	5. CAPÍTULO IV – Quando Uma Árvore é Cortad

**Especiais agradecimentos a quem está acompanhando essa fic que tenho tanto gosto de escrever.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV – Quando Uma Árvore é Cortada...**

**- Tome, seque-se com isso. – Shina disse ao entregar uma toalha para a** **interna de Shaka.**

- Obrigada, mestra.

Jim enrola-se com a toalha imediatamente. O frio fazia seus dedos dos pés se contraírem dentro do sapato e os lábios baterem sem controle.

- Vou passar um café para te ajudar a recuperar as energias... – disse Shina antes de se virar e caminhar em direção à cozinha.

Jim dá um sorriso tímido em agradecimento e cautelosamente começa a se secar com a toalha achando que molhar o sofá e a sala da mestra seria muita falta de educação de sua parte, maior até do que aparecer debaixo daquela chuva torrencial àquela hora da noite. Devia ter atrapalhado o sono da mestra, mas infelizmente não via outra saída.

Começa secando os cabelos enquanto sua mente vagueia para os próximos minutos onde teria que dar uma explicação para Shina do porquê de estar ali. Apesar do receio que toda a situação gerava, sentia-se segura a aliviada dentro daquelas paredes. "Tomara que o Shaka não venha atrás de mim...", pensa.

Discretamente olha em volta. A casa decorada por móveis simples e velhos não era tão grande quanto a casa de Virgem, mas era espaçosa. Tinha um quê de conforto e toque pessoal na decoração. O tapete com estampas que lembravam as pinturas dos vasos gregos do templo de Atena se estendia por quase todo o chão da sala. O estofado era velho, porém livre de pó, adornado com várias almofadas pequenas com estampa de animais. O único luxo talvez fosse a TV de tela plana na estante de madeira clara. Havia vários CDs e DVDs de música italiana nos compartimentos. O som estava ligado em pausa. Shina poderia estar ouvindo música antes de ela chegar.

Levanta a cabeça e apruma a postura quando vê Shina voltando.

- Beba tudo. – diz Shina entregando a caneca cheia de café quente – Vai te ajudar a se aquecer mais rápido.

A mestra senta-se em seguida numa poltrona ao lado do sofá maior que Jim estava sentada e a observa tomar o café. Depois de vê-la dar o terceiro gole, pergunta:

- Shaka sabe que está aqui?

- Não... – responde Jim voltando a beber o café para ganhar tempo. A bebida forte faz efeito rápido diminuindo a cada gole os tremores e o frio – Eu disse que ia sair, mas não para onde iria...

- O que aconteceu para você sair desse jeito? – pergunta Shina a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Jim segura a caneca com as duas mãos e responde olhando para o café dentro dela:

- Nos desentendemos e como não é a primeira vez eu decidi ir embora...

- Qual foi o motivo da briga?

- Como a senhora já deve estar sabendo o Shaka vai se casar e... – levanta o rosto querendo passar credibilidade. – Eu achei que não haveria mais espaço para mim na casa, já que a casa de Virgem só tem um quarto de hospedes que eu ocupava. Creio que o mestre Shaka queira mais privacidade para ficar com sua noiva...

- Ele disse isso a você? – pergunta Shina estreitando os olhos verdes.

- Não. Eu deduzi e... - toma mais um gole de café – Ora, isso é até lógico, não é? Já que ele vai se casar em breve. A noiva deve ir morar com ele daqui para frente...

- Sim, mas e o seu treinamento? – pergunta Shina levantando uma sobrancelha – Lembro muito bem que foi imposição de Atena você morar na casa de Virgem...

- Meu treinamento não será afetado. – responde com toda a naturalidade que sua força de vontade fora capaz de dissimular – Antes de tomar minha decisão, falei com o grande mestre Shion e ele disse que apoiaria qualquer decisão que eu tomasse. Então, eu decidi ficar aqui na vila junto com os outros aprendizes da minha classe. O motivo de eu ter ido morar com o Shaka foi para controlar meu cosmo telecinético. Já que agora consigo controlar muito bem, graças ao treinamento na arena e na sexta casa, não há mais necessidade de viver com ele. Sendo assim posso completar minha formação como se deve nesse primeiro ano de internato aqui. Depois, posso voltar a ser treinada por ele como já estava decidido ou ficar aqui definitivamente.

Shina levanta da poltrona apertando a ponta do queixo fino. Caminha pela casa pensativa parando do outro lado da sala e de frente para a aprendiza.

- É isso mesmo que quer, Jim? Abandonar todo o luxo das 12 casas para viver aqui junto com os outros aprendizes da sua classe?

- Exatamente, mestra. – responde resoluta – Não haverá grandes mudanças porque na casa de Virgem não havia tanto luxo. Shaka fazia questão de viver na mais absoluta humildade, como diz os preceitos budistas que segue. Acredito que aqui seja o meu lugar certo. Como também sou treinada pelo Mu, posso usar os domingos de folga para treinar com ele e com o Shaka na casa de Áries. Como eu disse, meu treinamento não mudará em quase nada...

- Talvez, mas quero que entenda que seus horários vão ficar um pouco mais complicados de agora em diante e que aqui terá que seguir as regras da vila. Não vai ter a mesma moleza que tinha na sexta casa... – caminhou até ficar de frente para a aprendiza – É realmente isso o que quer fazer?

- Sim, mestra. Eu quero ser uma amazona de Atena e acredito que vim em busca do verdadeiro treinamento para ser uma. É uma honra para mim estar aqui na sagrada vila das amazonas... – sorri com orgulho para convencer a mulher de rosto desconfiado a sua frente.

Shina sorri com o canto da boca, depois concorda com a cabeça. Dando um olhar atravessado que dizia "Está bem, você me convenceu até aqui..."

- Eu já havia notado que você estava mudada, e agora estou convencida disso. Nunca fomos grandes amigas, mas quero que saiba que como sua mestra sempre estive disposta a ajudá-la no que fosse preciso. É minha aluna, e tenho orgulho disso. – coloca a mão no ombro de Jim – Farei de você uma verdadeira amazona, tem minha palavra.

Olham-se mais uma vez sem toda a desconfiança e medo inicial. Apesar de não acreditar na história contada pela aprendiza, Shina não demonstra nada, apenas procura passar apoio, pois no fundo admirava a força e a dedicação de Jim para com o treinamento. Irresponsável e indisciplinada ela era, mas também era muito esforçada. Se tivesse o treinamento rígido adequado, Shina tinha certeza que ela cresceria como guerreira e a possibilidade de lapidar aquele diamante bruto cheio de potencial a animava.

Pulso firme, era isso que Jim precisava. Shaka e Mu nunca tiveram, mas Shina teria. Sim ela teria... E com esse pensamento, deixou que a jovem ficasse. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, levou Jim até o quarto de hóspedes de sua casa.

- Amanhã bem cedo te levo para o alojamento das aprendizas. Também vou providenciar amanhã que tragam suas coisas da casa de Virgem.

- Obrigada, mestra...

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame... – disse ao passar pela porta.

Naquela noite, Jim não precisou de nada. Deitou na cama e foi vencida pelo cansaço físico e emocional. Puxou o lençol para se cobrir e em poucos minutos caiu em sono profundo.

Ainda naquela noite, Shina abre a porta de sua casa para outra visita.

- Eu espero que tenha um bom motivo para me tirar da cama e me fazer sair debaixo dessa chuva, Shina... – disse Marin assim que entrou e fechou seu guarda-chuva.

- A interna de Shaka está aqui!

- A Jim? Aqui? Por quê?

Shina leva Marin até a cozinha para continuar a conversa.

- Disse que brigou com o Shaka.

- Como assim brigou? Eles estavam tão unidos...

Marin puxa uma cadeira para sentar à mesa sem cerimônia já que era de casa. Shina faz o mesmo.

- Ela não entrou em detalhes, mas está na cara que foi por causa da noiva! Lembra quando te falei que descobriria tudo antes do dia amanhecer? Pois descobri tudo! - Shina se inclina apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e baixa o tom de voz para não correr o risco de acordar a garota no quarto ao lado. Marin também se inclina para ouvir melhor. Seu rosto estava cheio de curiosidade. - Tenho certeza absoluta que eles tinham um caso...

- Shaka e a pupila?

- Sim. – responde Shina balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo – Vou lhe dizer o que eu acho: o Shaka seduziu essa garota, passou todo esse tempo dormindo com ela sem contar que era comprometido. Então quando a noiva chegou, ele não teve como esconder a farsa e eles acabaram brigando...

- Não pode ser verdade... – Marin abre a boca em sinal de estarrecimento – É muita canalhice, o Shaka jamais faria uma coisa dessas...

- Eu não ponho a minha mão no fogo por cavaleiro nenhum, minha cara. Para mim, essa garota foi mais uma vítima de um cavaleiro de ouro...

Shina bate o dedo na mesa como um juiz que bate seu martelo ao dar a sentença. Estica o braço para pegar o pote de biscoitos que estava em cima da mesa e joga um dentro da boca. Oferece um a Marin que recusa.

- Acho que está exagerando. O motivo deve ser outro. Segundo o Aioria, o Shaka nunca viu a noiva e o casamento fora arranjado antes dele nascer. Talvez o Shaka jamais imaginasse que a noiva estaria esperando por ele em algum lugar depois da guerra santa...

- Não seja ingênua, Marin. Shaka de Virgem, o todo poderoso, protegia essa garota até da própria sombra. Ele sempre teve ciúmes dela...

- Isso tudo são boatos...

- Não, Marin, não creio nisso. Para mim, as botas douradas fizeram mais uma vítima. – o tom de voz de Shina era levemente agressivo - O Shaka sabendo que ia se casar tratou de aproveitar a vida de solteiro com uma bela brasileira. Eu sempre desconfiei que aquela postura de santo era tudo fachada! Pense comigo, Marin: a relação dos dois era ótima antes da noiva indiana chegar, quando essa mulher botou os pés no Santuário, tudo desandou e a Jim já fugiu de casa duas vezes. O que você faria se descobrisse que o seu amado mestre é comprometido? Acho que qualquer mulher faria o que essa garota fez e sabe o que é mais estranho? O grande mestre Shion mais uma vez acobertou tudo. Ele disse para a Jim que apoiava qualquer decisão que ela tomasse. Para você isso não é estranho?

Marin pensa um pouco antes de falar.

- Não vou negar. Shion parece ter um apego muito grande a essa garota e o Shaka não é diferente. Porém, mestre e discípula tendo um caso, ainda é muito forte para mim. É possível que mestre e discípula vivendo juntos possam vir a ter alguma relação mais íntima, mas eu jamais esperava isso do Shaka, que sempre foi tão correto. Ainda mais ele sendo comprometido... – Marin vê Shina dar de ombros comendo outro biscoito – Bom, o que você vai fazer agora?

- Nada. – responde de olhos fechados.

- Nada? Não vai armar um escândalo? – pergunta Marin com surpresa.

Não estava reconhecendo mais a amiga.

- Já permiti que ela ficasse aqui e decidi não fazer nada que a prejudique. A culpa não é dela e sim do Shaka que a seduziu covardemente, Mu que nunca teve pulso firme e do Shion que sempre a protegeu. Mas destes o pior é aquele que se diz o homem mais próximo de deus... – Marin apóia o queixo em uma das mãos achando graça nas palavras debochadas da amiga – Eu sei que se essa história vier a público a Jim vai ser a principal prejudicada. Ela não merece pagar pela safadeza do mestre, por isso vou manter o segredo. Não vou perguntar nada nem contar nada do que desconfio a ninguém. Ela vai ficar aqui na vila sob a minha proteção e os meus olhos vigilantes e eu vou ditar as regras do seu treinamento. Sem nenhuma interferência. A Jim tem potencial de sobra para ser uma amazona e se todo mundo ficar sabendo agora que ela era a amante do mestre...

- Se essa história for mesmo verdade... – interrompe Marin.

- Mesmo se não for, um boato pode manchar a reputação dessa menina para sempre e eu como sua mestra oficial, não posso deixar isso acontecer... Se o Shaka aparecer aqui reclamando ou vier interferir no meu treinamento ai sim eu faço um escândalo. Boto a boca no mundo e todo o Santuário ficará sabendo o que acontecia naquela casa!

- Você tem toda razão de proteger a Jim... – Marin pega o pote de biscoitos das mãos de Shina – Sabe o que eu acho, que você está fazendo tudo isso por estar se vendo num espelho... – come um biscoito em forma de estrela.

- Não comece com suas insinuações... – reclama Shina ficando de lado na cadeira evitando olhar para a amazona de Águia de frente.

- Sim, sim, querida... – havia provocação na voz de Marin - Você está tomando as dores dessa garota por que está relembrando o passado e do que um certo escorpiano fez com você... – graciosamente coloca um biscoitinho na boca.

- E se for o caso? – indaga Shina fechando a expressão – Quando o cachorro do Milo me traiu com todas aquelas mulheres, e por último embuchou aquela vadia que trabalhava no templo de Atena jogou o meu nome na lama! Eu fui a galhuda mais zuada neste Santuário por meses. Quase perdi completamente o respeito dos meus subordinados e aprendizes...

- Outro exagero... – suspira Marin.

- Diz isso por que não foi com você!

- Shina... – Marin agora usava um tom de voz ameno – O Milo sempre jurou de pez juntos que não é o pai do bebê, ele até repetiu para todo mundo ouvir na festa de noivado que não era o pai... – toca o braço da sua arisca amiga – Ele mudou. Eu se fosse você daria um voto de confiança, ou pelo menos tentava...

Gemendo contrariada, Shina se levanta da cadeira e decreta separando cada palavra por palavra:

- Totalmente fora de cogitação!

- Está bem, não falo mais nesse assunto... – diz Marin levantando também – Preciso ir andando. Deixei um leão só de cueca me esperando na cama e não quero chegar em casa e encontrá-lo dormindo. A noite está só começando e eu quero aproveitar bem...

Dá um sorriso malicioso. Shina acompanha Marin até a porta.

- Faça bom proveito do seu leão pulguento...

- Farei mesmo. E você o que está esperando para ir atrás do seu escorpião venenoso? – provoca antes de passar pela porta.

Irritada, Shina bate a porta assim que Marin sai por ela.

- Escorpião venenoso... Nunca mais enquanto eu viver... – resmunga voltando para a cozinha.

Embaixo da saída norte da casa de Áries, Lucy ainda espera a chuva dar uma trégua para subir até Peixes. Pragueja por não ter subido com Jim pegando carona em seu teletransporte. Acabou se decidindo a não procurar Máscara da Morte. O motive era Afrodite. Não queria causar outra briga caso seu mestre ficasse sabendo que ela parou na casa de Câncer para respirar. Então engavetou a ideia de falar com Máscara apesar de ainda sentir-se preocupada com o canceriano.

Como a chuva não dava trégua e para não chegar tarde em casa evitando assim ter que dar explicações ao mestre, saiu do abrigo decidida a enfrentar a subida, o cansaço e a chuva. Inevitavelmente chegou toda ensopada à casa de Peixes. Correu para o quarto agitando os cabelos com as mãos querendo diminuir a água que pingava. Olha para os lados e não vê Afrodite por perto.

Dá um suspiro de cansaço assim que entra em seu quarto. Vai até o banheiro pegar uma toalha para se secar, pois não queria que seu mestre a visse naquele estado, não depois do beijo no jardim. Morde os lábios ao lembrar-se do beijo. Sentia-se fazendo algo proibido, inesperado. Imaginava como seria a convivência com o mestre depois daquele acontecimento tão especial. Em seu íntimo uma certeza latejava: não via a hora de repetir.

Analisa seu reflexo quando termina de secar os cabelos. Estava linda como sempre, mesmo molhada e sem nenhum resquício de maquiagem. Lucy assim como seu mestre de Peixes nasceu sob a estrela da beleza. Ambos foram agraciados com traços exibidamente delicados, uma pele fina e brilhante, lábios sempre rosados, olhos azuis cristalinos. Eram parecidos, podiam até se passar como irmãos, fato este que sempre era motivo de orgulho para si. Ficaram ainda mais parecidos com a convivência. Sorri ao se dar conta que nem em um milhão de anos achou que se veria atraída por alguém tão parecido ao ponto de usarem o mesmo creme hidratante.

A realidade que agora se desenrolava a sua frente como um tapete era que ele sempre foi mais que um mestre, ela apenas demorou muito tempo a perceber isso.

Olhando-se no espelho e para o quarto onde se confundia com a decoração rosa (claro! Seu mundo era rosa, sempre foi e sempre seria!) vê uma coisa destoar de tudo ao redor por possuir outra cor. Vira-se e dá de cara com um vestido de festa azul marinho estendido em sua cama de casal.

- Gostou da surpresa?

Olha imediatamente em direção a porta de seu quarto onde o dono da voz aveludada estava parado. Afrodite...

- Para mim? – pergunta com um sorriso surpreso e uma mão no peito.

- É um presente. Comprei hoje para você usar no nosso jantar...

- Ah mestre... – sussurra passando a mão pelo vestido sentindo a maciez do tecido. Era o vestido mais lindo que já vira. Não era um vestido e sim um sonho – Não tenho palavras para agradecer... – vira-se para o guardião do templo de Peixes – Disse jantar?

Afrodite vai até Lucy e retira a toalha de suas mãos. Começa a secá-la suavemente.

– Não tivemos a oportunidade de aproveitar a última festa... Então decidi armar tudo aqui e fazer a nossa própria festa particular. Merecemos, não acha? – pergunta com um sorriso iluminado.

- Sim... Apesar de saber que fui a culpada de tudo... - o rosto de Lucy de repente se entristece.

- Esqueça isso, minha querida... – diz Afrodite segurando galantemente a mão de Lucy depositando um beijo entre os dedos em seguida – Vamos esquecer o passado e viver o presente. Espero-te na sala...

Corada dos pés a cabeça e suspirando apaixonadamente, Lucy espera seu mestre deixar o quarto para voltar a examinar o vestido. Passa a mão várias vezes pelo drapeado do busto até a saia estilo rabo de seria. Era de grife com certeza, a leveza do tecido azul marinho acetinado e a bem acabada costura lhe diziam isso. Segurou um gritinho quando leu na etiqueta Alexander Mcqueen.

"- Isso só pode ser um sonho...", pensa se vendo no espelho com o vestido em cima do corpo.

Corre para o banheiro e inicia seu ritual de beleza. Queria ficar perfeita, digna do jantar, do mestre e do vestido. Já penteada, perfumada, maquiada e vestida, vê orgulhosa sua imagem no espelho. O vestido, como era esperado, caíra-lhe perfeitamente bem. Estava elegante como uma estrela de cinema.

Caminhou com cuidado em cima de seu salto prateado em direção a sala de jantar. É recebida pelo seu mestre com um smoking mais bonito do que o que usou na festa em frente a uma mesa sofisticada com taças de champanhe ao redor dos pratos cobertos. Um lindo arranjo de rosas brancas adornava o centro onde parecia ter caído uma chuva de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. O som de violinos deixava o clima ainda mais bonito e aconchegante.

Lucy para de boca aberta em frente à mesa admirando tudo o que via ainda se perguntando se tudo era um sonho.

- Está linda, minha pupila... – diz Afrodite beijando seu rosto com suavidade depois dá um sorriso tão encantador que deixaria qualquer deus do Olimpo com inveja.

- O senhor também... Está perfeito, tudo perfeito...

Sentam-se a mesa depois de Afrodite puxar uma cadeira para ela.

- Eu tenho que perguntar... – começa Lucy se acomodando no acento – Como conseguiu fazer tudo isso em tão pouco tempo, a decoração, a comida, o vestido...

- Tenho meus truques... – sorri Afrodite oferecendo uma taça de champanhe para sua aluna.

O jantar flui naturalmente regado a conversas e algumas taças de champanhe. Quando terminam de comer, Afrodite aumenta o volumo do som ambiente para poderem dançar na sala de visitas também decorada especialmente para aquela ocasião. Ambos carregam uma taça de champanhe em uma das mãos. A de Lucy estava sempre mais cheia, mas logo secava já que a jovem bebia praticamente sem parar. Seus passos se tornam vacilantes na terceira taça.

- Eu adorei tudo, mestre, adorei tudo... – diz com voz levemente alterada pelo álcool – Foi o melhor jantar da minha vida!

- Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado... – Afrodite encosta os lábios no ouvido de Lucy e sussurra - E espero que esteja preparada para o que virá depois...

- Hummm... – Lucy ri baixinho depois agarra o pescoço do mestre – Eu mal posso esperar...

Começam a dançar de forma mais sensual. Os passos outrora recatados condizentes com um salão lotado passam a ficar mais lentos e cheios de contato físico como se tivessem acabado de se dar conta que estavam sozinhos em casa. Os lábios por diversas vezes estiveram no pescoço e na orelha, explorando e beijando as peles já aquecidas. Exclusivamente naquela noite, Lucy achou o perfume dos cabelos de Afrodite ainda mais inebriante.

Enquanto as línguas disputavam espaço dentro da boca, Afrodite desce só um pouco o zíper lateral do vestido tomara que caia. Quando ouve gemer o seu nome levanta o queixo feminino e a beija com mais paixão, acariciando as costas de Lucy bem diferente da primeira vez que se beijaram quando quase não se mexeu. Desta vez Afrodite comandava tudo. Segurou com firmeza o pescoço de Lucy sem querer estrangulá-la, embora o ato lembrasse um estrangulamento, e sim dominá-la, e continuou com o beijo de língua até tirar todo o ar da jovem.

- Eu quero beijar o senhor todos os dias, mestre. Acho que não consigo mais viver sem isso... – diz Lucy agarrando o smoking de Afrodite.

O puxava para mais perto de si. Ainda não estava satisfeita, queria mais...

Afrodite se afasta ouvindo um gemido de contragosto da pupila. Calmamente enche outra taça de champanhe para ela. Ainda não era o momento de avançar, queria deixá-la mais entregue... Senta-se no sofá. Lucy toma quase metade da taça de uma vez. Afrodite agarra sua cintura e depois de acariciar suas costas, coxas e bumbum (com alguma dificuldade, pois o vestido justo atrapalhava bastante) desce um pouco mais o zíper lateral.

Lucy senta-se no colo do mestre escorregando o corpo contra o dele sem pudor de aproximar os seios do rosto do guardião de Peixes. Afrodite sorri maliciosamente diante da atitude desinibida da discípula. Volta a segura-la no pescoço. Começa beijando a orelha de Lucy descendo lentamente até o colo quase todo exposto, já que o zíper lateral do vestido estava quase todo aberto.

Gemendo a cada beijo que recebia próximo ao bico dos seios, Lucy se esforça para tirar o smoking do mestre, mas só consegue arrancar a gravata borboleta.

- Calma... – diz Afrodite segurando seus braços nervosos – Temos a noite toda...

- Oh Zeus, sinto que estou fazendo uma coisa terrível... – a voz de Lucy sai arrastada por conta do desejo e da embriaguez – Você é meu mestre e... Eu... Agora sei como a Jim se sente...

- Sabe? – pergunta Afrodite soltando a boca do mamilo de Lucy – Não me diga que ela e o Shaka...

- Oh! – Lucy esconde o rosto com as mãos – Eu não devia dizer isso... Era um segredo... Oh não, o que eu fiz?!

O sorriso de Peixes era de quem tinha adorado saber aquela informação. Como toda bêbada, Lucy cai na risada depois da gafe.

- Realmente não devia ter dito isso...

- Não se preocupe, minha querida... – diz Afrodite usando um tom de voz adocicado. A puxa pelos braços moles para sentar novamente em seu colo – Não é o primeiro segredo que descubro nesse Santuário. Todo mundo tem podres por aqui e eu sei de alguns bem interessantes. Até o grande mestre Shion tem os seus segredinhos...

Lucy olha para Afrodite achando graça em sua maneira sombria e bem humorada de falar. Como estava bêbada, não levou a sério nada do que ele disse. Certamente seria uma coisa que jamais lembraria no dia seguinte. Afrodite enlanguesce seu sorriso cínico enquanto abaixava mais um pouco o vestido de Lucy, agora os seios da jovem estavam totalmente expostos.

- Eles eram namorados? – pergunta admirando o belo par de peitos da pupila.

- Sim... – ela fecha os olhos quando ele acaricia seu queixo se sentindo um animalzinho recebendo uma carícia do dono – Namorados, amantes, ele até a pediu em casamento... Isso sem falar nada que era comprometido...

- Que interessante... – deita a cabeça de Lucy em seu ombro.

- Mestre... – Lucy boceja demoradamente – Não pode contar a ninguém isso que acabei de te falar. Se não a Shina fica uma arara com a gente...

- Não se preocupe... – diz Afrodite acariciando os cabelos de Lucy a deixando ainda mais sonolenta.

A combinação, dia de treino, mais chuva, mais comida, mais muita champanhe, e música lenta estava deixando Lucy às portas do sono, do jeito que Afrodite planejou. Como já estava satisfeito com a noite, resolveu deixá-la dormir. Não seria naquele dia que transaria com ela, antes precisava envolvê-la mais em sua teia de sedução. Tudo aquilo ainda era muito pouco para ele. Se avançasse agora não deixaria a marca que queria deixar.

Pegou sua interna no colo e a levou para o quarto onde a colocou na cama com todo o cuidado. Tirou-lhe os sapatos em seguida sentou-se na cama para tirar os seus. Qualquer movimento brusco poderia acordá-la e ele não queria isso. Deita-se por fim ao lado dela e antes de fechar os olhos vira o rosto de Lucy e deposita um beijo casto em seus lábios cerrados.

"Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer por tudo o que estou fazendo, Lucy...", pensa abraçando o corpo adormecido de sua interna.

Casa de Virgem...

Haranni e Kiki brincavam com o gato na sala enquanto Shaka esperava por Mu na entrada de seu templo. Estava ansioso demais por notícias e depois dos primeiros 40 minutos de espera sua mente só conseguia acreditar no pior dos prognósticos: Jim havia o deixado.

O peso dessa realidade quase tão perversa quando aquela tempestade que castigava o Santuário naquela noite o leva a desistir de esperar passivamente alguma notícia do amigo, mas antes de descer o primeiro degrau seu celular toca. Era Mu avisando que tinha recebido uma ligação de Shina avisando que Jim estava em sua casa e que ficaria lá definitivamente, por decisão da própria Jim, a partir daquele dia.

Sem querer deixa o celular cair no chão. Em meio a sua tristeza força a mente a analisar a situação, tenta a todo custo acessar a sua conhecida sensatez que lhe deu fama. Com aquela atitude, Jim queria lhe dizer que ainda estava com raiva e que no momento tudo o que queria era ficar longe dele, por isso escolheu a casa da mestra amazona, um lugar onde ele não poderia ir sem levantar suspeitas.

A única pergunta que sua mente sensata não conseguia responder era quando aquela raiva ia passar. Com esse pensamento o angustiando e já sofrendo com a saudade de sua discípula, Shaka volta para dentro de seu templo. Desvia da sala e vai direto para seu jardim secreto, pois não queria ser incomodado nem fingir para sua noiva que não estava acontecendo nada.

Ao colocar os pés no jardim das árvores Salas Gêmeas, seu refugio sagrado de meditação e contato com os deuses, Shaka sente o vento frio balançar seus cabelos e suas roupas sujas. A atmosfera ao redor pouco havia mudado. A impressão que tinha era de estar ainda do lado de fora diante da chuva torrencial. A razão vinha dele mesmo. O jardim era sustentado e refletia o seu cosmo, brilhava conforme a sua luz e quando ela ficava debilmente acesa o jardim adquiria a mesma prerrogativa.

Caminha pesadamente até o meio das árvores gêmeas. O peito subindo e descendo muito rápido. Em sua mente as imagens de quando levou Jim para lá e a pediu em casamento passam em alta velocidade várias vezes como um filme com defeito. Em seguida todos os momentos felizes passados juntos, as noites de amor, o sorriso que ela dava durante o treinamento ou quando comiam juntos. Até o cheiro da jovem interna estava impregnado em seu corpo.

Parou em frente às árvores de olhos abertos e duros sentindo o coração bater forte dentro do peito. A dor da perda lhe corroia o espírito como o pior dos ácidos mortais. Até respirar era difícil, tão pouco pensar, apenas a imagem dela gravada se fazia presente em sua lembrança. Nada mais importava.

Fecha os punhos com força ao ponto de machucar a mão. Os deuses não podiam ter pensado em castigo mais cruel e terrível do que lhe tirar aquela jovem. Ter a alma aprisionada depois de destruir o muro das lamentações não era nada comparado aquilo. Abre a boca para falar e o vento carrega sua voz melancólica:

- Eu não estou pronto para isso...

O uivo do vento se torna mais alto. As árvores que antes balançavam preguiçosamente seus longos galhos, agora chacoalhavam frenéticas. A visão do horizonte torna-se cinza e aterradora.

Os punhos continuavam cerrados.

- Não estou pronto para perdê-la... Não estou preparado para isso! – berra olhando em volta esperando quem sabe uma resposta daquele que sempre vinha ao seu auxilio durante as horas de mergulho interior. – Está ouvindo? Não estou preparado para viver sem ela!

Berra mais uma vez e outra sentindo uma raiva insana crescer dentro de si e consumir tudo a sua volta. Aquele lugar, aquele poder que tinha, tudo aquilo fazia parte de seu destino e foi esse mesmo destino que o separou de sua Jim. Havia achado os culpados, era a alcunha de ser o homem mais próximo de deus, a reencarnação de Buda a qual nasceu com um destino traçado e ele não era nada além de uma célula sem vontade própria movida pela inexorável comando do DNA.

A paz do jardim deu lugar ao caos...

Ele era o Buda na terra e tinha que ter uma noiva. Haranni fora a escolhida por seus mestres, mas seu coração escolheu outra anos depois e ela não podia ser dele. De que adiantava ter a sabedoria e o poder próximo das divindades se nem o próprio destino podia controlar ou entender? Então quando não pode mais controlar o cosmo e a raiva, ergue o punho contra tudo isso. Estava se rebelando desesperadamente contra tudo o que representava. O céu tornou-se negro e as pétalas de flores que cortavam o céu viraram faíscas quando Shaka atacou as árvores gêmeas.

Uma após a outra. Os galhos viraram pó em segundos assim como o tronco espesso. A força empregada fora tão grande que abriu um enorme buraco na terra. De um segundo para o outro e por conta da fúria de Shaka, não havia mais árvores gêmeas, nem jardim, nem nada, só escuridão.

Por um momento achou que a revolta o deixaria satisfeito, mas ainda sentia as lágrimas rolarem. Nada havia mudado. Ele continuava perdido e agora estava arrependido por ter destruído as árvores e o jardim sagrado. Não entendia de onde vinha tanta agressividade. Durante seu choro o vento de repente se acalma. Uma luz mínima brilha atrás dele e seu cosmo responde no mesmo segundo. Aquela presença era inconfundível assim como a voz.

"- Shaka, o que acabou de fazer?" – a calmaria de um riacho descendo pelos campos, assim era a voz de Buda.

"- Mestre..." – é incapaz de levantar a cabeça. Seus cabelos loiros cobriam quase todo o rosto "– Não queria fazer isso..."

"- Eu sei, meu filho..." – disse Buda se aproximando. Shaka ouvia os pés iluminados pelo cosmo divino pisarem na grama alta do jardim. O cosmo tão quente e acolhedor como um abraço de um pai. "– Mas veja o que você fez..."

Shaka levanta a cabeça e vê o estrago no jardim. Seu arrependimento cresce.

"- Perdoe-me, mestre..."

"- Está pedindo perdão por ser humano, ou por ser quase um deus?" – havia um pouco de humor na voz do Buda. – "Diga-me Shaka, o que você deve fazer para aquelas árvores voltarem a crescer?"

A tristeza da lugar ao susto no rosto de Shaka. Naquele primeiro momento não foi capaz de achar um significado para aquela pergunta aparentemente tão banal, mas ele sentia nitidamente que estava diante de uma verdade absoluta que ainda era incapaz de enxergar. Sentiu-se pequenino, como uma criança descobrindo a presença do divino através da meditação como foi há muito tempo.

Ele respira fundo, deixando que a luz de seu mestre o preenchesse. Recuperava o controle de si mesmo pouco a pouco.

"- Eu devo replantá-las..."

"- O que mais?"

"- Devo cultivá-las e... E esperar que cresçam novamente..."

Uma lágrima cai de cada olho de Shaka e pinga sobre a terra destruída. Entre a resposta descobriu todo o significado daquela conversa e do que estava sentindo. Havia ainda um pouco de tristeza em sua alma, mas agora prevaleciam a esperança e a felicidade por estar ali diante de seu mentor espiritual.

As duas gotas de lágrimas que caíram se transformam e sementes diante dos olhos emocionados de Shaka. A ligação com o divino estava restabelecida.

"- Uma árvore não desaparece da face da Terra quando cortada se possuir raízes fortes. – a voz pacifica do Buda agora se afastava – Assim também é o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Replante a semente e deixe o tempo seguir seu curso, Shaka."

"- Obrigado, mestre." – responde através de seu cosmo que agora brilhava com toda a força de antes e sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida.

Shaka recolhe as duas sementes e levanta para ir até o buraco onde estavam as antigas árvores gêmeas. Deixa cair as sementes produzidas com sua lágrima e senta-se para meditar. Eleva o cosmo para fechar o buraco. Em poucos segundos a terra cobre as sementes e o chão volta a ser plano. Queima um pouco mais seu cosmo, emprestando um pouco de sua vida para que as sementes se prendam a terra e todo o jardim volte a florescer.

Após alguns minutos, a grama volta a crescer graças a energia divina de Shaka. Conforme o cosmo se expandia, trazia consigo as plantas e as cores do jardim. O vento volta a soprar com tranqüilidade assim como o horizonte e todo o espaço. O jardim sagrado das árvores salas gêmeas renascia a cada segundo ainda mais belo, divino...

Depois de horas de muito esforço, dois diminutos ramos brotam do chão. Eram embriões das futuras árvores gêmeas.

Quando Shaka sai do jardim sagrado espanta-se ao constatar que já era madrugada. O tempo havia passado voando enquanto esteve lá dentro preocupado apenas em queimar o seu cosmo e restabelecer a paz de seu recanto particular de medição. A chuva diminuíra consideravelmente, não era uma garoa, mas também não lembrava o dilúvio de horas antes. Tudo parecia querer se esforçar bastante para voltar ao normal, depois daquela tempestade.

Lentamente se dirige ao seu quarto. Estava tão cansado que o corpo mal respondia as suas ordens mentais. Desejava ardentemente por uma noite de sono e um chá quente. Com esse desejo resolve voltar e ir para a cozinha preparar sua bebida preferida antes de ir dormir.

Encontra Haranni na cozinha, sentada a mesa.

- Que ainda está fazendo aqui, Haranni? – pergunta com uma mão apoiada na entrada.

- Esperando pelo senhor... – diz a indiana prontamente se levantando. – Fiquei preocupada, pensei que tinha saído para algum lugar... – diz meio receosa.

- Estava meditando. Desculpe, não queria preocupar você...

- Eu já imaginava, senhor... – vendo Shaka caminhar pela cozinha, pergunta: - Está precisando de alguma coisa?

- Não é nada de mais. – diz Shaka se esforçando para amenizar seu abatimento – Vim apenas fazer um chá...

- Deixe que prepare para o senhor... – atalha Haranni tomando das mãos dele o bule que já ia para o fogão – Parece tão cansado. Não se preocupe com isso, eu posso fazer o chá e levar para o senhor no quarto enquanto descansa... – Shaka lhe lança um olhar interrogativo para a noiva – Não será trabalho nenhum... – sorri Haranni.

Shaka concorda mais para não desapontar a jovem do que por vontade própria. No fundo não gostou de vê-la ali ainda em sua casa, mas ao mesmo tempo seria muito ruim sair do jardim e não encontrar ninguém. A presença suave de Haranni era inegavelmente reconfortante, apesar de não ser a que ele desejava.

Em menos de 10 minutos a porta do quarto de Shaka se abre para dar passagem a Haranni portando uma xícara de chá de ervas. O cheiro era delicioso.

- Obrigado, Haranni. – diz ao receber o chá das mãos da jovem.

Silenciosamente Haranni sentasse na cama. Observa os sapatos sujos de Shaka e resolve ajudá-lo com eles também.

- Não é necessário, Haranni... – diz Shaka educadamente tomando cuidado para não transparecer seu incomodo na voz – Você não precisa me servir...

Haranni dá um sorriso tímido.

- Imagine, senhor. É o meu dever. Para isso fui preparada... – abaixa-se para retirar o sapato de um pé passando para o outro em seguida.

Shaka senta-se na cama sentindo-se agora completamente incomodado. Não estava acostumado a ter alguém o servindo. Ainda mais aquela moça que entrou em sua vida de uma maneira tão avassaladora. Haranni apesar de sua noiva era uma estranha e para ele era difícil deixar de vê-la assim.

Resolve aceitar aquela gentileza mais uma vez para não ser indelicado.

- Se quiser posso preparar um banho quente...

- Não precisa, Haranni. – responde repousando as costas no travesseiro com um gemido – Realmente não é necessário. Fico muito grato em receber seu cuidado.

- Eu também fico muito grata, senhor... – diz Haranni emocionada.

- Fica grata em me servir? – pergunta Shaka com bom humor apesar do cansaço.

- Sim... – Haranni retira o véu que cobria seus cabelos, pois ele estava a ponto de cair de qualquer maneira. Coloca o pano vermelho no colo – Como eu disse para o senhor, fui preparada para isso. Para servi-lo como sua esposa... – não consegue evitar ficar vermelha.

Vem o silêncio. Shaka volta a beber o chá enquanto Haranni não tira os olhos do véu em seu colo. Sem dizer nada ergue o pano para cobrir os cabelos novamente.

- Não, não faça isso. – diz Shaka segurando o pano alaranjado. – Aqui não é o templo em que foi criada. Não precisa usar isso se não quiser...

- Perdão?

- Isso mesmo, Haranni. Não é necessário que ande coberta aqui. Vivemos em um clima mediterrâneo onde faz muito calor durante o dia. Seria desumano exigir que ande toda coberta debaixo de tanto sol...

- Eu não sei senhor... – diz Haranni olhando para o véu em sua mão.

- Ouça, seu que é difícil para você abandonar uma tradição que seguiu a vida toda, mas não precisa andar tão coberta. Não é necessário esconder o rosto por aqui. Imagino como deve ser trabalhoso para você se locomover com este véu por cima dos olhos... Por isso estou dizendo que se for por minha causa, não precisa mais usá-lo.

- O senhor é tão amável! – Haranni dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Em seguida aperta o véu em cima das pernas – Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

- O que você fez?

- Eu... – Haranni baixa a cabeça envergonhada – Eu descumpri um dos votos no momento em que mostrei o rosto para o senhor assim que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Eu devia apenas me mostrar no dia do casamento... Acontece que quando o vi eu... – levanta a cabeça assustada – Fiquei tão emocionada. Não consegui me conter e acabei tirando o véu... Peço perdão, senhor!

Haranni se ajoelha e encosta a testa na mão de Shaka num gesto de total submissão e vergonha por ter quebrado a regra. De incomodado, Shaka passa a totalmente sem graça.

- Haranni, por favor levante-se... – ela levanta a cabeça e Shaka se assusta ao ver seus olhos cor de mel cheios de lágrimas e o sentimento puro que eles transmitiam diante de uma falta tão boba em sua opinião.

- O senhor vai me castigar?

- Não, não! – Shaka dá uma risada rápida ajudando a jovem a sentar na cama – Jamais faria isso. Você não fez nada de errado. Ouça, está tudo bem. Entendo perfeitamente seus motivos e não tem do que se arrepender.

- Não sabe o alívio que sinto ao ouvir essas palavras, senhor... – Haranni abre mais uma vez o sorriso. – O senhor é verdadeiramente um santo...

- Santo... – tenta, mas não consegue evitar a risada. Coloca a xícara no criado mudo. – Haranni, eu preciso descansar agora. Você se incomodaria...

- Claro que não, senhor! – diz a jovem se levantando.

- Como está muito tarde para você voltar ao templo de Atena, peço que durma aqui. O quarto da minha discípula no momento está vago e você pode dormir nele...

- Falando nisso, ela não retornou. Acha que pode voltar ainda hoje?

- Tenho certeza que não. Quem sabe amanhã. Boa noite, Haranni.

A jovem mais uma vez agradece ao homem que considerava santo e antes de sair pega a xícara do criado mudo para levar de volta para a cozinha. Sorri sem parar até deitar na cama pesando como seria viver e enxergar o mundo sem estar embaixo de um véu.

Manhã, vila da amazonas...

Toda a Vila pingava devido à chuva pesada que caíra durante a noite. A lama se acumulara em alguns pontos dificultando a locomoção dos habitantes da vila. Enquanto tomava café (impressionantemente preparado com toda gentileza por Shina de Cobra), Jim podia ouvir o burburinho vindo do lado de fora. Era um ruído matinal completamente diferente do que se ouvia nas 12 casas.

- Quando terminar de comer vou te levar até o alojamento das internas. – avisa Shina se servindo de uma xícara de café.

Jim concorda com a cabeça e trata de comer mais rápido. Não queria fazer nada que pudesse contrariar sua mestra. Seria a mais obediente discípula pelo menos enquanto estivesse naquela casa.

Saem da casa da líder das amazonas com o sol já alto no firmamento. O céu parecia se esforçar para recuperar seu azul depois de tanta chuva. As nuvens ainda eram espessas, contudo se podiam ver perfeitamente nuvens mais claras despontando aqui e ali. Logo o calor voltaria.

Caminham lado a lado e em silêncio até a casa que servia de alojamento das internas situada na região leste da vila. Na mesma rua seguindo para o oeste ficava o alojamento dos internos. Colocar internos e internas em casas diferentes foi imposição da responsável pelo primeiro ano usando a justificativa de que um bandos de jovens vivendo juntos numa mesma casa transformaria o alojamento na a pior casa das mãe Joana. As outras amazonas concordaram e até apoiaram.

No sopé da colina ficava o casarão, separado da vista para o mar apenas por uma subida não tão íngreme. Jim imaginou que subiria até ali para ver a praia milhões de vezes enquanto ali vivesse. Seria seu presente diário depois de cada dia de treino.

Com calma, Shina conduz sua aluna para dentro da casa. A construção possuía dois pavimentos, era toda em madeira com algumas colunas em pedra. Parecia uma casa japonesa com o piso um tanto elevado e divisórias em madeira mais finas.

- Vou te levar até o quarto principal e te apresentar as suas colegas de dormitório apenas por formalidade. Não temos muito tempo para falar sobre a rotina da casa e a localização dos principais cômodos. Espero que você descubra sozinha como funciona este alojamento... – lembra Shina enquanto caminhava pela casa com sua postura de general.

Enquanto subia, Jim tratou de avaliar bem o terreno. Percorreu com olhos atentos tudo o que pode da sua nova casa. Viu algumas colegas se aprontando para o treinamento, outras comiam, grupos conversando. Recebeu vários olhares desconfiados pelo caminho. A casa parecia aconchegante apesar de notadamente movimentada. Era um pouco velha também, assim como todas as casas da vila.

Após subir uma escada larga de dois lances, chegam ao quarto maior onde dormiria. Todas as jovens que ali estavam se levantam dos beliches com a entrada de Shina. Algumas ainda de pijamas baixam a cabeça envergonhadas, outras olhavam com curiosidade para a interna de Shaka.

Do centro do quarto, Shina inicia as apresentações:

- Vocês já conhecem a interna de Shaka. A única novidade é que ela viverá aqui neste alojamento com vocês de agora em diante. Recebem bem sua colega... – mostra algo parecido com um sorriso – Vejo vocês na arena...

Todas as internas respondem ao mesmo tempo: "Até mais mestra Shina". Assim que a mestra deixa o quarto as jovens voltam para as camas gemendo e reclamando. Parada no centro do quarto, Jim da um sorriso sem graça e olha para os pés sem saber como agir naquele novo ambiente. Era certo que conhecia todas aquelas garotas, mas nenhuma era tão próxima quanto Lucy ou Helena. Talvez por ela viver nas 12 casas e receber um treinamento especial sempre fora vista como privilegiada.

Resolveu esperar alguém se aproximar para puxar assunto, o que não demorou muito.

- É sério o que a mestra falou? Você vai morar aqui mesmo? – pergunta uma interna baixinha.

- É... – responde com o mesmo sorriso sem graça.

- O Shaka te expulsou da casa dele, garota? – pergunta uma interna corpulenta que forrava a própria cama.

- Não...

E antes de completar a resposta, a mesma interna baixinha atalha outra questão:

- Por que você trocou o luxo das 12 casas por isso aqui? – olha em volta fazendo cara de desprezo.

- Imagine, as 12 casas não tem tanto luxo... – ergue os olhos ao lembrar – Quer dizer, algumas casas são bem luxuosas, como a de Peixes e a de Gêmeos, mas a sexta casa não tem nenhum luxo. O Shaka ama pobreza, portanto já estou acostumada com a simplicidade...

- Mesmo assim, você vai ver que qualquer casa zodiacal é muito melhor do que isto aqui... – diz a interna baixinha voltando para a cama.

- Aqui não tem servas, supere isso garotinha... – avisa a corpulenta que agora prendia o cabelo depois de arrumar sua cama.

- A casa de Virgem também não tinha. Eu fazia a maior parte do serviço...

As moças se olham e gargalham sonoramente.

- Ouvi dizer que cada cavaleiro de ouro tem pelo menos umas 50 servas! – exclama uma morena de cima de seu beliche.

- Imagine! Exagero isso... – sorri Jim.

- Eu soube outro dia que tinham ao todo 20 servas só na casa de Gêmeos, 10 para cada gêmeo. Soube também que a Gisty quando foi morar lá com o Saga expulsou todas de lá...

Mais risadas...

- Já sabe onde vai dormir? – pergunta a corpulenta que parecia a mais séria de todas.

- Não, mas...

- Só temos uma cama sobrando, aquela do fundo... – aponta para a mesma – E está quebrada. Não ia querer que alguma de nós cedesse uma cama para você, estou certa? Não é por nada, apenas temos uma regra por aqui que diz que recém chegadas não tem tantas escolhas... – a jovem sorri com sarcasmo.

- Me parece justo... – retribui com o mesmo sorriso.

Vai até sua cama, que na verdade era um beliche com mais 2 camas em cima, para checar as condições. Ao se sentar sente o colchão ceder e quase cai junto com a cama. O incidente provoca mais risadas no quarto.

- Não tem problema. Eu concerto depois... – diz Jim olhando para a cama rebaixada. Estava conformada.

- Outra regra que temos por aqui se refere a limpeza. – continua a corpulenta – A Shina odeia bagunça e ela gosta de fazer visitas surpresas para ver como estão as coisas por aqui. Se ela vê alguma coisa fora do lugar todas pagam o pato, então nada de bagunça. – intima Jim com o olhar. – Como não temos servas, a cada semana uma de nós é responsável pela comida, outra pela limpeza, etc. Cada uma lava e cuida da suas próprias roupas...

- Sem problemas. – concorda Jim, afinal ela fazia a mesma coisa na casa de Virgem, então não seria uma grande mudança. Salvo pela comida que Shaka fazia questão de preparar ou de supervisionar as servas que cozinham para ninguém sair da dieta vegetariana em sua casa.

- Então você fica responsável pela limpeza da casa esta semana, já que entrou agora e na próxima pela comida. Tem roupa de cama e toalhas no quarto no fim do corredor se precisar... – diz a interna corpulenta antes de deixar o quarto.

- Eu te levo até lá! – a baixinha segura o seu braço e a puxa para fora.

Rapidamente chegam ao quarto onde havia muitos armários com os panos do dia a dia, lençóis, toalhas e outros itens femininos.

- Saori mandou lençóis, travesseiros e toalhas novinhos para todo mundo semana passada. – diz a baixinha – E tudo de primeira qualidade...

- A deusa é sempre muito gentil com os aprendizes... – olha para a colega sorrindo para disfarçar que estava tentando lembrar seu nome. – Sakura, obrigada por ter me mostrado esse quarto.

- Não tem de quê. Só quis agradar um pouco, afinal você vai cuidar da limpeza essa semana. Pode ir se preparando, pois a cozinha daqui fica um lixo toda noite, com uma bela pilha de pratos para lavar. – a jovem sorri sozinha. – A propósito, você sabe cozinhar?

- Sei um pouco...

- Bom saber disto! A interna que está fazendo a comida nesta semana, a Jade, é um desastre. Ela devia ser presa pelo que faz na cozinha... Ah, por que você saiu da casa de Virgem,afinal?

Depois de escolher suas toalhas, Jim responde.

- Não preciso mais do treinamento para controlar meu cosmo telecinético. Já consegui dominar a técnica. Na real eu não deixei de ser discípula do Shaka, apenas mudei de casa...

- Pensei que você estivesse se sentindo sobrando por causa do casamento dele...

- Isso também... – ri para demonstrar pouco caso.

- Sabe quando vai ser o casamento?

- Não...

- Dizem que vai ser em breve, por que a Saori está louca por outra festa. Então, depois você pretende voltar, tipo depois da lua de mel?

- Quem sabe... Mas por que está me perguntando tudo isso? – indaga Jim para terminar logo o assunto.

- Por que eu gostaria muito de ser treinada pelo Shaka. Tem como você conseguir que ele me treine? Pelo menos por uns dias... Uma semana para mim já seria ótimo.

Diante da expectativa da jovem e por querer se enturmar, Jim acaba concordando:

- Posso tentar...

- Legal! – Sakura dá um pulinho – Sabe que eu achava você uma chata antes? Agora vejo que estava errada. Você até que é legal...

Com um sorriso forçado, Jim apanha o que precisa para sair do quarto.

- Que bom que mudou de opinião, Sakura...

Arena...

Jim saiu antes de suas companheiras de alojamento para não ter que levar todo mundo via teletransporte. Sabendo que seria requisitada para esse feito, tratou de sair de fininho. Seria um esforço desnecessário que só prejudicaria seu dia de treino, por isso deu um drible nas meninas e rumou para a arena.

Agradeceu por não encontrar Shaka exigindo satisfações de mais uma fuga. Foi um alívio misturado a certa decepção, pois como ainda o amava, lá no fundo esperava que ele viesse atrás dela, implorando perdão, talvez... E se ele não estava lá, sua mente magoada logo pensou que era por que havia se conformado muito rápido com a separação e estava mergulhando de cabeça em seu noivado e futuro casamento.

Foi bom enquanto durou...

As arquibancadas estavam ainda úmidas por conta da chuva noturna, o que a levou a ficar pela arena mesmo. Alias era um pouco utópico achar que se podia treinar no meio daquele lamaçal. Foi tudo o que sobrou depois da tempestade do dia anterior: lama, acentos molhados, escadas escorregadias, internos sonolentos, céu nublado e para ela um coração partido.

Recebe Lucy com um sorriso que logo se transforma em cara de medo diante da expressão de raiva da sueca.

- Que história é essa que acabei de ouvir? Você deixou a casa de Virgem para morar na vila da Cobra?

- Lu...

- Exijo uma explicação para isso! – exclama – Ah, então é assim? Por causa do Shaka vai abandonar suas amigas? Eu preciso de você nas 12 casas sabia...

Jim suspira inclinando a cabeça colocando tédio em seu rosto infantil.

- Não é nada disso, Lu. Eu apenas sai da casa de Virgem, não abandonei ninguém...

- Abandonou sim! – a voz da sueca sai quase esganiçada – E para morar na casa da Shina. Isso é traição!

- Não estou morando com a Shina, eu só passei uma noite lá na casa dela. Estou morando no alojamento junto com as outras meninas...

- Me trocou por um bando de horrorosas sem cultura, é isso? – Lucy dá as costas.

- Lu... – vira a amiga gentilmente. Lucy bufava de raiva – Não troquei você, nunca vou trocar você nem a Helena. Só sai de casa por que não podia morar lá junto com o Shaka e sua noiva. Não suportaria isso... Você entende?

- Mas e o seu treinamento? Vai abandonar também...

- Continuarei treinando, só não posso mais morar com o Shaka depois dele ter me enganado. Quero distância dele. Pretendo treinar só com o Mu aos domingos...

As duas caminham para as arquibancadas a procura de algum lugar seco para sentar e conversar melhor.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Ji? Soube que o alojamento dos internos era um lugar horrível que não tem nem secador para todo mundo...

- Um lugar horrível para você é um que não tenha secador de cabelos? – pergunta Jim rindo.

- Sim, por quê? Eu não vivo sem um bom secador de cabelos... – limpa o assente com a mão antes de sentar - Vai se arrepender de ter saído da casa de Virgem...

- Está me rogando praga e ainda se diz minha amiga...

- Não é praga, é intuição.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, viu a Helena? Estava pensando em dar um pulinho na Casa de Touro. De repente me deu uma vontade louca de comer bolo, bolo de milho precisamente. A serva do Aldebaram faz bolos maravilhosos, quem sabe ela não tivesse feito um de milho hoje... – lambe os lábios imaginando o bolo.

- Disse desejo de comer bolo de milho? – pergunta Lucy encarando Jim.

- Sim, por que essa cara?

- Ontem você estava enjoada e hoje está com desejos, acho que...

- Não se atreva a continuar esta frase! – se aproxima da amiga com o dedo em riste – Sei muito bem o que está insinuando e isso não é verdade e nunca será. Fiquei com desejo porque me lembrei do café da manhã que tomei ontem na casa de Touro, desejo este que por sinal já passou...

No intervalo do treino da tarde, recebe a visita de um de seus mestres. Mu discretamente se teleporta para a região de sombra onde as duas amigas se refugiavam do cansaço. Pede a Lucy para ficar a sós com Jim.

- Se você veio defender o seu melhor amigo, perdeu o seu tempo... – diz a interna com mau-criação.

- Nada disso, vim conversar com você... – o tom de voz tranquilo de Mu apaga os sinais de irritação na face da interna – Então quer dizer que você me odeia também?

- Não... Você não... – não se contém e dá um sorriso para o ariano – De você nunca consegui ter raiva, mas do seu amigo sim! Apesar de que ainda não estou convencida que você não sabia de nada, já que vocês são melhores amigos... É claro que se protegem... – exclama.

O dedo erguido de Mu a faz se calar. Ele sempre fazia esse gesto quando queria ser ouvido. Nunca precisou gritar ou ser intransigente como Shaka. O fato de treinar uma criança como o Kiki o fazia ter habilidades extras para lidar com o gênio forte de Jim.

- Eu não acredito que realmente esteja pensando isso. Jamais enganaria você, nem se o Shaka me pedisse. Ele também não...

- Não sei Mu... – resmunga Jim depois de suspirar.

- Essa é a verdade. – segura as mãos da jovem – Por que não veio para a minha casa ontem, eu teria te recebido de braços abertos como sempre, sou o seu mestre também...

- Queria ficar longe de tudo... – diz sem vontade de encarar o lemuriano – Eu sabia que se fosse para sua casa, tentaria me convencer a voltar e o Shaka teria livre acesso. Não queria falar com ele ou ouvir mais desculpas ou brigar novamente... – olha o rosto de Mu que a ouvia atentamente – Estou bem na vila das amazonas. A Shina foi legal de uma forma que jamais imaginei que seria.

- E até quando pretende ficar lá?

- Não sei. O fato é que eu não posso e não quero voltar para a casa de Virgem enquanto a noiva dele estiver por lá. E eu não quero mais ser treinada por ele, quero ser treinada apenas por você, se possível.

- Você sabe que eu tenho o Kiki e ele vale por 10 aprendizes. E Sabe também que eu não concordo com o que está fazendo. Você precisa do treinamento do Shaka...

- Mu – Jim aperta as mãos do mestre ariano entre as suas – Eu preciso de um tempo. Preciso esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Shaka me decepcionou muito.

Olham-se por longos segundos. Logo o olhar suplicante de Jim se transforma num sorriso cúmplice como o de uma irmã para um irmão.

- Está bem. – retribui o sorriso - Não vou insistir mais. Por enquanto! – enfatizou o "por enquanto".

Recebe um beijo no rosto da sua aprendiza. Ao longe Shina grita chamando os internos de volta para o treino. O intervalo havia terminado.

- Mu, antes de ir embora, tenho um pedido: preciso de uns pregos para arrumar a minha cama no alojamento que está um pouco velha...

- Vou pedir ao Kiki para ir lá consertar para você. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Por enquanto isso é tudo, mestre... Ah, você poderia perguntar ao Aioros ou ao Kanon como será a avaliação que eles pretendem fazer comigo? Estou muito curiosa e ainda não recebi nenhuma notícia... – abre um sorriso gigante que encanta Mu.

- Vou tentar descobrir... – suspira ciente que estava sendo explorado – Você não agüenta uma semana no alojamento comandado pela Shina. Tenho certeza que logo vai voltar correndo para as 12 casas...

- Veremos... – dá uma piscadinha – Treino de telecinese na sua casa domingo?

- Te espero lá.

Despede-se do seu mestre numero 2 e sai correndo de volta para a arena.

Muito, muito distante da arena, próximo a praia, havia um campinho onde os cavaleiros e aprendizes jogavam futebol, e outros esportes. Naquela tarde ensolarada, o campo era usado por Helena e seus pequenos aprendizes temporários, como chamou Aldebaram.

O mestre de Touro fora designado por Shion para ministrar as primeiras lições de luta para algumas crianças crescidinhas do Orfanato Pequeno Cavaleiro, mas como teve que sair para um compromisso na vila de Rodório, pediu que a aluna tomasse seu lugar.

O emocionante jogo de futebol é interrompido pela chegada de um cavaleiro de ouro. As crianças partem em disparada para agarrá-lo, pois o conheciam bem, já que ele fazia constantes visitas ao orfanato onde moravam. Ele recebe os pequenos de braços abertos, quase é derrubado pela manada.

- Calma, calma, preciso das minhas pernas ainda... – ri o dourado.

Com muita dificuldade consegue passar pela horda de crianças felizes e chegar até Helena. Pega uma das crianças para colocar sobre os ombros e diz:

- Se eu soubesse que estavam aqui, teria vindo antes. Procurei você pelo santuário todo Helena...

Ela fica corada.

- Tio Aioros, posso subir também? – pergunta uma menininha com braços erguidos.

- Claro! – prontamente retira o menino dos ombros e coloca a menina provocando muitas reclamações do que tinha descido.

- Ei, sem gritaria... – pede Helena. – Voltem para o jogo. Aioros vai gostar de assistir vocês jogarem, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza e quero ver todo mundo fazendo gol!

O incentivo de Sagitário faz o grupo de crianças voltar correndo para o campinho e para o jogo, desta vez com mais vontade.

- É sempre assim quando você sai por ai? – pergunta Helena estupefata com a alegria que Aioros provocava na criançada.

- Sempre! Eu adoro, por mim já teria um monte de filhos... - o comentário deixa Helena ainda mais afogueada. – Está tomando conta deles sozinha?

- Na verdade é um treinamento. Meu mestre pediu que desse algumas lições para eles e eu resolvi começar com um jogo de futebol para entrosar a turminha.

- Escolha muito inteligente...

- No fundo eu sei que o mestre fez isso para me fazer superar de vez o incidente no primeiro dia de treino da Jim, quando nós brigamos feio...

O silêncio se instala. Os olhares se encontram sem querer. Helena aperta as mãos atrás das costas para disfarçar os tremores.

- Disse que estava me procurando?

- Sim, precisamos conversar... – Aioros limpou a garganta - Restaram algumas dúvidas depois do nosso último encontro...

Helena baixa a cabeça com o rosto queimando como brasa. Sentia vontade de sair correndo dali de tanta vergonha que sentia por estar tão perto de Aioros de Sagitário. Seu admirado percebe as reações da jovem, analisa pormenorizadamente o rosto belo e claro de Helena. Ela estava do mesmo jeito que na noite da festa, com o rosto vermelho, olhos brilhando, peito subindo e descendo. Ele ainda não acreditava que provocava tudo aquilo nela.

Ele dá um passo à frente para ficar mais perto dela. Ouve o ruído sutil da respiração da brasileira se alterando.

- Helena... – chama a fazendo levantar o rosto e olhá-lo por alguns segundos. A troca de olhares fora breve, porém marcante – Por que fugiu daquela maneira? Acaso não gosta de mim?

- Não! – baixa novamente a cabeça. Respira para criar coragem suficiente para olhá-lo de novo – Quer dizer... É totalmente o contrario... Eu quero dizer... – começa a se sentir idiota – Eu gosto, gosto sim.

- Então por que saiu daquela maneira? – pergunta Aioros achando muito divertido as frases cortadas de Helena.

- Comecei a achar que estava cometendo um erro... – vira o rosto na direção do campinho onde as crianças corriam atrás da bola. Era o melhor lugar para olhar sem parecer que estava com vergonha. – O senhor é um cavaleiro de ouro que também considero um mestre, e eu sou uma aprendiza...

- Que bobagem, Helena! – Aioros dá uma risada rápida – Para começar não quero que me chame mais de senhor. Faz com que me sinta mais velho do que sou... – Helena sorri mais uma vez envergonhada. Aioros percebe que ela fica ainda mais bonita quando contrai os lábios carnudos até a boca ficar estreita tomando a forma de um coração – Só estávamos conversando, Helena. Não aconteceu nada de mais...

- Eu sei... – diz com certo desapontamento na voz captado por Aioros. Agora ele prestava total atenção nela.

- Vim até aqui por que queria que soubesse que te admiro bastante. Você é responsável, é dedicada, é disciplinada. Queria que houvesse mais aprendizes como você... – segura os ombros de Helena para forçar a olhá-lo nos olhos – Não é por que você é uma aprendiza e eu um cavaleiro de ouro que precisamos manter tanta distância. Vamos treinar juntos muitas vezes ainda. Podemos ser amigos, o que acha?

- Acho ótimo... – o desapontamento na voz da loira fica mais evidente.

- Por que não saímos qualquer dia destes? Quando você tiver folga nos treinos, podemos ir ao bar do Pool, que me diz?

- Eu... – não segura o sorriso largo de pura felicidade – Ia adorar, senhor Aio... Ah me desculpe! Saiu por formalidade...

Aioros dá mais uma risada rápida.

- Eu sei... – analisa novamente o rosto de Helena e sente que ela estava mais solta. Ele também se sente mais solto ao lado dela – Então, sairemos qualquer domingo? Se quiser posso comunicar ao Aldebaram...

- Não, não. Eu mesma falo com meu mestre. E adorei o convite...

São interrompidos pela gritaria infernal de crianças. Um dos times havia acabado de marcar um gol...

Casa de Virgem...

Mu havia tido uma conversa desgastante com o grande mestre. Shion não gostou nada de saber que Jim tinha deixado as 12 casas. A raiva do lemuriano só não fora maior, porque o patriarca do Santuário acabou reconhecendo que contribuiu com aquela atitude intempestiva da interna de Shaka quando disse que "apoiava qualquer decisão que ela tomasse".

Descendo as escadas das 12 casas, decidiu-se a parar na casa de Virgem para saber como Shaka havia passado aquele primeiro dia de separação. Estava preocupado com o amigo, pois não havia gostado nada da voz do virginiano ao telefone quando contou que Jim estava na casa de Shina.

Ao dar os primeiros passos na silenciosa casa de Virgem notou uma presença incomum. Primeiramente achou se tratar de uma serva novata, mas quando se aproximou mais percebeu que estava errado. Não era uma serva e sim a noiva de Shaka, Haranni, quem varria o salão da casa de Virgem próximo a entrada da área privativa.

A indiana cantava uma música desconhecida para ele em sua língua materna com uma voz suave e doce que inundava o espaço de leveza. Mesmo desconhecendo a canção, Mu achou a música linda por conta da voz que cantava. Usando sua habilidade de ocultação passou pela jovem indiana silenciosamente. Com o véu vermelho sobre a cabeça ela se vira e continua sua limpeza sem parar de cantar.

De repente o pequeno habitante felino da casa de Virgem aparece de trás de uma coluna e pula na vassoura querendo, depois parte para trás de outra coluna parecendo que estava brincando de esconde-esconde. Haranni ri das peripécias do gato. Agacha-se para pegar o animalzinho e nesse momento Mu revela sua presença.

- A Jim adorava esse gato. – diz Mu tranquilamente – Ela vai gostar de saber que está cuidando dele...

Haranni em vez de responder ou se virar congela na posição. Estava sem o véu, sem sua proteção, sem sua máscara. Não tinha a menor coragem de se virar para aquele homem que a ajudara na festa, que a trouxe para a casa de Virgem na noite anterior e que julgava ser o homem mais bonito que já vira. Se estivesse com o véu ela se viraria e falaria com ele sem problemas, mas sem ele se sentia nua. Era simplesmente impossível.

Mu estranha a falta de ração da indiana. Ele não havia percebido que ela estava com o rosto descoberto.

- Haranni, está tudo bem? – pergunta o ariano com preocupação.

Antes que Mu pudesse se aproximar, Haranni se levanta e sai correndo segurando a imensa saia do sári e o gato amarelo. Não olha para trás com medo de que ele a visse.

Assim que ela passa pela porta, Shaka sai.

- Shaka, o que deu nela? – pergunta Mu ainda sem entender nada do que havia se passado. - Eu apenas entrei e falei com ela. Não entendi por que saiu correndo desse jeito...

Shaka dá de ombros. Mu notou que ele parecia descansado. Nem e longe lembrava o Shaka transtornado dos últimos dias.

- Não foi nada. Ela apenas não está acostumada a olhares masculinos principalmente sem o véu...

- Ela estava sem o véu? – pergunta Mu parando de andar.

- Isso mesmo. Eu disse que ela não precisava mais usar aquela coisa. Não via mais nenhuma necessidade em continuar com essa tradição...

Mu fica algum tempo sem reação pensando no incidente sem acreditar que quase vira o rosto de Haranni. Imaginou a cena desde primeira vez que a viu na sala da casa de Virgem. Não acreditava que ela estava sem o maldito véu tão perto e ele não viu nada, pois ela estava o tempo todo de costas e com o véu por cima da cabeça, dando a impressão que estava usando a cobertura no rosto ainda. Maldita hora em que se revelou antes dela se virar, repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- O que ela faz aqui, Shaka? – pergunta mostrando-se contrariado.

- Passou a noite aqui...

Entram na morada de Shaka e se acomodam nos sofás.

- Como assim passou a noite aqui com você? – Mu fica indignado – Você disse antes que não queria se casar por que amava a Jim e passa a noite com a sua noiva? Está dando esperanças a ela, Shaka! Isso não é correto...

- Acalme-se Mu... – interrompe Shaka sossegadamente – Em primeiro lugar ela não passou a noite comigo. Dormiu no quarto da Jim e eu no meu, porque o grande mestre a mandou para minha casa dizendo que como ela é minha noiva era minha total responsabilidade enquanto estivesse por aqui...

- Mesmo assim ainda está errado, por que se você não tem intenção de continuar com o compromisso devia ter dito a ela de uma vez. Enquanto não falar vai alimentar as esperanças da moça...

- Isso não passa pela minha cabeça, Mu. – interrompe Shaka mais uma vez com todo o seu sossego na voz.

Vai até a cozinha e volta com duas xícaras de chá. Uma delas Mu rejeita.

- Não posso simplesmente mandá-la embora tão rápido. A Haranni foi preparada a vida toda para esse casamento e não tem tanto preparo emocional por que viveu isolada desde que nasceu. O que aconteceria com sua cabecinha se eu rompesse o compromisso bruscamente? – apanha o chá na mesinha e prepara-se para beber um gole – Isso seria muito prejudicial para ela, não acha?

- De fato. Você tem toda razão... – conclui Mu depois de pensar um pouco. Parecia que a sensatez de Shaka estava voltando – Então você pretende mesmo deixar que ela viva aqui com você?

- Sim, só por uns tempos. Até convencê-la que o melhor é esquecer o casamento e a Jim voltar para casa. Pretendo fazer isso aos poucos. Eu queria que ela voltasse para o templo de Atena o quanto antes, ao mesmo tempo não quero traumatizar a Haranni, não seria justo com ela... – Mu se acomoda melhor no sofá e Shaka percebe que o rosto do amigo estava contraído demais – Sabe o que está parecendo, Mu de Áries, que está com ciúmes...

- Eu? – olha para Shaka tomado pela surpresa – Com certeza não! Ela é a sua noiva...

- Sim, mas você sabe que o nosso compromisso é uma formalidade que não vou colocar em prática. Portanto, ela não poderá ser chamada de minha noiva por muito tempo. A Jim é a minha verdadeira noiva, não ela... – volta a tomar seu chá de olhos fechados na mais completa tranquilidade.

- Então o que está fazendo ai parado que não vai atrás dela? Ela está na arena agora. Eu se fosse você aproveitava a oportunidade e descia até lá agora mesmo, contava a verdade logo para todo mundo e a trazia de volta! Shaka eu estive pensando, acho que chegou o momento de você agir com mais energia. Você tem que descer até lá e trazê-la de volta custe o que custar. Use sua autoridade de mestre se possível. Tire os 5 sentidos dela e a arraste de volta...

Shaka segura uma risada.

- Não vou fazer isso... Vou esperar...

- Pois eu acho que você devia fazer exatamente o contrário! – Mu falava com impaciência – Deve agir para valer para trazê-la de volta. Não era você que vivia me criticando que eu não era enérgico com o Kiki? Aja como mestre e traga sua discípula de volta para casa!

- Existe uma grande diferença: você não dorme com o Kiki... – e termina de beber o chá lentamente. – Minha relação com a minha discípula é bem mais complexa. Eu a amo e não posso obrigá-la a voltar a morar comigo. Isso só a deixaria com mais raiva e afundaria de vez o nosso relacionamento...

- Não fazer nada também vai afundar o relacionamento de vocês... – argumenta Mu com ênfase na voz.

- Engana-se, meu amigo... – coloca a xícara vazia na mesinha – Ontem eu estava meditando no jardim e tive uma iluminação, enxerguei toda a verdade por trás destes eventos. Tudo o que a Jim se importa nesse momento é com o seu treinamento. Está 100% focada. Ela poderia ter ido para a sua casa ou para a casa de uma das suas amigas, mas em vez disso escolheu viver na vila das amazonas. E eu não posso ir até lá sem causar um escândalo. A Shina perceberia logo de cara o que está acontecendo e tudo tomaria terríveis proporções. Imagine ser apontada como amante do próprio mestre, seria uma fama horrível de se carregar. Sem falar que o mestre Shion que a defende tanto seria o primeiro a reprovar. Diante de tudo isso, eu resolvi respeitar a escolha dela e dar o tempo que ela precisa para processar tudo o que passou. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai acabar enxergando a verdade sozinha e voltará com as próprias pernas.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Não tenho a menor dúvida. – responde Shaka com convicção – Eu sei que ela me ama. A Jim saiu de casa por ciúmes. Quando toda a raiva passar ela vai me procurar. Isso sempre acontecia no começo do treinamento. Nós brigávamos e ela ia correndo para sua casa espernear, depois voltava arrependida...

- A situação não é tão simples como pensa, Shaka... – argumenta Mu. – Eu conversei com a Jim mais cedo e ela me pareceu muito decidida a ficar na vila...

- Não é, mas também não é tão diferente. A Jim está acostumada a ser guiada. Ela precisa disso, de uma voz consciente que a leve pelo caminho certo. Com o tempo ela sentirá falta dessa voz e acabará percebendo que cometeu um erro e voltará. Eu sei que estou correndo riscos, mas faço isso pelo bem dela principalmente. A aprendiza tem que perceber sozinha que precisa do mestre, jamais o contrário. Se ela não quer que todos fiquem sabendo da nossa relação para preservar o treinamento, que assim seja. – relaxado no sofá, Shaka dá um sorriso confiante – Ela voltará, Mu. Entrará por aquela porta, deitará a cabeça no meu colo e pedirá perdão. Dirá que eu estava certo e ela estava errada e tudo voltará a ser como era antes...

Foi a vez de Mu rir diante de tanta segurança exposta na maneira de Shaka falar.

- Pelos deuses, aconteceu o que eu temia. Você voltou a ser uma reencarnação de Buda manipuladora, controladora e arrogante! Mas eu entendi seus motivos. Porém, enquanto você fica aqui sentado esperando a Jim voltar como uma cachorrinha adestrada que apenas foi dar uma volta na vizinhança, está esquecendo-se de um fato muito importante: existem outros cães por ai que podem ver nesse passeio uma boa oportunidade. Estou falando do Kanon por exemplo, e o Camus também. Esqueceu deles?

- Não esqueci... – o semblante de Shaka se fecha de repente – Eu disse que ia esperar, mas não disse que não ficaria de olho. O Camus não me preocupa tanto, mas o Kanon sim. Ele está junto com o Aioros na avaliação. Não tenho um bom pressentimento com relação a isso, Mu. Aioros está muito desconfiado. Ele não vai deixar passar o que aconteceu durante a missão na floresta se ficar sabendo. Não podemos permitir que ele descubra. Também por esse motivo sinto que devo esperar.

- A Jim também está preocupada. Você já sabe como vai ser essa avaliação que o Aioros pretende fazer?

- Tentei descobrir, mas não consegui nada. Eles estão escondendo o jogo. Pelo pouco que o Aioros me disse, não pretende pegar leve. E se ela não passar não poderá concorrer a uma armadura.

Os mestres se olham com preocupação.

- Mais um motivo para você convencê-la a voltar para casa. – insiste Mu apesar de conhecer bem a teimosia de Shaka – Aqui nós poderemos prepará-la melhor para o que virá. Mais do que nunca, acho que a Jim precisa ser acompanhada de perto para não fazer nenhuma besteira que prejudique sua situação ainda mais, não concorda?

- A Shina saberá fazer isso. Não se preocupe, Mu, ela vai voltar. Talvez mais cedo do que imagina...

* * *

_Mais informações como sempre em CdZFicsession, página no facebook._


	6. CAPÍTULO V – Sementes Difíceis de Vingar

**"Caros leitores e leitoras,**

**Não se assustem com as mais de 15 mil palavras do capítulo. A razão para ser tão longo é que quis envolver de alguma forma quase todos os núcleos da fic e trazer alguns personagens que não apareciam a décadas, como o Camus, por exemplo. Conforme escrevia o capítulo percebi sem querer que estava entrando em um tema delicado: o aborto. Bem, como libriana me obrigo a ser justa sempre, sempre analiso as situações pelos dois lados, foi isso que tentei fazer aqui. Antes de entrarmos em qualquer discussão ideológica, quero lembra-los de que trata-se de uma fic, uma mera ficção. Não encarem nada como verdade absoluta, embora um de meus objetivos seja fazer os leitores pensar. É minha mania.  
**

**Sem mais, desejo paciência e uma boa leitura"**

**~Luna**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V – Sementes Difíceis de Vingar**

_Notou que o chuveiro estava ligado ao entrar no banheiro.. Aproxima-se lentamente da cortina do boxe, mas não consegue ver quem está por trás se banhando por conta do vapor de água que cobria a cortina, tirando a transparência da mesma. Passa a língua no lábio inferior ao perceber que havia uma mulher atrás da cortina plástica e pelas curvas era muito bonita. _

_ Antes de pensar em abrir a cortina, ela se abre bruscamente. Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados sai de dentro do box. Seu sorriso era sensual na mesma medida que infantil. Os pés diminutos tocam o chão úmido chamando sua atenção de imediato. Os olhos verdes do cavaleiro brilham de desejo conforme subiam pelo corpo nu pequeno e sensual da jovem. Ele sempre a achou uma ninfeta da cabeça aos pés, por isso a apelidou de 'bonequinha'._

_- Você aqui? – ele pergunta ainda a admirando. _

_- Esperei tanto por esse dia, Kanon... – diz a jovem colocando sensualidade em sua voz fina aproximando o rosto do dele. _

_ Morde a pontinha do lábio inferior ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo também. Devolvia todo olhar malicioso que recebia. Ele também estava nu, já que ia tomar banho. Ela demora a levantar os olhos admirando o membro do ex-general marina que naquele momento dava sinais de estar "acordando" apenas com o estimulo visual._

_- Não quer mais saber do Shaka, bonequinha? – pergunta Kanon para provocá-la, sabendo muito bem o que ela queria estando ali nua em seu banheiro._

_- Você sempre foi muito melhor do que ele... – diz Jim tocando o peito de Kanon. Desenha um coração ao redor do mamilo com a ponta do dedo. Põe-se na ponta dos pés para ficar com os lábios frente a frente aos dele e diz: - Sempre é melhor do que ele em tudo... Eu sempre desejei você, sempre quis ficar assim com você... _

_- É mesmo, bonequinha? – abraça a cintura da jovem. Esfrega o corpo de menina contra seu membro já duro. Kanon Sorri ao ver a expressão de medo da aprendiz devido à aproximação inesperada. Acaricia a massa de cabelos úmidos a partir das costas ameaçando puxá-los a qualquer momento. Vira a cabeça de Jim e diz em seu ouvido: - Hoje você vai ser a minha bonequinha? _

_ Morde a orelha pequenina a fazendo dar um gemido. Ela continua na ponta dos pés, como uma bailarina audaciosa. Esfrega o rosto no dele oferecendo-se para ser beijada. Só que em vez de beijar a boca da aprendiza, Kanon apenas brinca com ela, dando leves chupões e beijos rápidos. _

_ Jim dá um gemidinho em reclamação por não poder aproveitar o beijo como queria. Ele se afasta dela com um olhar de repreensão. Queria deixar claro quem estava no comando._

_- Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Vai ser a minha bonequinha hoje, sim ou não?_

_ Jim sorri com docilidade encarando a ereção de Kanon. Passa por ele, indo parar atrás do ex-general acariciando os ombros largos lentamente. Kanon apenas olha para frente em direção a água que caia do chuveiro aberto criando nuvens de vapor que cobriam tudo em volta deles dando a impressão que estavam numa sauna._

_ Jim abraça gentilmente o corpo de Kanon por trás. Ela acaricia as coxas rígidas do cavaleiro com uma mão enquanto a outra percorre seu peito úmido pintado de algumas gotas de suor. Encosta os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurra:_

_- Serei tudo o que quiser hoje, Kanon, e não estou sozinha..._

_ Ao dizer isso se afasta de Kanon e antes dele virar o rosto em razão da surpresa pelo comentário, sente uma mão feminina segurar seus ombros, descer por seu braço direito e agarrar sua mão. Um perfume de rosas invade o ambiente. A dona do perfume sussurra alguma palavra em francês perto do ouvido de Kanon para depois dizer:_

_- Sempre quis você também, Kanon... – beija o pescoço do general, entrelaçando os dedos finos nas madeixas azuladas que caiam pelas costas masculinas – Você é o cavaleiro mais interessante, mais bonito e sexy..._

_- Lucy... – diz Kanon deixando os lábios ficarem entreabertos por um momento enquanto recebia os beijos da interna de Afrodite em seu pescoço e ombros. Sentia o corpo dela colado ao seu e pela maciez e cheiro, estava nua também como a amiga – Pensei que gostasse do Máscara... – insinua abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para encarar a moça._

_- Está enganado, meu querido. Ele não se compara a você... _

_ Antes de Lucy terminar a frase Kanon sente outro corpo macio se grudando ao seu lado esquerdo, só que maior e de pele bem mais aquecida que os dois primeiros. A mão da terceira foi direto a seu membro, e depois de uma breve massagem subiu pelo abdômen masculino e ficou disputando espaço com as mãos de Lucy._

_- Nenhum homem se compara a você, Kanon... – diz a terceira também com os lábios próximos ao ouvido do cavaleiro – Você é o cavaleiro mais forte, o mais temível..._

_ Aquela voz clara e bem empostada só podia ser de uma pessoa: Helena. Rindo da situação ele segura o rosto da loira enquanto analisa seu corpo nu. Os seios fartos e as pernas bem torneadas eram de chamar atenção de qualquer homem. Ela era muito diferente das outras, era mais atlética, tinha mais corpo, formas mais voluptuosas, porém sabia fazer um olhar quase tão doce quanto o de Jim, porém não tão sensual quanto o de Lucy._

_Faz o mesmo com Lucy. Segura as duas pelo queixo como se fossem dois bichinhos de estimação, ou escravas que analisava de perto antes de comprar._

_- Eu sempre achei que por baixo de tanta disciplina estava uma mulher fogosa... – diz olhando para Helena que agora se esfregava nele libidinosamente. Kanon passa o braço pela cintura de Lucy colando o corpo da sueca ao seu. Queria as duas agarradas a ele, totalmente subjugadas. Volta-se para Lucy: – Já você nunca me enganou. Sempre tive certeza que era assim... _

_ Aperta a cintura de Lucy e toma seus lábios com força. A sente estremecer perante o beijo ardente e gemer quando teve o bumbum apertado por ele. Interrompe o beijo em Lucy e faz a mesma coisa com Helena, provocando a mesma reação na loira. Demora um pouco mais beijando Helena o que causa irritação em Lucy. A sueca bate o pé no chão em desagrado. _

_- Calma, espere sua vez... – ele diz._

_- Não quero esperar, quero você agora, Kanon! – reclama Lucy._

_- Eu também quero... – geme Helena._

_ As duas agora lambiam e beijavam o pescoço de Kanon uma de cada lado. Jim, que até aquele momento apenas observava de perto a diversão das amigas, passa pelas costas de Kanon aparecendo atrás de Lucy. Seu sorriso doce era o oposto de seus olhos felinos. _

_- Também quero participar da festa, meninas. Deixem um pouco para mim... – se aproxima lentamente e toma os lábios de Kanon com um beijo quente e demorado. _

_ Enquanto a língua de Kanon subjugava a de Jim ele recebia os beijos de Lucy e Helena pelo pescoço, ombros, mamilos. Lucy chupava lentamente sua orelha direita, enquanto Helena lambia e mordia seu pescoço voltando a masturbá-lo agora com mais vigor. De frente para Kanon, Jim segue o caminho contrário das amigas. Deixa as duas disputando a boca do ex-general e desce para chupar o membro de Kanon com movimentos leves, usando mais a língua do que a boca em sim._

_ Ficam por alguns minutos assim, as três garotas desfrutando do corpo forte do cavaleiro, gemendo e fazendo tudo o que queriam com ele. Kanon mantinha as três em seu abraço com maestria, demonstrava um controle absurdo da situação, enquanto as três mostravam pressa em seus beijos e respiravam com dificuldade pelo enorme desejo que sentiam, ele simplesmente controlava._

_ Até a pressa e o desejo das três falarem mais alto fazendo com que um início de briga se estabelecesse. As aprendizas disputavam espaço e a boca de Kanon sem permitir que ele respirasse. Até que se cansou disto, pois estava acostumado a ditar regras na cama. Seu instinto era comandar e não ser comandado._

_Afasta as três de cima de si com grosseria. Queria deixar claro que elas eram seus objetos nunca o contrário. Puxa Jim e Lucy e as coloca de frente uma para outra. O vapor da água quente que caía ruidosa do chuveiro tomava todo o ambiente. Os 4 já se encontravam molhados de suor._

_- Quero vocês duas juntas... – ordena Kanon. As garotas se abraçam entendendo no ato o sentido da ordem – Se toquem e se beijem para mim. Sempre quis ver isso..._

_ Jim e Lucy dão um sorriso safado uma para outra. Cumprem a ordem de imediato e com alegria. Lucy afasta os cabelos da frente do corpo de Jim, depois toca os seios da amiga delicadamente, em seguida aperta um dos seios arrancando um gemido dor da morena. Helena ri vendo toda a ação de camarote junto com Kanon. Jim apenas toca os braços de Lucy parecendo tímida demais e sem esperar recebe um beijo da melhor amiga. A sueca mantém os olhos abertos durante o beijo fazendo questão de mostrar a Kanon que estava usando a língua._

_ Jim fica ofegante quando o beijo termina. Sua expressão era de quem não esperava que amiga fosse tão... Boa. Com certa violência, Kanon puxa Jim dos braços de Lucy e empurra Helena para a interna de Afrodite._

_- Faço mesmo com ela! – ordena recebendo os carinhos de Jim em seus cabelos._

_ A interna de Shaka olhava para Kanon como se ele fosse seu maior objeto de desejo enquanto acarinhava os cabelos azuis e o rosto do ex-general. A frente Lucy beijava Helena, só que de uma forma mais lenta do que fizera com Jim. Distribuía beijos delicados pelo rosto da loira que por sua vez retribuía da mesma forma. As duas demoram se provocando, se tocavam e estalando os lábios durante os beijos para aumentar ainda mais o prazer de Kanon. Mostravam-se dispostas a satisfazê-lo de todas as formas._

_ Ele estocaria as três ao mesmo tempo se fosse fisicamente possível. Helena e Lucy se separam e vão para cima de Kanon disputá-lo novamente. _

_- Queremos você, Kanon... – sussurra Helena agarrada as costas de Kanon. – Nos faça sua logo..._

_- Você é o cavaleiro mais bonito do santuário... – diz Lucy o empurrando para fora do banheiro em direção a cama._

_- Você é o cavaleiro mais poderoso e o mais inteligente... – dizia Jim enquanto o puxava pelo braço._

_ Restava ainda uma dúvida: qual seria a primeira? Foi então que lembrou que uma delas o havia enganado no banheiro do bar, além de ter o enfrentado várias vezes. Por tanta insolência, ele faria questão de possuí-la primeiro. Inegavelmente o jeitinho desafiador da interna de Shaka sempre o atiçou. Tinha que ser ela._

_Olhou para Jim com um olhar tão faminto quanto ameaçador. Imaginou que finalmente saciaria seu desejo acumulado durante todos aqueles meses e nada nem ninguém o impediria. _

_- Você será a primeira. – disse erguendo Jim do chão._

_ Jogou-a de pernas abertas na cama com violência. Prepara-se para cair sobre ela e nesse momento ouve a voz de seu irmão gêmeo o chamando de algum lugar e pelo tom estava com raiva. Então acordou..._

Na verdade fora forçado a acordar depois de um tapa no rosto. Kanon levanta-se do sofá na qual estava deitado com um pulo, mostrando os dentes trincados para seu gêmeo, enfurecido por ter sido acordado na melhor parte do sonho.

- Finalmente! – reclama Saga colocando as mãos na cintura. Sua expressão era de pura impaciência.

- Seu porra! Por que fez isso?! – berra Kanon agarrando a gola da camisa polo de Saga.

Saga prontamente empurra o irmão para longe. Berra na mesma moeda:

- Você estava gemendo e se esfregando no meu sofá enquanto dormia. Acha que eu ia permitir isso por muito tempo?

As palavras de Saga fazem Kanon olhar para baixo. Constrange-se o se ver ainda ereto, e um pouco mais quando vê Gisty, a namorada de seu irmão, na sala vendo sua "animação".

- Eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom, se quer saber e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso! – berra para o irmão.

- Devia ter te acordado com um balde de água fria, seu depravado!

- Eu sou depravado? Pensa que não escuto o que você faz com essa daí no quarto? Até o Mu deve ouvir lá da casa de Áries! – avança perigosamente na direção de Saga – Vai pagar por ter me interrompido...

Descontrolado, Kanon derruba Saga no sofá que acaba caindo no chão com Kanon em cima. Gisty grita de susto. Era a briga mais feia que já vira entre os irmãos. Eles sempre batiam boca, discutiam quase todo dia, mas ir as vias de fato nunca foram. Pelo menos na frente dela nunca.

Os gêmeos rolavam pela sala, se xingando e se estapeando como dois moleques brigando por um brinquedo. Kanon tenta dar um soco na cara de Saga que segura seu punho a milímetros do alvo. Habilmente inverte as posições usando um golpe de luta Greco-romana, modalidade que conhecia muito bem. Ambos eram exímios lutadores.

Era praticamente impossível Saga imobilizar Kanon, ou visse versa. Sempre que um tentava, o outro conseguia se safar e revidava. Nenhum dos gêmeos queria dar moleza.

- Você... Vai... Pagar... Saga... – dizia Kanon entre dentes – Vou... Esfregar... O chão da sala com a sua cara, infeliz!

- Meu sofá... Não é cama para suas fantasias... Essa é uma casa de respeito, babaca!

Com um urro Saga empurra Kanon de cima de si. Eles se separam brevemente, só dando um tempo para respirar. Tão logo terminou a trégua, Kanon já estava tentando imobilizar Saga usando uma gravata.

- Rapazes, por favor... – suplica Gisty vendo a casa ser destruída. O sofá era chutado, o tapete já estava fora do lugar, um abajur já tinha caído e quebrado depois de ser atirado por Kanon na cabeça de Saga que escapou por pouco. Pior era o estado dos gêmeos. Descabelados era gentileza dizer. Mais um pouco entravam em uma guerra de mil dias, ou será que já estavam? – Podemos resolver isso de outra forma... – diz Gisty com cautela temendo pelo pior.

- Fique longe desse depravado, Gisty! – exclama Saga pulando nas costas de Kanon derrubando-o mais uma vez no chão. – Vou te ensinar a respeitar a minha namorada! – rosna Saga prendendo as pernas de Kanon.

- Ela deve ter ficado assustada quando percebeu que o meu era bem maior que o seu... – dá uma risadinha olhando para Gisty – Não fique decepcionada querida, nem todas tiveram a sorte de conhecer o gêmeo melhor desta casa...

- Vai se arrepender, Kanon! – berra Saga ainda com mais raiva por conta do comentário maldoso do irmão.

Voltam a rolar pela casa em meio socos e pontapés. Não dava para saber qual era o mais cego de raiva. Parecia mesmo que a temida guerra de mil dias era inevitável. Apavorada, Gisty até cogita sair para chamar alguém para apartar aquela briga horrorosa, Aldebaram, talvez Máscara da Morte, mas antes das suas pernas concretizarem a ordem da mente, escuta uma voz aguda vindo da entrada da sala:

- Parem com isso agora! – o berro saiu alto e ameaçador como o de uma mãe possessa de raiva.

Saga e Kanon param imediatamente com a briga, bem no momento em que Kanon torcia dolorosamente o braço de Saga sobre a cabeça, numa posição que Gisty não julgava humanamente possível.

- Francesca? – dizem os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo olhando na direção da porta.

- Que diabos deu em vocês dois? Estão querendo destruir a casa? – a mulher se aproxima balançando suas ancas gordas até os gêmeos jogados no chão apontando para cada um em sinal de reprovação – Falem alguma coisa, ou perderam a língua? – os gêmeos ficam mudos olhando a mulher enorme parada no meio da sala com cara de má. Kanon solta o braço de Saga mecanicamente, seu rosto de repente se ilumina assim como o de Saga. Ao ver os sorrisos largos se formarem nos rostos masculinos, toda a raiva na expressão da mulher vai embora também, dando lugar ao um caloroso sorriso receptivo – Não fiquem ai parados, venham logo me dar um abraço. Meus meninos...

Francesca era seu nome. Ela trabalha como serva na casa de Gêmeos há muitos anos. Servia Saga e Kanon desde pequenos, criou os dois praticamente. Foi a figura materna durante parte da infância a adolescência de ambos. Passou a morar na Casa de Gêmeos quando Saga se sagrou cavaleiro de ouro. Foi testemunha da dedicação de Saga ao treinamento para proteger Atena e das farras de Kanon. É chamada carinhosamente pelos Gêmeos e cavaleiros mais antigos de Fran, ou de Mamá (tal como a pronúncia da palavra grega _μαμά_, que significa mamãe. Apenas Saga e Kanon a chamam assim). Francesca havia passado alguns meses de férias fora do Santuário e agora estava de volta.

A enorme serva abre os braços para receber os dois cavaleiros que chegaram a se acotovelar para ver quem abraçava a gorda senhora primeiro. Acabaram chegando ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh meus meninos malvados... – ri Francesca agarrada a Saga e Kanon – Senti tanta saudade de vocês...

- Nós também, _μαμά_... – diz Saga com a cabeça afundada no corpo cheio da matrona.

- Finalmente comerei uma torta de queijo descente... – diz Kanon agarrado a cintura da mulher lateralmente.

- Será possível! – reclama Saga – Ela mal chegou e você já começa com a folga! Francesca não vai cozinhar para você agora, ela precisa descansar da viagem primeiro...

- Por que não vai tomar conta da sua mulher que por sinal é um desastre na cozinha e me deixa em paz com a Fran...

- Quem disse que a Gisty tem obrigação de cozinhar bem para você?

- Graças aos deuses eu não sou obrigado a comer a gororoba que ela fez e ainda elogiar, prefiro comer na rua com muito gosto... – dirige um olhar entristecido para a recém chegada – Estamos passando fome aqui, Francesca, tudo por culpa do Saga que dispensou todas as servas para agradar a namorada. Quando ele quer, sabe jantar fora com a mulher, e ainda me deixa aqui para tomar conta da casa dele...

Do outro lado da sala Gisty abre a boca até não poder mais indignada com o comentário do cunhado. Mais indignado ficou Saga, tanto que puxou o irmão pela camisa e o jogou no chão na mesma hora.

- Não tente se fazer vítima, Kanon! – diz pondo o dedo na cara de seu gêmeo.

- Está com medo que eu comece a revelar os seus podres, irmãozinho? – usa um sorriso provocador – E pode ir tirando esse dedo da minha cara e baixando o tom, se não...

- Se não o quê?!

Foi suficiente para o barril de pólvora novamente explodir. Um empurrão por conta de um olhar feio levou a outra briga de rolar no chão. Só que desta vez não durou muito, graças a intervenção de Francesca. Ela puxa Saga pela camisa de cima do irmão mais novo fazendo ele se desequilibrar e cai sentado no sofá.

- Quero saber agora o motivo dessa briga estúpida?! – pergunta.

- Esse maluco estava gemendo no meu sofá, provavelmente tendo algum sonho cheio de safadeza...

- Estava tendo sim! – responde Kanon com grosseria – E você o que tem a ver com isso? Só brigamos por que você me deu um tapa no rosto...

- Muito merecido não acha?!

Avançam um na direção do outro novamente. Os peitos só não se esbarram porque a matrona se colocou na frente de Saga.

- Agora chega! Não haverá brigas enquanto eu estiver por aqui!

- Mas, _Mamá_ ele...

- Não quero saber mais disso, Saga! – leva Gêmeos pelo braço – Vamos para a cozinha, temos muito o que conversar. E você, Kanon, já para o chuveiro. Está precisando de um banho com urgência. De preferência frio...

Antes de sair da sala, Kanon ainda ameaça Saga:

- Só escapou de morrer porque a Francesca chegou. Fique certo...

Saga só não responde a provocação porque a serva que tinha como mãe estava bem na sua frente analisando sua expressão facial.

Após Kanon sair, Gisty se aproxima receosa sem coragem ainda de falar chamando a atenção da velha serva.

- Não vai me apresentar sua mulher, Saga? – pergunta a grega com um olhar sério ao mesmo tempo questionador tão típico das sogras.

- Claro! Desculpe não ter feito antes, _Mamá_. Está é a Gisty...

Só depois de analisar a amazona de cima a baixo, Francesca se aproxima para um abraço meramente cordial.

- Encantada... – segura o rosto de Gisty com força – Estou lembrando de você! Já esteve por aqui, só que era bem menor e usava uma mascara, estou certa?

- Sim, o Saga me treinou há muito tempo... – responde Gisty com certa timidez depois de ser analisada tão criteriosamente.

Francesca dá uma risada sonora.

- Sempre desconfiei desse treinamento de vocês dois. Eram tão ligados... – bate no rosto de Saga de leve. – Pode levar essas malas pesadas até meu quarto, querido? – pede apontando para a entrada onde havia deixado as malas. Na verdade era uma desculpa para ficar a sós com Gisty. – Você... – olha mais uma vez a morena de cima a baixo – Se me lembro bem é uma amazona, não é?

- Sim, senhora...

- Pode me explicar por que ficou parada enquanto os meus meninos brigavam feito cães? – pergunta lançando um olhar de fecha afiada para Gisty que gagueja antes de começar a falar – Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar. Vejo que ficou com medo, e com razão. Afinal quem não ficaria vendo dois cavaleiros de ouro como eles brigando. Só tenho uma última recomendação, minha jovem – finge tirar uma sujeirinha da blusa de Gisty – Nunca se esqueça que é uma amazona de Atena. Dá próxima vez, aja como tal.

Majestosamente, Francesca gira nos calcanhares gordos e vai para a cozinha deixando para trás uma atônica amazona de Serpente. Vendo aquela saída, Gisty logo pensou nos próximos dias. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que a chegada da _Mamá_ transformaria a rotina na casa de Gêmeos...

Banhado, Kanon entra na cozinha onde uma torta de queijo acabava de sair do forno. Pelo cheiro e aparência, estava deliciosa como tudo o que aquela boa serva fazia. Ignora o olhar feio de Saga e parte para a torta. Recebe um tapa na mão antes que pudesse tocá-la.

- Sabem que não tolero brigas na minha cozinha. – diz Francesca com autoridade – Portanto tratem de se comportar.

- Faço qualquer coisa por esta torta... – a serva dá uma risada satisfeita e entrega um pedaço para Kanon que agradece dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto rechonchudo – Essa casa não era a mesma sem você... – diz antes de comer.

- Curioso como o Kanon fica bonzinho de repente... – diz Saga de braços cruzados na cabeceira da mesa – Dá impressão que está fazendo tipo...

- Quem toma remédio para bipolaridade aqui é você, irmãozinho... – abocanha um bom pedaço da torta de queijo.

- Seu... – rosna Saga.

- Saga... – um simples chamado e um olhar atravessado e firme são suficientes para fazer o cavaleiro de Gêmeos se calar.

No meio da mesa, Gisty se encolhia. Não compreendia a magia daquela senhora para manter duas forças opostas como Saga e Kanon em completo controle. Eles deviam amá-la como uma mãe mesmo, não tinha outra explicação. Encolhe-se mais um pouco na cadeira quando nota que estava sendo observada por Francesca. Suspeitava que a _Mamá_ não tivesse ido com a sua cara.

- Me contem todas as novidades que aconteceram por aqui enquanto estive fora. – pergunta Francesca distribuindo os copos onde serviria o suco - É verdade o que estão falando por ai, Aneta realmente traiu Shion e o grande mestre colocou aquela jovenzinha, a Alexia, no cargo de governanta das servas?

- Alexia está no lugar de Aneta? – assusta-se Kanon quase engasgando com a comida.

Saga pigarreia na cabeceira da mesa. Em seguida pergunta:

- Pois é. Que me diz disso, irmão?

- Que é uma excelente notícia!

- E o que pretende fazer? Ir até lá e se arrastar aos pés dela para reatar só porque ela ocupa um cargo que significa alta proximidade com Shion? – elevou o tom nas últimas palavras.

- Ora, quem falou em se arrastar? Não sou homem que se arrasta por mulher nenhuma. – coça o queixo estreitando olhos. Seu rosto havia ganhado um sorriso astucioso – Só estava pensando em ir até lá, fazer uma visitinha para uma velha amiga...

- Kanon...

- Que é Saga?! – pergunta com toda grosseria num sinal que tinha sido interrompido em seus devaneios.

- Me diga uma coisa, Kanon, o interesse repentino é só por que ela foi promovida? Ou tem alguma espécie de sentimento em jogo?

- Não se preocupe, nobre Saga. – responde bem humorado. – Sentimento é algo que nunca entra em meus jogos...

- Ela gosta de você, não percebe? – agora Saga se mostrava preocupado.

Kanon se levanta da mesa soltando o ar com impaciência.

- Só posso dizer em minha defesa que tenho um bom motivo para fazer isso...

Dá um beijo no rosto de Francesca e recebe outro na testa. Um tchau para Gisty e uma batida no ombro de Saga, esses foram os últimos atos de Kanon naquela cozinha. Dirigiu-se apressado ao seu quarto. Queria se arrumar e ficar cheiroso para Alexia. Reconquistá-la agora era sua principal meta.

Na cozinha, Saga empurra o prato de torta. De repente havia perdido o apetite. Gisty aperta sua mão visualizando sua preocupação.

- As coisas que meu irmão faz... – pensa alto.

Francesca que havia passado toda a conversa dos gêmeos em frente ao balcão volta para a mesa.

- Ele está brincando com essa moça há muito tempo. E não é a primeira vez... – olha para sua serva preferida – Não me sinto bem com isso.

- Confie no seu irmão, Saga. Se ele diz que tem um bom motivo, é porque ele tem. – diz Francesca olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Alojamento das internas...

O barulho das colegas tirou Jim do melhor sono. Mexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama e cobriu a cabeça com um lençol. Felizmente Kiki arrumou sua cama na noite anterior a pedido de Mu a livrando de dormir no chão. Sente alguém batendo em seus pés.

- Levanta, garotinha. – diz uma colega com grosseria - Tem trabalho a fazer. – Jim se obriga a abrir os olhos e faz mais força para sentar. Acaba batendo a cabeça na cama de cima. Não estava acostumada a dormir num beliche. – Ficou responsável pela limpeza nesta semana, esqueceu? – continuou a interna olhando-a com reprovação.

Jim prefere o silêncio, sabendo que se abrisse a boca com certeza sairia um xingamento por ter sido acordada com tanta 'gentileza'. Calça os sapatos para sair da cama. Ainda estava usando as roupas de treino. Chegou tão cansada na noite anterior que caiu na cama sem ver chuveiro.

Quando estava caminhando para suas obrigações, ouve a voz irritante da colega novamente:

- Um conselho, queridinha: não acumule serviço de um dia para outro. Procure arrumar tudo quando chega do treino mesmo estando cansada, porque se deixar para o dia seguinte como fez hoje é muito pior.

Faz sinal de positivo para a jovem e se arrasta para fora do quarto. A vantagem de arrumar a cozinha de manhã era a chance de comer sozinha, longe da barulheira do refeitório. O refeitório daquele alojamento ficava pior do que uma praça de alimentação de shopping center nos horários de pico. Era muito melhor comer sozinha na cozinha, mesmo tendo que limpa-la depois.

Deteve-se na entrada tomada pelo susto. Esperava encontrar a cozinha suja, mas jamais daquele jeito. Sua boca e olhos se abrem exageradamente perante tanta sujeira. As paredes, o fogão, o chão, a pia, a mesa, por onde olhasse via pratos e panelas sujas e lixo, muito lixo. Cascas de frutas, ovos quebrados, embalagens de doces, não era uma cozinha era um lixão.

"Shaka teria um infarto se visse uma coisa destas", pensa. Era impossível não comparar com sua antiga realidade. A limpeza era outra obsessão de seu mestre, assim como o silêncio. Chegava a ser irritante, mas Jim havia se acostumado. Até gostava. O amor faz milagres.

Resignada, abriu a geladeira para providenciar seu desjejum antes de começar os trabalhos. Bebe o leite na caixinha mesmo na falta de um copo limpo. Termina comendo umas frutas e então prepara-se para o trabalho prendendo o cabelo. Seria um senhor aquecimento para o treino daquele dia todo aquele serviço doméstico.

Enquanto começava a limpeza não pode deixar de achar que era muita sujeira para uma casa onde moravam apenas mulheres. Com certeza aquela cozinha revirada era uma espécie de trote das veteranas. Em outros tempos, ela teria soltados os cachorros, mas como estava sob vigilância, respirou fundo e engoliu a raiva. Enquanto estivesse ali trataria de não arrumar confusão como uma boa aprendiza disciplinada.

Era muito serviço para uma pessoa só. Porém para quem tinha poderes telecinéticos como ela, tudo ficava mais fácil. Um pouco de concentração aqui e ali e rapidamente as panelas sujas estavam no balcão sem que precisasse tocar nelas. Não fora esforço algum fazer a vassoura se mover e o esfregão passar pelo chão. Fazer os serviços domésticos com a ajuda da telecinese fora a primeira coisa que aprendeu. Kiki ensinou alguns truques, outros ela aprendeu sozinha. Shaka e Mu repudiavam, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de pelo menos 'acelerar as coisas' usando seu poder.

Abre um sorriso orgulhoso quando vê que terminou metade do trabalho. De tão concentrada não percebeu alguém entrando na cozinha.

- Nossa! – exclamou Sakura, uma das internas moradoras do alojamento – Não sabia que telecinese seria tão útil... E pensar que meses atrás você não tinha nenhum controle sobre isso... – sorri com bom humor, mas evita passar perto dos baldes flutuantes.

- Ah, são apenas uns truquezinhos que aprendi... – diz Jim com modéstia.

- A propósito, falou com o Shaka sobre aquele assunto? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso de expectativa.

- Er... Ainda não. Mas assim que esbarrar com ele comento sobre seu pedido.

A jovem puxa mais algum assunto antes de se despedir. De volta a limpeza da cozinha, Jim pensa: "bem que ela podia perguntar se estou precisando de uma ajudazinha antes de pedir favores... Só tem folgada nesse alojamento."

Templo de Atena...

Um grupo de servas trocava as cortinas da sala do mestre sob a supervisão de Alexia. Não fora pedido de Shion, e sim iniciativa da nova governanta do décimo terceiro templo motivada pelo mofo presente no alto de algumas cortinas.

- Devo levar as cortinas velhas para a lavanderia, senhora? – pergunta uma serva enquanto enrolava o enorme pano vermelho.

- Não. Coloque no varal. Algumas horas de sol vão ajudar a matar o mofo, só depois ponha para lavar. – instrui Alexia se preocupando em manter o sorriso para parecer amigável.

Do outro lado a serva apenas diz 'sim, senhora' e sai para cumprir a ordem. Apesar de tanto esforço, as servas não esqueciam Aneta e ainda viam Alexia com desconfiança o que entristecia muito a nova serva pessoal de Shion.

Com um suspiro cansado, Alexia vai até a pilha de cortinas e começa a dobrá-las para ajudar no serviço. Não conseguia ficar parada só olhando.

- Chame mais duas serviçais para ajudar na remoção das cortinas. – diz fitando uma serva morena – Precisamos ser rápidas e arrumar tudo antes do grande mestre voltar...

- Shion não está no templo, governanta?

A voz era grave, descontraída e com uma nota quase imperceptível de malícia no fim. Ela podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo com o canto da boca.

Alexia se vira e responde com voz e semblante de pura seriedade para esconder sua surpresa.

- Ele precisou sair. Creio que a noite estará de volta, senhor.

- Hum... – murmura Kanon meneando a cabeça, indiscretamente a olhando de cima a baixo.

O olhar analisador incomoda Alexia.

- Está precisando de alguma coisa, senhor? – pergunta para encurtar a conversação.

- Sim, você tem um minuto?

Contrariada, Alexia diz sim com a cabeça e caminha em direção a porta da sala do mestre sempre a frente de Kanon. Seus passos eram acelerados, e a irritação estava presente em seu rosto. Ficar perto daquele homem além de ser doloroso era um terrível exercício de alto controle, pois tinha que se manter impassível interpretando a governanta do templo de Atena e não a magoada ex-amante de Kanon. Não era fácil olhar para ele.

- Diga logo o que quer, não tenho muito tempo... – diz ao se virar.

Novamente Kanon olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela estava diferente. Parecia mais séria, decidida, além de mais bonita e elegante. Não usava mais as túnicas claras e soltas no corpo tão características das servas da Atena, e sim um vestido vermelho escuro de um tecido mais grosso. Os cabelos que sempre usava soltos, agora estavam presos num belo penteado. Os lábios pareciam ainda mais convidativos por conta do batom vermelho que agora usava. A maquiagem também era uma novidade. Claro, ela agora tinha uma posição elevada, precisava mostrar sua superioridade perante as outras mulheres que trabalhavam no templo.

Não tinha o porte majestoso de Aneta, mas era igualmente elegante em sua simplicidade. A nova Alexia fascinou Kanon, o deixou com mais vontade de seduzi-la.

- Está tão séria... – disse diminuindo a proximidade entre eles – Ainda está chateada comigo?

- E você ainda pergunta?

- Alexia, por favor... – diz ele tocando os ombros da jovem. Alexia vira o rosto – Vim em missão de paz... – Ela ri – Estou falando sério! Não fiquei me sentindo bem depois da nossa briga...

- Acho pouco provável! – retira as mãos dele de cima dos próprios ombros bruscamente – Lembro muito bem a forma que você saiu da festa. Parecia até aliviado... – e se afasta de Kanon.

- Não foi essa a minha intenção. – Kanon vira o corpo de Alexia para obrigá-la a olhá-lo nos olhos. Desliza as mãos pelos braços da jovem que teve que abrir a boca para respirar melhor. Alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia que aquilo era pura estratégia de sedução, mas quem disse que conseguia escapar? Docemente, Kanon a olha e diz: – Jamais quis magoar você, acredite...

Alexia observa os lábios de Kanon se mexerem, em seguida se prende no movimento dos cílios do Dragão Marinho que rodeavam os belos olhos tão verdes como o oceano. Por dentro se repreendia por estar novamente ali caindo na rede que ele lhe lançava. Que espécie de magnetismo aquele homem tinha? Temia descobrir a resposta da pergunta quando fosse tarde demais.

- Eu... – diz buscando ar – Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Não tenho tempo para ficar aqui conversando com você...

Novamente se afasta dele muito aliviada por ter conseguido ser dura. Afinal ele não merecia seus sentimentos, não merecia sua atenção. Seu coração tinha certeza disso, mas não podia evitar o tremor das mãos por estar ali tão perto dele.

- Tudo bem, não tomarei mais o seu tempo. – diz Kanon agora com seriedade. Ela esperou um pouco de tristeza vindo dele por estar sendo ignorado, mas isso não ocorreu. Claro, não era do feitio de Kanon parecer arrependido. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou com a mesma seriedade: – Apenas me diga se podemos conversar melhor no fim do seu expediente. A que horas você está livre?

- Depois das 5 da tarde se Shion não precisar de mais nada... – aperta os olhos com força.

Não acreditava em si mesma. Estava realmente fazendo isso? Cedendo a ele de novo?

- Ok, eu volto nesse horário... – se aproxima para beijá-la. Alexia vira novamente o rosto, sentindo mais raiva de si mesma do que do homem à sua frente. Kanon segura o rosto da serva e dá um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. – Parabéns pela sua nomeação. Está muito bem nesse cargo, melhor até do que a outra.

Afastam-se cada um para um lado. As batidas aceleradas de seu coração torturavam Alexia. Aquilo era um sinal de que realmente estava caindo aos pés de Kanon, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez. Não conseguia se perdoar por isso. Ao mesmo tempo achava estar fazendo o que era esperado, afinal o amava. Depois de tê-lo tão perto, não queria passar mais um dia longe dele.

Por estar de cabeça baixa não vê o sorriso satisfeito que enfeitava a face bronzeada de Kanon. Antes de abrir a porta da sala do mestre, ela estanca e pergunta:

- Alguma vez se arrependeu do que fez?

Kanon hesita. Olha-a com bondade, sem nenhuma sombra da malícia de antes e responde:

- Me arrependo de ter magoado você.

Alexia pisca lentamente seus olhos escuros o vendo caminhar até o fim do corredor. Suspira e finalmente entra na sala. Não era a resposta que ela queria ouvir, mesmo assim não pode evitar ficar um pouco satisfeita.

Arena...

Antes das lutas começarem, Shina reuniu a turma para uma série de lições teóricas sobre os novos golpes e técnicas de combate. Os aprendizes ouviam tudo com a máxima atenção sentados no chão de terra debaixo de um sol forte de fritar ovo na arquibancada.

Alguns cavaleiros vieram ver o treino daquele dia entre eles Kanon e Aioros. Sentados na parte alta da arena, os dourados conversavam sem dar muita importância ao treino, era bem verdade. Aiolos gesticulava bastante, Kanon apenas ouvia e olhava para os alunos na arena. Vez ou outra seu olhar batia com o de Jim e Lucy o relembrando do sonho erótico que teve com as duas.

Camus apareceu meia hora depois, mas este parecia ter ido a arena para treinar e não apenas para ficar avaliando.

"- Esse maldito não sai mais da arena..." – resmunga Jim por telepatia virando a cara – "Aposto que vieram me espionar... "

"- Por que você odeia tanto o Kanon, Ji?"

"- Tenho meus motivos..."

"- Deve ser por conta da avaliação, por isso estão aqui." – diz Lucy protegendo as vistas do sol com a mão. Ouve a amiga respirar fundo pela terceira vez. – "Algum problema, Ji?"

"- Não me sinto bem, estou muito enjoada..."

"- Desde quanto tempo?" – pergunta Lucy fitando o rosto pálido da amiga.

"- Desde cedo. Acho que a comida do alojamento não me caiu muito bem."

"- É mais provável que seja outra coisa..."

"- Não começa, Lu, por favor..." – respira fundo novamente.

Lucy olha para Shina e quando a ver caminhar em outra direção, continua com a conversa telepática.

"- Acho que está mais do que na hora de você encarar a realidade, amiga" – o tom de voz empregado era firme e direto – "Você pode estar grávida sim..."

"- Não estou grávida, estou com problemas estomacais. Hoje cedo também tive azia por causa da comida péssima do alojamento. Passei meses só comendo vegetais, é lógico meu estômago estranhar carne depois de tantos meses..."

"- Ou pode estar grávida. Não é a primeira vez que enjoa, e ontem até teve desejos! Jim, eu realmente acho que você deve fazer um teste de gravidez..."

"- Ficou louca?" – olha para amiga com olhos arregalados. O medo se estampava em sua face.

"- Muito pelo contrário."

São obrigadas a interromper a comunicação telepática. Shina havia acabado de terminar as explicações e agora preparava a turma para a parte prática. Pediu que se dividissem em duplas. Lucy e Jim foram para o último lugar da fila.

"- Suponhamos que esteja grávida do Shaka, o que vai fazer?" – pergunta Lucy.

"- Não sei, só sei que não posso ter esse filho agora..."

"- O que?! Está dizendo que abortaria?!" – Lucy praticamente gritou dentro da mente de Jim. Estava indignada. "- Como pode ser capaz disto?! Que espécie de pessoa é você para pensar em tirar a vida o próprio filho..."

"- Parece chocante, mas para mim seria a coisa certa a fazer..."

"- Se eu pudesse te bateria agora mesmo, Ji!"

"- Mas por quê?" – olha para a amiga que não devolve o olhar.

"- Por que considero o aborto o pior dos crimes. E odiaria você se fizesse isso."

- Está falando sério? – pergunta fitando a amiga.

- Sim. – responde olhando-a com condenação

"- Lu, como posso ter um filho agora? Treino dia e noite para ser uma amazona, não tenho tempo para cuidar de um bebê. Sem falar que o pai dele vai se casar com outra! Definitivamente, parir não está nos meus planos..."

"- Podemos dar um jeito. Sempre podemos dar um jeito, Ji. Eu posso te ajudar a cuidar dele, e tenho certeza que o Shaka não te abandonaria nessas circunstâncias..." – olha sorridente para Jim. Sua alegria não é retribuída, muito pelo contrario, o rosto de Jim só transmitia tristeza.

"- Não tenho certeza disso, Lu. Alias, não tenho mais certeza de mais nada..."

Caminham junto com os colegas para o centro da arena para dar início a prática dos golpes novos ensinados por Shina. Posicionam-se uma de frente para outra. A imagem de Lucy de repente fica borrada. Outro enjoou estava vindo e este era forte. Jim aperta os olhos querendo voltar ao normal, mas o estômago não ajuda.

- Ji? – chama Lucy receosa pelo estado da amiga.

- Tudo bem, pode vir.

Esforça-se para defender o golpe da amiga e o seguinte... Força a mente a prestar atenção ao treino e as instruções da mestra. Até que vem outro enjoou seguido de uma tontura. Jim salta e cai com um joelho no chão permanecendo na posição para disfarçar seu estado. Sente o suor frio pingar do rosto, em vez de melhorar estava piorando.

Shina elogia a dupla. Pede mais agressividade. Jim engole em seco vendo duas Lucys na sua frente. Assume a pose de luta para continuar o treino apesar do mal estar, porém são interrompidas. Camus havia descido das arquibancadas e estava falando com Shina, precisamente pedindo a amazona para participar do treino. Shina permite, determina que ele tome o lugar de Lucy.

Jim é obrigada a concordar. Camus assume sua pose de luta e Jim nota que seu cabelo ruivo estava mais escuro porque sua vista estava ficando escura. Aperta novamente os olhos, pensando que se não fizesse nada ia desmaiar ou vomitar as tripas a qualquer momento. Mas fazer o quê? O que devia fazer?

Camus avança. Seu soco quase acerta seu rosto se não tivesse sido rápida. Salta para ficar longe do adversário, acaba ficando longe demais. Mas tudo bem, queria tempo para pensar, mesmo sabendo que no meio de um treino não havia tempo para pensar. Se não focasse na luta seria golpeada. E no estado em que ela estava não seria bom...

Um calafrio faz seu estomago esfriar. E se realmente estivesse grávida? Tentou calcular o último dia de menstruação. Deu-se conta de que seu ciclo estava atrasado. Nunca fora regular, de modo que não dava para saber se aquele atraso era normal ou significava gestação. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais a possibilidade ficava nítida a deixando mais apavorada.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Desvia de outro golpe de Camus. Ele a olha o tempo todo. Jim perguntou-se se ele desconfiava de alguma coisa. Na certa sim, já que ele era tão observador. Já havia treinado com ele, sabia que ele era de analisar os alunos, mas naquele momento não se sentiu ameaçada pelo cavaleiro de Aquário. Nada mais importava a não sua possível gravidez.

Uma gravidez seria um freio em todos os seus planos. A pior notícia de sua vida. Não se imaginava mãe, não se imaginava educando, não se imaginava voltando à casa de Virgem para comunicar Shaka às vésperas de seu casamento que ele seria pai como sempre quis. Mas e se ele não quisesse mais? Se não quisesse mais ter um filho com ela e sim com Haranni? Ora, ela era sua noiva oficial, a predestinada e ela fora apenas uma... Aventura?

Engole a vontade de chorar. Um filho significava retroceder a tudo o que já fez no Santuário. Parar o treinamento, enfrentar a os comentários de todos. Não era capaz de ver numa gravidez nestas circunstancias nenhuma felicidade apenas tristeza. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Aquilo só podia ser um castigo.

Mesmo odiando a ideia, Jim não conseguia evitar de lutar se protegendo. Pensava fortemente em seu filho que podia estar lá chacoalhando em sua barriga. Camus veio com mais velocidade a obrigando a se defender no último minuto. A primeira coisa que pensa é cobrir a barriga. O chute de Camus quase acerta seu ventre. Assustada Jim salta para trás cobrindo a parte que quase fora atingida com as mãos. Abraça a própria barriga, inconscientemente pedindo perdão.

"Eu não posso, não posso...", pensa sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Não dava mais. Para esconder o desespero sai correndo da arena em direção aos vestiários. Ninguém entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo, salvo Lucy, que olhava toda a cena com imensa tristeza.

- Mas o que deu nela? – pergunta Shina correndo na mesma direção da interna.

É impedida por Camus.

- Fique com seus aprendizes, vou ver o que está acontecendo.

A amazona concorda sem eliminar a desconfiança com a situação, porém confiava em Camus. Nele ela sempre confiou.

Camus entra cautelosamente no vestiário e encontra a ex-interna de Shaka sentada no banco de madeira, segurando as pernas dobradas e chorando.

- _Chéri_, que houve para sair do treino desse jeito? – pergunta se sentando ao lado de Jim que evita olhá-lo a todo custo. – _Chéri _? – insiste Camus.

- Não me pergunte nada, Camyu. Não me pergunte nada, por favor...

- _Pardon_, mas estou preocupado... – olha para as mãos de Jim que ainda protegiam o ventre.

Ela se vira lentamente. Mostra o rosto coberto de lágrimas brilhantes para Camus que imediatamente fica sem reação. O cosmo de Jim estava mais forte tornando o hipnotismo causado pelas lágrimas Hanzo invencível. Sem saber que estava paralisando Camus, Jim segura uma das mãos do cavaleiro e novamente pede, sua voz ganha um estranho eco:

- Por favor, Camyu, não me pergunte nada... Apenas fique aqui comigo...

Em resposta Camus pisca os olhos lentamente. Não havia outra escolha a não ser obedecer. Era incapaz de se mexer ou de falar. Por alguns segundos teve a sensação de estar fora do corpo. Podia ver toda a cena, mas não podia fazer nada, tão pouco entender. Ficara completamente absorvido pelas lágrimas cristalinas que caiam dos olhos da irmã de Hanzo e filha de Nya. Os olhos castanhos avermelhados do cavaleiro se apagam momentaneamente.

Com o tempo Jim percebe a falta de reação do francês:

- Camyu? Está me ouvindo? – inocentemente limpa as lágrimas quebrando o encanto.

Meio segundo depois o efeito passa. Camus pisca os olhos várias vezes, sentindo uma leve tontura e melancolia que não soube dizer de onde vinha

- _Oui, chéri_. – ajeita-se no acento – Disse alguma coisa?

- Pedi que ficasse aqui comigo...

- Pelo tempo que precisar... – coloca outra mão em cima da de Jim.

Pouco a pouco, ela sente o nervosismo ir embora.

- Quer que vá chamar o Shaka? – pergunta Camus. Ainda sentia um pouco de melancolia por conta do hipnotismo das lágrimas cristalinas. Em nenhum momento desconfiou de que aquela 'tristeza' fora causada por Jim.

- Não! – sorri sem graça depois da exclamação – Me sinto melhor. Não é necessário chamar ninguém...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- O que você sentiu? – pergunta Camus amavelmente.

- Mal estar. Meu estomago está estranhando a comida do alojamento depois de meses em dieta vegetariana na casa de Virgem... – sorri para passar credibilidade.

- Não é bom treinar com o estomago ruim, devia ter falado com a Shina antes...

- Se tivesse falado, ela teria dito que era frescura.

- Provavelmente... - se olham por alguns segundos. Jim podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo mesmo sem mostrar nenhum sinal de sorriso na boca. Estava sorrindo com os olhos. Elegantemente Camus solta o ar dos pulmões – Então vamos ficar aqui até que se sinta melhor.

- Obrigada, Camyu.

- _Rien, ma chéri_.

10 minutos depois reaparecem na arena. Camus vai falar com Shina e Jim retoma sua luta com Lucy. Impossível não reparar no sorrisinho da sueca.

- Já sei o que está pensando... – insinua Jim fingindo golpeá-la.

- Você e o monumento Francês no vestiário todo esse tempo... Hummm... O que fizeram, _chéri_?

- Nada de mais. Lu, precisamos conversar no fim do treino. Acho que vou fazer o teste.

- Precisamos, mesmo _chéri_. Precisamos muito... – adverte Lucy olhando para a barriga de Jim.

As grades que separavam a escadaria do subsolo do templo de Atena se abrem emitindo um horrível ruído de metal enferrujado. Shion caminha lento e seguro pelo corredor mal iluminado da masmorra do Santuário olhando apenas para frente e com a mente já abalada por imaginar o que encontraria. Ou melhor, como a encontraria.

Afasta uma grossa teia de aranha com o braço ao dobrar o corredor. Para ao avistar as grades carcomidas das celas escuras. Respira fundo baixinho e segue seu caminho. Encontra dois soldados fazendo a guarda dos prisioneiros, ambos com semblantes sonolentos pelo adiantar da hora. Os homens se preparavam para trocar de turno com outros dois.

Assustam-se ao ver a figura alta e imponente do grande mestre do Santuário.

- Abra a cela, por favor. – pede Shion ao soldado que portava um molho de chaves.

O soldado obedece imediatamente. Empurra a porta para dar passagem ao patriarca.

- Ele esboçou alguma reação?

- Não senhor. – responde o soldado parado na entrada da cela ao lado do companheiro. – Continua na mesma.

Shion apenas murmura algo incompreensível antes de se agachar para checar as pupilas do prisioneiro. Jamian abre mais a boca ao ter seu rosto manipulado pelas mãos alvas de Shion. Uma grossa baba cai da bocarra e pinga no chão empoeirado. Com pesar, Shion constata que os olhos do ex-cavaleiro de Corvo continuavam apagados, escuros como os de um zumbi.

Nenhum pensamento, sensação, ou onda cerebral foi captada por Shion. A mente do aliado de Hanzo continuava selada. Fecha os olhos e levanta para sair da cela. Vira-se para observar a porta ser fechada pelo guarda na esperança de notar alguma mudança na fisionomia de Jamian que não vem. A porta se fechou e Jamian permaneceu prostrado no canto da sela, com a cabeça virada para baixo e com o corpo todo contorcido e encolhido como se em vez de uma sela ampla estivesse preso em um caixote.

Pede para os guardas permaneceram na porta da sela do prisioneiro e se dirige ao fundo da masmorra, em direção a outra cela. Para a alguns metros das grades, mas sua sombra se projeta no chão mais a frente chamando a atenção de Aneta que estava deitada na cama de madeira sem colchão.

Segundos antes reconheceu os passos dele. Senta-se na cama ao ver a sombra pedindo aos deuses que a visão não fosse um sonho ou ilusão de sua mente transtornada. Sua respiração se acelera até ficar ruidosa, o coração batia forte dentro do peito. Shion estava mesmo ali tão perto, ela mal podia acreditar.

Escuta-o mexer os pés para mudar de posição. A sombra no chão agora indicava que estava de lado, os cabelos e o rosto do lemuriano ficam mais nítidos. Com as pernas tremendo de euforia, Aneta se levanta, caminha sofregamente para junto das grades. Não tinha coragem de se aproximar muito da luz, pois ainda se via indigna de estar na presença dele.

Faz silêncio para captar alguma reação, som de um passo ou o ruído da respiração do lemuriano. Qualquer coisa seria um presente especial para ela que via a vida terminar a cada hora que passava ali confinada.

Do lado de fora, Shion mantinha o corpo encostado a parede suja olhava tristemente para uma tocha acesa no alto da parede. Indagava aos deuses o que tinha feito de tão terrível para merecer aquele castigo tão severo. Ver a mulher que ama naquelas condições, poder ajudar, ser o único com poder para ajudar e ainda assim não poder fazer nada. A dor que sentia chegava perto do insuportável.

Aperta os olhos para segurar uma lágrima que queria cair.

- Eu tenho uma filha. – diz com a voz vacilante.

Como estavam separados apenas por uma parede, Aneta ouve muito bem o que ele disse. Ela sorri. Ouvir a voz de Shion encheu sua alma de felicidade. Foi incapaz de conter o choro emocionado. Contudo, procura se controlar. Chora em silêncio para não chamar a atenção dele.

- É uma excelente notícia. Estou feliz pelo senhor. – diz Aneta com uma mão no peito onde segurava o vestido encardido. Ainda era o mesmo vestido que usou na festa de noivado. – Quando nasceu, ou nascerá?

- Ela já vive aqui no Santuário. – responde Shion com uma expressão mais amena. Seus lábios se abriam com naturalidade ao dizer as palavras – Trata-se da discípula de Shaka.

- Oh... – Aneta cobre a boca com uma mão suja. Depois de pensar um pouco abre um sorriso também – O senhor sempre teve tanta afeição por aquela jovem, deve estar se sentindo muito feliz.

- Sim... – Shion engole em seco – Ela sempre foi importante para mim. Agora eu sei por quê. – vira o rosto e vê parte da sombra de Aneta se projetando além das grades.

Desejava ardentemente vê-la, mas ainda temia como poderia encontrá-la. Seu coração não suportaria vê-la destruída. Preferia guardar em sua lembrança o rosto cheio de vida e de beleza de Aneta, ainda que tal lembrança considerasse pecaminosa, pois tratava-se de uma traidora. Ele devia esquecê-la, mas jamais conseguiria.

- Meus parabéns, senhor grande mestre... – diz Aneta amavelmente.

Shion captou felicidade no tom de voz da mulher. No segundo seguinte, sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seu rosto, então achou que devia ir embora.

- Queria que fosse a primeira a saber... Adeus, Aneta. – e caminha apressado pelo corredor até as escadarias de acesso ao templo.

Quando não sentiu mais a presença de Shion, Aneta se dirige retraida até as grades. Chorando encosta a testa numa barra e sussurra:

- Adeus, grande mestre Shion...

Manhã seguinte, Vila das Amazonas...

Jim acordou cedo e foi esperar Lucy na entrada da Vila. Olhava para o caminho batendo o pé contra o chão de terra sem parar. Estava muito nervosa, mal conseguia pensar de tanto nervosismo. Solta um "até que em fim" junto com todo o ar dos pulmões quando vê Lucy chegando.

- Por que demorou tanto e o que significa tudo isso? – pergunta de frente para a amiga.

- Precisava de um disfarce... – explica Lucy retirando o lenço da cabeça e os grandes óculos escuros – Não posso ser pega fazendo o que vamos fazer...

Jim solta uma risada sarcástica.

- E você acha que engana alguém com esse lencinho e esses óculos de grife? Tenha dó Lucy Renard!

- Minha peruca loira estava estragada... – irrita-se – Foi a única coisa que fui capaz de pensar. – recoloca os óculos – Mestre Afrodite não pode saber que fiz isso, ninguém pode... Ai Ji, estou a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos... – puxa os cabelos rosados da cabeça.

- Eu também, Lu. Eu também, mas não tenho outra saída...

- Você teve enjôos hoje? – pergunta Lucy vendo a amiga balançar de um lado a outro.

Não dava para saber qual das duas era a mais nervosa.

- Não, mas não vou esperar acontecer de novo. Preciso ter certeza o quanto antes... – toca o ombro de Lucy preparando o teletransporte – Está pronta?

Lucy diz sim com a cabeça e as duas desaparecem, reaparecendo em frente à enfermaria da Vila. Escondem-se atrás dos vasos de plantas que marcavam a entrada.

- Tem certeza que quer roubar o teste de gravidez daí? – pergunta Lucy encolhida ao lado de Jim.

- Também não me sinto bem em roubar, mas o desespero falou mais alto. Era isso ou sair do santuário para comprar em alguma farmácia de Atenas...

- Não! – interrompe Lucy engolindo o nervosismo – Melhor não sair do Santuário... – abaixa os óculos para enxergar melhor a entrada – Mas, você tem certeza que eles têm o teste?

- Segundo a garota que dorme em cima de mim no beliche, sim. Tomara que ela não esteja errada... – segura novamente o ombro de Lucy e prepara seu poder – É agora, vamos entrar...

Reaparecem em um dos corredores da enfermaria. Felizmente o lugar não era tão grande. O prédio só dispunha de algumas salas. Apenas com uma olhada rápida, os olhos Hanzo de Jim identificaram as salas e as saídas. Em questão de segundos ela já conhecia toda a geografia do lugar.

- Lá! – aponta para um das portas que estava entreaberta onde ela foi capaz de visualizar uma estante com caixas de remédios. – Enquanto eu procuro o teste, você vigia a porta, ok?

- Ok...

No segundo seguinte, as duas jovens tomam as posições combinadas. Lucy tremia dos pés a cabeça em frente à porta da sala dos remédios e Jim vasculhava com rapidez as estantes a procura do teste de gravidez que tinha que fazer.

- Vem vindo alguém! – exclama Lucy.

Imediatamente olha para Jim apavorada, ao contrário da brasileira que permanecia calma.

- Vá distraí-la, enquanto eu procuro...

- Mas, como? – assusta-se Lucy ainda mais.

- Não faço a menor ideia! Improvisa qualquer coisa, mas não deixa aquela mulher vir até aqui.

Sem ter para onde fugir, Lucy acata a ordem da amiga. Corre até a mulher e puxa assunto. Felizmente a enfermeira gostava de falar. Sorria e se mostrava solicita as perguntas nervosas da interna de Afrodite. Dentro da sala dos remédios Jim subia em uma cadeira para checar a parte alta da estante. Abre um sorriso quando finalmente encontra a caixa azul contendo o teste de gravidez.

Com o teste nas mãos, manda uma mensagem telepática para Lucy. A enfermeira se vira por menos de 3 segundos e quando volta a olhar para o balcão, a interna de Afrodite já havia sumido graças a mais um teletransporte bem sucedido de Jim. A enfermeira bate nos quadris sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo e vai para trás do balcão começar seu dia de trabalho.

De volta as cercanias do portão da vila, Jim apóia encosta o corpo numa árvore procurando estabilizar a respiração.

- Obrigada por ter ido comigo, Lucy. Acho que não conseguiria sem você...

- Não tem de quê, amiga. – senta-se no chão e começa a se abanar com o lenço. – Não podia te deixar sozinha nessa... Então, vai fazer o teste agora?

Jim olha para a caixa ainda com a respiração acelerada. Toda a calma de antes havia ido embora dando lugar ao pavor por estar segurando aquilo que tinha o poder de mudar a sua vida para sempre. Olha para Lucy com as sobrancelhas contraídas mostrando todo o eu nervosismo:

- Acho melhor não fazer isso agora...

- Como é que é?! – exclama Lucy se levantando – Depois de tudo o que passamos vai desistir!

- Não vou desistir, só não vou fazer esse teste agora... Hoje...

- Pensei que quisesse saber logo de uma vez. Ji... – segura os ombros da morena – Você estava convencida que não ia passar mais um dia com essa dúvida. O que te fez mudar de ideia?

Jim sente os olhos ameaçarem verter lágrimas.

- Lu, não posso. Não tenho coragem. Se esse teste der positivo vou ter que dar adeus ao treinamento e a tudo que lutei até agora...

- Está enganada, se der positivo significa que você vai ser mãe... – toca a barriga de Jim com um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios. – Terá que contar tudo ao Shaka e voltar a morar na casa de Virgem...

- Você faz parecer fácil... – afasta-se de Lucy voltando para a árvore.

- E não é? – Jim fica em silêncio – Não me diga que está pensando novamente em... Jamais perdoarei você se fizer uma coisa dessas...

- Quer saber a verdade? – olha para Lucy com raiva – Se esse teste der positivo eu vou fazer um aborto sim. Já tomei minha decisão. Não posso ter esse filho agora de jeito nenhum...

- Como você tem coragem? É seu filho que pode estar crescendo ai dentro... Trata-se de um ser inocente...

- Sim, ele é inocente, mas e quanto a mim! – a voz de Jim sai mais alta do que o calculado e desesperada também – Não planejei isso, Não quero passar por isso, não me vejo sendo mãe tão cedo, o pai dele vai se casar com outra. Não é o que todo o Santuário está comentando no momento? Não se fala em outro assunto por aqui a não ser no casamento de Shaka de Virgem e sua noiva prometida. – segura os braços de Lucy – E quanto a mim Lucy, não tenho o menor direito de escolha?

A sueca fica em silêncio. Sem levantar a cabeça responde baixinho:

- Você quer tanto ser uma amazona de Atena para lutar pela humanidade e não consegue proteger seu próprio filho...

- Por favor, Lucy... – diz Jim chorando – Você é a minha melhor amiga, tem que me apoiar. Não posso contar com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com a Helena, por que ela é muito responsável e com certeza piraria se soubesse o que acabamos de fazer. Eu não tenho mais ninguém, perdi minha família, meu mestre e homem que amava... – soluça – Eu também não me perdoou por isso, mas... Não posso levar adiante uma gravidez. Se fosse outra situação, até podia tentar, mas sem o Shaka eu não vou conseguir...

- Oh, Ji... – abraça a melhor amiga com força chorando também – Está sendo muito difícil para você, não é? – acaricia os cabelos da amiga olhando-a bondosamente – O único jeito de lidar com esse problema é enfrentando. Não pode deixar de fazer o teste...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – sussurra Jim já se mostrando recuperada – Vou fazer, mas não agora. Só quero esperar um pouco mais, até criar mais coragem... – limpa as lágrimas com as costas da mão – Olha, é melhor você ir andando. Antes que alguém te veja por aqui...

Jim espera mais alguns minutos e quando se sente mais calma, teleporta a amiga

para a arena. Apesar de todos os apelos de Lucy, Jim não conseguiu fazer o teste naquele dia.

Na manhã do dia seguinte recebe um pacotinho das mãos de uma serva bem no meio do treino. Ao abrir, descobre uma caixinha com antiácidos sabor abacaxi e um bilhete escrito com uma bela letra cursiva que dizia: _"Para no caso de o mal estar voltar... Att. Camus."_

Agradece a serva com um enorme sorriso bobo e volta para o treino. Ficou corada quando percebeu que o bilhete tinha o perfume de Camus de Aquário. Sem dúvida fora uma inesperada e deliciosa surpresa.

Enquanto isso, o autor do bilhete estava no sofá de sua casa lendo um livro com a cabeça repousada em uma almofada. Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos ruivos do alto da cabeça enquanto lia um romance de cavalaria. Camus adorava esse tipo de literatura.

O silêncio sublime da leitura é quebrado por passos apressados de alguém que sempre entrava na casa de Aquário sem anunciar sua presença com o cosmo. Milo...

- Camyu! Não sabe o que acabei de descobrir... – com a mesma pressa desvia da sala para a cozinha indo para direto a geladeira. Volta com um pote de biscoitos em mãos. – Já acabou o sorvete? – pergunta antes de colocar o segundo na boca.

- Já... – responde Camus sério, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Que pena... – caminha pela sala com o pote embaixo do braço.

- Claro que tinha que acabar rápido. Você tomou tudo em um só dia... – agora o tom de voz de Camus mostrava uma pequena irritação.

- Mas eu pensei que você ia comprar mais... – bate com a ponta do dedo na capa do livro que era lido por Camus – A propósito, acabei de saber que a Jim saiu da casa de Virgem. Está na vila das Amazonas...

- Eu já sei... – interrompe a fala eufórica de Milo. Senta-se no sofá com um gemido rouco. – Ela me disse...

- Disse? – pergunta com a boca cheia de biscoitos – Você esteve com ela e não me contou nada?

- Achei que soubesse. Do jeito que as notícias correm nesse Santuário... – a voz tranquila de Camus diminua à medida que ele se afastava para a cozinha.

- Mas eu não sabia por que estava treinando duro esses dias e você podia ter me dito! – berra. Milo espera Camus voltar da cozinha para continuar: - Mas como foi com ela?

- Nada demais. Ela se sentiu mal durante o treino e eu a ajudei. Então conversamos brevemente nos vestiários

- Só isso? – havia desapontamento no rosto de Milo.

- _Oui_...

Camus volta a deitar no sofá e a ler seu romance. Esperava que Milo percebesse que estava atrapalhando sua leitura e fosse embora, mas isso era querer demais. Em vez de se retirar de Aquário, o grego coloca os pés na mesinha de centro da sala e recomeça a comer os biscoitos mastigando rápido e ruidosamente.

- Você é muito lerdo, ruivo, perdeu uma grande oportunidade... Eu no seu lugar investia pesado agora que não existe mais Shaka para atrapalhar... – Camus ignora a fala de Milo e continua a ler e a mexer com o próprio cabelo – Pelo jeito vou ter que agir de novo...

Dessa vez Camus não fez ouvido de mercador. Fechou o livro, retirou os óculos de leitura e os colocou na mesinha de centro. A mesma que suportava os pés descalços de Milo.

- O que você quis dizer com "agir de novo"? – pergunta com uma frieza cortante em sua voz e face.

Milo para de mastigar imediatamente. Percebendo que havia cometido um deslize sem tamanho.

- Você sabe... Agir...

- Agir como? O que você andou fazendo, Milo de Escorpião?

- Eu apenas falei com ela...

- Sobre o quê? – pergunta Camus lentamente.

- Sobre você! – retira os pés da mesinha e coloca o pote de biscoitos. Olha para Camus envergonhado – Talvez eu tenha comentado que você estava interessado nela...

- _Mon dieu_... – disse Camus. Mentalmente contava ate 10. – Milo, o que você tem nessa sua cabeça? Explique-me o que te fez pensar que eu precisava de alguma 'ajuda'?

- Fiz com a melhor intenção. – defende-se Milo – Foi apenas um comentário. Saiba que ela ficou mexida... – dá um sorriso maroto para Camus.

- Não interessa, não te dei permissão para se meter nesse assunto. Agiu muito mal... – repreensivo era o tom de voz de Camus.

- Ah, desculpe, Camyu. Não faço mais, pronto. – estica a mão para pegar o pote de biscoitos que havia posto na mesinha, só que Camus é mais rápido.

- Me conte exatamente o que você disse a Jim, Milo... – pede Camus segurando o pote longe do alcance de Milo.

Fora um dia inteiro de luta interior para decidir se fazia ou não o teste de gravidez. Lucy fazia questão de lembrar a Jim toda hora com indiretas que ela poderia estar carregando uma vida em seu ventre, vida esta que estava colocando em perigo. Para Lucy era uma temeridade treinar naquelas condições. Porém, mesmo com todo sermão, Jim não fez o exame. Motivo: pura covardia.

Tremia só de pensar na possibilidade de sair um resultado positivo, por isso naquela noite escondeu a caixa azul no meio de suas coisas e procurou dormir o sono das justas, apavoradas e cansadas. Como não teve nenhum enjoou naquele dia, resolveu se entregar de vez a covardia e esquecer o teste. Ora a chance de estar grávida era igual a de não estar. Ela podia mesmo estar sofrendo com a mudança da dieta, não podia? Por que não? Sabia que estava racionalizando e isso era errado, mas não podia evitar.

O sossego durou pouco. O mal estar que julgava ter ido embora em definitivo voltou a assombrar, desta vez no inicio da manhã quando cuidava da limpeza dos banheiros do alojamento. A náusea, seguida de tontura depois náusea de novo fora tão forte que ela quase foi ao chão. Alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que ela não ficaria livre tão facilmente.

Lívida, correu para o quarto e desarrumou sua gaveta a procura da sua mochila onde estava a caixa azul do teste de gravidez envolto por seu pijama. Esperou ficar sozinha no quarto para pensar melhor no assunto. Disse para si mesma: "tudo bem, você vai fazer o exame. É só fazer xixi no bastão e tudo resolvido. Você consegue, é só fazer xixi..." e repetiu pelo menos umas 3 vezes as mesmas frases como se entoasse um mantra.

Quando estava quase convencida, ouve suas colegas entrando no alojamento. No momento em que o grande quarto ficou cheio de gente, sua coragem pulou pela janela. Não conseguia mais encarar aquele teste. Resignadamente, Jim recoloca a caixa azul na mochila e a mochila na gaveta.

Volta para seus banheiros sujos pensativa. Bem que tentou limpar tudo usando mágica, ou melhor, telecinese, mas seu estado de pilha de nervos não ajudou muito e para não causar algum acidente achou por bem limpar tudo à moda antiga, ou seja, manualmente.

Enquanto conjeturava e limpava, escutou uma voz conhecida, e essa mesma voz lhe deu uma grande ideia. Terminou de limpar rapidamente o banheiro, guardou os utensílios e correu secando a mão na camisa para falar com a dona da voz, a simpática amazona de Camaleão, June.

- Oi June, tem um minuto? – perguntou se aproximando da amazona veterana que comia um sanduíche natural no refeitório do alojamento.

- Claro, Jim. Sente-se! – dá um sorriso divino para a aprendiza indicando o lugar a sua frente. – Como estão as coisas por aqui? Soube que você se mudou da casa de Virgem... – diz June polidamente.

- Pois é, as notícias voam por aqui mesmo... – dá um sorriso acanhado. – Vou bem, ainda me acostumando à rotina... Como está o Shun?

- Muito bem. Estamos pensando em morar juntos. Estamos de olho numa casa perto do orfanato para não ficarmos longe das nossas crianças, mas são apenas planos para o futuro...

- Espero que consiga concretizá-los... A propósito, está indo para o orfanato agora?

- Sim, vim apenas fazer um lanchinho antes de ir. Chegaram mais crianças e o trabalho dobrou, por isso quero chegar mais cedo...

- Quer uma carona? Se quiser posso te levar até lá com teletransporte...

O olhar de June se ilumina de felicidade.

- Ah, querida, você não se importaria?

- Imagine, será um prazer. Também preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto... – coloca o dedo entre os olhos para mostrar que estava se preparando para usar seu poder – Podemos ir?

Após o consentimento de June as duas desaparecem do refeitório e reaparecem em frente ao Orfanato Pequeno Cavaleiro. Lugar que Jim não guardava boas lembranças.

- Nossa, foi muito rápido. Você ficou boa nisso, heim menina! – exclama June carregando a jovem consigo para dentro do casarão.

- Depois de muito treino eu acabei conseguindo...

- Qual o assunto que queria falar?

- Sobre os bebês que chegam por aqui, vocês recebem recém nascidos? – pergunta Jim cautelosamente.

- Sim, como você mesma viu no dia em que ajudou por aqui... – June não resiste e vai até um dos berços pegar um bebê no colo. Oferece para Jim pegar, mas ela recusa educadamente – Ainda está com medo de bebês... – dá uma risada – Recebemos muitos recém nascidos, sim.

- Sabe, June... – começa Jim esforçando-se para manter a expressão séria e o tom de voz natural – Uma amiga minha, colega de treino está suspeitando que possa estar grávida... – o semblante de June fica sério de uma hora para outra. Passa a olhar desconfiada para a interna, pois já tinha ouvido aquela história de "uma amiga minha..." muitas outras vezes. – Então ela me pediu que te fizesse algumas perguntas...

- Ela te pediu? Por que não veio pessoalmente falar comigo?

- Bem... – aperta os lábios receosa – Ela está muito abalada com essa suspeita então me pediu que intermediasse essa primeira conversa... O que aconteceria com ela, sendo uma interna do primeiro ano e grávida?

- Vamos por partes... – começa June usando um tom de voz explicativo um uma expressão serena na face – Primeiro eu diria para ela que não seria a primeira nem a última aprendiza a engravidar por aqui. Isso já aconteceu outras vezes e em todas elas o santuário deu todo apoio através desta casa. Segundo, não há motivos para temer! Eu sugeriria que ela fizesse um teste de gravidez primeiro para ter certeza e depois viesse falar comigo e com a Shina para esclarecer tudo junto com o pai do bebê e planejar os próximos passos. Reafirmo que o daríamos todo o apoio para essa jovem, sem julgamentos...

A postura de Jim se relaxa momentaneamente. Chegou a se sentir um pouco aliviada depois de ouvir as palavras de June.

- E o que aconteceria com o treinamento dela e depois que o bebê nascesse?

- Durante a gestação o treinamento teria de sofrer algumas alterações. Ela ficaria impossibilitada de praticar exercícios físicos pesados e de se esforçar muito. Teria que ficar de repouso, visitar um médico regularmente e tomar outros cuidados inerentes a uma mulher grávida. – essa parte desanimou totalmente Jim que não pensava de jeito nenhum em parar o treinamento – Depois que o bebê nascesse ela teria que escolher entre parar sua formação para cuidar dele ou... – devolve bebê ao berço.

- Ou? – insiste Jim.

- Deixar o bebê aqui.

- Aqui? No orfanato... – pergunta Jim desanimada.

Pensar em seu filho vivendo ali... Não gostava da ideia.

- Você precisa saber de uma coisa Jim: a vida de uma amazona não é fácil, passamos por um treinamento terrível e temos inúmeras responsabilidades. Se a sua amiga não quiser ficar com o bebê em nome dessas responsabilidades, pode deixar seu filho aqui neste orfanato onde ele será muito bem cuidado...

- Então, só existem duas opções: abandonar tudo para cuidar do filho ou deixá-lo aqui para crescer como órfão?

- Sinto muito. – June também parecia desanimada – As leis do Santuário ainda são muito rígidas com relação a questões como essas. A maternidade para uma guerreira é uma questão muito complicada, principalmente em situações de guerra...

- Eu entendo... – diz Jim com tristeza.

Teve vontade de perguntar se haveria a opção de fazer um aborto, mas desistiu imaginando que o assunto seria tão espinhoso para June quanto foi para Lucy. Elas eram um pouco parecidas, dava para notar.

- Diga para a sua amiga fazer o teste de gravidez antes de mais nada. Ela precisa ter certeza. Em caso de resultado positivo veremos qual a melhor atitude a tomar.

- Farei isso. Muito obrigada por tudo, June...

Recebe um abraço de June sem ter se quer cogitado pedir ou ameaçado se despedir. June não fez mais perguntas, apenas deixou a interna ir. No fundo sabia que ela poderia voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Casa de Touro...

Sob o sol forte daquela manhã, a dupla Helena e Aioros subia as escadas das 12 casas em direção a Touro. Haviam se encontrado por acaso pelo Santuário e se preparavam para treinar juntos os garotos do orfanato. Quando Aioros se ofereceu para ajudar a treinar os pequenos levados, Helena aceitou prontamente e com grande felicidade, vendo naquele treinamento uma oportunidade de ouro de ficar perto daquele que tanto admirava em segredo.

Depois da conversa no campinho, ambos se mostravam mais soltos um com o outro. Helena ainda mostrava sua timidez, mas nada comparado a "vontade louca de sair correndo" que sentia antes. Já Aioros, reparava na jovem com cada vez mais interesse. Dizia sempre a si mesmo que aquela aproximação era apenas uma tentativa de conquistar a amizade e confiança da aprendiza, não se permitindo cortejá-la de nenhuma forma, ainda que uma vozinha se manifestasse em seu ouvido cada vez que via Helena sorrir timidamente. Ela dizia: "por que não?".

Estavam quase chegando a Touro quando ouviu novamente a voz e sentiu novamente as sensações que seu forte senso de responsabilidade coibiam.

- Você já teve um namorado, Helena? – perguntou quando passaram o segundo lance de escada.

- Já... Mas não foi nada sério.

As bochechas de Helena ficam escarlate por conta da pergunta inesperada.

- Eu perguntei aqui no Santuário. Já namorou alguém daqui?

- Não...

Distraiu-se com a vergonha e com o belo cavaleiro que subia ao seu lado vindo a tropeçar em um dos degraus. Só não caiu por que Aioros fora rápido suficiente para se colocar na frente de seu corpo e segura-la.

Helena congela. Movimenta os olhos para as mãos fortes que seguravam seus braços. Levanta a cabeça e encontra o rosto de Aioros bem em cima do seu. Quase bateram testa com testa.

- Helena...

- Sim...

Perigosamente a distância entre eles diminuía, então quando nada parecia que impediria o beijo, ouvem uma voz grave e alta como um trovão vinda da casa de Touro. Era Aldebaram chamando por sua discípula.

Os dois se separam imediatamente.

- Parece que o meu... – diz envergonhada.

- Eu ouvi. – sorri Aioros – Vou entrar com você. Quero dar uma palavrinha com meu velho amigo Debas...

"E por que não?" Novamente Aioros se perguntou. Nesse momento deu-se conta que agia tal como Helena. Também sentia vergonha por estar perto dela, mas por que ele tinha que sentir tanta vergonha de se aproximar de uma aprendiza? Ora, ele não estava fazendo uma coisa tão grave assim, ou condenável... Era como se ouvisse a voz descontraída de Shura com seu sotaque espanhol carregado. "Helena se interessa por você por isso é tão arisca, já você se interessa por ela, mas tem medo de macular sua reputação ou quebrar alguma regra do Santuário... "

Ouviu a voz de Shura até os últimos degraus de acesso a Touro. "Negue que ela é bonita, negue que ela é interessante, negue que se sente atraído por ela. Ela ser uma aprendiza e você ser um cavaleiro experiente é um belo tempero, não acha?". Helena é linda, inteligente e desejável... E virgem. Essa era sua própria voz falando, dialogando com o espanhol Shura. "Meu amigo, ela é tudo isso sim! e com certeza precisa de um cavaleiro experiente que a ensine tudo que precisa para ser uma amazona e uma mulher..."

Os pensamentos de Aioros explodem como nuvem de fumaça quando põe os pés na casa de Touro e vê Aldebaram parado de braços cruzados em frente à entrada da área privativa. Os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada lhe deram a impressão de estar sendo visto como um invasor.

- Olá Debas, como vai? – abre um sorriso para o guardião de Touro. Não é retribuído.

- Já para dentro, Helena. Comece a se preparar, depois do almoço treinaremos com os meninos do orfanato...

- Sim, mestre... – responde Helena de cabeça baixa ao passar pelo mestre grandalhão.

Aldebaram não tirava os olhos de Aioros nem por um segundo. Depois de muito encará-lo (sem descruzar os braços), diz com um pouco de ironia em seu vozeirão:

- Que tal entrar um pouco, velho amigo...

Não espera pela resposta. Simplesmente se vira e passa pela porta esperado ser seguido.

- Estive vendo o treinamento dos órfãos e gostei muito. Comentei com a Helena que gostaria de participar...

- Não precisamos de sua ajuda. – interrompe Aldebaram entrando na cozinha.

Para em frente à mesa onde havia várias facas de vários tamanhos e uma grande peça de carne para ser cortada. Aioros engole em seco com a visão.

- Debas, as crianças gostaram das minhas lições e a Helena também...

- Aldebaram para você, rapaz! – interrompe seriamente pegando uma faca grande. Parte o osso grudado a carne com um golpe só – Nunca gostei desse apelido...

- Mas eu pensei que gostasse... – Aioros olhou penalizado para o osso dividido da carne.

Era como se aquele golpe fosse em sua perna. Balança a cabeça. Que loucura! Aldebaram sempre foi tão amigo dele e de todos, jamais pensaria em esfaqueá-lo.

- Não gosto... – Aldebaram encara os olhos azuis de Aioros com mais seriedade e sem soltar a faca – Vou direto ao ponto, velho amigo. O que fez com a Helena?

Aioros precisou de um tempo em silêncio para processar tudo o que estava passando.

- Perdão? Do que está falando, Aldebaram?

- Ela me contou tudo. Minha discípula nunca teve segredos comigo que sou como um pai para ela... – volta a cortar a carne, desta vez lentamente – Eu já estou sabendo de tudo...

- Sabendo o que? Nunca fizemos nada demais...

- Aha! Então você admite que está interessado na minha discípula! – ameaçadoramente aponta a faca para o sagitariano.

- Interessado? Que quer dizer com interessado? – perguntou Aioros recuando alguns passos. A pergunta que se fazia no momento era como ele sabia. Então se deu conta que Aldebaram estava jogando verde para colher maduro e ele estava caindo. Termina por gargalhar da situação – Aldebaram, não há nenhuma razão para você ficar desconfiado...

Como assim não há nenhuma razão? Há toda razão! "Por que estou negando de novo?" Foi o que Aioros se perguntou em meio a sua surpresa. Mais parecia que estava com medo do homem enorme segurando uma faca afiada a sua frente. Aioros se sentiu ridículo por isso.

- Me conte exatamente o que conversaram na festa para minha Helena ficar tão abalada...

Um pai ciumento. Um grande touro ciumento defendendo a sua cria. Era isso que Aldebaram lembrava naquele momento. Aioros gargalhava por dentro. Shura não vai acreditar quando ele contar.

- Só conversamos, Aldebaram, apenas isso. Tenho profundo respeito pela sua discípula... – diz seriamente.

- Assim espero. Depois desse dia, percebi Helena dispersa durante o treinamento, por isso resolvi perguntar primeiro antes de agir... – dá outro golpe no osso da carne que faz tremer a mesa de mármore. – Helena não é como suas amigas. Ela é... Diferente.

Aioros fez que compreendia com a cabeça. Ele bem sabia o quanto ela era 'diferente'. Deliciosamente diferente.

- Aldebaram, eu falo sério. Tenho profundo respeito e admiração pela sua aprendiza. Gostaria que soubesse que ela sempre terá minha amizade e meus ensinamentos de mestre...

- Hum... Espero que não passe disso, velho amigo. – fala com ironia mostrando um sorriso entre amigável e ameaçador.

- Tem minha palavra. – responde com convicção. – Diga-me, velho amigo, então reprovaria se sua pupila se envolvesse com algum cavaleiro?

- Reprovaria totalmente, se quer saber. Nenhum homem neste Santuário serve para minha Helena. Portanto é melhor que fique solteira para se dedicar de corpo e alma ao treinamento.

Aioros dá uma risada rápida.

- Está exagerando um pouco...

- Não. – pega uma faca menor para terminar de desossar a carne – Helena está no segundo ano e logo receberá sua primeira missão. Não permitirei que nada atrapalhe sua trajetória. Nada nem ninguém... – volta ao tom irônico – Entende o que quero dizer? Velho amigo...

Aioros não tirava os olhos das mãos de Aldebaram durante a conversa. Jamais imaginou que ele manejasse tão bem uma faca...

Fim do treino na Arena...

- Toma, bebe isso. – diz Lucy entregando uma garrafa de água para Jim. – Espero que o enjoou de hoje sirva para te convencer que precisa fazer o teste de gravidez logo...

Jim bebe lentamente a água gelada, ao terminar respira profundamente e olha para Lucy vento toda a irritação no olhar da sueca.

- Vou fazer. Acho que não tenho outra escolha...

- Ah, finalmente! – senta-se ao lado da amiga e abraça seus ombros. – Eu queria ir com você para te apoiar, mas não posso...

- Tudo bem. Só me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém, nem pensar nisso quando passar pelas 12 casas...

Jim tinha certeza que se ela passasse nervosa como estava pela casa de Áries chamaria a atenção de Mu, alguém muito bom em descobrir coisas através de telepatia. Horas depois, Lucy descobriria que a paranóia de Jim tinha total fundamento.

À noitinha o treino termina. As amigas se despedem e em seguida vão cada uma para um lado. Jim desaparece para chegar primeiro que suas colegas no alojamento e ter privacidade para fazer seu teste e Lucy pega o caminho para as 12 casas. Ao passar por Áries, Lucy desacelera os passos procurando se manter séria e calma.

Quando estava quase saindo ouve a voz de Mu antes de vê-lo aparecer na sua frente.

- Boa noite, Lucy. – saúda o guardião do primeiro templo educadamente.

- Boa noite, Mu...

- Como está a Jim. Passei rapidamente pela arena hoje à tarde e senti o cosmo dela um tanto agitado. Ela se envolveu em outra briga? – pergunta Mu analisando a expressão de Lucy.

Ele também não havia gostado da pulsação do cosmo da sueca durante a passagem.

- Ela está bem e não se envolveu em nenhuma briga... – sorri sentindo os olhos tremerem. "Ele vai descobrir. Devo estar dando algum sinal pelo meu cosmo... ele vai descobrir que estou mentindo...", pensa Lucy.

- Algum problema, Lucy? – Mu a encara interrogativamente captando toda a tensão que ela estava passando.

- Problema? Problema nenhum... Eu preciso subir. Afrodite está me esperando. Adeus, Mu!

Vira-se para sair da casa, porém tem seu braço retido pelo cavaleiro.

- Não estou gostando da sua expressão, Lucy... – diz a encarando – Vou te dar uma chance para me contar tudo antes que eu descubra...

Se Mu tivesse sobrancelhas, Lucy diria que uma delas estaria levantada naquele momento. Sem meios para fugir e apavorada com a possibilidade de ter sua mente invadida ela acaba confessando tudo.

Assim que ela termina, Mu envia uma mensagem telepática a Shaka avisando o que Jim ia fazer.

- Traidora! Eu disse para você tomar cuidado com os pensamentos! – exclama Jim ao ver Lucy, Mu e Shaka entrando em seu quarto.

O lugar estava deserto, pois suas colegas de treino ainda não haviam retornado da arena.

- Ela não teve culpa. Eu desconfiei e usei telepatia para descobrir... – diz Mu saindo em defesa de Lucy. – Você não devia ter me escondido uma coisa destas, Jim...

- Não devia mesmo! – diz Shaka. Seu tom de voz era extremamente repressor. – A primeira coisa que deveria ter feito assim que começou a suspeitar que estivesse grávida era ter me procurado...

- Claro que sim! – estala os dedos sorrindo com ironia para aquela grande ideia – Devia aparecer na hora do chá da tarde com sua noiva e contar que havia a possibilidade remota de eu estar carregando um filho seu!

O rosto de Shaka se contorce em sinal de irritação.

- Possibilidade remota? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, sabendo que... – abaixa o tom de voz – Aconteceu algumas vezes sem proteção...

- Por que eu seria sincera com você, sendo que você nunca foi comigo, meu mestre?! – responde Jim desaforadamente.

Lucy olha para Mu com cara de choro diante do bate boca. Prevendo que a briga pioraria, Mu intervém:

- Gritando desse jeito vocês não vão resolver nada. Jim, vá fazer o teste de uma vez...

- É amiga, vamos terminar logo com isso, antes que chegue alguém... – diz Lucy olhando preocupada para a entrada do quarto repleto de beliches desarrumados.

- E você cala a boca, pois é a culpada deles estarem aqui!

- Eu?

- Jim, por favor... – interrompe Mu com toda sua paciência – Vá fazer o teste... Precisa ter certeza...

- Farei o teste quando vocês forem embora. – cruza os braços fazendo birra – Alias, nem deveriam estar aqui...

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto não fizer esse teste! – decreta Shaka.

É, o mestre ainda tinha autoridade sobre a discípula. Mínima, mas tinha. No momento em que Shaka olhou para Jim com aquela expressão indecifrável, ela teve uma certeza que era mais um lampejo de memória: ainda era discípula de Shaka de Virgem. Irritada, pega o teste na gaveta e parte para o banheiro pisando duro e resmungando, fazendo questão de mostrar que não estava contente.

Rogou a todos os deuses conhecidos para aquele teste dar negativo. Pediu até para os espíritos dos pais mortos no acidente provocado por Hanzo anos atrás para escapar daquele tormento. O tormento de ser mãe no momento em que ela mais estava despreparada para isso.

Segurou o bastão do teste em frente aos olhos com dedos trêmulos. Abre um sorriso e agradece aos céus, deuses e espíritos quando vê o resultado. Sai do banheiro se sentindo leve como uma pluma. Joga o bastão do teste para Shaka pegar quando entra no quarto.

- Está ai o resultado. Veja você mesmo!

Lucy e Mu tinham cada um uma expectativa imensa saltando de suas expressões. Lucy até tremia. Shaka fecha os olhos e solta o ar dos pulmões tristemente depois de ver o resultado. Olha para Jim e havia desapontamento em seu olhar, como se estivesse prestes a dar uma terrível notícia.

- Negativo...

- Oh minha santíssima deusa Afrodite! – exclama Lucy abraçando Jim que se mantinha dura.

Mu pede para vez o resultado também e depois de analisar determina:

- Foi melhor assim... – olha para Shaka e fica penalizado ao ver o estado do virginiano. – Venha, Lucy, eles precisam conversar...

Shaka espera Lucy se desgrudar de Jim e sair junto com Mu. Sentia a cabeça latejar.

- Jim... – tenta tocá-la, mas ela recua mantendo a expressão de raiva.

- Não quero falar com você! E não me toque!

- Até quando ia esconder isso de mim?

- Não sei... – afasta-se mais de Shaka e senta-se em sua cama.

- Parece que está muito aliviada por não estar grávida...

Recebe outro olhar cheio de raiva de Jim.

- Quer saber? Estou sim! Não era isso o que eu queria, nunca foi. – sorri com escárnio – Não estava e ainda não estou preparada para ser mãe. Talvez você nunca tenha entendido isso. E não negue que não está se sentindo aliviado também...

- Não estou aliviado. – segura o braço dela devolvendo por um momento o olhar de raiva que recebia – Estou profundamente decepcionado por você ter me escondido esse fato, mesmo sendo apenas uma dúvida...

- Agora você sabe como eu me senti quando descobri sobre a sua noiva. Talvez você nunca ficasse sabendo... – diz mostrando um olhar sombrio que assusta Shaka.

- Está querendo dizer que não ia me contar mesmo se esse resultado desse negativo ou... Que não levaria a gravidez adiante?

Jim pensa um pouco antes de falar. Sabia perfeitamente que se respondesse o que estava pensando magoaria seriamente Shaka, mas não era isso o que ela queria, que ele sentisse um pouco sua dor? Que ficasse tão magoado quanto ela?

- As duas coisas, Shaka. Não tinha intenções de interromper meu treinamento para cuidar de uma gestação não planejada...

Para de falar quando vê o semblante de Shaka se fechando. Não era a sua conhecida expressão indecifrável era pior. Havia tristeza, dor, raiva, decepção no rosto de Shaka. Somado a tudo isso, ele sentia também uma enorme vontade de puni-la. Nem nas suas piores brigas com o mestre o viu dessa forma tão ameaçadora.

Acabou se arrependendo das próprias palavras.

- Só me responda uma coisa, Jim... – pergunta a encarando duramente – Teria coragem de tirar a vida do nosso filho?

- Teria... – seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas – Enquanto estivesse dentro de mim seria mais meu filho do que seu, portanto não diga nosso filho. Era eu que teria que carregá-lo por 9 meses, seria a minha vida que mudaria completamente não a sua. Não estava disposta a abandonar meus sonhos para gerar o filho de alguém que mentiu o tempo todo e vai se casar com outra...

Novamente o rosto de Shaka se contorce pela dor lancinante que cortava seu coração. Aproxima-se de sua pupila cerrando o punho com força. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele teria punido, mas ela... Simplesmente não tinha coragem.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão egoísta, nem que ficaria mais decepcionado com você... Meus parabéns!

Shaka dá as costas e sai do quarto. Jim desaba na cama chorando descontroladamente vendo Shaka ir embora. A dor que sentia era inexplicável e inesperada. Arrependimento, saudade, medo de perdê-lo para sempre, magoa, tudo... Não percebe quando Lucy entrou no quarto correndo e a agarrou pelos ombros.

- Ele me chamou de egoísta, Lu... – balbuciava soluçando fortemente – Ele me chamou de egoísta... Mas como ele pode exigir que eu queira um filho dele depois de tudo? Ele não pode me cobrar isso, Lu. Ele não pode...

- Calma, amiga, calma... – segura o rosto da morena – Você vai passar mal se continuar chorando assim. Procure se acalmar...

Lucy tinha a impressão que sua amiga desmaiaria a qualquer momento pela quantidade de lagrimas que derramava. Jim estava em choque, só conseguia ver o rosto decepcionado de Shaka e repetir mecanicamente: "Ele não pode exigir isso de mim... ele não pode exigir isso..."

Do lado de fora do alojamento, Mu tentava fazer Shaka parar de andar e explicar por que estava tão bravo.

- O que aconteceu lá dentro, Shaka?

- Ela disse... – a respiração de Shaka estava ofegante – Ela disse que não teria o filho. Ela interromperia a gravidez para não prejudicar o treinamento...

Mu abre a boca parecendo chocado, mas não tanto quanto Shaka ficou.

- Ela disse isso mesmo? Que faria um aborto?

- Com todas as letras. Ainda não consigo acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Essa não é a minha discípula...

- Shaka, procure entender o lado dela... – diz Mu voltando a caminhar ao lado de Shaka usando um tom de voz apaziguador...

- Você, um cavaleiro de Atena concorda com a ideia de um aborto?

- Não. Mas defendo o direito de escolha das mulheres. Alguns casos são muito complicados para elas serem simplesmente condenadas por tomar tal decisão, como o caso da Jim...

- Infelizmente, Mu... – vira-se em direção a saída da vila onde os internos entravam alegres – Não posso pensar igual a você nesse caso, embora reconheça a sua posição como válida. Não esperava isso dela nunca. Pensei que tivesse passado algum ensinamento para Jim, mas vejo que ela não aprendeu nada... – olha para o amigo com tristeza - Ela ainda continua imatura, irresponsável e egoísta. Talvez nunca mude...

* * *

_Próximo capítulo acontecerá a "avaliação de Aioros". Nos vemos na sala de reuniões do templo de Atena... _


End file.
